


After the Orpheum

by LunaSolas



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Boys being cute and dumb, F/M, Family Fluff, Found Family, Just all the fluff, M/M, Okay maybe not all fluff, Romantic Fluff, Speculative Season 2, There's some serious plot in the winds..., but really, trauma processing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 87,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolas/pseuds/LunaSolas
Summary: The night after the Orpheum had changed their lives (ahem) deaths for good. What happens now that Julie and the boys can touch one another? How will everyone react when the boys discover they can be seen? How will Luke and Julie navigate their "interesting little relationship?" What happened to Willie? And just what IS Caleb up to in Nick's body?A speculative season 2 of Julie and the Phantoms. Picks up directly after the magical hug in the studio. Rated T for mild language and some teenage romantic content (not sexually explicit).Long story short, I cannot get this show or its songs out of my head. I need a season 2 to function, so I felt inspired to write my own.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina & Reggie, Reggie/Original Female Character
Comments: 287
Kudos: 725





	1. After the Orpheum

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this show out or its songs out of my head. Seriously, I think I've seen it at least six times in the last week alone, and the soundtrack has been the only thing I've been listening to. This earworm has wedged its way in and simply would not be content until I put words to page. This has been the first time I have published since back when I was in undergrad. As Luke would say it's just a little bit of rust that I'll need to dust off. Constructive feedback welcome.

After several rotations, the group’s bouncing starts to fade and the four are grounded once again. Reluctant to end the contact, Julie keeps her hands high on Reggie and Alex’s backs. Luke has her hands caught in his from where he’s standing across from her. He’s looking at her with a focus and a _longing_ that makes her wish he was holding onto her more. Like he was a few moments ago when they discovered they could touch, could _feel_ one another.

“So what next?” pipes in Reggie. His cheeks are still damp from where he’s been crying. First from sorrow, but now in relief. “I mean. We didn’t die, but we didn’t cross over. We’ve got our whole non-lives ahead of us again!” He laughs and smiles down at Julie.

Alex trades a knowing look with Luke. The poor guy looks like he’s about to jump out of his skin, if he even had skin. Or do they now? They can touch Julie for fuck’s sake! His anxiety was doing summersaults in his stomach. All of these changes were a lot to take in. But seeing how Luke was looking at Julie made him think about a certain ghost boy…

“I know,” Alex says looking at Reggie, “You can help me go find Willie. I mean, you’re right, we didn’t cross over. I need to find him and let him know.” Alex slowly lowers his arms from around Luke and Julie. “Come on.”

Reggie gives Alex an incredulous look. “But dude. We just found out we can _touch_ Julie. We don’t know what we _**are**_ anymore. Are we still ghosts? What if we can’t even see Willie? Let’s stay here. I’m really liking this hug thing…”

Alex rolls his eyes and huffs out a sigh. He turns to Luke with a look that says _“I’m trying dude, I swear”_ and Luke looks back at him with a somber half-smile. Julie looks between the three, still disbelieving that she can feel her boys.

“It’s okay,” she squeezes into Reggie’s side, amazed when she feels his cold weight pushing back, “I’m really liking this too.” She looks up and catches Luke’s eyes. Recalling how it felt just minutes ago to have her arms wrapped around him. To have him hold her tight against him. Embracing her. Keeping her safe. She thought she was going to lose them tonight, but now she knows she still has them – and something so much more. She’s not sure why this is happening, but she’s choosing not to question. Julie wants to enjoy this moment for as long as she can.

“I meant what I said. I love you guys.”

_“And I love you.”_ she thinks to herself as she looks at Luke. He looks back at her with that smile of his and her heart dances between breaking and exploding like a firework. What will this new development mean for them? Before being with Luke was an impossibility. He was just air. Very, _very_ cute air mind you, but air nonetheless. But now she could touch him. Feel him. Hold him. Kiss him? The thought had her blood rushing to her cheeks. She knew the two had chemistry on stage and she knew the guys would always tease Luke about it. But she had no way of knowing if he felt that way too.

“I don’t know if it’s selfish of me, but I am glad you didn’t cross over.”

_“That you didn’t leave me.”_

“It’s not selfish Jules,” says Luke, speaking up for the first time since they stopped spinning, “Because believe me when I tell you that we wanted to stay.” His thumb brushes the back of her left hand, still on Alex’s back. The electric tingles under her skin travel up her arm. She could see herself getting addicted to this feeling.

“But not right now,” Alex chimes in, “because right now Reggie and I need to hunt down a certain cute ghost.” Julie’s eyes travel back to Luke. _“Cute ghost…”_

“But Julie just said she likes the hug thing too. Can’t we stay?” Alex’s response is just to glower at him and tilt his head towards Luke.

Realization suddenly dawns on Reggie’s face. “Ohhhhh. Right. Yeah, we should totally go see if we can find Willie,” he says as he quickly drops his hands from Julie and Luke. “Bye Julie!” and with that he poofs out waving with a goofy smirk on his face.

“Okay. So we can still poof it looks like,” Alex says with confusion painting his face. “So many questions…” He turns to Julie, looking down at her; her hand still on his back. “Hey Julie. Thanks. For saving us. We always knew how special you were.”

He grabs her up into a hug which she gladly returns. His head is dipped down next to her ear where he whispers, “Don’t break him,” before he pulls away winking and poofing out.

And with that she’s left alone in the studio with Luke. The distance between them feels like a chasm. She had dropped his hands when she hugged Alex and now he’s looking between them and her like he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do. She answers his question for him by reaching out and grabbing both of his hands in hers. She thinks she’ll melt when he looks up at her with that smile of his.

Luke seems fascinated with her hands. He keeps running his thumbs up and down the backs of them, staring into her eyes. He has always loved watching her hands. When her fingers dance up and down the piano keys he feels mesmerized. When she clutches her microphone in front of him to share a solo as though it is a lifeline to their ephemeral connection. When she reaches up to tuck a strand of her unruly curls behind her ear when she’s staring down at a page writing lyrics. And now that he can touch her hands he doesn’t think he could ever bring himself to let them go again.

Emboldened by the look she’s giving him, Luke lifts her hands up and gently presses his lips to her knuckles. He doesn’t miss her sharp intake of breath. If he had a heartbeat, he’s sure his would be fluttering at a mile a minute. Luke hopes she’s feeling the same way now. He can feel her pulse racing where the back of his hands rest against her wrists. He can’t help the smug look that crosses his features when he realizes he’s the one to make her feel this way.

“So…” he begins, looking down at her as he takes a step closer. Did her pulse just speed up again? “We should really talk, huh?”

All she can do in response is to nod. Is it just him or are her eyes flitting down to his lips? He is inches from her now. He brings his hands up, fingers ghosting (pardon the pun) up her arms to rest behind her neck. He brushes his thumb against her jawline. Her breath catches and he’s sure he would die from the look she’s giving him if he weren’t already dead. Julie starts to lean up to him and he can’t believe he’s about to kiss the girl of his dreams. Just this morning he thought he would never be able to see her again, and now here he was. Able to touch her, with his lips just centimeters away.

“Julie!” She starts and jumps away at the sound of her dad shouting down to her from the house. She looks to Luke apologetically, his eyes looking at her like a sad puppy denied his treat.

“Yeah dad! I’m out in the studio!” she moves to the open door to shout out to him.

“Well it’s time to come back in okay? I know it’s not a school night, but it is late and you’ve had a busy night.”

_“You can say that again…”_ she thinks turning to look at Luke. He hasn’t moved from where he’s at in the middle of the room. “I’ll be up in a second!”

Her answer seems to satisfy Ray as he steps through the back door into the kitchen.

Julie runs over to Luke and puts her hand on his arm. Still solid, still there.

“I’m going to go get dressed for bed. Meet me in my room in five minutes, and not a second before.” She doesn’t miss the look he gives her, eyes widening slightly at the implications of what he might see if he were to poof in too early.

She rolls her eyes and pops up on her toes to graze a kiss to the side of his cheek. He looks slightly taken aback at her boldness. The last thing she sees as she turns to leave the studio is Luke frozen; still in the middle of the room holding his hand up to his cheek where she had kissed him. She can’t hold back the smile that breaks across her face as she races up the path toward the house.


	2. 'Til the Morning Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie and Luke finally settle in to have a much needed talk about their "interesting little relationship" Fluff ensues.

Five minutes later, decked out in a mismatched sleep shirt and PJ pants, complete with her oversized paw slippers, Julie hears a gentle knock on her bedroom door. She smiles, “Come in.”

Luke pops his head through the door first, looking around. “Just wanted to make sure you were, uh, you know,” he says awkwardly.

“I did say ‘come in,’ didn’t I?” she smirks shaking her head.

“Yeah,” Luke says as he walks the rest of the way through the closed door, “I just wanted to make sure I was respecting _boundaries_.” He emphasizes the last part with air quotes. He’s changed out of the suit Caleb forced him into. Now sporting one of his oversized muscle shirts and his trademark beanie

She rolls her eyes at him as he saunters over. She’s not sure how much of his confidence is bravado and how much is nerves. Her heart hasn’t stopped beating since he first held her out in the studio. If he’s anywhere as nervous as she feels, then they’re at least on an even playing field.

Julie is sitting on the edge of her bed facing the door. Luke stands across from her, rocking back on his heels. Too far away. She gives him a sympathetic smile and pats the bed next to her. A clear invitation to sit down, but he doesn’t.

“Hey Jules. Maybe we should talk about what just happened out in the studio. You know, before your dad called you back in…” his voice trails off, looking at her under hooded eyes.

“You mean how we can all touch each other now?” she asks, dipping her head to the side. Her eyes big and innocent. Yup. If she keeps looking at him like that he’ll definitely die again.

“Yeah. That too.” He eyes her up and down, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. All he wants to do is leap forward, pin her to the bed, and pepper her with kisses. He takes a shuddering breath that he doesn’t even need, except to still his nerves. As much as he enjoys the idea of kissing Julie until she can’t breathe, he really does think that they should talk first. If he touches her again before they can talk, he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to stop.

He’s not making a move to sit, and he definitely looks uncomfortable shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. Julie suddenly panics. Did she completely misread the situation? She thought the signs between them had been so clear. She starts mentally kicking herself.

 _"Of course he doesn’t like you like that! He’s a ghost! He’d be as old as dad if he’d never died. Oh crap. I totally kissed him. And now he’s going to try to let me off gently. God Julie, you are so_ stupid!”

Julie’s face falls as her hand stills beside her.

“Oh,” she says heartbroken, “I see. You didn’t like that I kissed your cheek.” Her eyes start to get damp with tears.

And now it’s Luke who’s kicking himself. _“Shit!”_ he thinks. What was he doing wrong? Leave it to Luke to fuck up confessing his love for the girl of his dreams.

“What? No, of course not! I mean…” he’s stuttering over words as he instantly sits down beside her grabbing for her hands, “I really, _really_ liked it actually.” He holds her hand in his, delighting again at the feel of her warm skin against his cold, dead hands.

 _“Ah shit…”_ he thinks again as he realizes that his plan to stay focused and not touch her long enough to have this conversation is going sideways fast.

She looks up at him from under her lashes. Her eyes are damp. Luke feels like an idiot for putting her in a position to even question his feelings for her. Without being able to help himself, he brings his hand up to the side of her face and uses his thumb to brush away an errant tear.

“I was hoping we might be able to do it again actually…” he smiles down at her, and Julie can feel herself melting into his gaze, reveling in his touch. She pushes her face into the curve of his hand, leaning in, just like in the garage…

Suddenly, Luke drops his hand and pulls away. He’s not sure where he mustered the self-control… “But I think we should _really_ talk first. And it’s not because I don’t want to –” he hesitates, “– to kiss you. Because believe me I want to. _Bad_. I’m just worried that if we don’t talk first that I would spend the whole rest of the night kissing you senseless and we’d never get anything done.”

Julie’s eyes look up at him hooded. There’s a depth and fire he’s not sure he’s ever seen before. “Well, we could get _something_ done…” she says under her breath. Suddenly she’s closer than he thinks his brain can cope with. He gulps. She doesn’t miss it.

Julie sits back on her hands and leans back; thankfully giving him the much needed space he needs to think. 

He chuckles shaking his head, “Julie Molina, you will be the death of me.”

“Too late!” she quips back. “So, you wanted to talk?” Julie asks, pulling her feet up onto the bed and facing him cross-legged. She’s back to her cheerful self. _“Thank God,”_ he thinks.

“Yeah. I…” he hesitates again. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“You? Not knowing what to say? Unheard of!” she smirks knowingly. God, he would endure her teasing forever if it meant she would keep looking at him like that.

“Crazy right?” He apes her posture. Bringing his hands back to rest on the bed. He crooks his knees. One rests to the side, pointed toward Julie. The other he bends, planting his foot on the bed. She’s facing him, he’s still facing the door. She glances down at his shoe on the bed, giving him a look.

“Oh come on! It’s not like I can even track dirt anywhere,” he huffs.

“Boundaries…” she croons. He is really starting to hate that word.

But of course he leans down and removes his shoes without another word. He would do anything for her. God, he could hear Reggie in his head: _“Dude, you are SO whipped!”_ He tosses his shoes to the side of the room by the door where they land with a thump.

“Better?”

“Much. So, you were saying?”

 _“Right.”_ They still had to talk. “So I’m dead,” he blurts out awkwardly.

“Yeah, I think we already established that.” Julie says raising an eyebrow.

“We did. But things are different now. We can _touch_ ,” he says it like a whisper. Like if he says it too loud he’ll break the spell she cast that allows them to feel one another. She looks to him expectantly. Man, she was not going to make this easy on him was she?

“And I want to know what that means for – for us? I mean. I really, _really_ like you Julie…” he hesitates again. He knows he loves her. There’s no other word to encompass what he feels for her, but even then it feels like the word isn’t enough. He’s not sure he can say it aloud. What would her loving a _ghost_ do for her? How could they ever have a normal relationship? Could he really do that to her?

“I meant what I said in the studio,” she begins, cutting the silence, “When I said I loved you guys.” His heart does a flip, even though it’s not even beating. “But that wasn’t it. I do love you all. Alex and Reggie and you. You’re my family. But I feel something different for you…” Her eyes move off and stare at her lap, her hands moving to tug at the fur of her slippers.

Luke looks at her. How unsure and small she looks. He can’t help but think about that day with his mom. Singing “Unsaid Emily,” seeing the look on her face as she realized her son didn’t die hating her. She went twenty-five years not knowing the truth. He couldn’t do that to Julie too.

He takes her hands in his again. Waiting until she looks up at him. “I love you too Julie.” The words hang in the air for a moment. He’s not sure if it was the right thing to say or not. But then she moves, and her full weight crashes into him so fast he has to take a moment to steady the two of them before he returns the hug; circling his arms around her and holding her close. Her hair is in his face, and he can smell her lavender shampoo, and feel the soft curls tickling his nose. He sits for a moment breathing her in, before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

“Really?” she asks. So small once again. It amazes him that someone whose voice could shake the earth could be so delicate.

“Really.” He kisses the crown of her head.

“Well I love you too.” She beams at him.

“Good. I was banking on it.” He chuckles pulling her against him again.

With her in his arms, feelings finally exposed, Luke speaks up again, “So what does this mean for us? I’m dead. You’re alive. We can touch. And we clearly love each other.” He can’t hold back his smile at her confession.

Julie pulls back slightly to look him in the eyes. “When my mom died,” her voice catches, he squeezes her, “The thing I missed most was the time I didn’t get to spend with her. I know you feel the same about your mom.”

So she also thought about “Unsaid Emily,” huh?

“You said it yourself, ‘no regrets.’ I don’t want us to regret anything. I don’t want us to regret not spending the time together that we have. Mom was sick for so long, but it still didn’t feel like enough. And the sicker she got, the less we could do together.”

Her voice is near tears again, and Luke can’t help but rub small, soothing circles into her lower back as they sit together on the bed. “We don’t know when you and the boys will move on. _If_ you will move on. Or even if you’ll stay here forever just as you are. I don’t care. I don’t want to waste a single minute.

“I almost lost you tonight, and I felt nearly as dead as you look.” He chuckles at that. “I never want to lose you again and feel like we didn’t do everything we could to enjoy the time we have.”

He sits still for a moment, continuing to rub her back. “But what about if I don’t move on? What if I do just stay here forever? You’re going to grow up and I’m going to just be an idiot teenager forever.”

“Well, that’s certainly true…” she laughs away the tears that have spilled into her voice.

“I don’t want to hold you back from living your life.” His head drops solemnly.

She grabs his face and turns it to her. “I wasn’t living my life until you fell into it Luke. I was walking around like a zombie. Going through the motions, but I wasn’t _alive_. You brought me back. You gave me music again. You brought me closer to my mom. You make me so happy. You wouldn’t hold back my life; you _are_ my life.”

Self-control be damned. After everything they had confessed, knowing that she wanted to be with him just like he wanted to be with her, he couldn’t help it. His right hand went up to cover hers against his cheek. Holding her against him. A firm reminder of the connection that she shared with him. His left hand went up to her face, sweeping a curl back and resting gently on her cheek.

“And you’re mine.” He said as he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers.

The feeling was electric. Julie didn’t know if it was because he was a ghost, or if this was just what it felt to kiss someone you liked. She didn’t care. Her whole body felt like it was vibrating as she pressed back against him. Her free hand moved down to hold onto his arm. Her other hand cupped to his cheek with his hand covering hers. This felt right.

Luke had kissed other girls before, but he’d never spent a lot of time with any of them. His music was always too important for him to be distracted by the triviality of relationships. Sure he enjoyed the occasional make-out session with a rabid fan, but he had never before kissed someone for whom he felt so much. Julie and him were connected to each other’s souls. This kiss was like something other-worldly; he had never felt like this in life or in death. He was so touch starved for Julie. Wanting to reach out and touch her every time they sang. Now he could and he didn’t think he would ever want it to stop.

But it did. Julie still needed to breathe after all. A perk of being a ghost he supposed.

“Wow,” was all Julie could say as she pressed her head against his. Feeling the scratch of his beanie against her forehead. It was definitely askew from their kiss, and she thought it made him look even more delicious.

“I’ll say,” Luke answered. “I…” he leaned back looking at her in the eyes. “That was the best kiss I’ve ever had.” He could still feel the tingling of electricity in his lips.

“It’s been the only kiss I’ve ever had…” Julie confessed. “But also, very, _very_ nice.” She blushed from ear to ear.

And then his cocky smirk was back full force. “Oh my. Ms. Molina. Are you saying that I was your _first_ kiss?”

She swatted his shoulder. “And last if you keep that up!”

He rubbed where she hit him. “Ow. Abusing your new found powers already? Should I be worried?”

Julie leaned in until she was right next to his lips, looking up at him with the heat in her eyes he had seen earlier. “Definitely,” she whispered as she pressed against him to kiss him again.

He kissed back, holding her tight. _“Oh yeah. She will be the second death of me for sure…”_

* * *

It was several minutes before they broke apart again. Julie breathing heavily, Luke smug that he could bring her to that state. So glad to have the new-found ability and privilege to hold her, kiss her, love her. He was so beyond smitten it hurt. As he gazed at her, Julie let out a small yawn.

“Am I boring you already?”

“No. And I can’t even tease you with that one,” she eyed him with a smirk, “even though I wish I could. That was… Yeah. I’m just tired. This day has been a lot. And it’s really late.”

He glanced at his watch. It was nearing three in the morning.

“Yeah, I almost forgot what it’s like to sleep. We don’t really need to, so…”

“Well unfortunately for the living, I do. And I think it’s time I did…”

“Okay,” Luke says as he starts to rise from the bed. Holding onto her hand as he stands. “I’ll just say good night then…”

“Wait.” She says as she grips his hand. “Will you stay with me?”

Luke looks down at her and smiles, wide and happy. “Yeah. Yeah, I will. Let me get the light.” He says. Before dropping her hand, he brings it up to his lips again. Luke moves across the room and flicks off the lamp in the corner. He drags his beanie off his head and throws it over where he thinks his shoes landed earlier. Hell if he remembers. Jumping down onto the bed. Julie has the covers lifted up for him to slide underneath. Not that it matters, since he could just float right through, but he loves the thought. The idea that she’s thinking about him.

He sidles up behind her and pulls her back to his chest. Firm and warm and alive. He wants this feeling every day for the rest of his un-life. He nuzzles his face into the back of her neck and feels her sigh against him. She lays her hands on top of his over her stomach.

“Luke?” she asks quietly.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

He smiles into her hair. “I love you too. Now go to bed.”

She wiggles back against him further. He shuts his eyes. All of the sudden feeling like maybe sleep might not be a bad idea. Maybe he can do that now? With all of the other new things, perhaps. He does feel a little tired after the events of the day.

Luke leans further into Julie and holds her close in his arms. Never wanting to let her go. At least ‘til the morning comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always had this picture of Luke in my head of a guy who flits between smug confidence and absolute awkward nerves. I love the idea that Julie is the one who can tear away the layers of his bravado to get to the sweet and tender guy underneath.


	3. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie and Alex search for Willie. Alex starts having a panic attack and Reggie is there to help bring him back to the land of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- Content Warning --  
> This chapter depicts Alex having a panic attack. Nothing graphic, but this scene could be triggering for some readers. If you would prefer to avoid this content, then stop reading at the page break.

Reggie poofs outside to the basketball court. Running his hand through his hair. _“We can_ touch _Julie. And now Luke is gonna…”_ Reggie’s cheeks color as he thinks about it.

“Nope. Nope. Don’t be a perv Reginald.” He starts to pace around. _“Where the hell is Alex?”_

Just as he starts to debate poofing back inside, Alex pops up beside him.

“Took you long enough! You are the one who was wanting to get out of there, for – you know – _them._ ” Reggie says holding his hand up to his mouth in a whisper and pointing across his body to the door of the studio.

“Yeah. Thanks Reg. Good job on picking up on the tension in the room by the way. Super subtle.” Alex says rolling his eyes. 

“Hey we all just had an emotional moment! We all just almost died _AGAIN_. And that hug was really nice! How was I supposed to know that they wanted time alone?” Reggie asks before Alex’s hand comes across and swats the back of his head.

“Really dude? You didn’t feel the _oozing chemistry_ of the two of them in there? I wouldn’t be surprised if they were already making out.”

Reggie’s eyes go wide. He glances at the garage door. It’s ajar and if he were to lean a little more forward… “Y-you don’t think. Are they?”

Alex rolls his eyes again. “I don’t know Reginald. And we’re not going to find out.” Alex pulls him back by the scruff of his neck. “They need some time alone. Come on. I was serious about finding Willie. Let’s get out of here. I need to get away from all of this heterosexual tension.”

Reggie cocks his head to the side. “What kinda tension?”

“It means straight Reggie. Luke and Julie are gonna kiss like straight people. Now, come help me find Willie.” Alex said as he poofed out.

“Right. Yeah. Heterosexual. I knew that.” Reggie says to the air before he poofs out after Alex.

* * *

They’ve walked up and down Sunset Boulevard for at least an hour trying to look for any sign of the ghostly skater. Alex is so distracted looking for Willie he doesn’t even pay attention to the dozens of people he is walking straight through. Reggie doesn’t understand. He hates the feeling of being walked through. It’s all cold and weird. And it reminds him that he’s dead.

“Hey man,” Reggie says at last, grabbing onto Alex’s arm, “Maybe he’s not here. I mean, we’ve walked this whole street, like, ten times. What if he’s back at Caleb’s club?” As he says it Reggie realizes it was the worst thing he could possibly say. Alex’s face falls and his eyes looks far away and hollow.

“Or not! Maybe not! He could be somewhere else. We can keep looking!” Reggie says trying to back pedal without success.

Alex walks slowly to a nearby bench and collapses into it. His breathing has started to pick up, weirding Reggie out. They didn’t need to breathe. Or did they now that they were corporeal to Julie? But they were definitely still ghosts. He’s running through the ideas in his head not noticing how Alex has started to shake.

“Hey. Hey man.” Reggie says as soon as he registers Alex’s tension. He plops down onto the bench with him. Alex’s eyes are very far away and he’s started to rock back and forth.

 _“Shit.”_ Alex thinks as his mind starts to drift. He can feel the panic attack coming on. It’s weird. He definitely hasn’t had one of these since becoming a ghost. Is this another new experience as a result of Julie’s hug? If so, he concludes that it’s the worst fucking upgrade of all time. He feels his breaths coming in shallow bursts; his hands going clammy as his chest begins to constrict. He needs to leave. He needs to get out of there as fast as he can. But there’s nowhere to go. His vision starts to blur and he can barely register the sounds Reggie is making next to him. All coherency starts to fade from his consciousness as his mind gives in to the panic.

“Hey Alex. I think you’re having a panic attack.” Reggie is about ready to freak out too. How can Alex be having a panic attack? They aren’t even alive anymore! Damn. What shit luck to have mental health problems still plague his friend in the afterlife. Though, he supposed it made sense as they couldn’t exactly have any physical health problems anymore.

Reggie realizes he’s drifting and he tries to re-center himself. Okay. What was he supposed to do when Alex had a panic attack again? God. Luke was so much better at this than him. Alex had only had a few attacks that Reggie had been there for. Luke always knew what to say to bring him back down. Reggie always felt so useless that he couldn’t help his friend when he got like this. Reggie thought back to the last time this had happened, back when they were alive.

Alex had had another fight with his folks and had come crashing into the garage disoriented. Apparently they had been insisting he go to see a local “specialist” to help “cure” his gayness. Ugh. Reggie really hated that about Alex’s parents. He had run out and worked himself into a panic on the way over to the garage. Terrified that his parents thought he was broken, and insisting that his panic attack was just more proof of how he was a mess of a human being.

What did Luke do? He went over to him, put his hands on his back. And. What was it? Helped him breathe (not super helpful right now) and helped ground him? Was it ground him? That sounded weird to Reggie. Grounding and parents had a totally different connotation to him. Okay. Start with the breathing thing then.

“Hey man.” Reggie said as he stood and stepped behind Alex. Putting his hands tentatively on Alex’s shoulders, rubbing slowly, “You need to breathe Alex. Slow deep breaths.” He thought of one of the breathing exercises that Luke taught them for prepping ahead of performances. Reggie’s arm slid down Alex’s until he grabbed his hand and pulled it in front of his face. Their hands clasped.

“Okay, so we need to breathe. I’ll help,” Reggie raised Alex’s hand with his, breathing in as he drew up an imaginary line in the air, “And now hold it, and then let it out slow.” Reggie held Alex’s hand in place before moving it across as he breathed out into Alex’s ear from where he stood behind him.

“Now in –” Reggie drew Alex’s hand down, “Hold –” He held his hand still in front of them, “And out –” Reggie kept moving Alex’s hand in a box type shape in front of his face. Each movement up or down was a breath in, the slow movements across were breaths out. They stayed like this for several minutes until Alex’s breathing had evened out.

“Thanks man,” Alex finally huffed out after a few moments of slow breathing. “I just…” he looked down at this hands between his knees. Leaning his head down. “You said Willie might be at Caleb’s club and I started getting so worried that he might be hurt. Or worse. I kinda worked myself up. Sorry about that.” Alex looked down tired.

Reggie stepped through the bench and plopped down next to Alex; throwing his hand up to his shoulder, rubbing comforting circles there. “You don’t need to apologize man. I know how much you care about him. Caleb’s a scary fucking dude. I don’t blame you for being worried.” Alex takes in a sharp breath when Reggie mentions Caleb again.

Reggie turns to face Alex and takes both of his hands. “Hey. Fuck that bastard! We are going to go all knight in shining armor and save your maybe ghost boyfriend! Caleb can’t even compete with us. You saw what happened tonight with Julie. Our love and friendship broke his curse. And your love for Willie –”

“I never said I loved Willie!” Alex interjects, his head jolting upward.

“Tut tut!” scoffs Reggie, “I know _oozing chemistry_ when I see it.” He winks as his bandmate blushes.

“What I’m saying is you care about him, and Caleb couldn’t cut that with a knife. We’re going to save him. I promise.” Reggie smiles at his friend. God did both his bandmates have it bad.

Alex doesn’t speak, he just throws his arms over Reggie’s shoulders. Reggie holds him back tightly.

“Now come on,” he says as he jumps to his feet. “We haven’t searched the whole of Hollywood yet. Willie might be out here somewhere. Let’s get looking!”

Alex smiles at his friend as he stands. He likes the idea of being the knight in shining armor sweeping in to save his maybe ghost boyfriend. His cheeks color at the idea of the knight in shining armor being rewarded with a kiss after he saves the fair prince. He grabs Reggie’s hand as they once more take to the streets of LA, searching for Willie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite things about this show is the display of positive masculinity. I love how even though the boys are silly 90's teenagers they don't fall into awful tropes of how men may have acted at that time. They are so supportive of one another. I appreciate how comfortable they are with platonic touch. It's rare to find a piece of media with such strong examples of male to male friendship. I wanted to capture some of that here. As a teacher, I wish my students had more positive male role models like this depicted in media.


	4. Unexpected Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie "looked down at Ray from his perch on the counter. And Ray was looking back. Reggie turned his head over his shoulder, just to check. Nope. No one else there. Just Reggie. 'Wait. What?' Reggie asked aloud."
> 
> Or the chapter in which things get interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty sizable, as it alone basically doubles the current fic length. But I had a very specific moment in mind for the end beat as it connects to the title "Unexpected Guests" and the rest just kind of came out as long as it needed to be. I hope you enjoy.

Ray was in the kitchen making some breakfast for the kids. He didn’t expect Julie or Carlos to be up any time soon. They both had a long night out at the show. He knew their Tía would give him hell for missing church (again), but he hoped that this time she might understand why he wanted to let the kids sleep in.

In truth, it had been really hard for Ray to keep up with church following the death of his wife. She was always the more religious of the two. Insisting on being on time to every Sunday Mass, volunteering with church events, praying every night before going to bed. Even after she got sick, and the cancer was ripping through her she would still insist on going to church each week.

_“It’s okay mi Amor. Dios tiene un plan para mi. We must have faith that he knows what he is doing.”_

That was always the hardest for Ray. Why would God’s plan involve him losing his wife? For his children to lose their mother? His wife had such unending faith, up until she died in their bed last spring, surrounded by her family.

 _“Estaré cuidando de ti.”_ She had said. _“I will be watching over you.”_ His faith in God may have wavered, but he still has faith in his wife. And if the last couple of weeks had said anything to him it was that she was watching Julie and that she was so proud of her.

Ray wiped a tear from his eyes, before it could fall and ruin his huevos rancheros.

Reggie poofed into the kitchen at that moment, landing on the kitchen counter. He could see Ray tearing up.

“Ah. Thinking about her again buddy?” Reggie asked.

“Yeah, I mean, she’d be so proud of Julie. If she could have only seen her last night.” Ray answers back without skipping a beat, still looking down at the pan.

“For sure! Julie was amazing last night! Of course your wife would be proud.” Reggie said, then he looked down at Ray from his perch on the counter.

And Ray was looking back.

Reggie turned his head over his shoulder, just to check. Nope. No one else there. Just Reggie.

“Wait. What?” Reggie asked aloud.

“Ar-aren’t you one of Julie’s bandmates?” asked Ray looking at where Reggie was sitting on the counter.

“I am.” Reggie said as he side-eyed Ray. “I… how can you see me?”

“What do you mean?” Ray asked as he started to look around the kitchen. “I mean, Julie must have stashed her hologram projector thingy here somewhere, right?” Ray took a step away from the stove, walking around the room. “Hmmm. Where is that doohickey?

Reggie chuckled nervously. “Ha ha. Yeah. Hold please.” And with that he poofed out of the kitchen, leaving Ray dumbfounded.

* * *

Luke barely heard the sound of knocking at the door rousing him from sleep. Woah. Sleep. He had thought for sure that he’d never be able to do that again. But he had. Slept with Julie. Well not slept, _slept_ … He shook his head to clear his sleep addled brain from _that_ particular thought.

Julie was just starting to stir beneath him, he pulled her closer to him as he breathed in the scent of her.

“Good morning,” he said groggily, kissing her temple.

“Good morning,” she said turning to him, smiling. She would be more than happy to wake up to Luke’s beautiful smile every single day.

The pounding on the door intensified, until Reggie just relented and walked through.

“Sorry, boundaries, I know. But Julie we’ve got a problem!” Reggie blurted out as soon as he crossed through the closed door. His eyes widened in sudden realization once he saw that Luke was curled up around Julie. _In Julie’s bed._ He quickly covered his eyes with his hands. “ ** _Please_** tell me you’re decent…” Reggie wheezes out.

Luke pulls Julie closer. “Nope. Not a stitch on under here.” He says with a smug smirk. She elbows him under the blanket, giving him a side eye.

“ _ **WHAT?!**_ ” She hears her dad’s voice roar through the door as he slams it open. Startled she sits up as her dad makes his way into the room. He steps right through Reggie who is still standing in the little alcove by the door with his hands in front of his eyes. Just as Ray walks through Reggie, he takes a step back and looks at him bewildered. Reggie gradually lowers his hands and just wiggles his fingers at Ray slowly.

Julie turns her gaze between her dad and Reggie. Is it just her, or is her dad looking right at him?

“Were you wanting to explain to me why you have two of your MALE BANDMATES in your ROOM?!” Ray bellows.

Luke was starting to make the same connection as Julie. “Wait,” he asks confused, “Can he see us?”

“OF COURSE I CAN SEE YOU! GET **_OFF_** OF MY DAUGHTER!” Ray yells at Luke.

Luke and Julie push apart abruptly, so much so that Luke falls back off the side of the bed. “I –” he’s at a loss for words. “I promise Sir, that comment about not having clothes on. Was just a joke. See?” He stands, fully clothed. Pointing to Julie as she stands erect on the other side of the bed, still in her mismatched pajamas.

Ray takes a breath before continuing his tirade. “That does not explain why I walked in to find you in BED with _MY_ _DAUGHTER_.”

“Dad, I –” Julie says scooting closer. Ray’s whole face has turned the color of a beet. She’s sure this isn’t good for his blood pressure. She looks down. “I think I have some things I need to tell you.”

“You’re damn right you do!” Ray says gesturing his arm across the room to Reggie, “This one popped up this morning in the kitchen. And then disappears into nowhere. And there are no projectors downstairs anywhere. So don’t even try to tell me that they’re holograms! Then I hear knocking upstairs and come up to your room to find you in bed with this BOY.” Ray practically spits the word out at Luke.

Julie glares over to Reggie. If he hadn’t come pounding on her door, then they may have been able to save face.

“Hey, don’t look at me! I came in trying to warn you. I didn’t know you would be here with Luke…” Reggie says holding his hands in the air. He didn’t die by firing squad, but feeling the look that both Molinas are giving him, he now knows what that must be like.

Luke steps forward cautiously. “Sir, I am so sorry. I promise I mean no disrespect to you or your daughter.” After seeing the look on Ray’s face he takes a step back. This is definitely not how he thought he would be introduced to his girlfriend’s father. “ _Girlfriend.”_ He tries not to smirk at the thought. That would _not_ go over well.

“So Julie. Just what do you need to tell me?” Ray asks crossing his arms.

“Umm. So you see.” she says, eyes dashing between the boys. Oh how she wishes she could grab onto Luke for support right now. “So, you’re right. The boys in my band aren’t holograms. They’re –” she falters, “They’re –”

“They’re ghosts.” Carlos says from the door. He’s standing in the open door frame. Carlos is still decked out in his Super Mario pajamas. He looks groggy, like he was just woken up by Ray’s yelling. He steps up beside Reggie, who looks down at him with a goofy grin.

“Yeah! Got it in one bud!” Reggie says, holding his hand up to Carlos for a high five. Carlos goes to hit him, but he passes straight through. Reggie looks down at his traitorous appendage. “Aww, bummer dude.”

“Ghosts? You’re seriously asking me to believe in ghosts?” Her dad asks his arms still across his chest.

“Yes, Dad. Ghosts. And I’m not asking you to believe in anything other than the truth.” Julie looks over to Luke who nods.

“The guys are ghosts. They died twenty-five years ago, in 1995.” Ray’s hands slowly start to lower as he looks at Julie incredulously.

“Yup!” Says Carlos as he makes his way over to his dad, tablet in hand, “Sunset Curve: A Hollywood Tragedy. They died at seventeen right before they could play their big show at… Guess where?” Carlos asks as he hands the tablet to his father with the news article about the band’s passing pulled up on screen. Ray grabs the tablet and just shakes his head, “The Orpheum of course!”

Carlos turned to Reggie. “Did you guys seriously die by eating bad hot dogs?”

Reggie nods enthusiastically, “Oh yeah. They were gross! But we didn’t think about it at the time. Until we were already in the ambulance and feeling like death, and then we floated out and went to this dark room where –”

“Dude!” Luke hollered. “Not the time.”

Ray is reading over the article in his hands. Looking at the picture of four young boys. Three of whom he recognizes as the members of Julie’s band. This is too crazy.

“So you’re meaning to tell me that you’ve been hanging around here for twenty-five years, only to then prey on my young daughter?” Ray glowers at Luke.

“Nn - no Sir. I promise it’s not like that at all. I swear I’m not some old ghost pervert or something…” He looks to Julie, pleading with his eyes.

“He’s telling the truth dad. The guys only just returned as ghosts. A few weeks ago when you had told me to clean out mom’s studio? The day I got kicked out of the music program? Do you remember?” Ray nods slowly.

“Well, when I was out there, I found this old CD of theirs. I put it in the player and they just, fell in.”

“Fell in?” asks Ray.

“Yeah,” Says Reggie, “It kinda hurt too –”

“Regardless, that was when they first showed up. The last memory they had before that was the night they died. To them, they’re still seventeen years old.”

“Alright,” said Ray nodding his head in an attempt at understanding, “Then do you want to tell me why there is a ghost boy who is a year older than you _in your BEDROOM_?”

“Chemistry?” Reggie says, trying (unsuccessfully) to diffuse the tension.

“Reginald, I will kill you again.” Luke growls.

Julie is shooting a look at the bassist that seems it might do just that.

“Look dad, let’s talk more. How about we all go downstairs. Have a little breakfast. We can talk this all out, okay?”

“Okay,” he glares at Luke, “You leave first.”

“Yes, Sir,” Luke turns his eyes to Julie sympathetically before he poofs downstairs.

“And you.” He turns to Reggie.

“On it!” Reggie announces as he departs to the garage. He needs to go fill Alex in on the happenings of the morning.

Ray turns back to Julie. “Downstairs as soon as you’re dressed. Looks like we have a lot to talk about.”

Julie suddenly dreads getting ready as she watches her dad’s retreating form, his eyes back on Carlos’ tablet. Carlos winks to her as he follows their dad from the room. She grimaces after them. She is not looking forward to this conversation.

* * *

As soon as Luke poofed downstairs after being walked in on this morning, he slumped onto the couch with his head in his hands. God. That could not have gone worse…

Luke looks up at the sound of Carlos’ footsteps on the stairs as he bounds down to the living room. Smirking hugely, Carlos waves at Luke on the couch as he passes on his way to the kitchen. Luke half waves one hand. This is just too weird. That Carlos and Ray can _see_ them.

Ray enters the room shortly after and takes a seat at the armchair facing Luke. He doesn’t say anything, and somehow Luke isn’t sure if that’s better or worse. He’s just sitting there glowering. And as much as Luke would like to get out from under his steely gaze, he knows that if he were to poof away he could get Julie into serious trouble with her dad again. No, better that Ray can see exactly where he is and know that he’s not with Julie.

“So, uh Sir –” Luke begins after a few silent minutes, trying to break the tension somehow.

“No.” Is all Ray has to say, so Luke clasps his hands together, biting his lip and nodding.

Five minutes later when Julie descends gracefully down the stairs in a coral colored blouse, Luke’s breath hitches in his throat. She looks so beautiful, and he’d like nothing more than to pull her down to sit in his arms on the couch. But the poison barb look that Ray is shooting in his direction has him rethinking all of his life, no _death_ , choices.

She walks into the living room, holding her hands together off to the side and leaning slightly, just like she looked when they performed “Great” at the garage party. “Sooooooo, Dad.”

“Sit.” Ray says.

 _"A man of few words._ ” Luke thinks.

Julie starts to walk over to where Luke is on the couch. “Not there.” Ray says again. Julie catches Luke’s eye sadly and takes a seat on the other couch.

“Now, where are these other bandmates of yours?” he asks as he leans forward.

“In here!” shouts Carlos from the kitchen.

“Dude!” snaps Reggie loudly, “What the hell –” Alex smacks his shoulder with the back of his hand as they walk into the room. “Heck! What the heck, little man?!” Reggie glances as Carlos dances past them into the living room with a plate piled high with toast and eggs.

Ray looks up at them as they enter.

“So you are…?” he asks looking at Alex first.

“Alex, Sir, it’s nice to finally meet you. I mean, we kind have already met you. We’re in here like every day. But not like, in a creepy way. We haven’t been watching you or anything like that –” now it’s Reggie’s turn to smack Alex before his anxiety gets the better of him.

“And I’m Reggie. It is seriously awesome to actually talk to you and have you _hear_ me. Believe me, we’ve been having a one-sided relationship for weeks.”

Ray raises his eyes at that. The boy seems genuinely happy to talk to him, despite his earlier outburst.

“And you are?” Ray turns to Luke who swallows thickly.

“Luke, Sir. Luke Patterson.”

“And you all play with Julie?”

“Yes, Sir.” The boys all say in tandem.

“And why exactly am I only learning about you this morning?”

“Because,” pipes in Julie, “Ever since I played their CD, I was the only one who could actually see them all of the time. They were invisible to everyone else unless we were performing together. We don’t know why. But,” she bites her lip looking over at Luke. The boys step up behind him on the couch, flanking him on either side. “But something happened yesterday, after we played the Orpheum.”

“What happened?” Ray asked. He seemed interested, yet reserved.

“It’s a long story, but basically,” Julie stood and moved to the couch with the boys, setting her hand firmly on Luke’s shoulder. He looks up at her, putting his hand on top of hers. “Now I can touch them. They don’t pass through me anymore like they used to. And now, for whatever reason, you can see them too.”

Ray eyes the look shared between Luke and Julie. It’s impossible to deny that they have some sort of connection. As much as it pains him as a father to know she spent the night with a teenage ghost boy, part of him can understand why. What he wouldn’t give to be able to hold his wife again? This sudden change must have been very important, and a shock to them all. It seemed like even they didn’t quite know what was going on.

“Well. I don’t have any other plans this morning. Carlos?” He glances to his son, who has already inhaled his plate of food.

“Nope!” he announces brightly.

“Then sit down.” Did he just give her permission to be next to Luke?

“I think we had better get the long story.”

Luke worried at his lower lip. Wrapping his hand in Julie’s as she sits down next to him. Glad to have her weight and warmth against him.

“Well, Sir, then I think we need to go back to the night we died in 1995…”

* * *

The story comes flowing out of them like one of their song-writing sessions. When one of them starts to lose pace, another comes right in and takes over. Ray can’t help but think about how captivating the group of young ( _mostly_ ) teenagers is.

They tell him about the night they died, Alex begrudgingly admitting to his crying episode in the dark room. Then to how they appeared in the studio twenty-five years later. Learning that people could hear them play. Helping Julie to get back into her music program. Learning then that it wasn’t just that people could hear them, but could even _see_ them when they played with Julie. Helping Julie reconcile with Flynn.

“So Flynn knew the whole time?!” interjects Carlos. “I knew you were all up to something!”

When they get to Bobby, Luke asks if they can skip over this part. The guys give a knowing nod. Julie quickly glosses over that their old band mate, the fourth boy in the press picture from the death article, had stolen their songs and it was still a sore subject.

Carlos’ eyes widened in excitement when the boys told them all about Caleb’s ghost club. Insisting that he wanted to go and catch a show. Alex looked sick to his stomach.

“No way little dude,” said Reggie, “that place is no bueno.”

By this point in the story, Reggie has taken to straddling the arm of the couch. While Alex paces holes in the floorboards, or would if he could actually make contact with them. Julie is still holding Luke’s hand in an iron grip, but he doesn’t mind. He needs the firm reminder that she is there and with him.

As they begin talking about the curse, Ray looks alarmed. When they talk about seeing Luke’s parents, Ray looks somber. When they talk about their magical hug after the Orpheum show, Ray looks resigned. It’s clear to him now that these boys are inextricably linked to his daughter. And as much as this morning may have upset him, he realizes that in the end they’re just a bunch of scared kids; clinging to each other since they have no one else.

“And yeah,” says Julie, “So that pretty much brings us up to today.”

“Except for leaving out the part where you spent the night with Luke?” Ray asks raising an eyebrow. Luke squirms uncomfortably under his gaze.

“Yes, Dad. Luke and I spent the night together. But I swear nothing happened,” she squeezes his hand, “Well mostly nothing. Full disclosure, all cards on the table, we did kiss.”

Ray thinks Luke looks like he might die again, and this seems to satisfy him in some way.

“Yes!” shouts Reggie, “Called it!”

“What?” says Alex, “No you didn’t. I’m sorry about him.” He says looking at Ray.

Ray raises a hand and waves Alex off. “It’s okay,” he says, and Luke and Julie share a look of disbelief.

“Honestly, I’m not surprised either. Everyone can see the way you two look when you sing to each other.” Reggie shoots Alex a smug look, mouthing the word “ooze” as he wiggles his fingers. The latter simply rolls his eyes.

“I can’t say I’m happy about walking in on you this morning. And I certainly wish you’d trusted me enough to tell me about this earlier.”

“I know Papí” Julie says. She rises, her hand slowly slipping out of Luke’s as she walks across the room to where her father is sitting. He stands and pulls her into a big hug, kissing the top of her head as she tucks into his chest. The guys all look on in fondness; none of them had ever been close enough to their fathers to get a hug like that.

“Well, now that we know the truth, we need to figure out what to do next,” he says as Julie pulls away to look at him. “From the sounds of what happened last night, you aren’t going anywhere soon. And given your current, incorporeal nature, it wouldn’t do any good to have you stay anywhere else. But we need to set some boundaries.”

The boys all groan at his use of the word. Julie just chuckles under her breath, squeezing her dad one more time.

“And I have about a half a million ghost questions!” Carlos shouts from his perch on the couch.

“I’m not even sure we could help you buddy,” says Reggie, walking over and feigning giving the boy a noogie, “There’s a whole bunch of stuff even we don’t know about.”

With that the doorbell rang.

Everyone looked up, not expecting the interruption.

“Hang on everyone, it might be Flynn. I’m sure she’s freaking out that I haven’t texted all morning.” Julie said as she moved to the window, peeking out, her face falling. She turns back, “It’s Nick,” she says looking at Luke. She can practically hear him gritting his teeth from across the room.

“Woah,” says Reggie, “Do you think he’s gonna be able to see us too?”

“Who knows how this works Reg? We were walking around all night last night looking for Willie and we definitely couldn’t be seen by Lifers. We walked through a bunch of people with nothing more than a shiver.” Alex speaks from across the room, looking like a deer in headlights.

“Maybe it just happened this morning? Or maybe it’s just cause we’re close to Julie? Like, if we’re too far away people can’t see us? Or maybe Julie has to charge our ghost batteries!” Reggie supplies, “Or –”

Luke cuts him off, “Is Nick really the person you want to test your theories on?” Luke struggles over the other boy’s name. Julie looks his way. Was he jealous?

“Relax guys. You all just stay in here and out of sight. I’ll go take care of this.” She stood on her tip-toes and kissed her dad’s cheek before walking off to the door.

Ray turned back around to face the boys. “So,” he said staring them down, “Boundaries.”

The boys all gulp, wide-eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- If you are a more proficient Spanish speaker than me, I would love to know how my translations are. I'm relying on Google and the three years I took in high school over a decade ago to guide me. (aka would totally be up for revising if there is a more authentic way to express those thoughts) 
> 
> \- So the scene where Reggie walks in on Luke and Julie cuddling in bed, where Luke says the dumb joke about being naked was actually the thought concept that started this whole fic. I had this exact moment and Reggie's reaction in my head. But I'm crazy and couldn't just do a one-off, so now I've gone off the deep end and created a rather expansive story that all came out of this one dumb joke. More to come soon, but I promise I've actually put a lot of time into developing where I want the narrative to go (still leaving plenty of opportunity for teenage ghost shenanigans) 
> 
> \- I love the idea of Carlos being Julie's partner in crime in this moment. Obviously Julie did totally ghost him the night before, but he still comes to her aid to explain things to Ray. I love the scene in episode one where he's looking out over the porch when Julie's singing. He may be a bit of a pill, but he's a really good little brother. I'm also really excited to explore the Carlos/Reggie friendship. 
> 
> \- Ray always seemed to me like a very cool dad. He's understanding, listens to the needs of his children, and tries to support them the best he can. Every time there was a conflict between him and Julie in the show, he always used compassion and reason to guide his parenting. Julie and Carlos (and now the guys!) are lucky for his guidance.


	5. Setting Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie deals with the unexpected arrival of Nick, who's acting a little odd. Meanwhile, now that he knows about the guys, Ray sets some ground rules for them staying at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to PumpkinSpiceGirl_3's comment on last chapter. "BoUnDaRIEs" indeed. That one gave me a laugh, especially considering the nature of this chapter. I hope you all enjoy.

Julie made her way over to the front door. That could have gone better, but it also could have gone way, _way_ worse. By the end of the conversation her dad even seemed somewhat okay with everything. She’s mostly confident that the boys will survive until she can return to them.

Julie opens the door and puts on a smile. “Hi. Nick!” she says as he turns around. He has a subtle smirk on his face as he hands over a bouquet of pink flowers wrapped in purple crepe paper. “Oh,” she says, taking the unexpected gift. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” he shoots her a charming grin, “anything for the new found super star.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. It was just one show.” Something about the way he’s looking at her has her feeling a little flustered. His gaze on her is intense.

“Don’t sell yourself short Julie. That performance was nothing short of magical” He rolls the last word around on his tongue. “You and those hologram boys are _really_ something special.”

“You’re right. The band is pretty special. I’m glad you liked the performance.”

“It was to die for. So where _are_ those phantoms of yours?” Nick asks, eyeing past her shoulder into the house.

Julie turns slightly to block more of the open door frame with her body; easing the door tighter into her side in an attempt to prevent Nick from seeing further into the house. She couldn’t risk the possibility that he might actually be able to see the guys.

“Not here, that’s for sure!” She laughs out awkwardly. “Yeah, they actually live in Sweden. Some small town with an unpronounceable name. I’m sure they’re off practicing their instruments, or building IKEA furniture, or whatever it is they do over there.” Julie waves her hand around; gesturing to nowhere and everywhere at once.

“Fascinating. I am _so_ interested in how those holograms actually work. Any way I can come in for a look at your machine?” Nick questions, stepping forward.

Julie scoots back imperceptibly. “Sorry. Now’s not actually a very good time. We’re kind of in the middle of a family meeting.”

Nick stills his advance. “Of course. How rude of me to barge in unannounced. I shouldn’t have imposed.” He says clapping his hands together at his waist. “Some other time perhaps?” He opens his palms out, still resting on one another.

“Yeah, maybe.” Julie replies giving an uncomfortable half smile. “But right now I should really be getting back.” She gestures with a thumb over her shoulder into the house.

“Then don’t let me keep you. Thank you for your time Julie. I can’t wait until the next time we cross paths. I’m sure it will be quite memorable.” His face splits in another sly smile.

“Yeah. Thanks for the flowers again. See you at school tomorrow dance partner?” Julie asks pointing at him with a finger gun.

“Indeed. Until tomorrow, _partner_.” Nick puts his hand to his forehead as though he were tipping the brim of an imaginary hat, bowing his head slightly as he turns down the path. 

Julie steps back inside and closes the door behind her. She looks down at the beautiful bouquet in her hands. Nick really shouldn’t have. She thought she had made it clear that she liked someone else. Not that Nick would know, but she _had_ just spent the whole night with that particular someone. Come to think of it, Nick was behaving a little strangely. More suave and sure of himself than she was used to. Maybe he was just trying to make a good impression? As Julie moved into the kitchen to put the flowers in some water, all she could think was: _“It’s too bad that he doesn’t stand a chance.”_

* * *

There was no way that they would stand a chance. Without Julie, he is sure Ray is going to find some way to kill them all over again. Why did Nick have to show up right _now_?

Ray is staring down the band again. Luke’s posture is stiff as a board and he just knows he’d be sweating through his shirt if it were still possible to do so.

“So, I assume from your story that you’ve mostly been staying in the garage?” he asks.

“Yes, Sir. Last night was the first night any of us have ever really stayed in the house.”

“Mmm hmm.” Ray hums curtly.

 _"Shit,”_ thinks Luke, _“I should_ not _have said that…”_

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I don’t really like the idea of you staying in the garage.” Ray says, arms crossing his chest.

“Oh no,” says Reggie, “Please don’t tell us you’re kicking us out!” Reggie looks distressed, “I thought we had something special…” he adds under his breath.

Alex looks up exasperated, “He literally hasn’t been able to _perceive_ you before today.” He punctuates the word by pinching together his fingers in front of his face. “Anything special is in your head!”

They all look up surprised when Ray chuckles at their distress. “I had the opposite thought actually. The studio is fine, but it’s not exactly built for comfort. We have a guest bedroom upstairs. It’s not much, but there’s a daybed and a queen size up there. I’m sure we could arrange an air mattress if you didn’t want to share.”

Alex speaks up, ever the diplomat. “Thank you Sir. It isn’t that we don’t appreciate the offer, but we don’t actually have to sleep so –”

“Actually,” Luke interjects, “I did sleep last night.” He leaves off the _“with Julie”_ from the sentence. Anything to get Ray’s eyes off of him for even half a moment. 

“Woah dude, really?” asks Reggie, “That is so cool! Do you think we can all do that now? Or maybe just if we wanted to? Do you think we’ll actually _have_ to sleep now? I mean on the one side no sleep means endless band practice time. On the other hours upon hours of inescapable boredom –”

“I don’t know Reg. **_None_** of us know. That’s part of the problem. Things keep changing and we have no idea how **_any_** of this works.” Alex anxiously brushes a hand through his hair.

It’s not hard for Ray to see the worry marring Alex’s face. “Now son. I realize you all have a lot going on. Sounds like everything is new and a bit terrifying. It’s okay to be afraid of uncertainty. But you’ve got your friends, and Julie, and now me and Carlos to help you. We’ll figure this out together.” He reaches out as if to put a hand on Alex’s shoulder, but hovers it above; trying to project calm through his eyes since he can’t actually feel the boy. Alex gives him a half smile in return.

Julie makes her way in from the kitchen, carrying a vase filled with the flowers from Nick which she sets down on the coffee table. Luke stares down at the flowers through narrow eyes. Julie catches his glare and decides that she really, _really_ needs to nip this jealously thing of his in the bud. It’s not a good look on him.

“Soooo…” Julie says as she rejoins Luke on the couch, “How are things going in here? Everyone looks like they’re in one piece.”

“The ghosts are moving into the guest room!” blurts Carlos, who has otherwise remained oddly silent.

“Really?” Julie eyes her dad who shrugs. “I mean; I think that sounds like a great idea!”

“But there are going to be some rules,” Ray says sternly, looking to the band. “First off, no more nights with Luke. You got away with it last night because you didn’t think there would be consequences. And despite being born in…” he looks to Luke, “What year were you born?”

“1977 Sir.” Luke says, looking rather forlorn, though not surprised by Ray’s declaration. 

“1977,” Ray huffs out, eyes blowing wide, “You’re both teenagers. Sleepovers with your boyfriend wouldn’t be happening if he were alive, so they’re not happening now.”

“Ooooooo! Julie has a boooooyyyfriend!” Carlos says into his fist. Reggie holds his hand out at his waist for a high five, which Carlos returns despite phasing right through. Julie eyes Luke under her lashes and blushes. He captures her eyes with a raise of his eyebrows, worrying his bottom lip. She’ll entirely lose her breath if she looks at him any longer.

She turns back to her dad, “Okay. Fair rule. What else?”

They spend the next twenty minutes outlining the conditions for the boys to stay in the house. School and homework first, band practice on weekdays can’t go past 9:00pm, six-inch minimum opening on doors when in a room alone, etc. Ray lays out the ground rules any reasonable father would make when suddenly inviting three strange teenage boys to share their living space.

Despite his initial angry outburst at the boys, he realizes how much they mean to Julie. It’s easy to see how she’s enamored with each one of them. They’re a wonderful collection, and Ray figures it’s best to welcome them into the family with open arms.

After they’re done setting the basic ground rules, Ray rubs his hands together and says “So, who’s ready to get your things moved in from the garage?”

Carlos looks to Reggie, “Race you!” and darts for the kitchen door. Reggie shouts after him, “Dude! I can teleport!” before poofing out of the room.

Alex stands, “I’m going to make sure they don’t break anything…” before he poofs out as well.

Ray stands next to Julie and Luke, eyeing them warily. Julie isn’t sure that he has any intention to leave them alone together ever again.

“You know what, you guys go ahead. I’ll meet you out there. I really need to call Flynn.”

Luke is holding onto Julie’s hand, giving her a look that seems to say, _“I love you, but please don’t leave me alone with him…”_

Ray looks at the two and seems to take pity on the boy. He puts his hands in the air, “Well I’m walking out to the garage, so as long as you’re out there by the time I get down; I suppose that’s alright.” He goes to make his way to the door.

As soon as her dad is out of sight, Julie leans forward and gives Luke a kiss on the cheek.

“Well that was an interesting morning, huh?”

Luke chuckles lightly, taking her hands in his “Yeah, not exactly what I had been expecting after last night.”

She eyes him at that, “And just what were you expecting?”

Luke gazes down at her under his lashes, “Well now, I think telling you that would definitely violate every one of your dad’s _boundaries_.” He wiggles his eyebrows on the last word.

Julie shakes her head and gives him a half smile. “Have I told you I love you today?”

“Nah, I think we may have gotten interrupted before you could.” He smirks at her broadly.

“Well then I love you, and I am glad that even with these _new developments_ , I can still say that.”

Luke leans in to peck her lips, soft and sweet. “I love you Julie Molina. Weird ghost powers and all.”

She chuckles, but before she can lean in to kiss him again, they hear her father shouting loudly from across the yard, “Oh look! I’m almost at the door to the garage!”

They both roll their eyes as Luke lifts her hands and drops a kiss to the back of her knuckles. God, she loves when he does that.

“Call Flynn. I’m sure she’s dying to know everything. I’ll see you out there in a few minutes.” Luke leans in to plant a kiss on her cheek, but vanishes as soon as his feather light lips touch her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Caleb strikes me as the type of villain to play the long game. He's not going to possess Nick just to attack Julie. He's studying her to find a weakness. He has many more nefarious plans in development that will be explained in time. I had fun imagining Nick channeling Caleb's more theatrical mannerisms. I thought Sacha Carlson did a great job at the end of the last episode to give us some insight into what this will look like in Season 2 (fingers crossed!)
> 
> \- To quote Reggie, "back to best dad ever!" Ray is a good guy, but he's still a father. So yes, boundaries.


	6. Unpacking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unpacking in both senses. Clothing AND complicated emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A local power outage will not deter me! Thank goodness for mobile hotspots so I can update as planned. I hope you enjoy this latest installment.

Julie runs up to her room to grab her phone. Expecting to see a million texts from Flynn, she’s surprised to see her notifications blank. She sits down on the edge of her bed; swiping to unlock her phone, dialing Flynn’s number. Flynn takes all of two seconds to answer her call.

“Ohmygod.” Flynn’s voice comes rushing over the line. “How are you doing? I decided to let you sleep in and wait until you called. I’m sure you’re a mess from last night.”

“Flynn –” Julie tries to interject with little effect.

“I mean I know you must have been tired. That performance was slammin’! But then afterward, with the guys crossing over… If you need your bestie, just say the word. I will be over in fifteen minutes with a gallon of ice cream and a box of tissues. We can work through this together girl.”

“Fllllyyyynn. Could you just chill for a sec?” The other end of the line goes silent. “The guys didn’t cross over after the performance.” Julie informs her.

“Oh no! So Caleb’s curse got to them after all?! Oh Julie. That’s awful. That must have been terrible to watch. I am coming over right now, with _two_ gallons –”

“No Flynn, stop for a minute and listen to me!” Julie snaps. “The guys didn’t cross over, but they weren’t destroyed by the curse either.” Julie waits for a moment, expecting Flynn to interrupt her again, but she doesn’t. “We… we broke the curse.”

“What?! That’s awesome news! Can I still come over with the ice cream though? I already bought it in preparation for full supportive best friend mode. Now it can be victory ice cream instead!” Flynn chatters excitedly.

“I can touch them.” Julie spits out breathlessly, unable to hold back any longer to wait on Flynn’s intrusions.

“Come again?” Flynn asks confused.

“I can touch them now. That’s how we broke the curse. Somehow, I was able to hug the guys and the curse broke. I’ve been able to touch them ever since. But that’s not all,” Julie bites her lower lip and lays back against the bedspread. “I kissed Luke.”

Flynn falls silent for a moment before saying, “Well I called that one from a mile away...”

“Flynn!” Julie snaps, but from the twittering in her stomach she doesn’t know that she can put up much of a fight on that front.

“So what was it like? Kissing a ghost?” Flynn asks slyly. 

“ _Electric._ ” Julie says as she recounts the events of the night. Flynn gasps when Julie informs her of her and Luke’s little sleepover.

“Julie! You naughty little girl! No wonder you called me so late. You’ve had much more charming things on your mind…” Flynn chastises playfully.

“Yeah, but all that was kind of cut short this morning.”

“Why,” Flynn demands, “What did that boy do?”

“Well, _he_ didn’t do anything. My dad kind of … walked in on us…” Julie admits.

“Wait what?” Flynn asks, confused again.

“Yeah. So not only can I touch them now, but they can be seen. We told Dad and Carlos everything this morning,” she explains.

“Hold up. They can be seen, even when you’re not playing?”

“Yeah. Like, seen all the time.”

“Umm, why did you not lead with this?! I am coming over right now to give that Luke boy a talking to. Ain’t no boy make moves on my girl without getting a piece of my mind,” she says assertively.

Julie chuckles, “After the morning he had getting an earful from Dad, I’m sure he’ll love that. You still bringing the ice cream?”

“Damn straight.” Flynn says as they end the call; Julie rising from the bed to make her way out to the studio. If Luke was going to be getting Flynn’s wrath as well, then she needed to go do something to bring him some relief from her dad and brother.

* * *

Luke poofed into the studio to find Carlos up in the loft, starting to toss down the bags that were held there.

“Look out below!” He shouted to Reggie who was waiting under the loft, in catching position.

Alex is standing next to Ray. He’s counting off on his fingers. As Luke gets closer, he hears that Alex is rattling off a list of their belongings.

“I mean, we’ve got a few bags of clothes and some personal stuff, but it’s mostly just our instruments.” Alex says.

“Well those would probably be best to stay out here. I mean, you could certainly bring some things into the house if you wanted. Not the drums though. Those stay.” Ray waves his hand under the loft where the drum kit is laid out.

“Fair enough,” Alex chuckles. Luke clears his throat as he steps closer. Ray and Alex both give him knowing looks.

“Well, seems like I got to the garage before you, huh?”

Luke pales, eyes going wide.

Ray eyes him. He’s glad that the boy has enough common sense to look embarrassed. Hopefully that means that he’ll respect his authority as Julie’s father.

“Sorry Sir. Julie and I were talking before she went up to call Flynn,” he points back to the house, rushing his words out in a stumble.

“Sure. You were _talking,_ ” Carlos says as he throws another bag down to Reggie, who giggles giddily as he catches it.

“Carlos!” Ray calls up to him, “No torturing your sister’s boyfriend. That’s my job.” He punctuates his comment by staring Luke down.

He gulps; Ray smiles. Ray knows that at some point he’ll need to have a good long chat with Luke. As happy as he may make Julie, he was still a ghost. But he decided that for now the gentle ribbing would be enough. He’d give them their honeymoon phase before he brought them back to discuss the realities of their situation.

“So, moving our stuff huh?” interjects Alex, trying to cut the tension. “We were just talking about what things we might want to move into the house.”

“Yeah, I heard.” Luke says as he makes his way over to the piano. “Hey Alex,” he looks up, “Have you seen my song journal? I thought I left it right here…”

“Nah man, we’ve been starting with the loft. We haven’t even touched that side of the room yet.” Alex replies.

“Huh, I could have sworn…”

“Is that it?” Carlos asks, pointing to the side table next to the couch from his view in the loft.

Luke walks over and picks up his journal. “Yeah, thanks little man.” He turns back to Alex. “So what’s the plan here? Are we making a pile of our stuff, or what?”

“Or what.” Alex says rolling his eyes.

As the group all turn back to the task at hand, none of them catch the shock of blonde hair peeking out of the undergrowth as it makes its way up the path away from the garage…

* * *

By the time Julie rejoins them in the studio, pretty much everything has been thrown down from the loft into a giant pile in the middle of the room. The guys are all sorting through it.

Reggie holds up an oversized pink hoodie to Alex, a questioning look on his face.

“Keep it.” Alex says decisively. To which Reggie tosses the shirt in one of the myriad piles.

Julie comes into the room, sidling up behind Luke, snaking an arm around his waist. Her dad gives her an eyebrow raise, but otherwise says nothing.

“Flynn’s coming over. She says she wants to talk to you guys now that she’ll be able to actually see you.” Julie declares. Luke squirms a little under her grasp, and looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

“And by that you mean she wants to talk to me?” he questions, already knowing the answer.

“Hey!” Julie says defensively, “She’s my best friend.”

“Will I ever escape this torture?”

A chorus of “Nope,” “Never,” and “Outta’ luck buddy,” are heard from across the room. Ray simply shrugs.

“I promise it won’t be that bad...” He gives her a pleading stare that clearly indicates he feels otherwise.

“So,” she says avoiding his gaze, “How are things going out here?”

“Just taking the time to finally comb through all of this stuff. Now that we don’t have to hide it all up in the loft, it’s helpful to actually see what we still have.” Alex says from where he’s sitting, sifting through a pile.

“Yeah,” huffs Carlos, eyeing Reggie, “Your friends sure do have a lot of junk.”

Reggie puts his hand over his heart, “Carlos. That stung!” But he breaks into a grin at the boy anyway who returns his smile.

Julie chuckles, “Glad to hear you’re having fun.”

“It’s amazing to me that all of this was just up in the loft,” says Ray looking up, “I mean, we’ve lived here since before either of you niños were born and I honestly had no idea. Anytime I suggested to your Mamá about cleaning out the stuff up there, she would always make some excuse to put it off. I guess it’s lucky for you that she was such a packrat.” Ray’s face falls, “I’m sure Julie has already asked you, but I don’t suppose there’s any way that you… you know.” Ray looks across at the band, their faces mirroring his own.

“I’m sorry,” Says Reggie from his spot on the floor, his face solemn, “We were alone in that dark, limbo place for twenty-five years. We didn’t see anyone else until we arrived here.” Julie breaks away from Luke to lay a hand on her dad’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I figured. I’m sure you would have said something if you _had_ seen her.” Ray covers Julie’s hand with his own, eyes downcast. 

Carlos scoots over toward his dad, “It’s okay to be sad. When I was doing my ghost investigations, I really hoped that it would be mom. I mean, I pretty much knew you weren’t after you scared Tía.” Carlos says giving Reggie a knowing look.

“Yeah… Sorry about that by the way.” Ray raises an eyebrow at him. Reggie turns away embarrassed.

“Anyway,” Carlos continues, “I’m glad that you’re here, and that you helped Julie. But I’m still sad. I miss Mamá. But just because we miss her doesn’t mean we stop loving her.”

There’s not a dry eye in the room as Ray pulls Carlos into a hug on the floor of the studio. Kissing the top of his head he asks, “When did you get so wise?”

“Since I became the man of the house!” Carlos chirps brightly, blinking back tears.

“And what am I, chopped liver?” Ray asks, squeezing his son more tightly.

“Okay, okay! Lemmie go! We still got all this junk to sort through!”

Reggie wipes at his cheeks, “Man, I wish my dad had been like you,” he says as much to himself as the room. Ray slowly releases Carlos, giving Reggie a nod. Carlos wiggles free of his father’s grasp and picks up another article of clothing from the floor.

“Enough with the waterworks!” he says as he bundles up the shirt and throws it at Reggie. The balled up garment flies right through the ghost’s chest.

“Oh, is that how it’s gonna be little man?” says Reggie as he reaches for one of his red flannels, “Arm thyself!” he shouts swatting at Carlos with the hem of the shirt. Carlos yelps in surprise darting toward the piano, grabbing a jacket as he moves.

“You have to catch me first!”

Reggie appears next to him, knocking him with the flannel, “You keep forgetting the teleportation dude,” he laughs and poofs away.

The jacket Carlos had aimed at him before he vanished sails across the studio to hit Julie square in the face. Luke lets out an unflattering chortle as Julie blinks away the collision.

She turned to him, eyes narrowing to slits. The look causing him to go silent, eyes wide. “Run Patterson. Run for your life…”

Flynn walks into the open garage to a scene of chaos. Clothes are being thrown about at all angles. Carlos and Luke have taken cover behind the piano. Reggie and Julie coming at them from both sides. Ray is laughing off to the side, snapping pictures of the scene on his phone. Alex is in the corner muttering with his head in his hands.

“Ummm. Does somebody want to tell me just what is going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Flynn's personality while quirky is fairly different from my own. She is a more challenging character to write, so I hope you like how I did. She is a very supportive friend, and a decent listener when she wants to be. Just super excitable and bubbly. 
> 
> \- *waves arms* FoReSHadoWiNG. Did you catch all the hints? Building towards some big things here friends.
> 
> \- Ray having emotions like a normal human person. He misses his wife, and I super feel for the guy. He's quickly becoming one of my favorite characters to write for (second to Reggie). Them together is just father/son goals! *chef's kiss* 
> 
> \- I wanted this chapter to end on a positive note, and suddenly the scene of them dicking around in the garage just wrote itself. I love the idea of them developing into a found family. It just seemed a really heartwarming way to have them having fun with one another and being silly after the seriousness of the whole morning. In other news, Reggie would be an amazing big brother (and is in the context of my narrative, more to come on that later)


	7. Do I Detect?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Luke, the irresistible and insatiable puppy dog, needs validation and emotional processing at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff fluff fluff. That is what this chapter is. Please enjoy!

It takes them into the afternoon to clean up the mess from the clothing war. Alex shooting daggers at his bandmates and lamenting their wanton destruction of his sorting system. By the time they make sense of the clutter, the group has started carrying bags and boxes full of clothes and other belongings up to the house.

Flynn hardly believed when Julie told her about Ray’s plan to move the band into the guest room. Julie was still somewhat in disbelief herself. The four upstairs bedrooms line the hallway. The guest bedroom sits closest to the master bedroom, followed by the hall bath, Carlos’ room, with her room at the other end. And despite being three doors down, Julie is still reeling that the guys will soon be just that far away. She imagines that they’ll continue to spend a goodly amount of time out in the studio, but still. At night they’ll be just a few feet away… _“At night…”_ Julie thinks back to the night before and abruptly shakes her head to clear her mind. _“Boundaries Julie,”_ she thinks.

Flynn doesn’t miss the far-away look in Julie’s eye as the two set to work loading clothes into the guest room closet.

“So. You and Luke huh? Gonna be kind of hard to avoid him now that you’ll be sharing the house.” Flynn teases.

“I have no intention of avoiding him.” Julie blushes.

“Oh I know. But you’ve got to play it smart. Your dad does share a wall with this room after all –”

Julie swats at her shoulder, “Flynn!”

“I’m just encouraging you to stay strong. Those puppy dog eyes of his are hard to resist. We both know the miserable job you did avoiding him at the garage party.” Flynn rolls her eyes and hangs up another shirt.

“What do you mean avoiding me at the garage party?” Luke asks behind them, setting down another bagful as he walks through the door. He looks to Julie forlorn at what he overheard.

Julie narrows her eyes at Flynn who mouths _“Sorry,”_ before turning quickly back to the closet.

“It’s nothing, I promise.” Julie says as she walks over to Luke and rests her arm on his. “Flynn just had this idea that didn’t go so well.”

Luke looks at her, brows raised in question. _“Damn.”_ Flynn was right. Those puppy eyes were hard to resist.

Julie sighs, “So when I couldn’t touch you, Flynn was trying to discourage my growing crush on you.”

Luke perks up at that. “You had a crush on me?” he asks, eyes bright, his tell-tale smile spreading across his face.

Julie tilts her head to the side. “I should think that would be obvious by now,” she grins up to him, “Anyway Flynn told me I should avoid looking at you or singing to you at the party. She thought it might help me curb some of our ‘chemistry’ as Reggie would put it.”

Luke grabs both of her hands, running his thumbs across the back as was quickly becoming their habit. “Well, not sure how well that worked out…”

“It didn’t. Especially after your little guitar riffs,” Luke smiled broadly, “and that duet at the very end…” Luke started to lean in –

“If you kiss, I swear I’m gonna hurl,” Carlos said as he tossed a box of shoes on the floor by the door. Standing behind him Reggie is shaking in silent laughter.

Luke clears his throat, stepping back from Julie. “So, how are we doing? You know, with the stuff?”

“There’s a couple more bags down there, but this is pretty much the last of it.” Alex says as he walks past the other boys into the room to set the duffle resting across his shoulder down onto the bed.

“How about you and Jules got get the last of it? I’ll keep the peanut gallery busy up here.” Alex says eyeing Reggie and Carlos.

“Hey, no peanuts here. We are impartial outside observers.” Reggie asserts holding up a finger.

Carlos nods and pokes his thumb out, “What he said.”

Alex simply ignores them, “Your dad had to take a call from your aunt in the den. And Flynn and I are going to keep sorting things into the closet.”

“Hey now, just because I can see you, doesn’t mean you can just order me around.” Flynn protests.

“No. You have every right to do whatever you want. But I think we can all respect that these two haven’t had a full minute to themselves all day. And with all of the teasing they’ve been getting,” he glares pointedly to Reggie and Carlos, “I think we all owe them some privacy.” Flynn huffs as she crosses her arms over her chest, but otherwise doesn’t object.

“Now you lovebirds get down to the garage and get the rest of our stuff. I’m not sure how much longer your dad will be kept up with your aunt.”

Julie loops her hand into Luke’s, twining their fingers together as they make for the door, “Thanks Alex.” Julie says to him over her shoulder, smiling.

As the two walk down the stairs she can hear Carlos say, “Reg, I bet you five bucks they’re all over each other as soon as they get down to the garage.”

“I’ll take that bet. I bet they don’t even make it to the porch.”

“Uh uh,” says Flynn, “My girl has more class than that. They’re down there at _least_ five minutes before they’re on top of each other –”

“Guys!” shouts Alex over the din. “They are our friends and we are _not_ betting on their love life. Now get back to work!”

* * *

Julie ignores their banter as she drags Luke through the house by the hand; making their way back out to the studio. Luke spots the flowers in the vase on the table as they pass the living room. He starts to feel his blood bubbling when he thinks about Nick’s intrusion this morning.

“So. Garage party. Yeah.” Luke mumbles rubbing the back of his neck with the hand not clasped around Julie’s. “I thought you were being weird that night.” 

Julie chuckles, “Yeah, you don’t exactly make it easy for a girl to keep her wits about her.”

Luke huffs, “The same could be said for you Molina. The moment you start to sing I loose every single coherent thought.” She blushes as she smiles across her shoulder at him. “I’m serious. You’re amazing. I was actually kind of bummed that night when you didn’t sing to me like you normally do.” His brows knit together, “I thought you were ignoring me because of your _dance partner._ ”

They’ve reached the door to the garage, and Julie stops in her tracks; spinning to face Luke.

“I think it’s pretty clear after last night who it is that I care about, don’t you?” she says looking up at him softly.

“Yeah,” he grabs her hands in his again, “But, at the time I was heartbroken. He was alive, and I wasn’t. I’m _not_.” He brushes her knuckles with his thumb, gazing into her eyes sullenly. She can feel the brush of his callused fingertips against her skin. Adroit yet hardened from years of flying across metal strings. But with her he is so gentle. As though anything but the softest touch would break her. She’s tougher than that. Not just her hands, but to deal with the reality he implies with the words he’s left hanging in the air.

“We talked about this Luke. I don’t care about that. I want to enjoy every second of you that I can get.” She squeezes his hands in hers. Pushing back with as much affection in her touch as he has given.

“Yeah, yeah I know that. But…” he pauses, breathing deeply, “But I guess I was just a little jealous.”

“Was? I saw how you reacted to those flowers he brought me this morning.”

“You caught me. Am.” He drops her hands and steps away, a grimace on his face. Putting both arms up, knitting his fingers together behind his head, he adds, “This is really hard for me to put into words…”

Julie hangs back, giving him a bit of space. “Take your time, it’s okay,” she nods at him encouragingly.

“You’re smart Julie, I’m sure you could tell how I was feeling about him.”

“I did detect a little something, yeah. Especially after that day at school.”

Luke groans, “Yeah, not my best moment. It was easier for me to make fun of the two of you than to actually deal with everything I was feeling. Up until yesterday we didn’t have a chance. I really liked you, and liked singing with you. Not that I was admitting it to anyone. I practically serenaded Reggie to prove that my stage chemistry was universal.”

Julie looks at him wide-eyed, “You did?”

“Yeah, I gave him one of these.” Luke walks up and kisses two fingers, pressing them to Julie’s lips, “I think his brain melted.”

Julie blinks blankly for a moment, before shaking her head, “I think you doing that to anyone would have them short circuiting.”

Luke chuckles at her, “I promise, he’s never getting one of those again.” The look he sends her, filled with tenderness, seems to say, _“That’s now for your lips only.”_

“I don’t know, might be good payback for all of his teasing with Carlos.” Luke lets out a guffaw at that, as he grabs her hand once more, moving into the garage. The last couple of bags are sitting in the middle of the room. Everything in the studio has pretty much been put to rights. Alex had insisted on cleaning as they went when they were sorting through the mess from earlier. Aside from the near vacant loft, the studio looks much as it ever did.

“So. You were saying about this serenade?” Julie gently prods the topic again. She wanted to work out the knot Luke still clearly had in his head about Nick.

“Right, yeah.” Luke tugs Julie’s hand and leads her to the couch. Sitting, he pulls her with him up into his lap. “So I was working really hard to pretend I didn’t feel anything about you either.” Luke wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back to rest against his chest. “But you’re just so damn magnetic! I’m drawn to you every time you sing. And as much as I didn’t want to hurt you; being the ghost boy you could never have… I couldn’t help myself.

“And then, when you went and shared Unsaid Emily with my mom,” his voice catches; Julie reaches up to grasp his forearm across her chest, “I think I fell in love with you right then and there. The way you knew what to say. Just how kind and gentle you were with them. You gave them a peace that I couldn’t give them myself.” He kisses the crown of her head.

“So you’ll need to forgive me if I’m a little overprotective of you. I was so worried that day of your dance class that you liked him back. Cue me making an ass of myself. The thought of you liking another guy over me. God I was fucking miserable. And I don’t want to sound possessive or controlling or anything. I just kind of wish I could tell him to back off, cause you’re my girl,” he pulls her tighter into his arms, as if afraid of what might happen were he to let her go.

“Your girl?” Julie tilts her head to look at him.

Luke suddenly looks panicked, “I mean yeah, if you wanted to be…”

Julie twists around and leans in; surprising him with a peck to the tip of his nose. He’s left blinking bewildered.

“I think that sounds nice, but only if you get to be mine too. I mean, not girl obviously. Just _mine_.”

He looks down at her smiling softly, “Always.”

Julie stirs next to him, realizing she needs to lay her cards out on the table and can think of only one way to do it.

“So that day that I went to your parent’s place. Nick asked me out at school.”

Luke looks off sideways, gritting his teeth.

“Please drop the envy act. Green’s not a good color on you.” She looks down her nose at him until he relaxes underneath her gaze, “I turned him down. I realized it wouldn’t be fair to lead him on when I was in love with you.” A smug grin starts to make its way across his features.

“Truth be told, I’m a little frustrated with how forward he was this morning. I told him I liked someone else and then he comes over to bring me flowers. What’s up with that?”

“I mean,” says Luke, “If he’s really bothering you I suppose I could go over to his house and shake him up a little bit.” A mischievous grin is cutting across his face. Whatever is flitting through his brain cannot spell good for the other boy.

Julie smacks her hand across his shoulder, “You will do no such thing. First off, we don’t know whether or not your visibility is permanent. And secondly, you will do – No – Such – Thing.” She emphasizes each word, a venomous look on her face.

Luke raises his hands in mock surrender, “Okay, okay. Message received.” _“Unlike_ some _people,_ I _can take a hint,”_ he thinks, but knows better than to say aloud.

“Anyway,” she says settling back into his arms, “Turning down Nick helped me come to terms with how I was feeling about you. It was part of why I went to help you get closure with your mom. We both draw from the same well when we write.” He pulls her in tighter, grazing a kiss to her temple, knowing their shared sense of loss. “I knew I was falling for you from our first weekend song writing. We have a connection that I can’t put into words. When we create music it’s just…”

“Magic,” he supplies, beaming down at her.

“Exactly. And I’ve only felt that with you. I've never had that with Nick.” Julie starts to push herself up off of the couch.

“Where are you going?” Luke asks, his lip almost trembling at the loss of contact.

“So that day you embarrassed yourself making fun of Nick about our dance.” Julie says as she makes her way over to the piano. Luke bounces up off of the couch, following her.

“To be fair, you were the only person who could actually see anything,” he says dropping his elbows to the back of the piano, propping his head up on his fists.

“Yes, and you and I both know _exactly_ how embarrassing it was,” shooting him a look of exasperation she lifts up the keyboard cover. “So I went to class after that for our performance. But the whole time I couldn’t stop thinking about you. At one point, I even called him Luke.”

Luke’s shit-eating grin is back in full force, “Seriously?”

“Please stop it with that smug smirk before I decide not to share the next part of my story.” Luke’s face falls, a look of mock solemnity replacing it.

Julie sighs and continues as she moves to lay her hands on the piano keys. “So when we were supposed to be dancing, I had a daydream. About you.” Luke still has the dumb, fake-serious look on his face, but it’s softened around the edges a little.

“And while I was daydreaming, I came up with a song…” Julie begins to play the first chords of a song which by now is seared into her memory.

_“Step into my world._

_Bittersweet love story ‘bout a girl,_

_Shook me to the core,_

_Voice like an angel,_

_I’ve never heard before.”_

All pretense of Luke’s false sincerity falls away as he becomes caught up in the music. It’s captivating, and her voice flows through the room carrying her love with each note. He can hear in his mind exactly when in the melody the right moments would be for a duet.

_“Life can be so mean._

_But when he goes, I know he doesn't leave.”_

It doesn’t take long for him to abandon his perch at the end of the piano in favor of sharing the bench with Julie. _“I’ll never leave you ever again,”_ he thinks as he watches her play. As always, mesmerized with how her fingers dance across the keyboard as she belts out the verse.

_“The truth is finally breaking through,_

_Two worlds collide when I'm with you._

_Our voices rise and soar so high,_

_We come to life when we're,_

_In perfect harmony.”_

The emotion he feels for Julie is coursing through him like waves crashing on a beach. _“We come to life.”_ He thinks back to their confessions of love from the night before. How they both admitted that they didn’t know what it felt to be alive before each other. The cascade of affection toward her building just as the notes of her song.

_“We say we’re friends,_

_We play pretend._

_You’re more to me,_

_We’re everything.”_

He’s glad they don’t need to pretend anymore. Pretending he didn’t love Julie was an impossibility. As her lyrics indicated, she was his everything. He quite literally would not exist without her. At the last chorus he joins her, adding his voice in beside hers. Fitting effortlessly together.

_"In perfect harmony,_

_Whoa-oa-oa, Whoa-oa-oa_

_In perfect harmony,_

_Whoa-oa-oa, Whoa-oa-oa_

_We say we’re friends; we play pretend._

_You’re more to me; we create,_

_Perfect Harmony.”_

As Julie plays the last note, Luke grabs the hand closest to him from the keyboard. “That was beautiful. I love it.” He grazes a kiss to her knuckles, soft as air, “I love you Julie.”

She beams up at him, the cute little gap in her teeth making her look ever so precious to him. “I’m glad you liked it. I've had that song in my head for days.”

“Well, I _am_ pretty unforgettable,” he says smugly, bringing their joined hands down to his lap, “And a great inspiration for waking fantasies.” He wiggles his eyebrows at her unabashed.

She nudges his shoulder, causing him to lose his balance slightly. “Well it’s a duet. And I suppose if I _have_ to sing it with someone, it may as well be you,” Julie teases.

Luke wraps his arms around her, pulling her in, “If I must,” he huffs out sarcastically.

Her response is merely to scoff as she leans in to plant a kiss to his lips; silencing him immediately as he kisses back in earnest. Their lips meeting in perfect harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So I’m about as clueless as Luke apparently. It was probably my 4th watch through before I realized that the reason Julie wasn’t singing to Luke during Edge of Great was because of what Flynn had said to her during the music room scene earlier that episode. It seems so obvious in hindsight, I feel a little dumb for not putting those pieces in place sooner. In any case it led to a cloyingly sweet chapter with the two cutest musicians in the gosh darn world.


	8. The New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family wraps up their strange, life-altering weekend; adjusting to their new normal of sharing a house with three teenage ghost boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a beast (over 7K), but there were so many story beats that I wanted to capture under the umbrella of "New Normal." It didn't feel right to split it up. So one giant chapter it is! I hope you like.

Luke and Julie eventually wind their way back up the stairs with the remaining belongings in tow. As they walk into the guest room, (or is it the guys’ room now?) Flynn looks up excitedly.

Grabbing at her phone she taps the front saying, “And that’s twenty-three minutes and sixteen seconds. Point Flynn! You boys owe me ten bucks!” Reggie and Carlos both groan.

Reggie, turning to the younger boy, asks, “Can you spot me buddy? Ghosts don’t exactly have money.” Carlos shoves at him. His hand passes through, but he makes his point, “No way. Get a job you ghost bum!” To which Reggie chuckles behind his fist “Heh heh. _Ghost bum,_ ” causing Carlos to burst into a fit of immature giggles as well.

Julie and Luke deposit the last of the guys’ things by the door. Moving over to where Alex is loading clothes into the dresser on the far wall, Julie bumps his shoulder. “I thought I heard you saying they weren’t allowed to bet on our love life.”

Alex nudges her back, “Hey. I’m a babysitter, not a miracle worker.” He goes back to folding shirts to place in the drawer. “Let me help with that.” Julie offers smiling.

Flynn steps up behind where Luke is watching and taps his shoulder. Or she would if her hand didn’t just go right through. Regardless, Luke feels the familiar chill of a Lifer passing through and turns around.

“Sooooo,” she says in a way which he feels is painfully suspicious, “Just what were you both up to out there for twenty-three minutes and sixteen seconds?” She stares him down, despite being a head shorter; her eyes reduced to slits.

Luke makes to pull at his collar before he remembers he’s wearing one of his sleeveless muscle shirts with a low-cut neckline. He moves to awkwardly rub the back of his neck instead. “Yeah, umm. Julie was just showing me this great new song that she wrote.” Flynn’s gaze is making him feel as though he is under interrogation.

“A new song? Cool! What’s it about?” asks Reggie. He and Carlos have returned to pulling shoes out of a box to lay at the bottom of the closet.

Luke looks to Julie, asking with his eyes. She nods her head, curling up the edges of her mouth.

“It’s uh, it’s a love song,” he mumbles out, taking in her coy smile. How he wishes he could be kissing that mouth again…

Flynn’s eyes pass to Julie, “You wrote a love song? For this fool?” she asks pointing sideways at Luke with her thumb.

“Hey,” he says, feathers ruffled, “You don’t gotta be so mean about it…”

Flynn sticks her lip out in a pout, “Awww, did I hurt your widdle fewlings?”

Luke preens himself before responding with a huff of air, “ _Pfff,_ no. I was meaning Julie. She worked hard on that song.”

Flynn puts her hands on her hips, “Oh, so now she needs defending?”

Luke turns his eyes to Julie, brushing his hand across his face “How do I make it stop?”

Alex chuckles under his breath, “I think you’re out of luck dude. It’s death row, last meal time for you.”

“And since you’re already dead, I guess this is now your eternity.” Flynn says resolved, winking at him.

Luke groans stepping over and leaning against the side of the dresser, perpendicular to where Julie is placing items in the drawers at the front. His look to her imploring.

“She’s my best friend babe. It comes with the territory.” She says as she leans over and kisses his temple.

He sighs “Just kill me now…”

“Too late!” Carlos and Reggie say at the same time prompting them to point to one another shouting “Jinx!” before erupting into laughter again.

* * *

They fall into an easy rhythm as they unpack the rest of the band’s belongings into the guest room. Luke is glued to Julie’s side as they work. There is a fair amount of goading from Reggie, Carlos, and Flynn towards the couple. Alex serves as both task master and mediator to keep the group on track to making the room livable. Or at least as livable as is needed for those who are not alive.

The closet has been divided into thirds, holding each band member’s jackets, hoodies, and flannel over shirts. Their shoes resting on the floor at the bottom beneath their respective sections. The four drawer dresser has a drawer divvyed out for each to hold shirts, pants, and anything else that can’t hang in the closet. The last drawer in the dresser holds all of their shared hats, belts, jewelry, and other accessories. Despite Flynn’s insistence of their fashion obsolescence, Alex refuses to part with his trademark shoulder bag.

With everything moved in, the guest room actually starts to feel like theirs. The finishing touch is when they hang the “Sunset Curve” banner on the wall behind the bed. The group take a step back, beaming up at the sign. The whole change feels sudden, but good. _Right_. At least they weren’t living out of garbage bags from the studio loft anymore. As fine as it has been to crash in the garage, they can’t beat the feeling of being home.

The group has scattered across the room now that everything has been put away. Luke, Julie and Flynn have taken to the daybed. Sitting up against the railing on the wall. Luke has his head on Julie’s shoulder, their hands entwined on his lap. Alex is propped up in the big armchair in the corner, his legs thrown over the side. Reggie is sitting cross legged in the center of the bed. Carlos laying on his stomach across the bottom by Reggie’s feet.

“It’ll be a bit cramped for all three of you,” Flynn points out, “But I’m sure y’all can make it work.”

“This is nothing,” Reggie insists, “when I was alive, I had to share a room with my three brothers.”

“Woah, three brothers?” Carlos asks, “How many siblings do you have?”

“Five total. Three brothers, two sisters,” He counts off on his fingers, “George, Katelyn, Me, James, Timothy, and baby Olivia. Tim was actually just about your age when I died,” he tilts his foot in the direction of Carlos, as if to point.

“Wow Reg,” says Julie softly, “I had no idea you had so many siblings. You’ve never really talked about them.”

“Yeah,” Reggie says, “It’s kind of hard to talk about honestly. With Luke, his parents are still in the same house. Me and Alex have no idea what happened to our families. I don’t know if my parents are alive, or what happened to my siblings, or anything. All I do know is that my house is now a bike shop…” Reggie looks down at his lap. Carlos reaches a hand out, hovering it over Reggie’s knee. Reggie gives him a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes.

Julie gives Luke’s hand a squeeze before moving off the daybed and padding over to where Reggie is sitting. She pops up onto her knees on the bed behind him and throws her arms around his shoulders; enveloping him in a hug, her chin propped up on the top of his head. Reggie reaches a hand up to grab Julie’s forearm.

“Thanks Julie,” he says with tears in his voice, “But I’m okay. Really. I’m grateful to be a part of this family. And now that Carlos and Ray can see us, and we have this great room inside the house. I – I’m okay.”

Julie pulls him in tighter, “You might be okay, but a hug never hurts.”

He laughs at that, sniffling “Yeah. I’m grateful that we can do that now too.”

Julie turns to face Alex, still resting her head on Reggie’s, the side of her face pressing down his hair. “So what about you? Sounds like it’s soul bearing time.”

Alex takes in a sharp breath, steeling himself. He knew she’d ask about this eventually... “I have a sister. A twin sister actually. Alison.” He looks at Julie with sorrow in his eyes, “That’s definitely one of the things I’ve thought way too much about. We were born together, did everything together, but we didn’t die together. I’m with Reggie. It’s easier not to think about it than to worry about what might have happened to her…”

Julie reaches her arm out to Alex, cupping her fingers, gesturing him over.

“Nah, I’m okay.” He says waving his hand to brush her off.

Reggie speaks up from behind Julie’s curls, “Well, be that way if you want, but I’m telling you. Julie gives magic hugs.” He puts out his lips in a pout and inclines his finger as if to pull Alex in.

Eventually the drummer relents, “Ah. Fine,” begrudgingly swinging his legs off the chair arm and walking over to the bed. Julie pulls him in with one arm with more strength than Alex expected for someone so small. He teeters before flopping down next to Reggie who throws an arm over him as well.

“See? Magic.” Reggie hums into Alex’s shoulder.

Luke takes the opportunity to swoop down onto the group from across the room, pushing his band into a tangle of arms and legs on the bed. He knew from experience how hard it was to come to terms with what happened to their families in the wake of their deaths. They needed this. Plus, if they were having magic hugs with Julie, you had better bet he wanted to be in on it.

From the daybed, Flynn put her hand on her heart, “How wholesome and precious,” she said as she made to grab for her phone to take some candid shots.

“Carlos!” they hear Ray shout from downstairs, “I need your help in the kitchen por favor!”

“Coming!” Carlos rolls off of the bed landing on the floor with a thud before standing back up. As he made his way to the door, he turned over his shoulder, “By the way, Julie is _super_ ticklish,” he says winking.

The look in Luke’s eyes turns practically predatory as all three pounce on Julie on the bed. “Carlos I will kill you!” She screeches out as the tickle barrage begins, her shouts of protest quickly turning to laughter.

“Don’t look to me for help,” Flynn says as she laughs along snapping a few more cute pics, “They can’t touch me, but you can. I’m staying here where it’s safe.” As they turn their tickle fight first from Julie, then to Reggie, Flynn thinks the four of them look more relaxed than she’d ever seen them. Not that she’d seen much of them before, but still. They seemed happy. _Julie_ seemed happy. Flynn hadn’t seen her look like this since before her mom got sick. And Flynn certainly couldn’t take that away from her friend no matter how strange the circumstances were. 

* * *

A few minutes later and the pandemonium had subsided; the four friends laying across one another on the bed in a pile. Julie’s sides are sore from how hard she’s been laughing, but she still manages to let out a chuckle as Luke peppers her hairline with kisses. Even Flynn is holding her waist, recovering from her own bout of laughter. Reggie’s head has landed on Alex’s chest; his eyes closed contently as the taller boy cards gentle fingers through his hair.

A knock at the door brings the group out of their reverie. “Come on everyone,” Ray says poking his head around the door, “It’s time for dinner.”

Julie extricates herself from the mess of limbs. Flynn hops off the daybed and makes her way to the door with Julie. The guys stay where they are, content to just lay back together on the bed.

“Nuh uh,” says Ray, “Coming down for dinner applies to everyone. Let’s go boys,” he snaps his fingers pointing out the door.

The group shares a glance as they untangle themselves and hop up from the bed. Luke skips over and catches Julie’s hand in his as everyone makes their way down the stairs into the dining room. Ray and Carlos have pulled up two extra chairs to make room for everyone. The now eight seat dining table boasting a full complement of place settings.

“Umm Sir,” says Luke.

“Ray.”

“What?”

“Call me Ray.”

“Right, Ray. We don’t actually eat.” Luke says eyeing the plates around the table.

“Well, we’ve always laid a setting for Rose. We all sit down to dinner together in this family. And that means _all_ of us.”

Luke nods and everyone takes a tentative seat. Luke, Julie, and Flynn line one side of the table with Alex, Reggie, and Carlos sitting across from them respectively.

“Now, I don’t know how you boys were raised,” Ray begins, “but in this family we say grace before the evening meal. I’m not one to force my beliefs on anyone, so by all means if you’re uncomfortable or don’t want to join us in prayer, I fully respect that. But I want you to know that we don’t eat until we’ve said our thanks. And I know you just said you don’t eat in the first place, but I ask that you respect this part of our family.” They all murmur their understanding.

“Thank you. So, Julie. I think it’s your turn.” Ray says reaching out for Flynn and Carlos. Reggie lays his hand on the table where Carlos’ hovers above. Luke is already holding onto Julie, so he moves to extend his arm to Alex across the table.

“No,” says Julie quickly, causing his hand to freeze. “Mom.” She says as she looks to the end of the table.

The guys’ eyes all fall on the vacant seat. Luke leans and kisses Julie’s temple, “Of course.” He and Alex pull their hands back and instead hold them out toward the empty chair.

“Father, we thank you for this meal we are about to receive.” Julie begins, before she raises her head and looks to Luke. “And I thank you for bringing all of these special people into my life.” She squeezes his hand; he smiles softly back. “I don’t know what your plan is Father, but I trust that you’ve brought Luke and Alex and Reggie to us for a reason. And we’re so happy to have them here tonight and for as long as they’re with us. Amen.”

“Amen” they echo around the table.

* * *

Dinner tonight is burritos. They have leftover carnitas from Victoria along with the sides Ray was able to throw together on his own whilst the group was setting up the guest room. Just something simple. Rose had always been the better cook, but Ray was fairly handy in the kitchen when he needed to be.

As the living pass serving bowls around the table, Ray asks, “So how are things looking up there? We getting all settled in?”

“Yeah,” says Alex, “We’re pretty much good to go I think. Thanks again Sir – I mean Ray – It’s really cool of you to let us stay here with you.”

“Seriously,” Reggie pipes in, “You’re taking the existence of ghosts surprisingly well.”

“Better than my sister-in-law, that’s for sure.” Ray shoots a glance at Reggie, “I asked her about that ghost haunting incident when we were on the phone earlier. Sounds like you really did a number on her.”

“I – yeah – ummm,” Reggie flounders, “In hindsight it wasn’t the _best_ move. But Tía wasn’t believing that we were there when we really were. And I _had_ to rep my man Carlos!” Reggie makes to pat the boy on the back, not actually touching, “I like to think I stand up for the children of the world who are never believed.”

“Well unfortunately, not all people would be able to take the existence of ghosts in stride. It’s quite a lot to take in. I’ve _walked_ through you and seen you vanish, and I’m still having trouble processing it all. While I’m not happy about it, I can understand why it took you so long to tell me.”

“To be fair,” Julie chimes in softly, “Luke actually thought we should tell you about them the second day they were here. I was the one who convinced them we shouldn’t say anything. I was worried you’d think I was crazy and send me off to Dr. Turner again…”

Ray’s gaze softens towards his daughter, “Oh mija. The reality of this certainly takes some getting used to,” he sighs, “but I’d never think you were crazy.” Turning to Luke he asks, “Did you really say that Julie should tell me?”

“Yeah, I said you seemed chill.” He shrugs, then hastens to add, “Which you totally are! Like super chill. I think any other dad might have had a priest in here for an exorcism.”

Ray rubs his chin as if to ponder, “Hmmm, that could still be arranged…” To which the whole table bursts out laughing.

Alex chuckles half-heartedly, looking nervous, “But seriously, you’re not actually going to do that, are you?”

Ray rubs his napkin across his lip, “If you promise me you won’t go around scaring people anymore, then I think we can skip the call to Father Pedro. But in all seriousness, we are definitely going to need to come up with a plan about what we’re going to tell people. Especially your Tía. Now that the boys are visible there’s no telling what she or anyone else might see. And as much as I am an ‘honesty is the best policy’ kind of man, I’m not sure Victoria would be able to handle any of this quite yet. And that’s just the ghost thing. Imagine how she’d react if I told her I had let her sobrina’s boyfriend move in with his bandmates? Then I think _I_ would be the one staring down death.”

“I say we double-down on the holograms. It’s worked so far,” Flynn chimes in, “And it explains how everyone else is able to pass through them.”

“Except for the part where I _don’t_ pass through them anymore.” Julie says, swallowing her bite of food.

“Then as impossible as it might be for you, you’re going to have to do a better job to not do all this,” Flynn gestures wildly, framing her arms around Julie and Luke, “when anyone else is around.”

“That should be easy enough. At least for _some_ of us.” Alex says sparing a glance to Luke who tilts his head; furrowing his brows in indignation. Alex is almost sure Luke would have flipped him off if Ray hadn’t been sitting there. “We’re pretty much in the habit of not making contact with Julie. Phasing through Lifers is an… _interesting_ sensation. Just kind of felt better to keep a respectful distance.”

Reggie looks around distressed, “Wait. Does this mean no more magic hugs? Because if so, I am definitely _not_ in support of this plan.”

“No Reggie,” Flynn chides, “It would only be when other people were around. So if Tía was over or during a gig or something like that.”

Reggie calms down almost instantly, his childlike emotions flicking off and on like a light switch. He smiles widely, “Oh. Well okay then. Yeah. We could do that.”

“Well if we’re going to make everyone think you’re holograms, then it will have to be believable.” Carlos has fully cleared his plate, and has begun construction on a second burrito. “We can’t have Tía walking into the house, see you guys, and then start looking around everywhere for a projector like dad did this morning. We need to plan ahead.”

“And we’ll need to get your boys’ stories straight,” adds Ray, “If I know my sister she’ll try to logic and muscle her way out of the whole interaction. And if other people can start seeing you hanging around with Julie after performances and everything… Carlos is right, believable is the key.”

“Not a problem!” Chimes Flynn, “I can craft all of you social media profiles, and a believable backstory. We’ll make it seem like you really exist over there in Europe. We could even use a VPN to hide your identities and location.” The guys and Ray all look at Flynn like she’s speaking a foreign language.

“What’s a V –” begins Reggie,

“It’s a computer thing,” Carlos waves his hand in Reggie’s face, “Basically it means that you can make yourself invisible to others online.”

“Ohhhh,” Reggie smirks, “Cool.”

“Alright, so I’m thinking we could get another couple of those projectors. And set one up in the kitchen, the living room, you know. Anywhere the guys might be hanging out. And then if Tía or anyone else were to come over all we would need to do was turn them on. Tell everyone it’s just the hologram band streaming in to practice with Julie.” Carlos looks around the table, seeming pleased with himself.

“That’s a really good idea Carlos.” Julie says looking fondly toward her brother.

“And if we needed to get the hel –” Luke begins, catching himself, “heck out of dodge, we could always poof out to the studio or upstairs. Say the projector died or something.”

Further details of the plan come together with Carlos, Flynn and Julie all bouncing ideas off one another around mouthfuls of food. It’s a wonder anyone at the table is eating at all with how much conversation is happening. The ghosts mainly find themselves nodding along to what is being said. A lot of the talk around projectors, and holograms, and wi-fi connectivity goes over their heads.

“Well then it’s settled,” Ray says clapping his hands together, “Flynn will work on setting up the social media for the guys, Carlos can work on the projectors –”

“And Julie can work on avoiding goo-goo eyes with Luke,” Carlos interrupts, causing Reggie and Alex to snort in laughter.

“Mijo,” Ray scolds, “What did we say about torturing your sister’s boyfriend?”

“Oh come on Ray,” Reggie says giggling, pointing to Luke “He just makes it too easy!”

Luke looks down to Reggie, pursing his lips and scowling. Julie puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks Papí. For helping us to figure this all out,” she redirects, rubbing her thumb in circles on Luke’s collarbone. “This new normal is a lot to get used to for all of us.”

“Of course mija.” Ray dashes his eyes over to where Reggie and Carlos are still sniggering over Luke’s discomfort. “There was actually one other thing I wanted to talk about.” He glances earnestly towards the young bassist. Reggie squints his eyes questioningly under Ray’s gaze.

“D-did I do something wrong?”

Ray gives him a soothing smile, “Just the teasing, but that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. Earlier in the garage you had said that you wished your father had been like me.”

Reggie’s face falls, he looks around the table quickly, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. “Uh yeah. My dad he – he wasn’t the greatest guy.” Alex puts a comforting arm across Reggie’s shoulder. Under the table Luke prods Reggie’s leg with his shoe.

“I had a feeling,” Ray says. He looks at the boy sitting just a few seats down and wishes more than anything that he could give him a comforting hug. He’d known them less than a day, yet he already felt a fatherly connection toward them. Perhaps it was because he knew how much the band meant to Julie, and how important it was that they had found their way into her life. So as a surrogate father, he felt he had an obligation to help them. If not for them or him, then for Julie.

“So when Carlos was helping me to set the table for dinner he said something about your five siblings and not knowing what had happened to them.” Reggie nods, swallowing thickly. Ray turns, “And Alex, as I understand it you have a twin sister?”

Alex finds himself clamming up under Ray’s gaze, “Well – I –”

“You’re not in trouble son. I’m offering to help.” Ray says taking in a breath as he sets his elbows on the table, interlocking his fingers in front of him, “I’m wondering if you wanted any help in trying to track them down.” Alex and Reggie share a look of uncertainty. Ray continues, “I know that you told me earlier than Luke was able to find some peace with his parents.” Down the table, Julie lays her head on Luke’s shoulder and brings his hand up to rest with hers on her lap. “If you wanted to, I could help find out what happened to your families. Help you get some closure. It’s totally up to you though, whenever or if ever you’re ready.”

“Yes!” Reggie blurts out, snapping his head up, “I may not have gotten along well with my dad, but –” his voice breaks slightly, he pauses to lick his lips, “But my mom, and my brothers and sisters. I – I’d like to know if they’re alright.” Reggie turns his head, looking up at Alex. He has a pensive look on his face, like he always does when he’s anxiously overthinking something.

Looking across the table at the drummer, Luke remembers the day they went to the beach to visit Reggie’s old house. Not that Luke had admitted it, but there was a reason he had gotten so worked up over Ray crying in the studio; talking to the memory of his wife about moving. It was because seeing Ray cry made him realize that he had no idea what had happened to his mom and dad. And the thought that they were still out there after twenty-five years; that they may have thought he had died hating them… It brought him to tears. He and Reggie both wanted to reach out and see their folks, but Alex hadn’t seemed interested. Luke started to mentally kick himself for not noticing sooner. Whether it was from working himself into a panic over his parents hating him for being gay, or being burdened considering every single possibility for what could have become of his sister. Alex had probably been overthinking and rolling back and forth on this in his brain for weeks.

“Ca – can I think about it?” Alex asks at last, his voice small.

“Of course,” Ray smiles patiently, “You just let me know. You helped my daughter reconnect with her mom. It’s the least I could do for the both of you.”

“Thank you,” Luke speaks up for them, “For everything.” He gently caresses the back of Julie’s hand, “you’re a really good dad.”

Ray huffs out a laugh, “And don’t you dare forget it.”

* * *

After dinner Flynn suggests they end the night with a movie. “Today was _crazy_ ,” she asserts, “We could all use some down time.”

With no objections the group work to clean up the dining table. Reggie and Carlos bring in all the dishes from the dining room. Alex and Luke take to rinsing dishes and filling the dishwasher.

Julie helps her dad put leftovers away in the fridge. “To be fair,” he says as they’re pouring beans into a Tupperware full to the brim, “I didn’t know they couldn’t eat when I was getting dinner ready.”

Flynn meanwhile is collecting bowls and spoons from the cabinets as she roots out the container of mint chip she had brought from the freezer. “Victory ice cream!” she reminds Julie as she goes to scoop four large bowls.

Reggie looks dejectedly across the kitchen island at her preparing dessert. “Man, I miss ice cream…”

As they finish cleaning, they discuss what movie to watch. An old classic the boys love, or perhaps one they missed out on when they had died? Flynn pulls up a list of culturally significant films of the late 90’s on her phone. As soon as she sees that “Toy Story” had come out just months after the guys died, it’s a done deal. A very good movie, but still light hearted enough to enjoy as a family after a long and emotional day.

The group move into the family room to get settled in for the film. Ray still has this one on DVD from when the kids were young, so he looks to find it on the shelf and place it in the player. Flynn and Carlos come in carrying the bowls of ice cream.

“I call Julie for movie cuddles!” announces Reggie, pulling at her arm gleefully toward one of the couches. She giggles as she follows him over, collapsing down into Reggie’s arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

“Hey,” Luke pouts.

“Too late,” says Reggie, “ _I_ called her first.” 

“You can’t just call her Reg,” says Alex crossing his arms, “She gets to make her own decisions.”

“Yeah, but I’m so comfy,” Reggie responds pulling her in even tighter until his face is almost fully hidden inside of her hair.

Julie is losing it with a fit of giggles at their antics. “Guys,” she reminds them, “We can sit together. There is a _whole_ couch.” In the end, Julie finds herself sandwiched with the guys on all sides. Reggie nestled into her right side like a koala bear to a eucalyptus tree. Luke sits on her left, nudging back Reggie enough from behind Julie’s shoulder to pull her to rest against his chest. One arm behind her back, the other hand intertwined with hers on her lap. Alex sits on the floor by their feet, his head rested back against Julie’s knees. Julie’s free hand moving to absent-mindedly card gentle fingers through his hair.

Flynn sits nearest the band on the other couch setting her and Julie’s bowls on the side table. Carlos plops down on the far side from her. She laughs at their arrangement turning to Carlos, “Yeah, not sure how well our plan is going to work since it’s gonna depend on these fools keeping a distance.”

Ray sits in his big armchair laughing as he starts the DVD. “I’m sure they’ll all work on practicing their self-control. It seems you’re all fairly affectionate with each other, it makes sense that you would extend that to Julie now that you can touch,” He looks at the guys, narrowing his eyes when he reaches Luke, “Within reason of course.”

As the Disney logo pops onto the screen, Julie just huffs a sigh at her father, “Of course Papí.”

As they begin the movie, Julie leans over Luke to grab the bowl of ice cream Flynn had set down for her on the side table. “Just don’t get any drips in my hair,” Alex warns, looking up. Reggie looks at her mix of ice cream soup sadly.

“Did you want to try a bite?” Julie questions looking at him.

“Nah, I mean. The only place we could actually eat was at Caleb’s club.”

“Yeah, but a lot has changed today. Maybe you could see?” she holds a spoonful out to him. He leans forward opening his mouth to take an experimental bite. As he swallows the ice cream he is met with an unsettling queasiness that has become familiar to him in their other attempts at eating. His face pales as his stomach turns. Or perhaps it’s his lack of a stomach that is doing the turning. “Nope,” he breathes out, “Did not like that.” He’s left feeling sick.

Julie returns the spoon to her bowl, “Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Worth a try right?” He beams back at her, shaking off the discomfort.

They settle in after that to really watch the movie. The guys offering commentary throughout.

“I like the intro song,” says Luke, “It’s got a cute message.”

“I dunno,” Reggie says, tapping his chin, “It’s got kind of a country vibe to me…” Luke merely flicks at his head with the hand behind Julie.

“I remember something about Disney talking about their fully computer animated feature. There was a lot of hype about it that summer,” Alex pipes in toward the beginning, “I don’t know much about how technology has changed. I mean, apparently we make believable holograms. But at the time, yeah. This is pretty cool.”

“Okay,” Luke waves his hand animatedly, “But _why_ would Buzz just freeze when Andy is around? He doesn’t think he’s a toy. Wouldn’t he treat him like some big space alien and make contact? I mean it would scare the sh –” Alex elbow’s Luke’s shin, “Ow. _Crap_ out of the kid, but it would be more in character.”

“Murderer?” Alex speaks up wide eyed, “And they’re gonna put Woody to death? Isn’t that kind of dark for a kid’s movie?”

“So, Pizza Planet is rad. Best restaurant ever!” Reggie points to Carlos with raised eyebrows, “Pizza date?”

“The restaurant isn’t real dude,” Carlos laughs, “And you can’t eat anyway.”

“Hey man, don’t take a pizza date away from me… Pizza dates are special.”

“Okay. I thought the toys were bad,” Alex grimaces at Sid uncomfortably, “But this kid is all kinds of messed up.”

Reggie grips Julie’s arm and squeezes closer into her side during the moment when Buzz sees the toy commercial. At first she thinks it’s because of the melancholy of the scene, but as she follows his gaze she realizes he’s not watching Buzz. His eyes are glued to Sid’s dad asleep on the armchair. Had there always been that many empty beer cans on the floor in that shot? She nuzzles her head into his neck.

“Okay, now this is just narrative inconsistency,” Luke practically jumps off the couch, “It’s against the rules to un-freeze around Andy, but totally okay to traumatize Sid?! Who is writing this?!” And then just a few minutes later, “And now they’re just riding around in the road where _anyone_ can see them? Are you freaking kidding me?!”

As the credits roll, Reggie pipes in “I liked that one. It was cute.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Flynn says as she stands stretching, “They made three more.”

“Three more?” Alex asks from the floor, “Isn’t that a bit overkill?”

“Sequels, reboots, and remakes. It’s now the way of showbiz baby,” Carlos contributes yawning.

“I wouldn’t mind it if they were to address some of the glaring story concerns…” Luke mumbles.

“They weren’t that bad,” Julie says as she tucks her head onto Luke’s shoulder, trying not to close her eyes.

“Weren’t that bad? Dude. Where should I start? The universe creates rules and then only follows them when it’s convenient. That’s just sloppy writing.”

“I mean,” Reggie adds, “It's just a kid’s movie.”

“Kids are smart Reg, they deserve thoughtful story telling.”

Alex rolls his eyes, turning over his shoulder to Julie, “We should have warned you that he gets like this. There’s hardly a movie on the planet he won’t pick apart piece by piece.”

“Not true. ‘The Princess Bride’ is a masterpiece.”

“One movie you like is still hardly. And even then you still get mad over the shrieking eels and ROUS's...”

"They completely wrote Humperdink's zoo out of the movie! The weird creatures are explained in universe in the book, but in the movie they're just _there_ and you're expected to accept it with no real explanation."

Alex raises his palm flat out toward Luke, looking to Julie, "See my point?"

“Well,” Flynn cuts in, “As much as I would love to keep hearing you go on in circles, I think it’s about time I call it a night. Can you give me a ride home Mr. M?”

Ray looks around to Julie and Carlos, both barely able to keep their eyes open. “Of course Flynn. Time to get to bed mijos.” He gently prods his son’s shoulder, “Come on Carlos, you can’t sleep on the couch.”

Carlos swats away his dad’s hand as he rises, “I’m going, I’m going.”

Ray then walks over to his daughter, standing from the couch and leaning against Luke for support. He puts his hand on her shoulder, looking to them both. “Remember rule number one. You can say goodnight, but after that it’s off to your own rooms. Got it?” Luke nods hurriedly, “Yes Sir. Got it.”

Ray moves to walk toward the door, “Alright Flynn. Let’s get you home. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes. You kids behave until I get back." The chorus of nods and “Yes dads” has him satisfied as he holds the front door open for Flynn. She follows him out after a firm goodbye hug to Julie. “Goodnight Flynn!” Reggie waves as the door shuts behind them.

“Alright kids,” Alex says holding his arms out wide to gesture to the group. “You heard the man. Time for bed.”

“Awww, but mom! What if I wanted to play more with my friends?” Reggie teases.

“Reg – you do anything to piss off Ray and you’ll have to worry about us both.” Alex says as his hand swipes across the back of Reggie’s skull. He points to the staircase with his other hand. “To bed.”

* * *

The group make their way upstairs. Carlos popping into the bathroom as soon as they’re in the upper landing. Julie turns to the guys as they stand in the hallway outside the door of the guys’ new room.

“Soooo…” she begins, rocking back on her heels, “This is going to be a little strange. Huh?”

“Yeah, but it’ll be okay! It’s normal now right?” says Reggie brightly.

“Yeah. But I think the normalness of it all is what’s weirdest to me. You were all my little ghost secret, and now… It’s just going to take some getting used to. Anyway. You guys get settled in, I’m going to get dressed for bed. I’ll come down to say goodnight in a minute.” She kisses Luke’s cheek as she walks down the hall to her room. 

The guys all make their way into what is now their room, though Julie’s right. It still all does feel a little weird.

“You feeling tired at all Luke?” Reggie asks as he flops down belly first onto the bed.

“Nah. Not at all. Maybe it was just a last night thing…” Luke says bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck.

“A sleeping with Julie thing?” Alex questions dropping into the armchair.

Luke colors, “Or just a not every night, but only sometimes thing.”

“I repeat what I said to Reggie downstairs. Do not do anything to piss off Ray. He’s been really cool about everything. Like, unbelievably cool. I think we can all imagine how our dads would have reacted if they found us staying the night in our room with a guy or girl we liked.” The other two swap an uncomfortable look. “Yeah, exactly. So don’t fuck this up for Julie, or for all of us. So help me, if I have to, I will tie you down to the bed to keep you here all night.”

Luke flashes a toothy grin, “Why Alex, I didn’t know you liked things so kinky.”

Alex shakes his head, “Don’t tempt me Patterson.”

Reggie looks between his bandmates, “Wait, are you…? Ohhhh,” his eyes widen, “Are we joking? Please tell me we’re joking.”

Luke lays down on his back next to Reggie on the bed, casting a sultry look his way, “Only if you want to be baby.”

Alex kicks at the foot of the bed, not making contact, “Reg, hit him for me please?”

“What did he do this time?” Carlos asks, coming into the room decked out in pajamas for some character the guys don’t recognize. Reggie and Luke sit up on the bed abruptly.

“Nothing!” they both say quickly, Alex laughs at them from his perch on the chair. “They’re just being idiots, ignore them. It’s what I always do.”

The four banter back and forth for a few minutes, before Julie returns. Her hair is pulled back with a headband and she has her glasses on. Luke thinks she looks cozy in her oversized sleeping shirt and sweatpants. He’s sure she’s warm too. She’s always warm to him.

Julie joins him on the bed, enjoying the firm feeling of his arms around her as they lean back against the headboard. They talk about everything and nothing, until they hear the sound of the front door and Ray’s footsteps on the stairs.

He pops his head around the door to see the five kids all lounging across the furniture around the room. “Alright everyone. It’s a school night. Time to get to bed.”

“Night guys,” Carlos says as he walks to the door. “Goodnight Carlos,” they all chime waving him off.

“You too mija,” Ray shoots her a look, “Let’s wrap it up.”

Julie stands from the bed and the boys all join her. Julie makes the rounds giving out goodnight hugs. Alex presses a kiss to the top of her head. Reggie lifts her up and twirls her slightly before setting her down giggling. Luke pulls her in. Despite not really giving off any heat, she always feels warm in his arms anyway. As they pull away he plants a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Night Jules. I love you.”

“I love you too. Goodnight.” She hears a chorus of “Aaawwwww”s coming from the room behind her as she walks out the door. She gives her dad a kiss on the cheek as she makes her way to her room. As she steps away she can hear her dad say to the guys, “So. I better not hear anything about any teleporting into Julie’s room tonight. Am I clear?” and a quick reply of “Yes Sir,” from her three favorite boys.

She smiles as she closes the door to her room, switching off the lights before collapsing onto her bed. Yes, this new normal was definitely weird. But weird didn’t have to be bad. This whole situation had been weird from the start. And it had brought her the most special ghosts in the world. Julie fell to sleep with a carefree heart for the first time in over a year. 

* * *

“Nick sweetie,” the knocking on the door was gentle as it creaked open. He had been sitting down at the desk, writing feverishly. “It’s time for bed honey.”

If his mother could have seen the look of frustration flash across his face, she might have been worried. But he quickly schooled his expression as he turned to face her.

“Of course mom. I’m just finishing up this assignment. I’ll go to bed in a few minutes.”

“Alright, well don’t stay up too late.” She says as she backs up from the door.

“I won’t. I wouldn’t want to worry you.” He flashes her a smooth smile.

“How did I end up with a son so sweet?” She asks, smiling warmly, resting her head against the door.

“Well, it had to have been from being raised by the world’s best mother.” God. Would she just leave already?

“I love you honey. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight mom,” he smiles again, his face falling as soon as she closes the door behind her. He looks to the mirror over the dresser, staring at the face of the blonde school boy looking back at him.

“Well isn’t she just lovely?” He croons, “And that dear sweet little sister of yours is just _too precious.”_

 _“Please,”_ he hears the voice beg in his head, _“Please don’t hurt them.”_

“Now Nicolas.” He speaks into the mirror, his voice coming out at a higher cadence than he is used to, “I have absolutely no interest in hurting them. But whether I do entirely depends on your willingness to cooperate. When you play nicely, _I_ play nicely. It’s really rather simple.” He sneers into the mirror.

There is a beat before he hears a reply, _“What else did you want?”_

“Now there’s a good boy. I think you were right in the middle of telling me about the other classes you shared with Julie outside of music. We need to plan exactly what we’re going to say to your little dance partner when we see her at school tomorrow.” He waits, but hears silence.

“Nicolas, I really do need to ask you who you’re choosing to care about here. Your mother and sister, or some girl who turned you down for a dead boy? Someone is going to get hurt, and right now you have total control as to who that someone is.” Another beat.

_“So we have history together fourth period. I had asked her to be my study partner last week, but she said she was too busy.”_

“What a thing for her to say to you Nicolas. Really it’s a wonder you care about her at all when she clearly doesn’t care about you. You deserve better. It’s a good thing I found you when I did. We’ll take care of that nasty little bitch for you. Won’t you like that Nicolas.” It wasn't a question. Silence.

“Your sister’s room was just down the hall wasn’t it?” He asks as he starts to stand.

_“No! I – I mean. I - I’d like that. Yes.”_

“Good. I know you’re nervous Nicolas. But it will be okay. Just listen to me and act normal. Everything will be over soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Time to start building out my interpretation of the world, mythology, and character backstories. There is a fair bit planned for how I want this story to develop. As it is a speculative season 2, there are some ideas that will continue off of seeds planted in season 1. But now I'm definitely starting to build in more of my own ideas and where I want the narrative to go. Caleb at the end certainly, but also beginning to explore Alex and Reggie's families. 
> 
> \- But we love the boys' touchy-feely affection toward one another and Julie. And Ray being best dad, yet again. 
> 
> \- Now I’m not personally religious, but I felt like this part of Julie’s culture was an important thing to include in the narrative. I’ve imagined her as Catholic given her Latina heritage. The grace scene at dinner in episode 1 and all of the crosses in the house set make me think that religion is really important to this family. I also thought it important to capture the reverence of the blank seat for Julie’s mom. It’s a symbol to me of respect and love for the woman her mother was.
> 
> \- I thought it was important to explain Luke's crying reaction during episode 2. When I fist watched it, that moment was played for laughs. But then when I forced my housemates to watch it, I realized he's crying because of Ray reminding him of his mom. The moment plays very differently from that interpretation. Watch it again and tell me otherwise. Other moments like spooking Tia and Julie choosing not to tell her dad about the boys in episode 2 also felt as though they warranted further elaboration.
> 
> \- I don't know why that Toy Story watching scene got so long. I just started writing and imagined what each of the boys would say and suddenly blinked down at three and a half pages. I feel like that happens a lot when I'm writing. Catching a bug for a scene and just go go going until it's longer than I had thought it would end up... (Also, I actually really like Toy Story, I just like to imagine Luke as the kind of guy who's so hyper-critical of his own writing that of course he'd apply that lens to other works as well)
> 
> \- Sooooo. Caleb is evil and sociopathic. And as was shown by his nonchalance in episode 9 about the pain he was causing the boys, he clearly doesn't have any remorse at hurting people to get his way. I wanted to be sure to capture that here. I plan to not shy away from the bad he will be causing to Nick during his possession. I have several not so nice moments planned. I honestly feel bad for Nick at the moment...


	9. Phantom Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a new week dawns, the guys experience some new ghostly developments at home with Ray. Julie runs into some problems at school. And Nick learns a painful lesson in honesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So, I'm just gonna stop making excuses for my long chapters. As the fic grows, so too do they. This one is almost 13,000, so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> \- Content Warning ahead. Relevant chapter section marked at start and end. Self-Harm/Physical Abuse (it's technically Caleb doing bad things to a possessed Nick, so I wasn't sure how to mark it. I figured listing both would be best to avoid any triggers for readers); Emotional Abuse and Manipulation.

The sound of her alarm blaring on her phone rouses her from sleep. Slapping at her bedside table to shut off the infernal device, she slowly blinks herself awake. It’s not the same feeling as the previous morning. Waking up against Luke, solid in her arms. Looking up into his hazel eyes from under that mop of shaggy bed head. Julie stretches, eyeing the door as she sits up. He might not be with her this morning, but he is significantly closer…

Julie tentatively knocks on the door to the guys’ room. A bit of a reversal to what had become their normal routine. When she doesn’t hear an answer, she gently eases the door open. The room is vacant. Neither of the beds having looked slept in; though the comforter on the larger does look rumpled. Unsurprising to see given that with the exception of yesterday with Luke, the guys hadn’t actually needed to sleep. There are a few articles of clothing thrown carelessly in the laundry hamper. But other than that no signs of life.

Julie closes the door behind her as she leaves the room; making her way to the bathroom to start getting ready. When she returns to her bedroom, face washed and teeth brushed she beelines for her closet. Before she arrives though, her foot makes solid contact with something on the floor. “Ow!” she gasps, looking down, “What the?”

Julie reaches between her feet and picks up one of Luke’s shoes. The same ones he had thrown across the room haphazardly two nights before. They’ve landed between her door and closet. She’s not sure how she missed them before, but her stubbed toe was certainly feeling it now. As she goes to lift the other one, she sees another of Luke's discarded articles of clothing. His orange knit beanie, thrown off to the side by the wall. As she picks up the hat and runs her fingers over it, she suddenly knows exactly what she’s going to wear today.

* * *

Descending the stairs a few minutes later, Julie spots Luke lying on the couch in the living room. He’s flipping through a book, though she can’t see which one from this distance. She vaguely recalled him talking about “The Princess Bride” after movie night. It occurs to her that without sleeping, the guys have a lot of spare time to kill. And in needing to keep it quiet, books seem like a wise choice. As she approaches she sees his brow furrowed in concentration, his lower lip caught between his teeth. _“He looks cute, all studious like that,”_ she thinks as she makes her way to the back of the couch. He doesn’t appear to see her, his focus elsewhere.

She throws her arms over his shoulders suddenly, collapsing her whole weight into him as she leans against his frame. “Good morning,” she says brightly, kissing his cheek from behind. He jumps in a start from her entrance, dropping the book to his lap before laughing warmly.

“And good morning to you too sleepy head,” he says as he turns to face her. Bringing his hand around to cup her cheek before planting a gentle kiss to her lips.

“What are you reading?” she asks as she stands up. Easing the discomfort of the sofa arm eating into her chest.

He looks down to his lap, picking up his discarded book. “Oh, just something your dad had. ‘Jurassic Park’ by Michael Crichton. One of the few times I didn’t read the book before watching the movie. I was really focused on my music the summer it came out and didn’t get around to it. Then the whole death thing. So I saw it on the shelf and thought, ‘what the hell.’ And I have to say, the book does a much better job building the theme of the dangers of playing God.”

“You like reading?” she asks tilting her head.

“Oh yeah,” he looks over his shoulder enthusiastically, “It’s hard to be a good writer if you don’t read. I mean, there’s kind of a reason we played some of our early gigs at book clubs. You might not know it to look at me, but I was top of my class in honor’s English for three years.” He sinks back onto the couch, “But that was before I ran away and dropped out.” He looks almost ashamed as he stares at the book in his hand. “My mom used to joke that I must be eating the books since I went through them so fast.”

Julie kisses the top of his head, “Then I’m sure your mom would be happy you’re still keeping up a healthy appetite. And speaking of…”

“I would avoid the kitchen if I were you,” he cautions rising from the couch, “Reggie just found out that your dad likes Johnny Cash. They’ve been going at it for, like, half an hour.” Now that he’s standing, Luke turns and gets his first good look at Julie. His jaw practically hits the floor as his eyes take in her ensemble.

Julie has on his orange beanie, struggling, but somehow still managing to stay atop her head of curls. She’s got it sitting loosely, so it’s sort of flopping off to one side on the top. But if that weren’t enough, she’s wearing something he didn’t think he’d ever see again. A white Sunset Curve logo shirt, encrusted with little sparkly silver gemstones all over. The shirt is tucked into a pair of light-washed, distressed jeans. She’s elected to keep her glasses on today, rather than her usual contacts. Luke licks his lips as his brain slowly absorbs the young woman standing in front of him.

Julie is positively delighting in Luke’s full-on brain crash. She does a little twirl in front of him. “Do you like?” He falters for a moment “I _love_. Where on earth did you get this shirt?” He asks as he lays his hands on her waist, stepping closer.

“It was in my mom’s trunk with the rest of her old things. Flynn figures she must have been a fan. Which might also explain how she had your demo CD.”

“Seems like destiny to me,” he smiles as he plants a kiss to her lips, fingers trailing from her waist to her back as he brings her in. Julie’s hands wind their way up to Luke’s neck, pulling him in closer. After a moment he breaks the kiss, “You’re something else Julie,” he smiles down at her. Bopping her on the nose with a finger he adds, “and the glasses are a cute touch.”

“Trying to go for the whole hipster vibe; it fit with the beanie and the vintage band shirt,” she explains, but all he gives her back is a questioning stare.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a modern fashion trend. Believe me, with my outfit and you being a bookworm, we make a cute nerdy couple.”

“Hey now,” he says, looking mildly offended.

“Oh calm down,” she says patting his biceps. His firm, muscular biceps, she thinks as her hands make contact. She certainly was not complaining about the boy’s aversion to sleeves. “Nerds are cool now.” She runs her hand down his arm entwining her fingers with his as she steps away. “Come on now, I need some breakfast before I leave for school. And before I forget, I put your shoes in your guys’ room. I nearly tripped over them this morning getting ready.”

She pulls his hand as she makes for the kitchen, Luke dutifully following behind.

* * *

“I fell in to a burning ring of fire;  
I went down down down,  
And the flames went higher.  
And it burns burns burns,  
The ring of fire,  
The ring of fire.”

Reggie and Ray are both in the kitchen, belting at the top of their lungs. As Luke and Julie enter Reggie dances over to them, holding out an imaginary microphone to Julie.

“Uhhh,” she says looking to Luke out of the corner of her eyes, “I don’t know this one.”

The music playing off her dad’s phone continues in the background as Reggie lowers his hand, turning over his shoulder. “Ray!” he admonishes, “How could you?” Reggie looks crestfallen.

“Hey Siri,” then after the ping, “pause music.” The room is silent again, as Reggie continues to stare down Ray with sad puppy dog eyes. “Sorry there bud. Julie always took more after her mother’s musical tastes than mine.”

“But Johnny Cash isn’t just music,” Reggie declares, gesturing widely with his hands, “He’s a legend! I am ashamed that you never properly educated your daughter on his majesty.”

Luke and Julie move to sit down at the barstools next to the counter. “Majesty Reg? Really?”

“Yes, majesty,” Reggie replies, hopping up to sit at the edge of the counter facing the couple, “It’s not my fault you’re a heathen. I’ve _tried_ saving your soul, but you keep insisting country’s not ‘cool enough.’” He emphasizes the last words with air quotes.

“Reggie, you and Luke are both allowed to like whatever type of music you want,” Julie looks at Luke sharply, “and you shouldn’t be making fun of each other if you don’t like the same things.”

“Who? Me?” Luke says, putting on airs. Behind Julie’s shoulder, Reggie sticks his tongue out at Luke. Luke glares back up at him.

Julie eyes the guitarist reproachfully before turning around to Reggie, who quickly shoots her a charming smile to hide his earlier face. “Maybe you can educate me on the majesty of Johnny Cash later?”

Reggie puts his hand to the top of his head, raising, tipping forward, and then lowering an imaginary cowboy hat, “Well I’d be happy to partner,” he says in a mock country accent. As he looks down, Reggie takes in her shirt.

“Woah,” he says, “I didn’t think I’d ever see one of those again. I like the sparkles. It’s a good touch. Very cute,” he winks at her from up on the counter, circling his thumb and pointer finger into a loop while holding up the other three in a gesture of “okay.”

Julie giggles at his antics, “Thanks Reg. So what’s for breakfast?” she asks turning to her dad.

“Well, we had so much leftover after dinner, I thought breakfast burritos would be good. I’ve got eggs here,” he gestures to the pan in front of him with spatula in hand, “then beans, salsa, guacamole, the works.”

Julie leans forward and grabs one of the plates on the counter, beginning to dish herself up. “Sounds good. Thanks Papí.”

“Thank Reggie,” her dad says, looking to the boy on the counter, “He was already down here getting breakfast ready when I came downstairs. And as I understand it, this has unknowingly been a part of our morning routine for weeks now.”

Reggie chuckles, hopping down from the counter. Walking over to Ray, he slings an arm around his shoulder, holding it above without actually touching him. “Yeah, but this was the first morning I could actually help without giving you a heart attack. I mean I have, like, moved spices over or kept something from falling off the counter, or moved your car keys so you could actually find them,” Ray tilted his head, nodding as if to concede the point with a sigh. He was always misplacing things… “But I figured walking in to the food cooking itself would probably be a bad idea after all the trouble I got in with Julie for spooking Tía.” Julie raises her eyebrows, staring him down briefly before taking another bite of her burrito. 

Reggie lowers his arm, shoulders slumping a little, “I’ve always loved helping in the kitchen. I used to help my mom all the time. With eight mouths to feed she always needed the extra pair of hands.”

Ray nods knowingly, “Well, I am certainly appreciative to have my own sous chef. And singing partner.” Reggie smiles to him brightly before saying a little too loudly, “Hey Siri. Play Johnny Cash.”

* * *

A few minutes and several songs later Julie’s phone buzzes.

“And that would be my alarm to go out for the bus,” she informs the room. Luke had given up his protests and relented to the country singing party in the kitchen. Carlos had even arrived at one point; delighting in Luke’s frustration as he picked up the lines of “I Walk the Line,” singing along with Reggie.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Luke says standing from the stool, “anything to get me out of here…” Julie kisses his cheek before stepping down from her seat as well. “Oh stop being such a drama queen.”

She turns back to Reggie and her dad, “Are you guys going to be okay today without me?”

“Don’t worry mija. Your band will still be here when you get home.” He steps to the other side of the kitchen island; kissing the top of her head as he pulls her into a shoulder hug. “Have a good day at school.”

“I love you dad.”

“I love you too,” he replies as Julie loops her hand with Luke’s and turns to leave the kitchen.

As they make their way to the front door, Luke says, “So I guess Johnny Cash isn’t that bad, but you can’t tell Reggie I said so.”

She laughs at that, “Yeah, and maybe you should give Reggie’s country music a little more credit. He really cares about it.”

They’ve reached the door. Julie lets go of his hand to grab her backpack off the coat hook. He rubs the back of his neck. “Yeah… you’re probably right.” She shoots him a look as she tugs on her backpack, “You _are_ right.”

“Yes, I am. So you’ll be okay today, right? It won’t be too weird with my dad?” she asks.

“Yeah. I’m sure Reggie will keep him busy. I’ll probably finish that book. Maybe go out and see if I can’t find Alex. He went to look for Willie again last night. Said he wanted to look alone to clear his head. He said he’d come back in the morning to check-in. Trying to give him his space, but I’m still a little worried…”

She takes his hands in hers. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon. And maybe he’ll find him. Try not to worry too much.”

He looks off to the side before turning back, “Yeah. He’s just like a brother to me. It’s hard to see him hurting so bad.”

Julie leans in to plant a gentle kiss on his lips, which he returns in kind, “You’re a good friend. I love you.” 

Luke lifts Julie’s hands to his lips, brushing her knuckles, “I love you too Jules. You should get to school before your dad freaks out.”

She takes in a breath, “Yeah,” she says turning to open the front door, “I’ll be home before you know it.”

He grips her hand for a moment, before releasing her, “And I’ll be waiting.”

As soon as she pulls the door closed behind her, Luke turns to the living room. He’ll give Alex more time and get back to his book. There was certainly no way he was going back to the kitchen…

* * *

“So you can ask anything and she’ll just answer?” Reggie asks curiously.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Carlos says holding out the phone.

“Like, anything anything?” Carlos shrugs. “Hey Siri,” he waits for the ping, “What do you know about ghosts?”

After a moment, the metallic sounding voice answers back, “Here is what I found on the web for ‘what do you know about ghosts?’” Reggie runs his finger down the screen in fascination.

“Man, technology is so cool. Back in my day if you wanted to go online it would involve a trip to the library and a long, _long_ wait for a dial-up connection. And I never bothered, because I did _not_ have the patience for that. It’s crazy how in twenty-five years I can just instantly get the answer to any question by talking to a robot phone lady.”

Ray chuckles across the room where he’s rinsing dishes in the sink. “Yeah. I remember those days. Wasn’t that dial tone the worst?”

Reggie pops his head up from looking at the screen, “Oh yeah, it was all EEEEEEAAAAHHH!” he screeches emulating the sounds of a connecting modem.

Carlos quickly covers his ears, “Please stop.”

Reggie cuts out his noisemaking with a chuckle, “Sorry bud. But seriously, this is way better.” He taps the screen again, “Hey Siri, do you love me?”

A moment later, “Technically, I lack the software for traditional love, but I think you’re great.” Reggie smiles down at the device brightly, “Too cool.”

Ray comes over wiping his hands down on a towel. “Alright mijo, fun as this is, it’s time you get off to school. Your bus will be here soon.”

Carlos pulls his phone away from Reggie’s hand and tucks it into his back pocket. “Okay dad,” he says hugging him quickly around his torso, “Bye Reggie. Have a good day.”

Reggie waves him off, “You too bud!” his face falls slightly as Carlos runs off to the door. As fun as the morning was cooking and singing with Ray, and hanging out with Carlos. It made his heart ache for his own family. For mornings spent singing in the kitchen with his mom, or packing up lunches for Jimmy, Tim, and Livvy before walking them off to the bus stop with Kate. In those quiet domestic mornings, the mornings before his dad woke up, he could pretend that his family was normal and happy. He looks over to Ray and gives him a lopsided smile. He’s hopeful after what they talked about last night that Ray can help him find out what happened to his family.

“So,” Reggie asks as he jumps back onto the counter, “What are your plans today?”

Ray is just loading the last of the morning’s dishes into the dishwasher. “Well, I’ve got to head into the studio this morning and deal with a few emails. Maybe get a few hours of photo editing in. But I don’t actually have any shoots scheduled until Wednesday.” Ray takes in the fallen face of the boy in front of him. They had had a pretty fun morning. He was starting to understand the longing for a positive fatherly relationship that Reggie must be craving. “Or, you know. Since everything I’d need to do would be on my computer, I could probably work from home today.”

Reggie brightens, “Really?”

Ray shrugs, “Yeah, why not. As long as you promise you won’t distract me.”

“Oh, yeah, no. Totally. No distractions.” Reggie is practically bouncing, “You won’t even know I’m h –”

But before he even finishes the sentence, Reggie fades from view in front of Ray. Ray’s eyes go wide, looking at the place where the bassist had been sitting just a moment ago. This wasn’t the same as the way the boys had vanished before. Popping out in a blink. This is more like a photo loosing transparency. His voice trailing off like someone had turned down the volume.

“Reggie?” Ray asks, suddenly worried, “Where did you go?”

“Ray?” Reggie’s waving in front of him and snapping his fingers in his face. But it’s no use. Ray is looking right through him.

Ray is looking around, confusion and concern painting his face. Reggie jumps off the counter and moves to the fridge, opening the door and slamming it shut to get Ray’s attention.

“Reg? Are you still there?” Ray asks the room.

Reggie stands by the fridge and glances at the letter magnets on the door. “Y-E-S” he quickly spells out, rearranging the colorful pieces of plastic.

Ray walks over to the fridge. It’s odd to see the magnets on the door moving around on their own. Floating in the air for a moment before sticking back to the metal surface. Ray leans forward at what Reggie has written.

“Huh. So you didn’t just ‘poof’ out on me. That’s the word you use right, poof?”

Reggie has already written “N-O” by the time Ray looks back to the fridge.

“What do you think happened?” Ray asks stepping back and putting his hands on his elbows. He suddenly realizes that Reggie needs access to the fridge to rearrange the magnets, and standing in front of it like he had been would mean he could be standing right inside of the boy. A strange thought. So he steps back to give room to the invisible ghost, spelling out a long string of letters on the surface of his kitchen appliance.

“J-U-L-I-E S-C-H-O-O-L” Reggie has written a moment later. It’s the only thing that makes sense he reasoned as he was writing it out. Julie left only a few minutes ago.

“So you think that once she got far enough away from the house that you just, what, vanished?”

Reggie picks up and replaces the “Y” on the “Y-E-S” from earlier to draw Ray’s attention back to it.

“Huh. I’m starting to understand the frustration you must have been having with our little one-sided conversations.”

“R-I-G-H-T” Reggie writes, slightly disappointed that there are no question or exclamation marks to emphasize his point. He’s glad in some ways though, because he’s always known that he and Ray were on the same wavelength.

“Come on. We need a more convenient means of communication.” Ray says to the air as he turns to leave the kitchen.

* * *

Luke flops down on the couch after Julie leaves for school, picking up his book again. He glances down to his watch. It’s half past seven. If Alex isn’t back by eight, then he would drag Reggie out to go look for him. He tries to focus on his book, but finds himself re-reading the same paragraph three times before giving up and throwing the book on the table.

As he sits with his head in his hands, he sees Carlos walking down the hall. He stops by the door to shrug his backpack onto his shoulders.

“Hey little man,” Luke calls from the living room, “Have fun at school, yeah?”

Carlos says nothing in response as he opens and then shuts the door behind him.

Luke shakes his head, “Well _that_ was rude.” He doesn’t have much more time to mull it over before he hears the tell-tale sound of a ghost poofing in upstairs. He figures it has to be Alex, so he all but runs to the stairs, the blonde appearing at the top of the landing not long before him.

“Hey,” Alex says as he makes his way down the steps, looking dejected.

“Hey,” Luke responds back, “I’m gonna take it you didn’t find him?” he asks tentatively. Wanting to be gentle and not cause any distress to his friend.

“No. Nothing.” Alex says as he reaches the entryway, raking his hands through his hair. “And to be honest, it is taking everything I have not to freak out about it.”

“Hey man,” Luke says putting a comforting arm around the taller boy, “It won’t do you _or_ Willie any good to worry about what you can’t control. We can’t just go assuming the worst until we know for sure.”

Alex forces out a laugh, “Yeah, tell that to my anxiety.” He hesitates for a moment, “Did I tell you I had an attack the other night?”

Luke looks into Alex’s face, concern wracking his features, “What? No. You didn’t. Are you okay?”

Alex takes the three steps to the couch and leans against the arm. “Yeah, I’m fine. Reggie was there. It was the night after the Orpheum, when Reggie and I first went out looking for Willie. Reg had said something about him maybe being with Caleb and I – I just let my brain get the better of me…” Alex trails off looking down and digging his fingers into his knees.

“But you haven’t had an attack since we’ve been ghosts,” Luke processes what Alex had said a moment longer, “Until Julie…” he says as he realizes. Luke walks over to Alex and places his hand on the drummer’s shoulder. “Dude that sucks. But you don’t have to go through it alone okay?” He moves his hand to tip Alex’s chin up to look him in the eye. “Okay? We all helped you when we were alive. You’re not alone. We’re your family. Got it?”

Alex looks at Luke, his eyes wet with tears, “Yeah. Got it.” Luke pulls him into a firm hug. Alex stands stock still for a moment before reaching his arms under Luke’s to return the embrace. Taking a few slow, even breaths into his shoulder.

“I hate to break up this tender moment,” Reggie says from behind the couch, “But we’ve got a new ghost development.” Reggie points to where Ray is walking past them and up the stairs.

“Hey Ray!” he shouts after him, “Luke totally likes making out with your daughter!”

Alex goes white as he whips up his face to glare at Reggie.

“Dude! What the hell?” Luke turns on him, his eyes murderous.

Reggie simply chuckles behind his fist, “Y-y-” he’s having trouble wheezing his words out through his laughter, “You should s-see the l-l-looks on your f-faces!” He finally chokes out before doubling over.

“Reginald…” Alex scolds him sourly.

“Relax. Ray can’t hear us. I went invisible to him in the kitchen just a few minutes after Julie left for school,” he rubs tears away from his eyes as his laughter dies down, “God. That was so fucking funny.”

Luke suddenly puts the pieces together about why Carlos had ignored him earlier. He wasn’t ignoring him really; he just couldn’t see or hear him. Luke releases the fists his hands had balled up into at this sides. “No it wasn’t dumbass.”

Alex shakes his head, “Really wasn’t.”

Reggie just puts his hands in the air, “Believe me, it was funny for everyone who isn’t the two of you. And probably him,” he adds as Ray comes back into the room.

Ray scans his eyes around, not sure where he should be looking. “Reggie? Luke? Are you in here?”

Reggie reaches over the back of the couch and lifts up a pillow, hugging it to his chest. “So he knows where to look,” he explains to the guys’ questioning glances.

From Ray’s perspective he’s clearly standing in a room alone, talking to no one. But then a pillow from the couch floats up through the air, seemingly of its own volition. He supposed if he didn’t know that the person attached to the other end of the cushion was a harmless bandmate of his daughter, the situation would be very jarring. He’s glad he’s not being haunted by any malevolent poltergeists. The pillow sits hanging in the air in the space just behind the couch.

Ray turns toward it. It has to be one of the boys, though he doesn’t know for sure which one. He tilts his head to the side. “Okay. If you’re Luke, put the pillow to the left, and to the right if you’re Reggie, and if you’re Alex -” before he can finish he sees the pillow move for a second in one direction before settling on the other and holding it out to the right.

“Okay. So you’re Reggie.” Ray opens his arms out to the room, “Are there any other spirits here?” he asks a little over the top. The floating pillow dances in the air for a moment. Ray can’t see Reg, but he’s sure that was an indication that the boy is laughing at his joke.

As he looks around the room, he sees a white covered book float up from the coffee table. A moment later he hears the rattling of paper and scratching of a pen over by his desk against the wall. A stack of papers floats across the room. One flutters through the air pushing against the pillow that’s still standing there. The next moves to the book. And the last settles in one place, held forward with the word “Alex” written hastily across the front in large letters. Ray moves his eyes back across to see “Luke” and “Reggie” names now hovering in the air throughout the room.

“Well it’s not perfect,” he says nodding, “but it will do in a pinch. I think this will be better though.” He holds up a phone shaking it back and forth.

The “Reggie” sign drops the pillow onto the couch before wafting its way over to him. Ray turns on the power button and holds the phone out. It floats out of his hand a moment later.

“The passcode to unlock it is 6-2-5-4. June 25th 2004\. It’s Julie’s birthday,” he explains as he sees the lock screen show up, before the numbers pop into the boxes and the phone unlocks. The “Luke” and “Alex” signs have drifted closer. If he could see them, he’s sure they would be standing over Reggie’s shoulder looking down at the phone screen. He might have only known them for a short while, but Ray could already picture Luke and Alex’s curious expressions next to Reggie’s look of glee.

“So,” he begins, it feels very strange to talk to nothing, but he knows the boys can hear him so he continues anyway. “This was Julie’s mom’s phone. I -” he hesitates for a moment, “I never deactivated it. I told Victoria I did, because it’s what she wanted to hear. But I never did. I just -” he breathes in a sigh. Not really sure why he’s sharing this, but in a weird way it’s easier to talk about this when he’s just talking to air. Even if the guys _can_ hear him. “Some days, when I miss her, I call. Just to get her voicemail,” he pauses, anticipating the boys’ looks of confusion, “That’s like a cell phone’s answering machine. Sometimes I call just to hear her voice again.”

He can imagine the looks the guys are giving him right now, and he’s starting to get a little uncomfortable with the vulnerability. “So anyway. I was thinking this would be a better way to communicate when Julie isn’t here than other methods.” He gives a sideways glance to the floating name signs. “There’s only one, so you’ll have to share, but I figured that you’d only be texting Julie, me, Carlos, or Flynn anyway.

Reggie takes in Ray’s mournful expression. He glances over his shoulder and Alex and Luke's faces are also sober. The three share a knowing look before Reggie turns back to the phone in his hand. Recognizing how much trust Ray was putting in the boys through this gift.

Reggie has watched over Flynn’s shoulder enough times to understand how this texting thing works. He clicks open the messaging icon and searches through the conversations. He figures he’s found the right number when he sees the name “Mi Amor.”

A moment later, Ray’s phone buzzes. And while he’s expecting it, it’s still a little disconcerting to see a message pop up from “Mi Flor.” He’ll have to change the name at some point. Swiping his phone open he reads:

" _thanks Ray. this was smart.”_

He sees the letters popping up on the touch screen of the floating phone as Reggie types something else. In a moment a second text appears.

_"we’ll take good care of it.”_

He chuckles, “Good. You had better,” he looks to where the boys all still seem to be standing, “And promise me you won’t record over that voicemail message. You know, just in case,” his sad smile full of memory and longing.

_“we promise.”_

And then a few beats later.

_"we wouldn’t even know how!”_

* * *

The trip into school was more boisterous than Julie had anticipated. The kids on the bus would not leave her alone about her performance at the Orpheum the Saturday before. Apparently someone in the audience (or perhaps several someones) had taken video of the show and posted it all over social media and YouTube. Had she been less distracted by the events of the weekend, then she might have actually noticed all of the activity on her and the _Julie and the Phantoms_ Instagram accounts. There were even kids on the bus who were asking for her autograph. Her freaking autograph! She was feeling a little overwhelmed at all the attention before they reached Flynn’s stop.

“Excuse me,” Flynn said to the crowd as she sat down once Julie pulled her backpack off the seat (a precaution to keep the fans at bay…). “Let’s back up. A three feet minimum from my client if you please.” Flynn puts her arm out straight in front of her, creating a clear indication of “Do Not Cross” with the scowl on her face.

Julie was grateful for her arrival to curb the enthusiasm of their classmates. “Thanks,” Julie says as the bus takes off again and students return to their seats, “I was feeling a little claustrophobic there…”

“Manager, Social Media Coordinator, Roadie, Body Guard,” she counts off on her fingers, “I am a multi-purpose best friend.” Julie rests her head on Flynn’s shoulder. “I love you, you know that?”

“That’s because I’m pretty much awesome,” Flynn chirps, “But I love you too.” She knocks her elbow against Julie. “You _do_ realize this is going to start happening more often now, right?”

Julie pulls Luke’s beanie down until it’s stopped by the rim of her glasses, “Uggghh. I know. It’s just, _so awkward._ ”

Flynn laughs at her, “Girl, you are a power-house and now everyone else can see it too. Own it.” She beams at her best friend. “I am so proud of you,” she adds before pulling Julie in for a side hug.

As they continue the ride into school, Julie and Flynn decide to scroll through social media to look over the reactions from the show. As they’re swapping screens to show off favorite comments, Julie’s phone buzzes and a name pops up on her screen that she doesn’t expect to see.

She stares at the phone in her hand blankly for a moment.

Flynn catches her expression, “What’s up?”

Julie holds up her phone to the other girl, “Mom.”

“What the hell?” Flynn asks, “Did you open it?” she questions, already knowing the answer, as Julie shakes her head imperceptibly. Flynn gives Julie a pointed stare between her face then down to the phone.

Julie’s fingers are shaking slightly as she opens the text message.

_“It’s Luke. Your dad gave us your mom’s old phone. I hope that’s not too weird. We went invisible again not long after you left, so he thought this would be a good way to talk.”_

Julie takes in a relieved breath as she reads over the message.

“It’s Luke,” she informs a curious Flynn; holding out the phone for her to read the message, not wanting to divulge its contents where anyone else could hear.

When Flynn is done, Julie takes the phone and texts back:

**_“No, it’s fine, and a good idea. It just freaked me out a bit to see her name pop back up on my phone”_ **

_“yeah, sorry. Didn’t mean to spook you.”_ Then after a moment, _“I swear I did NOT intend that pun.”_

Julie chuckles, imagining the look of mortification on Luke’s face upon realizing he had made a Reggie level joke. She looks down at the conversation and takes a steadying breath before scrolling up to before Luke’s first message. The last text is from April of last year. It says _“Siempre te amaré, mija. There is a present for you on the piano when you’re ready to hear it.”_

The morning she played that song was the first moment she had felt connected to her mom again after so many months. She had read and re-read the song a million times over to the point where she knew it by heart before she had ever had the strength to set her hands on the keys again. She is so eternally grateful to a certain set of specters who helped bring her back to music. She knew she could never forget about her mother, and would love her always. But she understands that now it might be time to take a step forward, and that it was okay to take it. She taps into the settings on her phone and then types out a reply.

**_“I just went and changed the contact to Luke <3”_ **

_“What’s a <3?”_

**_“Lol. A sideways heart, it means I love you.”_ **

_“Oh. I see it now. Do I even want to ask just what the hell lol means?”_

**_“Flynn is going to want to get you updated on modern text speak pronto…”_ **

_“ <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3”_

_“Damn it. That was Reggie.”_

**_“Well tell Reggie I love him too.”_ **

_“hi Julie! we’re hanging out with your dad! i love you too!”_

_“Hey. It’s Alex. We only have the one phone and I have had to commandeer it because SOMEONE can’t play nicely with their friends.”_

**_“Okay, updated the contact to The Phantoms <3”_ **

_“Luke says I’m supposed to tell you that that’s painful. – Alex”_

**_“Tell him to deal with it.”_ **

_“So we’re apparently going to the store now. Reggie gave Ray the idea that the empty loft now needs to be a hangout space. He wants beanbag chairs. – Alex”_

_“It’s eerie how in sync they are. – Alex”_

_“that’s cause we’re best friends now!”_

_“also it’s Reggie. i got the phone back from Alex. tell him he’s mean.”_

Julie rolls her eyes, picturing exactly how silly the three of them probably look fighting over the phone.

**_“Okay guys. Don’t kill each other. Again. We just got to school, so I’ve got to go.”_ **

_“Love you Jules. See you after school. – Luke”_

She wonders how much he had to strong-arm Reggie to get the phone back for that one.

* * *

Julie is loading her stuff into her locker with Flynn working to charm and disperse the crowd when Nick walks over to her. He shoots her a broad grin before greeting her, “Morning Molina. Looks like you’re quite popular today.”

“Yeah,” she says, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “It’s a little weird to be honest. I’m not used to all this attention.”

“Well, everyone is just coming to see you for the star you are.” He’s smiling at her intently, in a way that makes her start to feel unsettled under his gaze.

“That’s what I told her!” Flynn chirps in brightly, throwing her arm over Julie’s shoulder.

Nick’s eyes flash cold for a moment, before he’s back with a smile. “Ah. Flynn. Good morning.”

“Hey Nick. Did you catch the video of the show last Saturday?” she asks him, still hanging off of Julie.

“I was there actually. It was all quite magical.”

“Woah really?” Flynn asks, “The stage crew was telling me the show was sold out. Did Carrie get you in or something?”

A brief look of confusion dances across his features, “Yes. Of course. I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

“Well thanks for coming out and showing your support. And for the flowers yesterday,” Julie says. Flynn shoots her a side eye, mouthing the word _“Flowers?”_ before Julie elbows her ribs. “It really means a lot. It’s been hard, you know, since my mom died. It really helps to have a good _friend_ like you cheering me on.” Julie punctuates the word friend with extra emphasis. She wanted to be very clear to draw the line as to what Nick and her were.

Nick tilts his head, “Yes. Your mother. I’m proud of you for getting out there again. And I’ll be there to help support you however I can.” He beams a smile again as he looks down at her shirt, “Sunset Curve huh? What’s that?” He eyes her curiously for her answer.

“Oh,” she replies looking down, “It’s just this old band my mom used to like.”

He nods, an almost knowing look on his face. “And do you like them too?”

Her face colors, she certainly likes a particular one of them… “Um. Yeah. They’re really good actually.”

“Hmm. Then maybe I might look them up…”

“No!” both Julie and Flynn shout out at once. Flynn awkwardly laughing off the outburst. “Yeah, I’m not sure you’re actually going to be able to find anything. They haven’t been active for over twenty years. Never did anything big. Never recorded any albums. They just kind of faded into obscurity.” Flynn gives Nick an uncomfortable half-smile. “Pre-social media too, so I wouldn’t even bother.”

Nick gives them a knowing smirk before putting his hands up slightly as if to concede the point. “Alright, if you say so.”

Julie looks up to him, pursing her lips together. This was starting to get strange. Just as she’s debating how to diffuse the awkward situation, she hears a familiar sounding screech from down the hall.

“Molina!” The three all look up to see Carrie Wilson marching down the hallway, flanked by a couple of her cronies.

Julie groans looking to Flynn uncomfortably. Nick seems surprised, not sure quite yet what to make of the outburst.

“Hey, bitch. I’m talking to you!” Carrie practically screams in her face when she storms up.

“Whoa now,” Flynn says, stepping up to her defense, “What’s with the language?”

“I’m not talking to you Flynn,” Carrie says icily, pushing a finger to the other girl’s chest, “So you can just back the fuck off.” She turns her cold eyes to Julie, “I don’t know what you did at your stupid little performance, but my dad has been practically catatonic all weekend.” Carrie’s voice breaks slightly as she takes in a shuddering breath. “And to think I was almost proud of you after your song Saturday. But that was short lived, because then I had to drag my dad out of the venue shaking and unable to form a single coherent thought.”

Julie puts her hands up, “Woah Carrie. What are you talking about?”

“My. Dad. You ignoramus. You and that stupid fucking band of yours did something to him. I haven’t seen him this bad since...” she cuts off for a moment, looking down at Julie sadly for a second before the rage is back on her features, “for a while. The only thing I could get out of him was him spouting some nonsense about his old friends being dead.”

Julie turns to Flynn, her eyes wide. Flynn catches herself glancing down at Julie’s shirt, at the band’s old logo. If Trevor Wilson had seen the performance, then he must have seen the guys. The two make eye contact again in a silent conversation. Carrie tracks Flynn’s gaze as she takes in Julie’s bedazzled top. Sunset Curve? Now why did that name sound familiar?

“Look,” Carrie says crossing her arms, “I don’t know what’s up with you and your _hologram_ band, but I can tell you that your little act isn’t fooling anybody Molina, and I’m not falling for it anymore. I’m going to figure out what the hell you’re up to. And until then you stay away from me, and you stay the fuck away from my dad.” As she turns on her heels, Kayla leans into Julie’s space, aggressively jutting her chin forward causing Julie to fall back against the bank of lockers.

The bystanders in the hallway all start to mutter and turn away. Julie blinks back the moment from where she stands against the wall. Nick has a smirk coiling on his lips that neither Julie nor Flynn notice as they are caught up with one another. “Well that was _interesting,_ ” he says rolling around the last word on his tongue.

“More like fucked up,” Flynn asserts, rubbing her hand on Julie’s shoulder, “What the hell is wrong with that demon?”

Julie looks up to her friend with eyes as wide as saucers. “Flynn…” she breathes out, her look saying it all. What had the band’s performance done to Trevor?

“I know, I know baby,” Flynn soothes, “It’ll be okay. We can talk about this later after school.” She gives a knowing look around to the dispersing crowd of onlookers in the hallway and inclines her head toward Nick.

“Right. Yeah, you’re right. We should probably be getting to first period,” Julie agrees. She shakes off the interaction as she grabs her binder from her locker before slamming the door. She turns to Nick who is still standing there, staring down the hallway at where Carrie had stormed off. “See you in music Nick?”

He looks back to her surprised, “Yes. Yes of course. See you in music.” He shoots her another winning smile as the girls leave to head to class; his face turning into a sneer as they walk away.

* * *

Reggie has been bouncing the whole car ride to the store. Excitedly flitting about like a bird in a cage. Out of his lips come a constant stream of ideas about how to decorate the loft. At first it was cute, like a kid excited about being in a candy store. But as the ride through Los Angeles traffic on a Monday morning drags on, Luke is getting more and more annoyed.

“Remind me why we didn’t just poof over to meet Ray at the mall again?” Luke says, slumped in the back seat.

“Because,” Reggie explains from his seat in the front, “We can’t just leave Ray to do this whole car ride himself. Think about how boring that would be.” 

Luke rolls his head back across the seat to look sideways at Alex sitting next to him. Acknowledging with the look between them the futility of explaining to Reggie how boring the ride was to _them_ and how much it really doesn’t matter if they’re in the car since Ray can’t see them anyway.

“Oooh!” Reggie chirps and then types out a message on the phone. Moments later a robotic sounding voice in the car reads back the text, “A new message from [The Band]: ‘we should get some classic rock band posters.’”

“Sure,” Ray says, eyes still on the road. “We can keep an eye out. Though I’m not sure that we’ll be able to find any today. We might have to order online for that.” At a stop light, Ray turns his head to the empty passenger seat, “Try looking up things on the Amazon app. No buying anything, but you can look.”

“A new message from [The Band]: ‘ok. We’ll take a look and see if we can find some good ones.’”

After the unexpected developments of the morning, Ray had decided to take the day off work. It really hadn’t taken all that much convincing once Reggie suggested they transform the loft. One of Ray’s favorite parts of his job was getting to design photo shoot sets. He always had a discerning eye for aesthetics and had a hard time turning down the promise of a room make over. Though the communication was a pain; conversation stilted and delayed through the phone.

As they park outside the mall, Ray turns to the phone floating in the car. “Hmmm,” he thinks aloud, “It might be a good idea if I were to hold onto that unless we were not around anyone else. Might get some weird looks being followed around by a floating cell phone…”

The phone moves in the air for a moment, and he waits for Reggie to text him an answer. Instead his eyes widen after a few moments when the phone fades from view in front of him.

“Woah,” he breathes aloud, “I don’t know if you can see, but the phone just vanished.”

A moment later the phone appears again and then within a few seconds he gets a text.

_“ha ha! It worked! I put it in my pocket!”_

Ray nods slowly, trying to see if he can piece the logic of the situation together. His phone buzzes again.

_“Alex says I have to tell you it was his idea.”_

The phone dances around the air in the front seat for a moment before drifting into the back of the car. It takes a minute before he gets a response.

_“I thought about how our clothes can be seen when they’re in the closet, but then they vanish for you when we’re actually wearing them. No idea how it works of course. But I thought if our clothes can disappear and reappear when we’re wearing them then why couldn’t the phone? – Alex”_

Ray tips his head, mulling over the explanation. “I can’t say I understand it either, but you make a good point. Good thinking Alex,” Ray smiles to the seat over which the phone is floating.

_“Thanks. – Alex”_

_“Also, smart phones are dumb and it takes FOREVER to type anything. – Alex”_

Ray chuckles, “Now you’re starting to sound as old as me,” he unbuckles his seatbelt and opens the door, “Let’s put that phone away and get to redesigning the loft.” The phone moves forward and hangs in the air horizontally for a moment before vanishing. Ray imagines Alex must have put it in the front pouch of his hoodie. Stepping out of the car Ray walks into the store. Alone to any outside observers, but knowing he has three phantom companions to keep him company.

* * *

**_(Content Warning – self-harm/physical abuse, emotional abuse and manipulation)_ **

It’s almost the end of first period before Caleb is able to weasel out of class, convincing the idiotic math teacher that he had a bathroom emergency. The hallways are vacant as he walks. Thank fuck. All of these hormonal and sweaty teenagers are stifling.

Arriving at the bathroom, he finds the room vacant except for one boy preening himself in the mirror. Not that it would do him any good. Caleb rolls his eyes before walking over.

“Leave,” he says icily to the boy.

The taller boy looks at him through the mirror, “Hey man, it’s a free country,” he scoffs before looking back at himself in the camera of his phone.

Caleb grabs at the boy’s arm and pulls him hard, spinning to slam his back against the wall between two sinks. He thrusts his forearm up into the other boy’s throat to choke off his windpipe. “I said _leave._ ”

The boy is struggling to breathe for a moment before Caleb lets him down, stepping back and tilting his head toward the door. The boy runs out of the room rubbing at his neck, “What the fuck man?!”

Once alone, Caleb turns to the mirror. “Well that wasn’t so hard was it?” he asks, “Honestly, kids today are so entitled.”

 _“You didn’t have to hurt him,”_ he hears the voice of Nick inside of his head.

“If I didn’t, we wouldn’t have our privacy, now would we?”

_“What do you want now?”_

“Oh Nicolas. Nicolas, Nicolas, Nicolas,” he says in a sing-song voice, bringing his hands together in front of his chest, touching his fingertips. He dips his joined fingers together pointing to the blonde in the mirror, “ _Someone_ neglected to tell me some very important information.”

_“I answered every question you asked me…”_

“Yes, and I am so grateful that you eventually came around with that. But you should have known to fill in the blanks for me Nicolas. You knew I wanted to know everything about Julie. And you left out some key details. Her dead mother for instance.”

There’s a moment of silence before he hears an answer, _“I didn’t think it mattered.”_

“Of course it matters Nicolas. A mother is an important figure in anyone’s life. Don’t you agree?” he narrows his eyes in the mirror, not so subtly hinting back to their conversation from the night before.

_“Yes.”_

“Then you’ll understand that Julie’s mother being dead is an important piece of information that I can use. You see now how you should have told me earlier?”

There is a pregnant pause before Nick replies, _“Yes. I see now.”_

“Say you’re sorry Nicolas.” There is no answer. “Nicolas…” Caleb cautions, his voice glacial.

_“I’m sorry.”_

“Good. Now that we have that out of the way, there’s someone else I wanted to ask you about. Tell me more about that girl from this morning. The one who yelled at Julie in the hallway. I believe her name was Carrie?”

The name hangs in the air for a moment. _“Why do you want to know about her. She’s nobody.”_ Nick says the words in a rush. Caleb sneers into the mirror.

“Now Nicolas, you wouldn’t be lying to me would you?” he tilts his head, the leer in his eyes growing as he stares down his reflection.

 _“N-no.”_ Nick begins, _“I barely even know her.”_

“Oh dear Nicolas. Unfortunately, I get the feeling that you’re being dishonest with me.” Caleb starts to reach Nick’s hand into his jeans pocket. “I’ll give you a chance to change your story, or else I am going to have to teach you a lesson about what happens when you lie.”

Nick is panicking in his own head. Sure, he had broken up with Carrie, but that doesn’t mean he wanted her to get hurt. _“Honest, I don’t know what that was this morning.”_

“Wrong answer Nicolas,” Caleb says as he pulls Nick’s key ring out of his pocket. Languidly he flips through the keys on the ring until he finds one which looks particularly sharp. “I really wish I didn’t have to do this, but you had to go and force my hand.” With that he grips the key in his hand firmly before bringing the toothed end slamming into the boy’s thigh.

The scream in his head is somewhat deafening. “Oh now Nicolas. That screaming is not helpful. You should know to take the pain like a man.” He twists the key slightly, rending the skin on his leg. “It’s curious isn’t it? I’m the one controlling your hand, and this,” he twists, “little,” twists again, “key. And yet you’re the one who feels the pain.” The smile of the boy in the mirror is positively gleeful.

Nick is gasping heavily inside of his mind, _“Please STOP!”_ he cries out.

“Nicolas, you know I don’t like to have to hurt you, but when you don’t answer my questions I have to punish you. You can make this all stop. All you need to do is be a good boy and tell me who Carrie is.” There is silence for a moment before Caleb roughly twists the key again “We can do this all day Nicolas, and I can always make it much, _much_ worse.”

 _“She was my girlfriend. I broke up with her about a week ago,”_ he chokes out the answer through tears.

“Girlfriend? I thought you said you barely knew her?” Caleb asks as he angles the key up.

_“I – I’m sorry. I was worried about her.”_

“Nicolas, as noble as that may be, I do _not_ ,” the key swings down, “like the implication that dear sweet Carrie would be anything but safe around me.”

_"I – yes. You’re right. I shouldn’t have assumed.”_

“No, you shouldn’t have. So, why was the beautiful Carrie so mad at my darling Julie this morning?”

 _“I honestly don’t know,”_ he gasps out, _“The two of them used to be friends, but they had some kind of falling out about a year ago. Around when Julie’s mom died. I don’t know why. Carrie never told me. I don’t know what she was talking about with her dad. I just know she doesn’t really like Julie.”_

Caleb slowly drags the key from Nick’s leg, hearing a gasp of pain from the boy that makes him smirk into the mirror. “Now _that_ I believed. Was that so hard Nicolas?”

There’s a pause again. _“No. I – I should’ve just told you everything sooner.”_

“Yes you should have Nicolas. But I’m glad you’ve learned your lesson.” As he says it, he holds the bloodied key in front of his face and watches it drip into the sink. “It didn’t have to be this bad Nicolas. You’re the one who let it go this far… Hopefully we won’t have to do things the messy way again.” Humming, he turns on the faucet and washes off the key before limping slightly out of the bathroom to return to Nick’s infernal math class.

A dead mother and an angry ex-friend. That was something he could use...

**_(End Content Warning)_ **

* * *

Their shopping trip takes most of the morning, and is fairly productive. Ray walks up and down the aisles of the stores they visit at the mall. When no one else is around, the phone reappears and the boys make suggestions about what to get. It’s Luke who suggests Ray use Julie’s idea to talk into his phone to avoid looking as though he were out of his mind. Occasionally, objects will just come floating through the air to him to inspect before making his final arbitration. He learns that Reggie likes things to be more fun than functional, Alex has a great eye for color and design, and Luke prefers to keep things simple. Ray found he was actually having a good time getting to know the guys in their own right without Julie.

After they’ve visited a few stores, Ray decides it’s time to pick up lunch. At first he thinks of hitting up Auntie Anne’s for his favorite pretzel dogs, but rethinks the choice considering present company. Eventually he settles on Panda Express sitting down “alone” at a four seat table toward the back of the restaurant. Popping apart his chopsticks to dig into his chow mein he asks, “So, we’ve got a few things. Anything else you’ve got your sights on?

_“we haven’t found beanbag chairs. Ray. I NEED beanbag chairs.”_

_“Alex says you have to sign your name dingus – Reggie”_

_“Ray! tell him he’s mean! – Reggie”_

The phone skitters across the table before Ray gets another text.

_“Please don’t indulge him. He tried that with Julie earlier and it didn’t work either. – Alex”_

Ray laughs at the boys. While he can’t hear their banter, he can fully imagine the lively conversation between the three friends.

“Now boys. No fighting. We’re all working this communication thing out together. There’s bound to be some growing pains.”

_“Sorry Ray. – Alex”_

Ray nods curtly at the apology, “Now, if we don’t find something here, we might have some luck hitting up the thrift shops. Might even find some of those band posters you were hoping for.”

_“Thanks so much for helping Ray. It’s really cool of you. – Alex”_

“It’s not a problem. I’ve been having fun this morning. It’ll be nice to bring some life back into the studio,” he glances across at the three empty chairs, “Or you know. As close as you can manage.” He takes another few bites of his lunch before continuing. “I think it will look really good when it’s all said and done. A nice space to hang out and lounge.” He looks to where the phone is floating in the air, where Alex is sitting, “Maybe bring over that ghost boy you like.”

As Ray says it, the phone immediately drops, clattering to the floor. He eyes it curiously, “Is everything alright?” It’s several seconds before the phone floats back up from the ground, moving around to the other side of the table.

_“Alex wasn’t expecting you to say that. – Luke”_

“Oh,” Ray says looking surprised, “Did I read things wrong yesterday? I got the impression that you had a thing for that Will boy.”

 _“It’s Willie. And Alex says he doesn’t. – Luke”_ A moment passes before his phone pings again. _“He’s asking if you could just forget it. – Luke”_

Ray looks over to where he assumes Alex is still sitting. Realization crossing over his features. The boys had died in 1995. The affection Alex had toward Willie had been as obvious to Ray as being hit by a freight train when they had shared their story. However, it occurs to him that Alex might have had a different experience had he told his parents about something like this twenty-five years ago. Ray lays his hand on the table, reaching out in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. If he could see the boy, he would be laying his hand atop his on the table.

“Alex,” he begins, “If you would rather I drop this then I will. But please know that I have no judgements or ill-will towards you if you _do_ like Willie. I hope that you know you can be safe in our home to be whatever person you want to be and love whomever you want to love. I would be supportive of you no matter who you found that makes you happy.” There’s a long period where Ray just sits there, his hand on the table and looking softly at the empty chair across from him. He then feels a chill settle over his hand, a cool tingling making its way up his arm. His phone buzzes.

_“Alex says thanks. He really appreciates you understanding and accepting him. – Luke”_

Ray smiles at down at his screen, “Of course. The Molina house has always been a place of love.” His phone buzzes again.

 _“Alex says it’s okay for me to tell you that he does like Willie. – Luke”_ There’s a shuffle of the phone across the table and then:

 _“and he thinks he’s super cute! – Reggie”_ More shuffling.

_“I’m revoking Reggie’s phone privileges... But thanks. I do feel safe with you. – Alex”_

“I’m glad to hear it,” Ray says as he finishes off the last of his food, “How about we get back to it then?”

The rest of the afternoon is spent finishing their trip and returning to the house to set-up all of their new goodies in the loft. They do end up finding two beanbag chairs at the Goodwill much to Reggie’s delight. They’re also able to find a few posters for bands like Rush and The Rolling Stones that please Luke. Alex seems to enjoy decorating the loft space with his new assortment of colorful throw pillows. Ray is just happy to know that Julie’s friends feel safe in their home.

* * *

He sees her during music class, but she sits a fair distance off from both him and Julie. She rushes off into the hallway after class and he loses her before he can catch up. He’s not able to spot her at lunch, and they don’t seem to have any other classes together. Frustrating. It’s not until the end of the day that he finally spots her by a bank of lockers. She’s surrounded by a group of other girls, which only seems to annoy him further. He schools his expression into a charming smile before approaching.

“Carrie, hi,” he says in as friendly a manner as he can muster. She rolls her eyes looking over to him.

“What do you want?” she asks venomously, crossing her arms.

“I just wanted to see how you were,” he replies, trying to act casually, “You seemed really upset this morning.” He puts a look on his face which he hopes will be effective in the guise of a high school jock. Just the right amount of cloying and curious. She lowers her arms and nods to the girls around her who disperse.

Placing her hands on her hips, she turns back to him, “And why exactly do you care about how I’m doing? You were the one who broke up with me remember?”

Caleb grins, full and wide, baring his teeth, “Now, whatever could have possessed me to do something like that?”

* * *

Luke’s waiting for her on the front porch when she gets home from school. He looks up to her warmly as she approaches, rising from the stair where he’s sitting.

“Hey,” he says pulling her in for a hug as soon as she’s within reach.

“Hey yourself,” she smiles up at him. She snakes her hand up behind his neck, dragging him in for a kiss. After a minute they break apart, Julie’s breathing slightly labored.

He smiles as he takes in her flushed cheeks, “Come on, everyone’s down in the garage. We figured you had to be almost home because we reappeared to your dad and Carlos about five minutes ago.” He laces his fingers with hers to pull her down the path, but then turns back, “Did you want to drop off your bag? Or I could carry it for you?” he offers.

She gives him a soft smile, “What a gentleman. But no, let’s drop this off and then go through the kitchen.” They take the stairs up the porch into the front door. As she hangs her backpack on the hook by the door she asks, “So how did your day out with my dad go?”

“It went better than I expected,” their hands are back together again as they wind through the house. “The phone thing was a smart idea of your dad’s, but it was a bit annoying to hold an actual conversation. We went to a few stores and got a bunch of stuff for the loft. The guys are down there setting stuff up now. I think the most touch and go moment was when your dad called Alex out for being gay.”

Julie tugs Luke’s hand to have him stop moving, “Was Alex okay? He’s never actually said anything to me, but I sort of figured. He gets this look when he talks about Willie. I hoped he’d tell me when he was ready. I’m sure dad didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

“Alex freaked out at first, but he’s doing okay now. Your dad handled it a lot better than his parents did back in ’94. Ray pretty much just told him to calm down and that he was loved and welcomed here,” he caresses their joined hands, “Your dad is kind of awesome.”

She giggles, “Best dad ever. Or so Reggie says.” They’ve passed through the kitchen and are making their way outside.

“So how was your day?” he asks curiously.

A sour look passes on her face. “It was a bit rougher around the edges than I expected. There were dozens of people this morning on the bus and in the hallway crowding me for pictures and autographs.”

He looks to her brightly, “Jules. What are you talking about? That’s great news!” He sort of half hops onto her shoulder to squeeze her into a side hug, trying to be gentle with his enthusiasm. “I told you. You’re a wrecking ball. You blew everyone away this weekend. They should be preparing your Grammy award.”

“Thanks. It’s just weird. I’m not quite used to being the center of attention like this. It’s a bit uncomfortable,” she looks down at her shoes.

He stops his excited thrumming to tip her chin up, pulling her to meet his eyes. His soft green irises full of affection. “Hey, you’ll get used to it eventually. It might take some time, but you got this. And in the meantime, I’m here whenever you need me.” He dips his head down to press a soft kiss to her lips. “Everybody is going to love you.”

Julie’s face falls, “Carrie doesn’t.”

Luke’s face flashes with curiosity, then anger, “What did she do?” he asks, more harshly than he intended.

Julie hugs her arms to her chest, “It’s just something she said at school today.” Julie looks to Luke with guilt painting her features. “She said her dad saw the performance. That he’s been freaking out since he saw you guys.”

Luke scoffs, “Good. I hope we shook him up a little.”

Julie hugs herself tighter, looking at Luke reproachfully, “Luke, she seemed really worried about him. I know you don’t like him for what he did to you. But he was kind of like an uncle to me growing up. I’d hate to think something I did had hurt him.”

Luke steps forward putting both hands on her shoulders, “Nothing you did hurt him. That’s his own guilt doing that. You aren’t responsible for the wrestling he has to do with his own conscience. That’s on him. And it was wrong of Carrie to put it on you.”

“Just promise me you won’t do anything to get back at him again? I think you’ve done enough.”

He gives her a lopsided smile, kissing her forehead. “Of course.”

“You promise? You’re not going to go mess with him again?”

“Hey, the last time we tried messing with him we got cursed by an evil ghost. I think we learned our lesson. I _promise_ we won’t do anything again.”

Seeming satisfied, Julie grabs his hand again and they finally step into the garage.

“Julie!” Reggie cries from up in the loft when she walks through the door. He poofs down to the ground floor and pulls her into a hug.

Carlos starts descending the ladder upon her arrival, “Yeah, _you_ don’t have to go up and down the ladder every time…”

“Hey Reg,” she says as she hugs him back, “I hear you had a fun day.”

“Oh yeah, we got to go shopping and made the loft look super awesome. You’ve got to get up there!” He points upward with his index finger at the space above their heads.

She looks over to where her dad and Carlos have stepped down the ladder and are making their way over.

“Maybe in a bit Reggie, we should talk a little about today,” Ray says as he walks over. “We had some interesting developments today.” Alex pales slightly from where he’s standing by the coffee table. A fact that Ray doesn’t miss.

“Not those developments Alex. It’s okay. You’re safe here, remember?”

Alex shudders out a sigh as he nods. “Yeah, I remember.”

“Good, now. What I was referring to was the boys’ vanishing act.”

Julie looks up at her dad curiously, “Yeah, Luke was saying that you had all reappeared a few minutes ago.”

Ray nods, “Yes. They vanished a few minutes after you left and then showed up again just before you got home.”

Reggie suddenly gasps and runs for the coffee table, “Oh! Do you think Siri can hear me again? You know, now that Julie’s home?” He giddily tests the device by asking a nonsense question laughing when he hears the phone reply. “Yes!” he runs over to give Julie a side hug, “she loves me again! You’re magic Julie!”

Alex rolls his eyes, stepping over, “He’s been whining about that all day. I told him that no matter how many times he pushed the button the stupid phone couldn’t hear him. Because he’s a _ghost._ ” He emphasizes loudly.

Reggie looks to Alex pouting, “But it makes things so much harder. I had to type out everything and Google stuff on my own.”

Julie laughs throatily, “I think that’s the most Gen-Z thing I’ve ever heard _anyone_ say.” She turns back to her dad, knowing that if she doesn’t redirect Reggie soon they’d spiral like this forever, “So what happened when they vanished?”

“Well,” says Ray, thinking back, “It was different than when they teleport from place to place. When they do that they’re just gone in a blink. This was more like they were fading out.” He ponders a moment more before snapping his fingers and pointing to the group, “It was like the picture of Marty McFly in ‘Back to the Future,’” he explains.

“Oh!” Reggie says, “That’s cool.” He turns to Alex and points back at Ray, “I know what he’s talking about.”

“Yeah, we all do Reg,” Alex chastises.

“I don’t,” says Carlos, moving over to flop down on the couch.

“Ray,” Reggie says shaking his head, “We’ve really got to talk about your pop-culture parenting at some point…”

“It’s a movie mijo,” Ray says ignoring Reggie’s rebuke, “But yeah. It was just like that. They kind of faded away after a few seconds. And it was like the noise on Reggie’s voice had the volume turned all the way down.”

“I wish that could happen for all of us…” Alex mutters sardonically. Reggie pouts out his lip in response.

Luke steps in to redirect the guys, “But that wasn’t it. We could make things we were holding disappear too. When we put the phone into Reggie’s pocket it just boom! Vanished.” He pulls at the hem of his shirt, “The same with how no one can see our clothes when we have them on.” He then goes up to tug on his beanie still on Julie’s head, “But then when you wear them…” he lifts his arm in a shrug. Asking the question, but not really having an answer. 

Julie seems to be mulling over this information, “After the phone disappeared, could you pass through things with it?”

Alex replies, “I’m not sure. We didn’t really try.”

Carlos jumps off the couch. “I think this means it’s time for some Ghostperiments,” he says walking over to the instruments on the other side of the room.

“Ghostperiments?” questions Luke uncertainly, “Really?”

“Hey,” Reggie pipes in, “I like it Carlos.”

“Thanks. Look, none of us know how your powers actually work, so if we want answers we need to test them ourselves. Ghostperiments!” He wraps his hands around the neck of Reggie’s bass, lifting slightly before deciding better of it and setting it back down.

“Reggie, can you come grab your bass?”

“You got it buddy,” he says as he walks over, picking up his instrument. Once he has it over his shoulder, Carlos gives the neck of the guitar an experimental shove. Reggie leans back a bit before regaining his footing. Carlos then takes another step and pokes at Reggie, his hand passing through.

“Okay. So we know I can touch the bass, but not Reggie. Reg, could you feel when I touched the bass?”

Reggie nods, “Yeah, a bit.”

“Okay, now try playing.” Reggie looks curiously at the others who give him back equal looks. He begins experimentally strumming a few notes randomly. After a minute Carlos tries to push against the bass again, but instead of hitting the instrument, his hand passes right through.

Reggie’s eyes go wide as he stops playing, “Woah. Did you know that would happen?”

Carlos shakes his head, “No, but I know you pop your instruments with you when you play. Something about you guys playing must make them all ghostly.” He grabs the neck of the guitar firmly again. “But whatever it is must turn off when you stop playing.” Carlos turns to the amassed group at the door to the garage. “Somehow they can have their ghostness affect the things they interact with. Turning their clothes and the phone invisible, or poofing their instruments and making them incorporeal.” He grins, “I learned that word in my ghost research.”

“That’s pretty impressive mijo. Do you have any theories about how it works?”

“No,” Carlos admits, “But I do have another idea I want to try. Reggie?” he glances at the neck of the bass and Reggie starts to play again. Carlos reaches through the guitar after a moment to test it again with the same result. “Okay, so keep playing. Julie?” Carlos turns to his sister, beckoning her over with his arm.

“Now when I touch the bass, I pass through. But you can touch the guys. So maybe whatever ghost thing is happening affects you differently.” Julie looks between her brother and Reggie questioningly before pushing her hand against the red wood of the body of the guitar. Her hand touches a solid instrument. Carlos amazed puts his hand right next to hers and pushes his hand straight through.

“That’s so weird,” Luke says as he comes up behind Julie.

“Yeah,” Alex agrees, “I seriously wish we had some sort of afterlife manual to explain _any_ of this…”

“Well,” says Ray, “I always knew you were special mija, but this is a whole new level.”

Julie and Carlos pull their hands back and Reggie stops playing. Julie looks up to her dad who has taken a step closer.

“Whatever is going on with you four, there’s clearly something about Julie that makes your whole visibility and tangibility thing work.”

“Yeah,” says Julie, looking down at her hand curiously, “But what?”

The looks of confusion around the room do nothing to ease the feeling of disquiet settling in her stomach.

* * *

Eventually the group give up on Carlos’ experiments for the time being. Luke was not the biggest fan of being turned into a human lab rat. Reggie is the one to convince everyone to have a rehearsal. They’ve spent the last few minutes teaching Julie the chords for “This Band is Back” because, as Reggie put it “It’s the perfect song to celebrate not dying!”

The band has set up at their respective instruments, Ray sitting on the armchair, and Carlos splayed out over the couch.

“Woah oh. Woah oh.

This band is back.

Woah oh. Woah oh.

This band is back!”

They’re all playing along joyfully, Julie improvising some high trills over the top of the boys’ harmonies. Things are going well, and everyone is having a good time. Until they are all disrupted by the sound of a ghost poofing in, causing everyone in the band to stop playing. Alex’s eyes blowing wide as he sees who has just arrived in the studio, looking more like death than a ghost should.

“Willie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I know the "Julie wears Luke's stuff" story beat has been done to death (heh, see what I did there?) But it's just such a good and character appropriate moment. It also allowed me the ability to lay seeds for later...
> 
> \- Bookworm Luke is such fun head cannon for me (and not just because I used to teach English). I like the idea of him just eating up every single word he can with fervor so that he can develop his writing and music. He's also totally that guy who haughtily claims "but the book was better" about everything.
> 
> \- Reggie's obsession with Johnny Cash was written in honor of my sister who loves his work. It just seemed like a good fit for Reggie. His country idol, but also yet another way to connect with Ray. 
> 
> \- I've really enjoyed developing my idea of the ghost metaphysics in this universe. How ghosts work in the show is left pretty open ended because the guys don't know anything which means there's a lot of playing room here. Building the rules to how the ghosts can interact and with what and whom. And Julie obviously having a big part of that. 
> 
> \- I was waaaaay too pleased with myself when I thought of the chapter title "Phantom Pains" as it applies to the ghostly issues all the characters face in this chapter. Gah. My love of dad jokes is problematic...
> 
> \- So many good Ray + the guys moments in this chapter. I'm really trying to build up him as a surrogate father to the guys. Especially since none of them had very positive experiences with their actual fathers. Ray genuinely likes and cares about them all. 
> 
> \- June 25th 2004 is actually Madison Reyes' birthday. I thought the nod would be nice. :)
> 
> \- Mi Flor means "My Flower." I thought it would be a cute pet name for Rose from Ray.
> 
> \- Laying the ground work for how Carrie will serve a bigger role in moving the story forward. She's rightfully worried about her dad, but perhaps not handling her emotions all that well. Lots of plans about the development of her character. 
> 
> \- I'm sorry Nick! Gah! That was a rough section to write, but it was important to really showcase how evil and manipulative Caleb is. All the boys in the show will eventually need to become members of a "we were tortured by an evil ghost" support group...
> 
> \- Ray being clueless about outing Alex, but then being a good papa and showing him love anyway. Ray making sure his kiddos feel safe seems like an important aspect of his character. 
> 
> \- And Willie has finally arrived! I'd always intended for him to come in sooner, but I just always write SO MUCH. But now he's here and we'll finally get to learn more about what he's been up. Next chapter of course. ;)


	10. Friends on the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie arrives with a guest and the two unfold the melancholic and sordid tale of what really happens in the Hollywood Ghost Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some evil monster at my district decided to schedule the last day of the quarter for the day after the election. To say I've been a ball of anxiety for the last two weeks would be an understatement. I had to put writing on hold to finalize my grades last week. The struggles of being a responsible adult... But thankfully I'm all caught up, and my kiddos are doing great. So now it's back to spending my free time on this story. :)

It takes them all a few moments to register that Willie isn’t alone. Alex’s attention is drawn to his companion when she speaks up after a second of drawn out silence.

“Can I get a hand here? Teleporting with a passenger is not as easy as it might look,” the girl says. She’s standing holding Willie’s full weight against her, his arm over her shoulder and her hands across his back and chest. 

Alex wordlessly stands from his stool, phasing through his drum kit to run to Willie’s other side. He puts an arm around his back, pulling Willie’s weight into him. The dark haired skater winces in pain at the contact, bringing his right arm up to press against his own stomach.

“Hey there Hotdog,” he bites out around a groan.

Every possible emotion is dancing across Alex’s features. Affection toward the boy in his arms. Elation and relief that he is with him again. But stronger than that his expression is marred with worry and fear.

“Willie, what the hell happened?” Alex asks, concern in his voice.

Willie attempts to reply, but instead breathes in sharply, doubling over in pain. Alex grips onto his arm more firmly to hold him upright.

The girl on Willie’s other side looks to Alex, huffing out a breath, “Caleb,” she responds tersely.

The rest of the band watches on, exchanging a wordless conversation between them. Not sure exactly what they should be doing in this situation.

“Ummm,” Ray speaks up from his seat in the armchair, “Does somebody want to fill me in on what exactly is going on?” He’s eyeing the exchange in front of him in confusion. Watching Alex seemingly placing his arms around a person that’s not even there.

Julie stands from the piano bench, looking to her father and brother’s shared bewilderment. “Can you not see them Papí?” 

“No,” Ray answers simply, as he watches Alex bend down; scooping the invisible someone up into his arms. Alex hooks one arm under Willie’s knees, his other bracing the skater’s back firmly. Willie throws his own arm over Alex’s shoulder squeezing into him tightly. He winces in pain again as Alex carries him across the room.

“Carlos, buddy,” Reggie says from over by the door; gesturing the boy off the couch as he sets his bass on its stand. Carlos shimmies off the sofa and moves to stand by Reggie. As his eyes dart between Reggie, Alex, and the invisible ghost, Carlos’ mind is buzzing with a million more new ghost questions. How come they could see the guys, but not the new ghost? And why could Julie still see him? Them? It? He’s not a hundred percent sure what’s going on with Alex’s invisible ghost friend. Even so, he’s already adding to his mental list of Ghostperiments to try with them all.

Alex gingerly steps around the coffee table and lays Willie down on the now vacant furniture. He sits on the floor by the couch, lacing his fingers together with Willie’s over the other boy’s chest. Alex is almost in tears as he looks down at the pained expression still coloring the skater’s face.

“I’ve been so worried about you,” he admits quietly, but the whole room hears anyway.

“Who? Me?” Willie shakes him off brusquely before grimacing, eyes rolling back in his head, “I’m fine. See?”

“Really?” Alex laughs wetly, “Cause you look like shit to me.” 

Ray clears his throat at Alex’s word choice. The blonde’s eyes shoot up to the man, widening in worry. Ray’s gaze toward him softens as he leans forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and smiling gently. “Language,” he chastises, but there’s no bite to it. Alex relaxes enough to give Ray a sheepish half-smile in return.

“So, I take it from the half of the conversation that I _can_ hear that this is the famous Willie?” Ray gestures to the empty couch and Alex’s floating hand, clearly holding onto someone else.

While Julie has never actually met the ghost in question, there can be no denying who the boy is that is now laying prone on the couch. The look Alex is casting the other ghost is so affectionate. And Willie is looking back to the blonde drummer with equal tenderness, drawing his thumb over his knuckles. Their gaze is so sickeningly full of unspoken love that Julie wonders how Alex ever thought he could hide this part of himself. She is silently thankful for her father’s unconditional acceptance. Glad that her friend never has to hide again, as he looks at Willie like he’s the most important thing in the universe.

Julie steps out from behind the piano, but Luke braces his arm out in front of her. Eyeing the girl who arrived with Willie with a look of suspicion. Julie freezes behind Luke, choosing to let him play the protector. After all they didn’t know a thing about this other ghost. A fact which historically had not worked out well for them.

“Yes Dad. It’s Willie. And someone else…” Julie adds, also eyeing the girl.

The young woman in question raises her hands in surrender against Luke’s glower. “Liz. I’m Liz. And I promise I’m not here to hurt anyone. I’m just here to help Willie. And hopefully, to talk,” she turns her head around the studio. Taking in the looks of everyone, living and dead, throughout the room. “I thought they couldn’t be seen unless you were playing?”

Reggie pipes in, a little dumbfounded by the sudden appearance of such a cute girl. He was always a sucker for a pretty face. “Oh! Not since we played the Orpheum. Now Ray and Carl –”

“Reg!” Luke growls at him, brows furrowed. He runs his fingers across his throat in a silent signal for Reggie to shut the hell up.

“She’s cool,” Willie says trying to rise from the couch before Alex pushes him back with a hand to the chest. “She helped me get out of the club.”

Reggie hasn’t been able to take his eyes off of Liz since she poofed into the studio with Willie. He knows he should be more concerned with the fact that Alex’s maybe ghost boyfriend seems hurt. But in his defense, she was really, _really_ pretty… For starters she’s a redhead, and what self-respecting red-blooded American boy didn’t like a redhead? But Reggie’s already mentally kicking himself as he thinks it, because he knows better than to think of a girl like that. He wasn’t his father after all.

Taking a breath, he tries to focus in on the conversation as the girl looks around the room. It’s important, and it’s about Caleb, and he should really be listening… Her (very red) hair comes just to her chin in soft waves. She’s wearing a baby blue short-sleeve button down shirt with little polka dots all over it. Or were they tiny flowers? She also has a simple dark skirt that twirls just a little around her knees as she walked. Reggie thinks she looks kind of like the pictures that were on the covers of Kate’s old “Nancy Drew” book collection. He can’t tell what color her eyes are from this distance, or if she had any freckles. Man, he hoped she had freckles.

“Earth to Reggie!” Luke hollers across the room, snapping the bassist out of his reverie.

“Yeah?” Reggie asks startled, his voice cracking slightly, much to his embarrassment.

The girl, Liz, snorts a little in laughter. Luke rolls his eyes toward his friend.

“We’re taking a band vote. Are we going to listen to what this girl has to say? About Caleb?” Luke grits his teeth as he says the name.

Alex speaks up from where he’s sitting on the floor, carding gentle fingers through Willie’s long hair. “If Willie trusts her, then I trust her,” he smiles down fondly at the skater who’s looking back at him warmly. Seeming less in pain than when he first arrived.

Luke lets out a huff of air as he leans against the piano, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well I’m not very much into the idea of trusting random ghosts left and right. Last time I checked that wasn’t a great plan.”

“Believe me, I hate Caleb just as much as the next ghost,” Liz tells them, still trying to placate the situation. She shoots a weary look down at her feet, “Maybe even more than you guys do.”

Reggie comes sweeping in next to Liz, arms raised wide, “Well if she doesn’t like Caleb either, then I think we can at least hear her out right?”

Ray rises from his chair, making his way over to the end of the piano. Reggie waves his hands around like an air-traffic controller, prompting Ray to scooch further to the left to avoid walking right through Liz. He crosses his arms as he stands next to Reggie.

“Granted, I can only hear half of this conversation. But if I have a say in things I would advise you not to do anything that would put any of you in any danger. But listening to what someone has to say is common courtesy. And Casa Molina has always been a welcoming place. If this ghost girl is a friend of Willie’s,” he turns to the empty couch, his eyes making contact with the drummer as he nods gently in a look of affirmation, “and Alex trusts him, then I think you should give her a chance.”

“I’m always down for more ghost friends!” Carlos contributes unhelpfully.

Luke groans, looking across his shoulder to Julie; the only one who hasn’t spoken up yet. “I’m not winning this one, am I?”

Julie contemplates all of the opinions shared around the room. While she understands Luke’s concern (and she’s certainly happy he seems to have learned from his mistake with Caleb), she can also understand the reasoning behind getting to know this Liz girl. Just because she knew Caleb, didn’t mean she was inherently evil. Look at Willie. He had helped them book their gig at the Orpheum. If Liz had helped him get away from whatever Caleb did to him as a consequence, then she couldn’t be that bad.

Julie lays her hand to Luke’s shoulder, rubbing gently, “I’m sorry babe. But I think you’ve been outvoted on this one.”

Liz freezes upon seeing Julie’s hand making solid contact with Luke.

“Wait,” she says confused, “I thought you were a Lifer.”

Julie tilts her head curiously, “I am.”

“Then how are you…” she points at Julie’s hand resting against Luke, her sentence trailing off.

“Well,” explains Reggie, “this is kind of a new, post curse development. Just like –”

Luke shoots him a murderous glare, causing the bassist to clam up before he can continue.

“But ghosts can’t touch Lifers. Even Caleb can’t do that.” Liz says slowly, looking at Julie as though she had grown a second head. She turns around, planting her hands on her hips as she faces Willie on the couch. “Did you know about this?”

Willie struggles to sit up slightly, Alex’s hands moving to brace his back. “No,” he coughs out uncomfortably, he turns to Alex, “Can you all touch her?”

Alex nods, “Yeah, since…” he glances up at Luke’s venomous eyes, “Since the other day,” he quickly abridges.

Liz lets out a sigh, shaking her head back and forth as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “Caleb _can’t_ learn about this power you have. He’ll want to find a way to use it for himself.”

Luke is full frustration now as he crosses his arms and stares down Liz, “I think you’d better tell us exactly what you know about Caleb.”

Ray has to admit he’s lost only hearing three-quarters of the current conversation. And with everyone talking at once, it’s not as though Julie has really had the opportunity to translate. He’s reminded of his frustrations when he was younger, helping his parents navigate their day to day lives after arriving from Puerto Rico.

“Alright!” he interjects, silencing the group, “It sounds like you all have a lot to talk about. And as much as I would like to be a part of it, I’m not sure a cell phone is going to be enough to keep me up. So Carlos and I will go work on dinner –” 

“But Daaaaaad,” Carlos whines at his elbow.

Ray reaches down to fluff the boy’s hair, “ _Carlos_ and I will go work on dinner and you can catch us up then. Okay?”

They all nod as he drags a pouting Carlos out of the garage. As he turns to close the doors, he adds, “Be careful mijos,” his gaze softening as he looks across at the boys.

Reggie’s flustered expression is renewed. He points at the closed garage door. “Did he just…?” he turns to Julie, “Doesn’t that mean…?”

Julie regards him fondly, “I guess he must really like you _hermano_.” Reggie beams back at her with a dopey, happy grin.

Luke also has to shake his head at that one. Being called “mijo” by Ray suddenly had his brain jumping ahead about ten tracks on the album. He has to clear his mind of the sudden image of Julie looking radiant in white…

“Okay,” he finally has enough sense to say, looking between Liz and Willie, “I think you had better tell us how you got here.”

* * *

That Saturday was set to be a normal weekend show like any other. Liz was getting ready back stage with the other girls in the house band. Begrudgingly pulling on the bedazzled red flapper dress and feathered headband yet again. Why did eternity always have to feel so excruciatingly tedious?

She’s not expecting to see Caleb barreling down his stairs forcing a black jacket over his frame as he all but yells at his white suited lackey; following dutifully along like a puppy dog.

“They are not playing the Orpheum. That is **_NOT_** part of the plan.” He’s not shouting, but his cold and even tone as he forces the words out is almost worse. Everyone backstage tenses at the shift of energy in the room. They all could feel how viscerally livid Caleb was to the core of their souls.

“I’m sorry Sir,” the maître d' is shaking like a leaf, positively terrified to be the one delivering this news, “But my source was very clear. Julie and the Phantoms was booked just an hour ago.”

Caleb turns on a dime, glaring icily at the other man. “An **_HOUR_**?” Caleb grabs at the lapel of the maître d’s jacket, pulling him close, the petrified ghost shrinking underneath him, “Why was I not informed sooner?”

“I-I’m sorry Sir. I came to see you the moment this was brought to my attention.” Caleb releases him with a shove, causing the other ghost to fall on the floor.

Caleb rolls his shoulders back, taking a steadying breath. Quickly schooling his expression into a chilling smile, he turns to the collection of ghosts gathered in the green room. Opening his hands wide, performative as always.

“Friends. Please excuse my outburst, but I have just received some rather upsetting news. I must leave for a moment to see whether I can make one final attempt to have my new friends see reason and join us.” A shudder goes around the room. The assembled ghosts sharing a wide range of expressions over his declaration.

“I promise I will return before curtain up. In the meantime, please continue getting ready. We need to put on a spectacular show to tempt our new band members.” He claps his hands, smirking broadly before holding his hand out. It’s all of five seconds before his assistant is back, gently setting a black top hat into Caleb’s hand. No one in the room makes mention of how the hat trembles slightly in his grip as he hands it over.

“Alright everyone that’s fifteen to places!” he calls looking around the room expectantly. A chorus of voices, some shaky, some sure, reply back instantly.

“Thank you fifteen,” Liz joins in the chorus. Desperate to fade into the background in the face of Caleb’s cold rage. 

He settles the hat atop his head before teleporting out. A collective sigh is released as the ghosts in the room relax slightly at his departure. All of them glad that, at least for the time being, his ire is not directed at them.

* * *

The familiar and unsettling feeling of being pulled onto the stage sets in just a few minutes later. They’re all sitting, waiting, staring out at an audience who can’t actually see them. Liz hears a cry from stage right, drawing her attention. She looks behind the curtain to see three boys wincing in pain from Caleb’s magical shock collars.

Two of them have guitars, and the third a set of drumsticks. Clearly Caleb’s newest targets to add to his collection. They look young, but what did that really mean for a ghost anyway? They’re cute as well, and she thinks they must be friends. They seem like they have spirit as they fight back against him. She feels remorseful of the situation. No one deserved the agony of being Caleb’s play thing. It was too bad. This song and dance was always the same. Either they’d break, or they’d vanish forever. From their looks of defiance, she thinks it will definitely be the latter.

Caleb brushes open the tinsel curtain and steps out onto the stage. As the band strikes up, Liz feels the chill settle through her. Always disquieting, but by now achingly familiar. Her hands begin to move across the keys of her saxophone. Her lips making contact with the mouthpiece. All of it happening outside of her control. Less her own hands and breath, and more as though she were a marionette puppet. Caleb dancing along the front of the stage, tugging at invisible strings.

It’s not long before he extends his control out over the boys. Each in turn, pulling them into the song. They look alarmed and confused as they play. They’ve never had the sensation before of not being able to control their own bodies under Caleb’s subjugation. The boy in blue is fighting harder than she’d seen someone fight back in a while. Even managing to pull away from him off to the side of the stage before being forced in. Liz recognizes the look of cool, glassy fury painting Caleb’s face as he has to extend himself even more to bring the boy under control. Liz manages to smile against her saxophone. Impressed at the tenacity of these boys. Too bad they wouldn’t last much longer.

So it takes her even more by surprise midway into the set when the pink suited drummer teleports away. He can’t have been destroyed. There were no agonizing screams of pain; no look of satisfaction on Caleb’s face as he took in the energy from the newly departed ghost. In fact, Caleb has a look Liz doesn’t know if she’s ever seen him wear before. He looks confused.

It’s just another moment before the red suited bassist is also vanishing from the stage. The crowd hasn’t seemed to notice the change. Perhaps thinking it the other half of their sudden entrance. But Caleb is now shifting from astonished bewilderment to seething rage. He turns on the guitarist who looks at him with a smug grin. Liz doesn’t know if she’s ever seen anyone look at Caleb with a smirk like that without regretting it.

But the boy looks haughtily cocksure as he stares Caleb down over the neck of his guitar. He doesn’t offer any words, just a knowing wink before he begins to disappear.

“Oh no you don’t…” Caleb spits out with vitriol. He extends his hands out, practically claw-like. Drawing in the tethering strings of the amassed ghosts in the room, he reaches out towards the boy. Liz feels her fingers slowing as her connected energy is drawn out of her. Caleb pulls, and the boy is suddenly flickering back in at the front of the stage. The audience is starting to buzz with murmurs of confusion.

When the boy flickers back, he’s different. For one his outfit has changed. Liz assumes it’s taken on a truer reflection of his soul. Gone are the sleeves, the ruffled cravat messily undone, a scarf tied around one arm, hair mussed. And secondly, he’s playing a different song. She’s never heard it before, but the bright ringing chords are in stark juxtaposition to their antiquated big-band jazz.

Caleb snarls hungrily as he twists his fingers, trying to keep the boy here. She knows from experience how painful it is to have Caleb ripping away at one’s soul. But astonishingly, and in absolute defiance, the guitarist keeps playing the other song. He’s playing in earnest, holding onto the melody like a life line. He’s looking to his side, and Liz realizes he’s not actually looking at Caleb. Because the look in his eyes isn’t filled with pain or fear. It’s filled with yearning, and… love? He’s playing his own song against Caleb’s whole band. And as he flickers in and out a few more times, Liz realizes that whatever he’s playing, whomever he’s playing to, is stronger than Caleb.

He turns forward one final time, crashing his hand down against the strings of his guitar, wearing a broad smirk.

_“I’m going out of my mind!”_

The lyric rings out and fades into the club. And the boy is gone. Leaving an enraged Caleb barely holding his wrath together as he storms off the stage. Liz tests her hands, pleased that she can lower her saxophone from her lips. The band comes to a halt. The whole room a twitter over what just happened. Liz lets out a small smirk. Caleb was right about one thing. It had been a spectacular show.

* * *

If Liz thought he was mad during the show, it was nothing compared to how he reacted an hour later.

He had been topping off after his over-exertion with the boys. Going on a tirade about “How dare they defy him,” this, and “it will only be a matter of time anyway,” that. He’d dispersed the crowd of Lifers who, upon seeing him seething, were more than happy to call it an early night. Afterward, summoning all of the ghosts into the club proper to teach them a lesson about fighting back. She’d been playing well enough that she’s confident she’ll pass his culling.

He ends up picking three. Liz isn’t sure if it’s because he’s really that drained, or if he’s just taking one for one out against the boys. She’s a little sad to see one of the younger waiters go. He was a nice enough guy, but he’d dropped one too many trays of drinks for Caleb’s taste.

Turning her gaze away only does so much to dull the brightness against her eyes when the purple sparks of electricity make their way through the three unlucky ghosts he’s chosen. And it does nothing to drown out the sounds of their pleading voices, begging to stay. Nor does it mask their screams of agony and pain as Caleb draws the spirit out of them, pulling their energy into himself until there’s nothing left. She’s already died once, but the sound of Caleb consuming the energy of another ghost always seems like a fate worse than death. Liz hates to admit how effective it is at ensuring her compliance.

Caleb breathes in a shuddering breath, rolling his shoulders back as he turns to the room of amassed spirits.

“Well now friends. We’ve certainly had an interesting night haven’t we?” There’s a chorus of murmurs around the room.

“I hope this demonstration has reminded you of the consequences of disobeying me. You know it always pains me to have to resort to such harsh discipline. I wish we could all be happy and content to play our show for eternity. But the only way that can happen is when we all follow the rules and do as we’re told.

“I take care of you. I offer you a place to stay. An audience that loves you, with whom you can interact. A place to feel alive again. Without me, you would be alone. Invisible. Dead.”

Liz shivers involuntarily at his last words. As if the experience she’d been living for so long was an improvement over any of that. Caleb is circulating around the room. He is fully aware the effect his mere proximity has over them all. He is delighting in the looks of fear, terror, and resignation on the faces throughout the club.

“And I don’t think I ask that much of you in exchange for these privileges. I ask that you help me put on the afterlife’s best show. I ask for loyalty. I ask for compliance. And those _boys_ ,” he practically spits out the word as his hand makes solid contact with one of the round tables. The legs bow under the pressure and the table comes crashing forward onto the floor. There are gasps of surprise as nearby ghosts jump away from the collapsing furniture.

“Those **_boys_** were a threat to our happy little home. They’re bad apples, and we are better off without them. And now, it will only be a matter of time before their own hubris destroys them. But let their example be a lesson to you,” he’s jumped back onto the stage to survey the spirits in the room, “A lesson to _all_ of you. Of the importance of doing as you’re told. Do you understand?”

There are murmurs of reply around the room. Not a single ghost willing to stand up to say anything Caleb doesn’t want to hear. Liz expects that will be it, that they’ll be dismissed until the next show, when it happens.

Caleb’s face falls suddenly, and he’s blasted back, temporarily losing his footing. He gripped at his chest as a purple shockwave ran through him. Caleb takes a few teetering steps back before crashing into the music stands behind him on the stage. In a manner lacking any grace whatsoever, Caleb’s feet flip over him into the air. He struggles for a moment, trying to right himself from within the stage equipment. His lackey flashing to his side in an instant to help bring him to his feet. The shocks have stopped, but the look on his face leaves Liz’s (figurative) blood running cold.

“That’s. Not. Possible,” Caleb speaks through gritted teeth.

His misguided little stooge stutters as he asks, albeit foolishly, “Wh-what isn’t S-sir? A-are you al-alright?”

Caleb lifts the other ghost up by the scruff of his neck, tugging the front of his shirt roughly as he brings their faces together. “No one. _No one._ Can break free of my stamp. Is that understood? It is final. Binding. _Eternal._ ”

Liz turns her face abruptly as she hears it. Not a sound she was expecting under the circumstances. It’s quiet at first, but it builds until it’s filling the whole space. Laughter. Bright, and warm, edged with a hint of tears.

Caleb releases his grip on the maître d's shirt as he turns to locate the source of the sound. Eyes falling to the ghost in question.

Shaking against the railing by the stairs, Liz makes out the long shaggy hair of a familiar ghost. Willie. She’s spent time with him before. He’s one of the few ghosts her age at the club. Not that it means all that much considering, but still. The “younger” spirits tended to drift toward one another. He was nice, though a bit of a wild card. Which perhaps unsurprisingly explains his current reaction.

Caleb is to his side in an instant, grabbing him into his fists.

“Something funny you wish to share with the class William?” he grits out, eyes aflame.

It takes a moment for Willie to regain his composure through his laughter and tears. But once he does, his eyes drift up to Caleb’s. And there’s a defiance in them that rivals the guitarist from earlier.

Willie smiles broadly, ear to ear, “He got away from you. He’s safe.”

If looks could kill, Willie would easily be dead again. Purple jolts of electricity start to build where Caleb’s hands are fisted into Willie’s shirt. Caleb shocks the ghostly skater until he’s writhing in his grip.

“My, my William. Why do I get the feeling that you’re keeping secrets from me?” he asks with an eerie smile before shooting into him again. The ghost boy falls to his knees. Catching his breath, Willie looks up to meet Caleb’s eyes again.

“You can do this all you want. You can even destroy me. But Alex is safe, and you can’t hurt him anymore.”

Caleb’s smirk falls, eyes getting impossibly colder in the face of Willie’s rebellion.

“Now William. I think that is where you are wrong.” Caleb sends another shockwave through him before unceremoniously dropping Willie to the floor. He snaps his fingers, “Domingo!” The white suited lackey is to his side in an instant. “Please escort Mr. William here to my special guest room. I think he and I need to have a more private chat.”

“O-of course Sir. R-right away Sir,” the petrified ghost looks down at the skater almost sympathetically before hauling him up by an arm and teleporting both of them away.

Caleb takes a moment to straighten his purple velvet jacket, tugging down the sleeves before teleporting to the balcony at the top of the stairs.

“Now friends. Tonight has been a very _eventful_ evening. It is very unwise to defy my wishes. And young Mr. William will become an example of this. I would advise you heed my warning with caution lest you wish to meet a similar fate. You are dismissed,” he commands with a wave of his hand before vanishing.

As the spirits around the room start to disperse, fading to places unknown. Liz finds herself staring around the room. First the stairs, where Willie laughed in Caleb’s face. Then her eyes move to the stage where the music stands are still scattered from where Caleb had crashed through them. Then to the place where the blue guitar player had grinned and played with such insubordination before teleporting away.

Liz feels dampness on her cheeks as she smiles softly. There’s something rising in her chest. So foreign and unfamiliar. Something she hasn’t felt in a long, _long,_ time. Hope.

* * *

Liz wasn’t too particularly keen to stick around after Caleb’s little temper tantrum. She’d teleported away almost immediately after. She knew what he would be doing to Willie, and feeling rather powerless about that fact, she decides to leave. Instead wandering around her favorite haunts in the city. Ruminating.

So she’s surprised when she returns to the club in the late afternoon only to be told the evening performance was cancelled. Liz had been doing this for decades and couldn’t remember a single time that Caleb had full-on cancelled a show. Something strange was going on.

Experimentally, Liz closed her eyes. Reaching out down the familiar feeling ghostly leash. Something was very different. Despite the fact that he had just drained three fresh ghosts, the tether to Caleb feels weaker. Muted almost. A thought she hadn’t even bothered to entertain in her nighttime musings starts to take on a firmer shape in her mind.

When Caleb hasn’t returned by Monday, she knows that if she’s ever going to make good on her idea it needs to be now. They typically don’t have a show Monday anyway. If he was away, he wouldn’t be for much longer. It’s well into the afternoon before Liz is able to steel enough courage to go for it.

Even though she is visible to ghosts, Liz has had decades of practice in going unseen anyway. Part of her developed defense against Caleb. Sticking to the shadows, Liz winds her way down the lower levels of the club. It’s not exactly a dungeon, but it might as well be. The labyrinthine corridors are cold, dark, and lifeless. She knows she’s found the right “guest suite” when she pokes her head around a corner to find two burly looking ghosts keeping vigil outside of one of the doors.

Liz ducks back around the corner quickly before she can be spotted, leaning her head against the wall. The reality that Caleb could still be in that room, and that he had been for almost two days did not escape her. But there was also the possibility that he wasn’t. And the lack of agonized screams seemed to hint toward that alternative.

 _“Come on Liz.”_ She thought to herself as she took a few, physically unnecessary, calming breaths. _“You know damn well the best chance to find those boys who escaped Caleb is with Willie’s help. You’ve just got to teleport in there, hope he’s not dead, and teleport out without any of Caleb’s cronies knowing it was you. Simple.”_

For half a moment she’s ready to turn tail and run back up to the club never looking back. But the defiant look in the guitarist’s eyes and Caleb’s look of confused rage are seared into her mind. Clenching her fists down at her sides, Liz takes one more breath. Picturing the room forty-feet down the hallway, she teleports silently behind the door.

Liz eases her eyes open from when she had instinctively closed them upon fading from the hallway. A quick glance around the room reassures her that Caleb’s minions are solely on the other side of the door. She rushes forward as soon as she catches sight of the huddled lump against the far corner of the room.

There wasn’t a way to check vitals on a ghost, so she had no way of knowing the state he was in, but the fact that he was still on their plane of existence was at least some reassurance. Liz lowered her hands to his back gently, causing him to flinch away throwing his head up to look at her. His eyes looked sunken in dark circles; terrified for a moment before relaxing slightly.

“Liz?” he croaked out the question, wincing as he moved.

Liz raised her finger to her lips to silence him, tilting her head toward the door. Kneeling down next to him she put her hand around his back to brace him as he sat up.

“I’d ask how you are Willie, but I think the answer is a bit obvious at this point,” she whispered, leaning in and turning her back to the door to redirect the sound.

For his part he laughs lightly before grimacing, “That bad huh?”

“Yeah, pretty damn.”

Willie looks her up and down, “Liz. What are you doing here? You know Caleb –”

“He’s gone,” she cuts him off. At his wide-eyed look of surprise, she adds, “Not _gone_ gone. At least, I don’t think. But he has been out of the club since Saturday night.” His stare remains incredulous. “I’m serious. Try reaching out for him. You’ll see what I mean.”

Willie closes his eyes for a moment before they open and connect with hers again. “W-where is he?” Willie’s voice breaks slightly as he stumbles through the question.

“No idea. All I know is that he’s been gone for days. He even canceled the show last night.”

Willie’s eyes somehow go even wider. “Alex!” he cries as he attempts to shoot himself onto his feet. But his legs, and arms, and pretty much all of him fails to do anything helpful and he ends up collapsing against her again.

“Shhh!” she admonishes, “There are two ghosts outside the door keeping watch. I’m pretty sure we’d both be fucked if they were to come in here…” she trails off, eyes flitting to the door. She relaxes upon seeing that it remains closed and that no ghosts have phased or teleported through. Turning back to Willie her heart breaks at his fearful expression.

“Besides. I’m sure your friends are fine. If they weren’t, Caleb would have been back here gloating at the first opportunity.” Her gaze toward him softens, “So which one is Alex? The rebellious guitarist?” she wiggles her eyebrows attempting to cut the tension. It’s barely effective as Willie chuckles against her before wincing in pain once again.

“Nah. That’s Luke. And red butterflies is Reggie. Alex is the drummer.” Willie’s expression is wistful as he pictures the blonde in his mind. Glad that he got away from Caleb, but infinitely terrified at what the ghostly magician had in store.

“Hmmm. Pretty in pink eh? I didn’t think that was your type.” Liz nudges into Willie gently. He chuckles softly, for once not pained by the action.

“He makes me happy,” he says with a small smile on his lips. His gentle expression doesn’t last long as his face turns serious. “And I will do anything to keep him safe. So if you’re here because Caleb sent you to get information out of me, you can forget it.”

Liz shakes her head. “Caleb didn’t send me. And I firmly reject the implication that I am some sort of double agent.” She locks eyes with Willie and it’s suddenly like they’re playing a game of chicken, fighting for dominance in their shared gaze. Liz relents in a huff, turning away for a moment before she’s back.

“I’ve been Caleb’s puppet for long enough. And until Saturday night I had given up that I would ever be able to break free. But your friend and his band were able to do something I have never seen before in five-score years. I need their help Willie. We _all_ need their help if we want to get out of this perpetual prison. Their music. Their magic. It’s stronger than Caleb. Please Willie.”

Her tone is so desolate that Willie finds his earlier anger melting away into shared understanding. “I’m,” he begins hesitantly, “I’m not sure it’s entirely them.”

Liz looks up to him, head tilted and brow furrowed in curiosity.

Willie leans against the cold, grey wall. “Their friend Julie. She’s connected to them somehow. They become visible when they all play together.”

“Another ghost that can make spirits visible?”

“She’s not a ghost.” Willie explains simply.

“What do you mean she’s not a ghost? She’s a Lifer?” He nods. “A Lifer that can make ghosts visible?”

Willie nods again, “And she can see them even when other Lifers can’t. Now you’ve been around the block longer than me. Have you ever heard about anything like this?”

Liz stares dumbfounded for a moment before shaking her head. “No, never. Caleb is the only being I’ve ever met who could do anything like that. And even then, not without needing to draw power from other ghosts. This girl, Julie, she can just _do_ it?”

Willie shrugs and winces regretfully at the movement. After a moment he answers, “As far as I know, yeah.”

Liz shakes her head skeptically. “I need to speak to this Lifer. Come on,” she says as she hooks an arm through Willie’s own and stands.

He stays firmly planted, shooting her a grimace. “I don’t know if you can tell, but after what Caleb put me through yesterday… I’m not really capable of going much of anywhere.”

“Then I’ll take you,” she explains trying to draw him up again.

“And I’m not sure Caleb’s going to be happy knowing his guest of honor left this fancy honeymoon suite,” he chuckles, but there’s fear behind the joke.

Liz tries in vain to pull against him again, but Willie stays firmly against the wall.

“Come on skater boy. There’s no telling when Caleb will be coming back. If we’re getting you out it needs to happen _now._ ”

“Liz…” Willie chastises. He knows she hasn’t thought this whole plan through. Because if she had she never would have stepped foot in the room to begin with.

“Stop it Willie. I am fully aware of the risks. I’ve sat back and let all of Caleb’s everything happen to me for too damn long. I might have a chance now to get out of here and be free again. I don’t want to be afraid of him anymore. And you can kill the macho protective hero man act. You know full well I don’t play nice with bullshit gender stereotypes.”

Willie eyes her for a moment, expression shifting to resignation before attempting to rise. Leaning against the wall and Liz for support as he shudders through the pain of his weakened spirit. He’s surprised that he can keep it together enough not to just phase right through the wall behind him.

“So, then you’re here to be my knight in shining armor?” he asks cheekily through gritted teeth as he tries to will away the pain.

She snorts to contain her laugh as she moves to brace her arms around Willie.

“More like I’m here to take you to your knight in pink. Where to lover boy?”

Willie closes his eyes and pictures Alex’s smooth golden hair. His anxious fiddling and drumming on every available surface. His shy, awkward smile. His half-hearted frustration at Willie’s chosen pet name. His seafoam green eyes alight. His look of elation as he finally lets go, screaming raw in a museum. The feel of his arms embracing him for what they both thought was the last time. And as Liz’s energy spreads around him, the familiar tingling buzz of teleportation, Willie smiles. Eternally grateful that that hug wouldn’t be the last time.

* * *

The group has settled around the studio during Liz and Willie’s story. Alex is still curled on the ground by the couch, sitting sentinel over Willie. Luke and Julie are pressed shoulder to shoulder on the piano bench. Liz is worriedly pacing back and forth in the space between the drum kit and the coffee table. Reggie can’t help but watch her from where he’s perched on the back of the wooden chair, his feet resting on the seat cushion. He thinks about how she looks more like a model than even Alex as she turns circles back and forth.

The air is heavy with the weight of their story, but even more so in what hasn’t been said.

Like the look Julie shoots to Luke when Liz is talking about how the band escaped Caleb. He looks away not meeting her gaze. The guys hadn’t gone into a lot of detail about how exactly they had escaped the Hollywood Ghost Club to join her on stage at the Orpheum. Luke had wanted to spare the pain of his experience there. But if the look on her face said anything to him as she clasped his hand in hers, it was a silent promise of _“You better bet we’ll be talking about this later…”_

How Alex went practically white when Willie shared how Caleb had reacted to their departure. And the lack of elaboration on Willie’s part of Caleb’s punishment had Alex’s brain running the paces of every possible form of ghostly pain imaginable. Not even Willie’s gentle, reassuring smile as he sat propped up on the couch pillows was enough to ease Alex’s anxiety.

One thing in particular had been tugging at Reggie since it was mentioned by Liz. He’d been hugging a pillow to his chest to distract him from asking about it during the length of the story. But as Willie and Liz get to the point of arriving in the garage, Reggie can’t stop his rapid fire brain from blasting words into his mouth before he can help it.

“So,” he asks tentatively cutting the silence in the room, “Caleb killed people because we ran away?” Reggie clutches the pillow with white knuckles, a guilt ridden look painting his features.

Liz halts her pacing to look up at Reggie on the chair. As she takes in his expression, she can’t help but feel like she’s just kicked a puppy. She breathes in a sigh.

“He would have done it whether you had left or not. He’s killed plenty of other people without needing you as an excuse. Believe me, it wasn’t your fault.” Liz catches Reggie’s eye and sends him a melancholy smile. He nods imperceptibly as he tugs the pillow closer, tucking his chin into the fabric.

Liz turns out to the rest of the room as she continues, “Caleb can only do the things he can do because he feeds off the energy of other ghosts.”

“So what? He’s some kind of ghost Hannibal Lecter?” Luke asks from behind the piano.

“Well,” Liz begins tentatively, hesitant to go into too much detail from the looks of horror on the faces around the room, “He doesn’t eat them so much as shocks all of the energy from their souls. But yeah, cannibalism isn’t a bad analogy for it.”

“So that’s what he was doing to us with those stamps? Sucking away our souls?” Alex asks from the floor.

“Yes and no,” Liz clarifies, “He can’t actually just take someone’s soul. It has to be freely given. He can put you through hell to get it, but unless you agree to it willingly he’s out of luck. He played a major gamble putting his stamp on you without a guaranteed deal. It didn’t actually give him your soul. A modicum of control over you, and the ability to destroy you sure. But no way to get your abilities or powers.”

“How do you know all of this?” Julie asked.

“Liz is one of the oldest ghosts I know from the club,” contributes Willie, “She’s been there a long time.”

“How long?” Reggie asks, suddenly curious about just how old this girl actually was.

“What year is it?” Liz asks.

“2020.” Reggie supplies, dropping his hold on the pillow to look over to her.

“Math…” she sighs squinting, “Ninety-four years,” she replies a few moments later.

Reggie’s eyes widen, “Woah. Ninety-four years? When did you die?”

“1916.”

“How did you die?” he asks without pause.

“Polio,” she replies without skipping a beat.

“Polio? What’s –”

“Reg!” Luke hollers, “Pretty sure we’re not here for Liz’s death story.”

“Yeah,” adds Alex, “And you shouldn’t just ask someone how they died. It’s rude.”

“Oh. Sorry.” Reggie apologizes sheepishly.

“It’s fine, really. I’ve been dead for, like, seven times as long as I was alive.” They share an awkward smile before Liz turns out to the room again. “But Willie’s right. I’ve been at the club for a long time. And I have never seen anyone throw Caleb off the way you did. And I have _never_ seen anyone break away from his control.” Liz turns to look at Julie. “And somehow you can do all of that without hurting a single spirit.”

Luke puts his arm around Julie’s shoulder protectively, “What does Julie have to do with Caleb?”

“It has to be her. After Alex and Reggie escaped his control, he tried so hard to pull you back, but somehow you got through. At first I thought it might be that you were just strong enough to escape yourselves. But then Willie told me about Julie. It became so obvious thinking about how you looked singing to her to get away. And now I know how she can see all of us and touch you. It’s not something any Lifer or ghost I’ve met in a hundred years can do. If you could have escaped without her, you would have done it sooner. Why did you leave when you did?”

Alex chimes in, “We heard her play. We just knew.”

“Yeah,” Reggie adds, “We always know when Julie needs us.”

Liz turns to Reggie again, clearly the most responsive to her questions. “And what does it feel like when she’s calling to you? Is it like a collar constricting around your throat?”

Reggie looks flustered, “What? No. Not like that at all.”

“It’s warm,” Luke says, looking into Julie’s eyes and smiling softly down at her. “It’s like a lighthouse, or a candle in a dark window, or the fucking sun.” He kisses the crown of her head. “No matter how it felt for Caleb to control us at the club, it didn’t matter. As soon as she started playing we just went toward her light.” He sighs before breaking away from Julie to look at Liz again. “So maybe it is her.”

Liz nods toward them, “Does Caleb know about her?” Luke doesn’t need to say anything for Liz to know the answer. The look of contrition on his face says more than words ever could.

“Then it’s important he doesn’t know anything more. About her being able to see other ghosts, or touching you. She’s special.” Luke’s arm tightens around Julie’s shoulder as he makes eye contact first with Liz and then to Willie, Alex, and Reggie. A silent agreement to keep her safe. Julie rests her head against Luke’s shoulder, worry marring her features.

Reggie breaks the silence again, “What did you mean when you asked about a collar on your throat?”

Liz looks to him out of the corner of her eye. He seemingly had a supernatural ability to ask the most painful questions in the most innocent way. She twists her fingers into her skirt.

“Do you know how you felt the other night being compelled to play by Caleb?” Reggie nods, “That’s how it feels for us every single night.”

Realization spreads across Reggie’s face, “He forces you to.” Liz’s fists clench in the fabric of her skirt and her eyes shoot down, but she otherwise doesn’t answer.

Willie, who had been feeling somewhat burnt out after the story of their escape, finally gathers enough energy to speak up. “It’s like being a puppet on a string. He just kinda makes you do whatever the hell he wants you to.”

Alex runs a thumb over the back of Willie’s hand, “When we went to the club for the first time, and you got up and started dancing…?” the question trails off.

Willie squeezes his hand back in answer. Clenching his eyes shut he adds, “It doesn’t matter if you want to do it or not. He can just… make you.”

“And so every ghost in the club is, what, a slave?” Luke asks.

“Yes. All of us. Or at least most of us.” Liz answers, eyes still on the ground.

“That’s horrible,” Julie says rising from the piano bench. Luke reluctantly lets her walk around the piano to Liz. Reaching out Julie moves to give the other girl a hug. As her arms circle around, the two find themselves passing through one another. Julie abruptly steps back.

“I’m so sorry. I guess I assumed that because, you know… That I could touch you too.”

Liz gives her a sad smile, “It’s okay. It’s the thought that counts right?” she laughs, “At some point we’re going to have to figure out exactly what your powers are.”

“At this point we’re going to need a fucking flow-chart.” Alex mutters causing everyone to let out a laugh. The room relaxing just a fraction.

Julie regards Liz again softly, “But would you like a hug?”

Liz tilts her head, “I thought we just established that you can’t touch me…”

Julie shakes her head with a small grin, “Not me. I happen to know the best ghost cuddler.” Julie inclines her head toward Reggie who instantly turns beet red on every exposed surface of skin.

Liz takes in the boy’s wide-eyed reaction, and considers that he must be harmless enough. “Sure. What the hell.”

Reggie hops off the chair, trying not to look too eager as he steps over to Liz and Julie. Close enough now to see that Liz’s eyes are a glassy blue and she definitely, did indeed, have freckles. He grins awkwardly down at her, opening his arms out to let her set the pace. Liz steps into the circle of his arms before he closes in around her. Her head slotting in to rest against his shoulder.

“So as cute as this is,” Luke cuts in, stepping around the piano to sidle against Julie, winding his arm around her waist, “We apparently have a cannibalistic, slave owning, mind and body controlling, crazy as fuck ghost magician to worry about.”

Reggie tries not to pout as Liz pulls back away from him to regard Luke again.

“Don’t forget sociopathic,” Willie adds from the couch. Alex snaps and points a finger gun at the addition.

“Well,” Julie muses, “You said he gets his power by pulling the energy away from other spirits. So how does he get new ghosts? I mean, you said before that people had to give up their soul willingly. It doesn’t seem like a deal people would be willing to make.”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t if they knew. But it’s not like anyone at the club are told the real conditions of their Faustian bargain. Lifers get a glimpse at a glamorous afterlife, but they have no way of knowing what’s behind the curtain. Most are afraid enough of the finality of death that they don’t question the exchange to stay in the club forever. They don’t realize when they agree that the moment they die they’re enslaved for eternity.

“And ghosts are… Well he tells them whatever they want to hear. He’s good at that,” Liz huffs out a forced laugh. Reggie instinctively lays a protective arm across her upper back and eases her into his side. She blinks at him for a moment, but doesn’t pull away. “I mean, what was the speech he gave you guys when he tried convincing you?”

“That we could play there for forever and be seen. But we told him we already had a band with Julie.” Luke replies, laying a kiss to her curls.

“And if you didn’t have Julie, what would you have said?” Liz asks grabbing at her elbows.

“We probably would have said yes,” admits Reggie.

Liz looks up to him from across her shoulder, “If you care about music the way I used to, I’m sure you would have.”

He tilts his head, eyebrows knitting together, “Used to?” She pulls away from him and he gets the signal, dropping his arm.

“A century of being a glorified marionette doll would burn the love of music out of you too,” she replies solemnly.

Reggie grits his teeth and darts his eyes between Luke and Alex. “I fucking hate that dude.”

“So he tricks them?” Julie questions further.

“Let’s just say he’s sort of the master of manipulation.” Willie contributes, taking in the way Liz shut down at Reggie’s last question. “You know, psychological and physical trauma. The works.” Alex leans over and rests his forehead on Willie’s shoulder.

“And then what?” Julie keeps prodding, trying to better understand the modus operandi of this ghost whom she had not, and hoped she wouldn’t ever meet.

“He keeps the useful ones,” Willie answers frankly, “Anyone who isn’t useful ends up having their soul syphoned away until they don’t exist anymore. And he gets stronger and able to build his club even more and there you go. It’s a cycle.”

Alex nuzzles into Willie’s neck. “You’re so much more than just useful…” Willie raises his hand to sweep back the crown of Alex’s hair. If he didn’t feel like absolute death, he would kiss the blonde. Even if it would embarrass the shit out of him for their first kiss to be in front of his entire band.

“Thanks babe,” Willie says instead, causing Alex’s head to burst up, eyes going wide. He chuckles a little too hard at the reaction renewing the pain in his abdomen. Wincing he adds, “But tell that to Caleb.”

Alex’s shock melts to concern as he reaches out toward Willie’s cheek, “What did he do to you?”

“Believe me, you don’t want to know the details.” Willie’s eyes look hollow as he regards the look of distress on Alex’s face.

“Please Willie.”

Willie settles his head into the pillows beneath him, closing his eyes as he lets out a breath. “You know, just your garden variety torture.”

“Torture?” Alex pales, looking to his friends. Reggie’s sympathetic gaze; Luke grabbing onto a tearful Julie possessively; Liz unable to meet his eyes.

“Yeah, you know. Tearing away just enough of my soul for it to hurt like I was dying all over again. Keeping me too weak to stand, or fight back, or teleport away. Prolonging my pain for hours and hours as he questioned me about how you got away. Just your standard torture.”

Alex’s eyes are red-rimmed with tears as he looks back to the boy on the couch.

“Willie…”

“I told you you didn’t want the details Hotdog.”

“ _Willie_.”

“I didn’t tell him anything about you or Julie. I promise,”

Alex grabs Willie up into his arms, clapping around his shoulders tightly as he holds him close. Burying his face into his neck as silent tears fell.

“I’m so sorry. If I had known…” Alex hiccoughs around his words, “You should never have helped us.”

Willie brings his arms up around Alex, sitting up slightly as he did so. His whole body hurt like hell from the movement, but he didn’t care. Every inch where he was pressed against Alex was alight with energy. Willie holds onto Alex as though either of them would fade in an instant if they were to ever break apart again.

“I would do it again. Every day. No matter what the consequences were,” he says into the drummer’s hair.

Luke is seething beside Julie. He had been so worried just this morning about how pained Alex was at not being able to find Willie. It was nothing compared to the agony of watching Alex clasp onto the injured ghost like his life (or death) depended on it. Caleb hurt his family and Luke was not one to stand for it. Impulsively he pulled away from Julie and started taking long strides toward the door of the garage.

“And just where are you going?” Reggie asked curiously.

“To find Caleb,” he muttered through a clenched jaw.

“What? No.” Liz blurts out whipping her head around before poofing to stand right in front of Luke, blocking his path to the door.

Luke shoots her an annoyed glare before he poofs to the other side of her anyway and keeps walking, pulling open the door to the garage.

“For fuck sake…” Liz mumbles before she poofs out past him again, this time putting her arms up wide in the open doorframe to stop him in his tracks.

“Don’t you understand? This is exactly the kind of melodramatic bullshit that Caleb thrives off of. You running in half-cocked and unprepared so that he can finally destroy you. He’d want more pomp, but I’m sure he wouldn’t argue if you were to walk willingly into the lion’s den. So turn around and stop being a petulant dumbass.”

Luke glowers down at her, but the wind falls out of his sails when he feels the gentle touch of Julie’s hand on his shoulder. “Luke. Please.” He can’t ignore her pleading. Turning around he raises his hand up to grab hers off his shoulder, holding their joined hands between them.

“Jules. This is my fault,” he whispers, tears forming.

“Luke,” she breathes out, raising a hand to his cheek.

“If I hadn’t wanted to get back at Bobby. If I hadn’t wanted to live out my stupid vendetta. None of this would have happened.”

“You’re right, but then this wouldn’t have happened either,” Julie leans in and presses a gentle kiss to his lips, tasting the salt from his tears. “Dr. Turner and I spent a lot of time talking about accepting the past. It’s not easy. Sometimes things happen that we can’t control, and even when we can we can’t change what’s already happened. The best we can do is accept it so we can move on and make it better.” She leans her forehead against his, pulling their joined hands up to place a kiss against the back of his knuckles. A small smile tugs the corners of his mouth at the gesture aping his own.

They stand together for a moment before Luke pulls away and looks back to Liz at the door. “Petulant dumbass?”

“If the shoe fits,” she shrugs. He smirks back.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad you want to do something about Caleb. I was hoping you’d be willing to help.”

“How?” Reggie asks stepping forward, “What can we do?”

“I think maybe a lot,” Liz answers, “Like I said, I’ve been with Caleb almost a century and I’ve never seen anyone before with the power to break his seal. Granted, your souls weren’t actually bound to his, but still.” Liz looks between the band members, resting at last on Julie. “Your abilities, whatever they are, have brought me the most hope I’ve ever had about being able to defeat Caleb. So I’m here to beg for your help. For me, and Willie, and everyone trapped in that club,” Liz’s eyes are glassy as she breathes in shakily, “Please.”

The band exchange hesitant looks. Luke makes eye contact with Liz and Willie, both looking so helpless and hopeful in the same instant.

“Band circle?” he asks and his friends all nod.

Luke, Reggie, and Julie step over into a huddle by the door of the bathroom. Alex takes a moment to caress Willie’s cheek before finally pulling away to join them.

“So, Liz and Willie are asking us to help take out an evil ghost.” They all nod at the weight of the statement. “I don’t have any warm fuzzy feelings for him. I don’t want him hurting my family ever again.” Luke leans toward the others in the huddle, pulling Julie and Reggie in on either side of him. His hands moving to rest against Alex’s back. They all lean into the group hug.

“Well, I can’t pretend where I stand isn’t obvious,” Alex laughs out under his breath. They all send him soft smiles, and Julie moves her hand in tiny circles at the small of his back.

“We’re brothers.” Reggie’s voice is raw with unshed tears, “I have your backs always.” 

Luke rests his chin against the top of Julie’s head. “Jules? You’re sort of the magic factor here apparently. What do you say?”

“I hate that he hurt them. I hate that he hurt you.” Julie wiggles out from under Luke’s chin to pull back and look at her boys. “I love you all so much. I’m afraid that if we start this fight he’s going to just hurt you all even more.”

“But if Willie and Liz are right,” Alex notes, “Then he’s going to be coming after us anyway. I’m not sure we’re the ones starting this fight.”

“Yeah, figuring out how all of this works,” Luke adds, pulling his hand from Reggie’s back and drawing a small circle in the air between them, “can only help when he brings the fight to us.”

“So no immediate danger then?” asks Reggie, “Because Ray gave us very specific instructions _not_ to get into trouble…”

Luke shrugs, “What he doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”

Julie swats at his chest, “Oh my god, you are a terrible influence.”

He smirks at her brazenly, “You love me.”

She rolls her eyes dramatically, “It doesn’t make you any less trouble.”

He winks at her before turning to the guys; Reggie with a playful grin and Alex a look of exasperation. “No. No immediate danger. Liz is right we’ve got to do things smart.”

Alex scoffs, “And how much of your pride did you have to push away to admit that?” Luke kicks a foot out at the drummer with no real force.

“I’m just saying we should start by figuring out exactly what our new powers are and how it all works with Julie.”

“Ghostsperiments?” Reggie teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I refuse to acknowledge that description, but yeah.”

“Just promise me you won’t do anything reckless. I –” Julie’s voice catches as she squeezes tighter into Luke and Alex, “I don’t want to lose you again.”

“Of course Jules. You’re the boss. Nothing reckless.” The other guys both nod to her as well, pulling tighter together. After a moment they break away, moving back across the room to Liz and Willie.

“We’ll help you,” Luke serves as spokesman to share the decision.

Willie has moved to sit more than lay against the cushions behind him. Glancing up to Liz he asks “Should we let them know we could hear everything they said cause they were, like, five feet away?”

Liz gives the skater a side eye. “Remind me why I saved your ass?” she questioned playfully.

“Cause I’m cute,” he says winking up at Alex and reaching to grab the drummer’s hand. Lacing their fingers together and pulling him down to sit at the end of the couch. Willie pulls his legs back slightly as Alex plops into the seat startled, before draping them across his lap.

“You better cool it Romeo, before you break him,” Liz comments taking in Alex’s full body flush. She turns to the rest of the group, snorting at Reggie’s attempt to hide his giggles behind his hand. “I wish I could say that delirium was a side effect of having one’s soul drained, but it is not. This jackass knows exactly what he’s doing.”

Julie sends a warm look Alex’s way. Not sure if she should be encouraging or apologetic.

Luke rolls his eyes at the antics, crossing his arms at Liz, “So what’s the plan?”

“For now, we play things cool. It’s going to be a few days before Willie can regenerate his energy back.” Even as she says it, Willie is already leaning back against the cushions and closing his eyes. Clearly drained and exhausted from the whole affair. Though actually looking contented as he presses into Alex.

“He should be safe here, Caleb is… faded. I don’t know how else to explain it. Wherever he is, he’s far enough away that he’ll have a hard time picking up where Willie is or being able to call him.”

“But what if he just figures out that Willie would come to Alex?” Julie asks concerned.

“It’s possible. But if I know Caleb, he’s not the type to play his hand too quickly. He’ll draw things out until he has everything set the way he wants. He’s always had a stupid flair for the dramatic. He normally isn’t impulsive like he was when he stamped you. I don’t think he’d make the same mistake with you twice. No. He’d want you on his terms on his turf.”

“And what about you?” Luke presses.

“I’m on recon.” Liz answers bluntly.

Reggie takes a step toward her, “You’re not going back there?”

“I have to,” she explains. God damn, his puppy eyes were frustratingly painful to let down. “Caleb will have no idea I helped Willie. He’ll assume he gathered enough strength to teleport away on his own. If we want to have the best chance of stopping Caleb, then we need to know his plan. And the only way that can happen is to have a man on the inside.”

“Woman,” Reggie supplies with a lopsided grin; the smile not reaching his eyes. Liz breathes in a laugh, lowering and shaking her head low. A smile tugging her lips as she looks back up to him.

“I’ll come back as soon as I can. In the meantime, please just be careful. Right now you’re my only hope.”

“Of course your worshipfulness,” he giggles.

Liz picks up the reference almost immediately, “Oh please. In what galaxy are _you_ Han?”

Reggie’s chin retreats into his neck for a moment in surprise before he’s full on laughing. “He’s cool, I’m cool. What can I say?”

Liz rolls her eyes with a smirk, turning to face Julie. “Best of luck.”

Julie extends her hand out, looking down expectantly. Liz holds her own hand above Julie’s palm. “You too. Be safe.” And with a curt nod, Liz is gone.

“Why do I get the feeling that the world just got a whole lot more complicated?” Julie asks as she lowers her hand.

“You mean other than the fact that you just had an hour long conversation with five ghosts?” Alex asks sardonically from the couch, color normalizing as he taps a rhythm against Willie’s leg. The other boy relaxed against the couch, eyes closed and a small smile dancing on his lips.

“I feel like I only have more questions…” she elaborates as much as she can.

“Yeah,” huffs Alex, “Welcome to the fucking club.”

Luke steps behind Julie, looping his hands around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. “It’ll be fine. We’ve got this. Together.”

“Do you think she’s going to be okay?” Reggie asks, eyes fixed on the spot where Liz had last stood.

Luke is opening his mouth to answer before Alex cuts him off, “Come on dude. I can only take so much blissful optimism in one day.”

Luke ignores him, “She’ll be fine Reg. She’s been around the club for ages. Caleb can’t even touch her. And in the meantime, we’re going to learn our new ghost powers and play awesome music and rock that evil son of a bitch’s face off.”

“I hate you,” Alex mutters.

Luke purses his lips and blows a kiss over Julie’s shoulder to Alex.

“Come on,” he says pulling away from Julie and looping their hands together. “Your dad and Carlos are probably dying to know what we talked about.”

“Cliffs notes version?” Reggie questions.

Julie nods tersely, “Cliffs notes version.”

“Umm. Julie,” Alex asks from where he’s trapped under Willie on the couch, “Do you think your dad would mind if I skipped dinner? With Caleb… I just…” he looks down at the resting skater fondly, “I don’t want to leave him.”

Julie smiles, “I’m sure dad will understand. Come on you two, let’s give them some privacy.” Julie grabs Reggie’s hand with the one not already holding Luke. Pulling both boys through the door.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Luke calls over his shoulder.

“Oh fuck off Patterson!”

Reggie is snickering as Julie elbows Luke in the ribs. A small smile tugging rebelliously on her lips as the three make their way hand in hand up the path to the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- So this chapter introduces my OC, Liz. I have a whole lot of complicated backstory developed for her, and you've already gotten some glimpses of that here. Both what she's shared, and what she hasn't. I hope you like her. I tried not to have her dominate this chapter too much (because let's face it, we're all here for Willex), but there was just so much goddamned exposition it was hard not to have her take a heavy hand.
> 
> \- Yes, Liz is my intended love interest for Reggie. All of the other band members got romance story lines in the show. Where's the love for Reggie?! (Here. It's here.)
> 
> \- Speaking of Reggie, I love the headcanon of Reggie being like a big brother to Julie. He has such a beautiful and fun connection to her and Carlos and Ray. Ray calling him mijo is #dadgoals. (Plus mijo Luke is just too good to pass up ;)
> 
> \- A lot of fun to picture the boy's side of arriving at the Orpheum. And yes, Luke and Julie will definitely be having a talk about that in future. Naughty Luke thinking he can keep Julie safe by keeping things from her. Communication is key to healthy relationships friends! Also we love protector boy Luke. Over Julie and the boys both.
> 
> \- Caleb is bad! (I think I may have pointed that out once or twice...) In the show, it seemed too easy that Caleb would mark the boys with his stamp without a second thought and lord the pain over them without having nefarious intent towards the other ghosts. There's more going on for sure. There's this head gesture he gives Willie at the end of the "Other Side of Hollywood Reprise" when he makes Alex dance with those two guys. Willie looks sullen, but he just walks off. That and "Nothing to Lose" (obviously) is what led me to this head canon that he's a magical puppet master over his ghostly ensemble.
> 
> \- For those more willing to do math than Liz, she's been with Caleb since 1926. Does that happen to be the year that the film "Faust" came out based on the play "Doctor Faustus" by Christopher Marlow, a play about a man who sells his soul to the devil in exchange for material goods without realizing the full extent of the exchange? Yes. Yes it does. Do I happen to be far, far too pleased with myself at this subtle reference so much so I had to make mention of it in my notes so that everyone else would know too? Yes. You fucking bet I am.
> 
> \- Now that grades are done, I'm hoping it won't be such a long time before my next update. Thanks for sticking with me. :)


	11. Kiss and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex finally has a moment alone with Willie. Romantic and found family fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was heavy with plot. This chapter is some fluffy goodness to sooth the soul.

The studio falls almost silent after the others leave. Alex leans back into the couch; the only sound is him tapping out a soothing rhythm against Willie’s legs across his lap. Under different circumstances he would tap in time with Willie’s breathing. But the unsettling stillness of the boy resting back against the couch is a stark reminder that they are, both in fact, dead.

Alex tries not to let his mind spiral, but in the quiet of the empty room it’s almost impossible not to. He starts to worry about Willie. His experience under Caleb’s torture. How Caleb would react upon learning he was gone. Would he come after them? Would he find some way to hurt Willie again? Or Luke, Reggie, or Julie? Alex hasn’t realized how much his musings have impacted his anxious drumming until Willie breaks him away.

“You know I can hear you thinking?” Willie comments, his eyes are still closed, but a smirk is tugging the edges of his lips.

“What?” Alex asks, his hands stilling.

Willie chuckles warmly and eases his eyes open to look at Alex. “You’re drumming enough to cause a small earthquake. The gears turning in your head are audible dude.”

Alex retracted his hands from Willie’s legs as though the other boy’s skin was on fire. Awkwardly holding his clenched fists in front of his chest; a look of mortification sweeping across his face. “I’m sorry,” he speaks quickly, voice edging into a higher pitch.

Willie smirks, sitting up slightly despite his body’s protests. He reaches out and covers Alex’s left fist with his hand, tugging against the boy’s tension until his hand is once again against his leg.

“It’s okay. I like when you touch me.” Willie raises his eyebrows in a way he hopes comes across as flirty. It has the intended effect when a blush spreads across Alex’s features. The two make eye contact, a heat warming between them. After a moment Alex relaxes enough to lower his other hand as well.

Willie squeezes Alex’s hand under his, “I’m just wondering what you’re thinking about. Drumming on my leg is fine, but doing it because you’re anxious and afraid is not. What’s wrong?”

Alex digs his fingernails into the palm of his hand underneath Willie’s own. “What’s not wrong Willie? Caleb has been torturing you. You’re his soul slave. We could all still be in danger. How exactly am I _supposed_ to feel about all of that?”

Willie pushes his fingers against Alex’s fist, forcing them into the spaces between each of the drummer’s fingers. Lacing their hands together and easing Alex away from tearing apart his own palm with his nails. Willie rubs his thumb against the side of Alex’s hand in soothing strokes.

“It’s okay Alex. I’m not there anymore. I’m here. With you.” Willie dips his head to catch Alex’s eyes, “And there’s nothing wrong with us, right?”

Alex looks up at Willie, licking his lips slightly, gears still turning. His look is earnest and nervous, and Willie finds himself falling even more for this sweet, bashful boy.

“So what is us exactly?” he asks at last.

Willie shifts slightly and bites back another wince. He raises his other hand to cup against Alex’s cheek, brushing his thumb against it.

“And here I thought I was being so obvious.” Alex lets out a small, awkward laugh; his eyes falling for an instant before meeting Willie’s gaze again. “But since I don’t want you pacing anxious circles, I will be as plain as I can be. I really like you Alex. Like, _like you,_ like you. And I really hope you like me too, because I have been wanting to kiss you since you picked me up in your arms earlier. Actually, I think I’ve wanted to kiss you since that day in the museum…”

Alex sits gobsmacked for a few moments, mouth opening and closing as though he wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to say. Or perhaps completely forgetting how to speak at all. Willie would probably think it was cute if it wasn’t suddenly causing him to feel a bit anxious himself.

“You okay dude?” Willie asks finally, just to cut the tension.

Quietly, almost impossible to hear even in the empty room, Alex finally breathes out, “I really like you too.” A small smile quirks the edges of his lips, some of the tension falling out of his shoulders as he speaks up a bit louder, “Like, _like you,_ like you.” 

Willie’s laugh is bright and carefree. He extricates his hand from Alex’s and brings it up to cup Alex’s other cheek.

“Then would it be alright if I kissed you?” Willie asks. He wants this to be safe for Alex. He’s like a skittery little creature, as if a loud noise or quick movement would cause him to bolt away at any second. And Willie really, _really_ , did not want him running away. He’d already done enough of that for the both of them. This was something he wanted to jump into head on. But while he might be ready to leap into the deep end, he could recognize Alex’s need to wade for a while in the shallows.

Alex rotates his hips in order to turn his torso square to more fully face Willie, bringing him marginally closer. The action pushing Willie’s legs up, making the skater hook his knees across Alex’s lap to not lose his balance. They’re entwined just inches apart, but Willie doesn’t make a move forward – not yet.

Alex searches Willie’s face for a moment, looking for any hint of insincerity in the other boy’s eyes. Finding none, he finally worries his bottom lip slightly before responding, “I’d really like that. Yeah.”

Willie brushes his thumbs against Alex’s cheeks. A smile spreading across his lips. He leans in closely, moving slowly; offering an out in case Alex changes his mind. But the blonde stays right where he is as Willie’s lips flutter against his.

Their kiss is gentle, and tender, and sweet. Holding a hundred bashful touches, and stolen glances. Willie tries to pour all of the apologies he feels toward Alex into the contact. Knowing he still owes him more, but wanting to treasure this sweet, simple moment for as long as he can.

Alex knows he’s a terrible flirt. His nerves always get the better of him and he ends up either putting his foot in his mouth with a biting, sarcastic comment or completely incapable of making reasonable conversation and clamming up before running away. But here is Willie. So open, and honest, and carefree. And kissing him. Actually wanting to kiss him. And for once he’s not worried, because Willie’s gentle ease is washing over him and melting his anxiety away with his soft lips.

Alex suddenly realizes that he’s just kind of sitting like a lump as Willie’s been the one to initiate the contact. But Alex wants more; doesn’t want to be frozen with indecision and worry. He moves his hands forward. His left hand cupping the back of Willie’s neck, his right threading fingers through the skater’s hair. He pulls him in to deepen the kiss, but is almost immediately met with a wince and a groan of pain before Willie is pulling back.

“I’m sorry,” they both say in a rush before they exchange an awkward laugh.

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, rubbing circles along the back of Willie’s neck with his thumb.

Willie raises his right hand to rest against Alex’s arm. “Yeah. I’m great. That was amazing,” he grins at the drummer, eyes flitting to his lips for an instant, “My whole everything just still hurts like hell.” Willie pulls away from Alex reluctantly to rest back against the cushions of the couch. “But later. When I get my energy back. You promise me we get to do that again.”

Alex returns his hands to Willie’s leg and resumes his drumming. His eyes stay on Willie’s face, smiling softly down at where he’s laying “I promise. You just rest. I’ll be here to watch over you,” Alex says with more conviction in his voice than he expects.

Willie smiles at the declaration, but his eyes remain closed “My hero.”

Alex chuckles softly, “You know, Reggie said something the other night when we were out looking for you. He said that we would save you from Caleb and I would be your knight in shining armor.”

Willie releases a full throated laugh before opening his eyes to meet Alex’s. “Liz and I said almost the same thing when we got out of the club. Guess you just give off the leading man vibe.”

“But, Liz hadn’t even met me before an hour ago…” Alex says, flustered and blushing. And Willie thinks he might be getting addicted to how good pink looks on him.

“She only knew what I told her about you. I guess that must just be how I see you.” And Alex is blushing impossibly deeper, and yes; Willie has undeniably settled on a new favorite color.

The blonde looks down to his feet for a moment before he’s looking back at Willie with a coy little smile. “You know what I thought when Reggie said I was your knight in shining armor?” Willie gives a small shrug in question. “I thought about how the knight always gets a kiss at the end.” Abruptly Alex is moving to the side, shifting Willie’s legs off of his lap; laying down next to Willie on the couch instead. And now the skater is the one whose cheeks are coloring from the action. Alex’s whole frame now pressing against his.

Alex lifts his hand up to brush a strand of hair behind Willie’s ear. “From the handsome prince,” he compliments before pressing his lips gently against Willie’s again. But the kiss doesn’t last as long as either of them really want. Alex pulling away again before snuggling his head against Willie’s shoulder. “You should get some rest sleeping beauty.”

Willie laughs warmly and presses a kiss to the top of Alex’s hair. Closing his eyes and relaxing against the cushions. Both content to lay in one another’s arms.

* * *

The cliffs notes version goes over well enough with Ray at dinner. Julie was sure he’d press for more details, but whether it’s out of understanding or ignorance he doesn’t. He only asks one follow-up question after they catch the other two Molinas up.

“Is Willie doing okay?” Reggie, Luke, and Julie exchange a dubious look around the table.

“Yeah. Liz says he’ll be good as new in a couple days.” Luke settles on after a moment.

Ray nods firmly. “That’s good. Alex seemed very worried about him.”

“Is Willie Alex’s boyfriend?” Carlos asks around a mouthful of pasta.

“Carlos!” Julie admonishes from across the table.

Carlos slurps a long strand of spaghetti into his mouth, “What?” he asks; genuine confusion coloring his features.

Julie lets out a heavy sigh. “Alex is a little sensitive about it, okay? Back when the guys grew up it wasn’t as okay for boys to like other boys. So we need to be respectful of Alex and Willie. They’ll tell us what they are when they’re ready.” Carlos nods his head in affirmation. “And no teasing!” Julie adds shaking a finger.

“Okay, geez. I don’t get to tease anybody anymore. Steal all my fun…” Carlos mumbles.

Reggie chuckles and throws an arm dramatically over Carlos’ shoulder from where he’s sitting next to the boy, “Don’t worry buddy. You can tease me. _I_ can take a joke.” Reggie looks across the table to Luke and exaggeratedly wiggles his eyebrows. “Ow!”

Luke cocks his head to the side as Reggie pulls his leg onto his lap to rub at his shin, “Hey man. That is not a joke.”

“What?” Luke asks as he turns his head to the side and takes in Julie’s guilty look as she worries her lower lip. “That was mean.”

“I’m sorry! It was just supposed to be a little noodge. I swear!” Julie blurts out in a rush clapping her hands over her mouth. Luke snorts out a laugh.

Reggie is pouting at them both, “That was not just a ‘little noodge.’ You are like, freakishly strong.”

Ray shakes his head in fond exasperation, “Mijos,” he says in a warning tone and all four kids look instantly sheepish. A chorus of apologies echoing around the table toward him and one another.

The conversation then shifts from the seriousness of the events with Willie and Liz and into mundanity. As they wrap up dinner, Ray insists Julie and Carlos get upstairs to work on homework.

Luke is helping Julie bring in dishes from the dining room. “Hey, I could come help you study if you wanted,” he offers sincerely, hoping for more time with her tonight. He’s not expecting the reaction she gives as she laughs full in his face.

“Yeah, of course. _Study_. Like you wouldn’t just try to sidetrack me from getting my work done with songwriting or… other distractions.” Her meaning doesn’t escape him and he’s definitely not turning beet red at the comment in front of her dad. That is most certainly not a confident, Luke Patterson move. Ray eyes him from where he’s putting away leftovers in the fridge on the other side of the island, and Luke is instantly incapable of holding his gaze.

“Hey, top of my class in English. Remember?” he attempts to regain some dignity in his response.

She turns her heels on him and stares down her nose with hands on hips. “Uh huh. And how are you with calculus?”

His nose scrunches under her scrutiny, “Admittedly not great. You’d want Reggie for that one. He’s practically a math genius.”

Julie rotates to take in Reggie, rinsing dishes at the sink to hand them to Carlos for the dishwasher. “Aww. Thanks man,” he smiles warmly at the compliment.

“Math genius?” Carlos questions in disbelief.

“Yeah, yeah. I know I might not be the sharpest tool and all that. And sometimes it takes me a bit to get the point. But I actually like math. There’s always a correct answer. It wasn’t confusing like English or History where your grade depended on whether the teacher liked you.” Reggie’s gaze turns gloomy for an instant before his expression is back to his familiar warm smile. “So yeah, I can totally help you with calculus if you needed. The basics of math haven’t changed in hundreds of years, so I can’t imagine they’re much different twenty-five years later.”

Carlos suddenly brightens, “Oh! Do you think you could help me? We’re doing this unit on number sets, and I can’t ever remember which is the median and which is mode…”

Reggie regards Carlos with an overdramatized, serious look, running his hand along his chin as if stroking an imaginary beard, “Box and whisker plots? Quartile ranges? All that?” Carlos nods vigorously, causing Reggie to drop the act and smile broadly, “Yeah, I got you buddy.”

“Thanks!” Carlos chirps brightly.

“Not a problem little dude,” Reggie’s smile falters again, before he looks at Carlos wistfully, “I always used to help my little brothers with their homework. I kinda miss it.”

Julie’s hands are around his waist, pressing against his back in a hug before he can fall further into his own memory. He can feel her hair tickling the back of his neck. Laying his hands atop hers on his waist he leans slightly against her.

Carlos slams a plate into the dishwasher in frustration. “Not being able to hug you is so stupid!” he says a little too loudly. Julie and Reggie both laugh lightly at his antics.

Suddenly, Reggie’s eyes are alight again. “Ooooh. Ooooh,” he hums out, bouncing up and down in Julie’s arms. “Carlos, come over here!”

The younger boy pushes the dishwasher rack into the appliance before shutting the door and stepping forward. Reggie pulls himself out of the circle of Julie’s arms and swings her around to stand between the two.

“Okay, so it’s not perfect, but we can do a Julie hug sandwich!”

“A what now?” Julie asks with a laugh.

“Carlos, bud. You hug Julie.” Carlos eyes his sister curiously before she nods, pulling her brother into her arms. Not a moment later she feels Reggie’s arms wrap around her back, nestling his head into the crook of her neck. Reggie’s arms pass through Carlos’ around Julie’s torso. A chill settling in the boys’ limbs from where they cross. It’s not a perfect arrangement, but even so. Carlos tries to squeeze out as much brotherly love as he can muster into Julie, hoping that somehow Reggie would be able to feel it through her.

In a moment, there’s another set of arms sending a chill against him and Reggie looks up with wide eyes as he takes in Ray circling his arms around both of his children to rest on, no _through,_ Reggie’s shoulders. Ray smiles at him warmly, and there’s tears in both of their eyes as they lean their heads against Julie’s. Not to be left out, Luke lumps himself around Reggie’s shoulders just a beat later. The group hug around Julie feeling warm and welcoming.

After a few moments they all pull away. Both awkwardly too long, and irrefutably not long enough. Reggie’s eyes are dancing as he takes in Carlos’ reaction to the hug.

The younger boy looks up at him with a slightly sad smile. “Not as good as the real thing, but I liked it.” Ray’s hands have moved to Carlos’ shoulders and he nods behind the boy.

Reggie presses a kiss to Julie’s hairline from his position behind her. “Thanks Julie,” he whispers into her ear.

She turns in his arms to look up at him fondly. “Anytime,” she promises and is rewarded once more with his bright, sunny smile.

Reggie wipes the wetness from his cheeks with the back of his hand, looking over Julie’s shoulder to Carlos. “So. Math homework, right?” he questions, inclining his head toward the direction of the stairs.

“Yeah,” Carlos says, pulling away from his dad and walking the long way around the island. As he reaches the edge of the kitchen he breaks into a sprint, “Race you! No poofing!”

Reggie pulls away from Julie abruptly and whips his head around before chasing after Carlos on foot. “What? No fair! Races don’t count if you give yourself a head start!”

The three remaining in the kitchen all chuckle fondly.

“That said,” Julie says, lacing her fingers with Luke’s for a moment, “I’ve got my own homework to get to.”

Luke’s giving that look to her again like he did yesterday. The “ _please don’t leave me alone with your dad_ ” look.

She jumps up on her tiptoes and brushes a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll make sure to ask for your help the next time I have an essay,” she says by way of explanation, “Goodnight. Love you both,” she adds before moving to make her own way upstairs. Luke and Ray both bid their love and goodbyes in response.

As she walks away, Luke is acutely aware that this is the first time he’s really been on his own with Ray. He turns back around to Julie’s father, expecting crossed arms and a look of rage. But Ray is instead shooting him a warm, and sympathetic smile.

“So, long day huh?” he asks to break the awkward tension.

Luke huffs a laugh, “Long couple of days I think…”

Ray tilts is head toward the dishwasher that they’re standing in front of, “Help me finish the dishes?”

Luke nods and the two settle into a silence more comfortable than he would have anticipated. They put the rest of the leftovers away and finish putting dishes into the appliance before starting the load. Ray steps across the kitchen and pulls a bowl out of the cabinet. Moving to grab the container of mint chip ice cream out of the freezer and dishing himself up a generous serving.

“Shhh” he says, putting his finger to his lip after he returns the container to the freezer. “Father’s prerogative,” he explains simply as he takes a spoonful into his mouth. Luke chuckles and makes a motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key.

Ray takes a seat at the counter and gestures to the chair next to him for Luke to join. Considering it was just the previous morning that Ray had discovered Luke in bed with his daughter, he was being oddly cool and disarming. So Luke jumps into the seat without much of a second thought. He’s not sure where Ray wants to go with this, so they sit in silence again for a moment as Ray takes a few more bites.

At last, as if he had been mulling over exactly how he wanted to start this conversation, Ray lays his spoon into the bowl and turns his head to Luke. “You really love them don’t you? All of them?”

Luke can only answer honestly, “Yeah. With all my heart. They’re my family.”

“Good,” Ray nods, “No chico was ever going to be good enough for my niña.” he looks at Luke pointedly as he continues, “But as a father, my biggest hope is that whomever she found would be someone who loved her. Someone who treated her like she was special, and cared for. I never thought about it until my wife died, but I realized then that I wanted Julie to find someone who would be able to love her and take care of her after I wasn’t here to do it anymore.”

Luke swallowed thickly. Ray surprised him. Luke wasn’t sure if it the was the twenty-five year difference that impacted the culture of parenting, or if Ray was just unarguably the coolest and most reasonable father he had ever met. The whole hearted love he felt for his children, and the way in which he extended that love without question to all of them. The vulnerability with which he opened up to them. The acceptance and kindness he showed to Reggie, and Alex, and even him. Luke had only been partly kidding when he made the comment that he had expected Ray to exorcise them from the house.

But Ray hadn’t. He wasn’t running Luke off the porch with a shotgun nor gathering a torch and pitchfork wielding mob. Ray was letting him in. He was asking him to be the man to love his daughter. And the weight of that was at once completely overwhelming, but he also felt like he wanted to fly. And once again, in the way that only Julie could do to him, he was at a loss for words. No compelling lyrics, no metaphor laden motivational speeches, no quippy jokes; just an empty brain waiting for Julie to fill it again with her music. So, in having nothing to contribute, he just nods.

Ray takes a deep breath before he continues. “Now I don’t know what the future holds for the two of you. Your situation is certainly… interesting. But I can’t shake this feeling that you and my niña were meant to find each other. Time and space and the metaphysics of the universe be damned.” They share a small chuckle at that, and Luke can see that Ray’s eyes are wet with tears. And, almost unsurprisingly, he registers that his own cheeks are damp as he listens to the other most important man in Julie’s life bare his soul.

“Music has always run through Julie’s veins. Ever since she was a little girl, sitting out in that studio on her mom’s lap and plunking away tunelessly on the keys. It will always be her first love. So I knew whomever she found needed to love it just as much. I just didn’t think loving music more than life itself would be quite so literal.”

Luke can’t help the half-sob, half-chortle that escapes his throat. “You know, Julie actually thinks it was your late wife that brought us together.”

Ray hums thoughtfully, “And what do you think?” He eyes him curiously. He’s serious, but he has a softness in his gaze that makes Luke feel at ease.

He shrugs, “I don’t know. I never met her. And we didn’t see anyone for years until we came here. But if she’s anything like Julie, then I don’t think she’d let something like death get in the way of helping her daughter. Maybe she’s pulling some strings up there?” he inclines his head upward.

Ray smiles wistfully, “Maybe she is…” he looks down at his half-melted bowl of ice cream, long forgotten on the counter, before he looks up at the ceiling. Or what they both imagine is passed the ceiling, “I miss her. Is it wrong of me to be jealous that you can be here like you are with Julie, and yet I can’t see my wife?”

For a moment Luke isn’t sure if that question was meant to be said aloud, if he’s supposed to weigh in on it. But as the statement hangs in the air, Luke takes a calming breath, “I don’t blame you for feeling that way. None of us know anything about how the afterlife works. Maybe she’s here in a way that we just can’t see her. Or working her magic somewhere else. But whatever the case, you and Julie and Carlos love her. And that keeps her here, even when she’s not.”

Ray nods, his hand on his chin, covering his mouth as he takes a few slow breaths. Finally, he looks up at Luke again. “You take care of my daughter. You don’t know how much time you have with the people you love. Treasure it.”

Luke nods solemnly, as though he was just given the most important responsibility in the world. “I will. I promise. I’m not wasting my second chance. Well, I mean, third chance probably at this point.” Ray’s laugh in response breaks the tension which had been building in the air.

“I know you will,” Ray nods at him, “You know, when I pictured having this conversation with Julie’s first boyfriend, I didn’t think it would be like this…”

“Yeah, I kinda thought there would be more angry glares and firearms.” Luke rolls his shoulders back and slings an arm over the back of the chair.

“Well, if anyone asks, I was very threatening.”

“Oh, so threatening. I was absolutely intimidated. Nightmares for weeks. Always back before curfew. Watching over my shoulder on every date.”

They both laugh before Luke’s expression grows serious again. “Thank you. For trusting me with your daughter.”

“My daughter is strong and independent. She’s the one I trust. You I trust as far as I can throw you, and since I can’t actually touch you that is,” he starts counting off on his fingers, eyes rolled up, “absolutely no distance whatsoever.” Ray laughs and shoots Luke another of his disarming smiles. He drops his hands and regards Luke again thoughtfully, “But in all seriousness. I respect my daughter’s decision. And I trust that you will love and take care of her for as long as you can.”

Ray moves to stand from the barstool and hovers a hand over Luke’s shoulder. “I’m glad you found your way to her mijo,” he says before making his way to the sink to wash out his bowl and hide the evidence of his after dinner treat.

Luke had to shake his head at Ray calling him ‘mijo’ again. He doesn’t know for how long he will be able to stay with Julie. If destiny or fate (or even her mother) have plans for them in the long run. But for now at least he feels loved, by Julie and everyone else in their little makeshift family. Ray trusts him, and he and his brothers are safe here. And for a dumb rocker from the 90’s who died eating bad hotdogs, it wasn’t such a bad arrangement for the afterlife. It was actually pretty fucking great.

Luke wanted to see Julie right then and there. But she was so right that he would be a miserable study partner. Because all he wanted to do at that moment was to lay kisses across her lips, and whisper love into her ears, and never let her go. And the last thing he needed after this heart to heart was to have Ray hating him again for distracting Julie from the important things. Not as important as music, and the band, and him of course. But Ray had different priorities.

Luke leaned back against the stool, “Thanks for the talk Ray. I’m gonna go check on Alex and Willie.”

“Alright. Goodnight Luke,” Ray said with a smile.

“Goodnight Ray,” and Luke couldn’t help the warmth he felt as he smiled back. 

* * *

Luke poofed into the studio, and a small smirk crept across his features. Their drummer was curled up on the couch with Willie. His head was resting against the skater’s shoulder. Their hands intertwined between their chests. Willie’s other hand was scratching at the back of Alex’s scalp, running his fingers through the blonde’s hair.

Alex must have been alerted by the sound of his arrival, opening his eyes and suddenly looking embarrassed by their positions on the couch. Luke hides his chuckle behind a fist as he takes in Alex’s scandalized expression. Alex rolls his eyes, moving to stand from the couch. Before he’s fully upright, he lays a gentle kiss to Willie’s hairline. Turning he finds Luke using every ounce of self-control to avoid doubling over.

“Oh very mature Patterson,” he whispers as he walks across the studio to meet Luke.

“Come on! You’re both too cute!” Luke sniggers out around his hand.

“Yes, we are,” Alex agrees casting his eyes back to the boy on the couch. “I suppose I’ve got some explaining to do. It’s one thing for Ray to be okay with me being gay. It’s another thing for me to have my ghost boyfriend staying here…”

“Boyfriend?” Luke questions with a comical raise of his eyebrows.

“Shut up. You’re just as bad,” Alex mutters. Luke’s response is just to wiggle his eyebrows further, a smirk across his lips. Alex purses his lips as his cheeks flair in a blush.

“It’ll be fine man,” Luke reassures, throwing an arm over the drummer’s shoulder, “At dinner the only thing Ray was worried about was whether Willie was okay. He’ll understand.” Alex shoots Luke a half-smile. “Even Carlos pegged the two of you. He asked if Willie was your boyfriend. And he can’t even see him. So, not subtle.”

Alex gulped, “What did you say to that?”

“Julie told him not to tease you two,” Luke explains with a shrug.

Alex groans, “Julie. God. I’ve never even told her I’m gay. I mean, clearly she knows now… But yeah. Ghosts crash in during the middle of band practice and oh surprise! Your friend’s into dudes!”

Luke squares Alex’s shoulders and places his hands on top, trying to get the blonde to look in his eyes, “Hey man. Julie loves you. That’s not going to change because you like Willie.”

Alex stares at his feet, thoughts spinning, “Yeah. You’re right. If Ray’s cool with it, I’m sure she will be,” he says as though he’s trying to make himself believe it.

“She is. Promise. We talked about it,” Luke says as he drops one hand, leaving the other to rub soothing circles against Alex’s shoulder.

“At dinner?”

“No. Before. When Julie came home from school.”

Alex’s head snaps up at that. “Luke…” he says in a firm tone.

Luke shrugs again, “She asked how our day was. I told her what happened with Ray.”

Alex rolls his shoulder back to brush off Luke’s hand, “Dude! And you just threw out ‘Alex is gay?!’”

“Or something. It’s not a big deal. She’d already figured it out. Like I said, you’re not subtle.”

Alex raked a hand through his hair, “Damn it Luke. Yes ‘big deal.’ You can’t just go around telling other people I’m gay. That’s not your secret to tell.”

“But it’s Julie. And Ray already knew. And they’re both chill,” Luke tried to reason before taking in his friend’s expression. Alex looked like he was on the verge of either a breakdown, or post-mortem homicide against his bandmate. Luke takes in a breath, “I’m sorry. You’re right. I wasn’t thinking and I shouldn’t have said anything. I know how hard it was for you with your parents back when… I’m sorry.”

Alex won’t meet his gaze, so Luke tries to salvage what he can. “But Julie is seriously okay with it,” he says replacing his hand on Alex’s shoulder, grateful that he doesn’t immediately shake it off. “She loves you and she’ll understand. Even if I’m a dumbass that puts my foot in my mouth when I shouldn’t.”

A smirk pulls at the edges of Alex’s lips, “It’s really a chronic problem. I think you may have some kind of condition. We should get you to a specialist.”

Luke chuckles under his breath, “Probably. But I’m honestly sorry man. You know I care about you and would never have said anything if I didn’t think you were safe.”

“Yeah I know. Just…” Alex takes a steadying breath and finally looks at Luke, “Just let me be the one to decide who else I trust with this in the future. Okay?”

Luke holds up three fingers, “Scouts honor.”

Alex looks thoroughly unamused, “You were never in scouts.”

“I was so. For like, a month. When I was seven…”

“That doesn’t count dude.” Alex pushes his friend back with a playful shove to the shoulder. Flitting his eyes toward the door to the studio Alex lets out a sigh, “I should really go talk to Julie about all of this.”

“She’s up in her room working on homework. I’m not sure now’s a good time.”

“If I don’t talk to her now I’m going to be freaking out about it all night.”

“That’s fair. Can I give you a hug?” Luke holds his arms out, an apologetic look on his face. Alex nods and steps into Luke’s outstretched arms, wrapping his own around his back.

From the crook of Luke’s neck, Alex asks, “Can you stay out here with Willie?”

“Of course man.” Luke pulls back and eyes the skater on the couch. “Is he asleep? Is that a thing when you’ve been sucked dry by a ghost vampire?”

“It is not. He is awake,” Willie calls from the couch, eyes still closed, “You’ve got to learn that if you want private conversations, you need to walk more than three steps away.” He opens his eyes as he swings his head to face the two, still standing in an embrace on the other side of the coffee table. “Aren’t you two a cute pair?”

Alex blushes as he drops his arms from around Luke and steps away. Luke just grins smugly. Catching his look, Alex shoves the other boy’s shoulder again. “Oh shut up.” Turning to Willie who is looking far too satisfied with Alex’s reaction, he adds, “You too.”

Willie winks, “Make me.” Alex’s face goes sour, but even so he steps around the table and leans down to silence Willie with a kiss.

“I get the feeling that you becoming friends with Luke will be a very bad thing for me.”

“Definitely,” Willie asserts at the same time Luke says, “One-hundred percent.”

Alex rolls his eyes, “I’m going up to talk to Julie. At least she’s a civilized person,”

Willie catches Alex’s hand, “For as much as it’s worth. I agree with Luke. Julie is going to love you regardless. Everything will be okay.”

“Please don’t ever, _ever_ , say you agree with Luke again. That is a dangerous road to go down,” Alex laughs as he leans down and lays another quick kiss against Willie’s lips.

“Hey…” Luke protests, but he’s left alone with Willie before he can even get the word out. Huffing out a laugh, Luke flops down into the armchair by Willie’s feet. “So. Boyfriends? Do I need to do the whole ‘hurt my family and I kill you’ thing?”

“Well, already dead so, you know. But no. I get it man. I’ve hurt him enough already. Not really looking to add to that list.” Willie looks up toward the ceiling, his face contorting with guilt.

Luke nods at that, satisfied to drop the line of conversation. “So… sounds like now we have to become best friends to drive him crazy.”

“Yes. Absolutely.” Willie turns back to him, face splitting into a grin.

“Three favorite bands. Go.” Luke asks, snapping a finger gun as a broad smirk makes its way across his features to match.

* * *

The knock at the door is a welcome distraction to Julie’s current efforts to break down the complexities of higher level math. After the news of the evening, she was having a more difficult time than normal trying to focus.

“Luke!” she calls toward the door, “I told you that you’re not allowed to distract me from doing my homework.” Welcome as the interruption might be, she couldn’t let him know that. Then it would set a precedent and she would never be able to get anything productive done ever again. She’s a little surprised when instead of her boyfriend, she sees a shock of blond hair passing through her door.

“Not Luke. Can we talk?” Alex asks, looking nervously everywhere but at Julie.

Julie closes her calculus textbook, dropping her pen to mark the page and sets it at the end of her bed. “Of course,” she says, patting the comforter beside her.

Alex doesn’t step forward, just hovers half inside of the door. “If you’re busy it’s okay,” he starts breathing a little quickly, “We can talk later.” Suddenly being in Julie’s room, looking at Julie, he’s hit with the feeling that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

It’s impossible not to see the look of panic passing over her friend’s features. As she regards him softly, Julie thinks she knows what it is that he’s come to talk to her about. She smiles at him with tenderness, “It’s okay Alex. Really. Please. Come in.” Julie pats the bed again.

Alex takes a step forward to pass the rest of the way through the door; nervously fidgeting his hands at his sides as he moves to sit on the bed. His hands haven’t stopped moving even after sitting down, moving to drum a rhythm against his leg.

“So…” he begins, but doesn’t really. The rest of the sentence going nowhere as he beats against his leg faster.

“So…” Julie mimics. She tucks her ankles underneath her and turns to face Alex, grabbing for his right hand in both of hers to still his movements. “Alex, what’s wrong?”

Alex swallows thickly, eyes dropping to Julie’s hands around his. “So me and Willie…” Julie keeps up her warm smile, rubbing soothing circles against Alex’s hand with her thumbs. He finally steels himself to look up at her, and she nods gently in encouragement. He gulps again, “Jules. I’m… I’m gay.”

He’s not sure what he’s expecting. After what Luke said he’s sure it won’t be the rage and disgust of his father, or the utter brokenhearted disappointment of his mother, or the guilt-ridden agony of his sister. But Julie. Beautiful, angelic, sunshine bright Julie just beams at him. Raising a hand to his cheek to brush away the tears he didn’t realize were on his cheek until she ran her thumb across.

“Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me. I’m so proud of you.” And she looks it. She’s smiling at him and the look in her eyes is gentle and fond and full of love. Alex suddenly has no idea what he was worried about. This is Julie.

Alex laughs wetly, “You’re proud of me for coming out?”

Julie chuckles, “They call them Pride Parades for a reason Alex. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You’re one of my most important people. I love you.”

Alex takes in a shuddering breath, “Things have really changed. You and Ray. You’re both just okay with it. This is the polar opposite of the last time I came out to my family.”

Julie’s still holding his hand in hers, and now she leans over to put her head on his shoulder to bring them closer. Her smile breaks for a moment when he pulls his hand away, but it’s back once he moves his arm to her shoulder, pulling her in for a side hug. His left hand moving to replace the other with hers on her lap.

“I’m sorry if they ever made you feel like there was something wrong with you. You deserve to be loved. And to be free to love whoever you want.”

He’s sniffling against the tears that threaten to fall. “I was never ashamed of who I was. Like, I just knew it was the right thing. I just wish my folks had seen it that way too. I wish they hadn’t been ashamed of me being who I am.

“And it wasn’t all bad. The guys, Luke and Reg, and even Bobby were understanding and supportive. And my sister. Ali was always my biggest ally. I think she always felt guiltier than I did when I finally came out to my parents. She kind of convinced me it would be okay and then it wasn’t.”

Julie nuzzled into Alex’s side, running her thumbs in circles across his palm, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Alex gives her shoulder a squeeze, “It was weird. They pretty much decided to dismiss everything as a phase. Told me I’d get over it sooner or later when I stopped being rebellious. Dad blamed the rock music and tried to get me to quit the band. Mom just cried and seemed so broken with disappointment. Like I ruined the plans she had for her son. We didn’t really talk about it after I came out. But it was always just kind of there. The elephant in the room. They shut me out and stopped talking to me. And Ali pulled away too. Because she felt like it was her fault for putting me through that. It was like I was suddenly living in a houseful of strangers.

“But, like, on some level it was okay too. Because even though things with my parents weren’t good it was suddenly because they had the problem, not me. Because I was finally able to just say ‘this is me’ and not hide it away. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

Julie pulled her head away from Alex’s shoulder to lay a quick kiss to his cheek, “And you never have to again. Not with us. We love you just the way you are.”

Alex looked Julie in the eye for a moment before kissing the top of her head. “Thanks Julie,” he said as he laid his chin across her head and pulled her against his chest. “So how long have you known? Luke said you already figured it out.”

“If you knew I knew, why were you so nervous?” Julie asked into his chest.

“Because anxiety is a bitch,” he replied with a shrug, “I already gave Luke shit for outing me. Not enough, mind you. But you know, his stupid puppy dog eyes.”

“Oh don’t I know it. Him and Reggie both.”

“Right? They’re the worst. Luke uses it as a weapon, but I don’t think Reggie even knows that he does it…”

Julie pulls away from his chest to look him in the eyes, “You know he didn’t mean to cross a boundary. He was worried about you.”

“Yeah, I know. He still shouldn’t have.”

She nods her agreement, “No he shouldn’t have. But to answer your question, I actually did already know. I had my suspicions from the night you danced with Dirty Candy.”

Alex leaned his head back, looking at the ceiling as he let out a groan, “That was involuntary. When we poof, we kind of just picture where we want to be. I didn’t even think about it. I was just there.”

Julie snickers at him, “As much as I might not like Carrie, she does have some very catchy bubblegum pop.” Alex hums in agreement, “And you’re actually a pretty good dancer.”

“Aww. Thanks Julie,” he brightens at the compliment.

“And that’s not to say that liking bubblegum pop and being a good dancer instantly means someone is gay. It was just the vibe I got. But suspicions pretty much confirmed when you told me about Willie when we were getting ready for the Orpheum show. And when we told dad. And then tonight. You get this star-struck look in your eyes when you’re with him, or talk about him, or think about him.”

“I do not…” he ruffles a little next to her.

“You most certainly do. He’s pretty cute huh?”

Alex sighs and leans his head on hers again, “So cute.”

“What do you like most about him?”

Alex contemplates for a moment before answering, “I guess I’ve always been wound kind of tight. And he’s just so fun and carefree. He’s got this magic ability to just undo that coil and help me relax and feel safe. And he’s got the whole rebel bad-boy thing going for him. Like I’m always desperately clinging to a rulebook and he’s just like ‘fuck the rules!’ It’s refreshing.”

“Opposites attract then?” Julie looks up at him from her place against his chest.

“Yeah,” Alex nods against her head, “And the crop-tops, and tanned skin, and pretty hair don’t hurt either.” She giggles underneath him and he finds himself relaxing and giggling too.

“And the perfect jawline?” she proffers, and he hums his agreement.

“He kissed me tonight for the first time,” he admits quietly into her hair.

Julie gasps suddenly and pulls away abruptly to look at him, an enormous grin spreading across her face. “So he likes you back?”

Alex looks taken aback for a moment at her enthusiasm, before he chuckles and grins back. “Yeah. He specifically said ‘ _like_ like,’” he admits as a blush spreads across his cheeks.

Julie is practically bouncing off the bed, shifting her feet to sit cross-legged facing Alex. “Oh my god! Dish!”

Alex furrows his brow, “What now?”

Julie rolls her eyes in fond exasperation "Dish. Like to 'dish out'. It means tell me the hot gossip about kissing your cute ghost boy," she wiggles her eyebrows excitedly as she pats his leg with both hands.

"Huh,” he says contemplative, “So the line ‘deep dish’ makes more sense now."

"Like in ‘Flying Solo?’" she asks, tilting her head in question.

"Yeah,” Alex laughs, “But don't tell Reggie. It's funnier this way. He totally thinks that line is about pizza."

Julie giggles, almost falling over against the bedspread, “Seriously?” she manages around her laughter.

“Yeah, we’re still getting the hang of this whole ‘modern slang’ thing.”

“Okay, well then here’s another one for you,” Julie says as she composes herself, “Tell me all about Willie. We ship it.”

“Ship it? I’m assuming we’re not talking packages here?” he questions, already knowing he’s well out of the ballpark.

“Ship. Like in ‘relationship.’ It means you and Willie are cute together and I need to know everything!” she resumes her giggling as she pats his leg on each syllable of the last word.

Alex takes a deep breath and then recounts the events in the garage after everyone else left for dinner. Julie is listening with rapt attention. Offering coos and awws at just the right moments when Alex tells her about how sweet and gentle Willie was with their confessions. And she practically squeals when Alex talks about their first kiss.

“Oh my god! I can’t even! You are both so cute!” Julie is beaming and Alex doesn’t even try to bite back the smile at her enthusiasm. He’s smiling for a moment, before his face falls.

“Alex?” Julie questions at his change of expression, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he quickly schools his features, then seeming to think better of it breathes out deeply. “I was just thinking that I can’t really have these kind of conversations with the guys. This kind of reminds me of the late night talks I used to have with my sister.”

Julie nods gently in understanding, “What was she like?”

Alex looks to the window wistfully, as though he might somehow find her by looking through the glass, “She was awesome. You’d have really liked her.”

“If she was anything like you, then I’m sure I would have,” Julie reassures with a squeeze to Alex’s hand.

“I think Ali knew I was gay before I did. She helped me to understand what I was feeling when I was an awkward middle schooler just trying to figure out why I thought all the boys in my grade were so much cuter than the girls.”

“I’m glad you had your sister there for you,” she smiles up to him softly.

“Yeah. One time, before I was out to my parents, she told them that a guy I had over was her newest boyfriend after they came home early. That was a really uncomfortable dinner. Didn’t get a third date out of that one…” he laughed awkwardly at the memory. “And we used to stay up all night and gossip about all the cute boys at school that we kissed.”

Julie tilts her head and bats her eyelids mischievously, “We could gossip if you want.”

Alex huffs out a laugh, “Uh yeah, no thanks. Luke is basically a brother to me, that would be weird.”

“Oh come on. You’ve seen his arms. You’re seriously going to try to tell me you haven’t thought about kissing him?” Julie teases.

Alex sputters, “I… what? Isn’t he your boyfriend? Why are you asking me that?”

Julie shrugs, “Just curious. Have you ever thought about it?”

Alex turns a bright shade of pink, “I have NOT,” he denies; trying to avert his eyes, before he pinches his nose and relents. He breathes out deeply before saying, “Are you sure you want to know?”

Julie leans in, “I was mostly teasing before, but now you’ve given me _that_ reaction, I have to know.”

Alex raises and drops his shoulders with a huff of air, pinching his eyes shut and scrunching his nose. “You’re right. I have thought about kissing Luke. But that’s not all, because we’ve also actually done it.”

Julie’s eyes go wide as she gapes at him. He squints one eye open and takes in her expression; face contorting in mortification as he mulls over his phrasing. He buries is head in his hands, “Oh my god. Not done _it_ it. I meant that we’ve kissed before.”

Julie covers her mouth with her hands as she practically cackles and drops to her side against the bedspread. “Holy shit. Are you serious?” she laughs against the mattress.

Alex looks at her with a grimace, “I suddenly so wish I wasn’t.”

Julie is holding her sides as she continues to laugh, “I’m sorry. I swear I’m not laughing at you. It’s just that this is the most perfect gossip to have on Luke.” She bolts upright and looks him right in the eye. “So what was it like for you?” she asks with an excited look on her face.

Alex eyes her with a look of confusion, “I’m sorry. But are you asking me to gossip with you about what it was like to kiss your boyfriend?”

“Yes! You’re literally the only other person I know who has,” she smirks at him broadly and he’s again taken aback.

“So, you’re not mad at me?” he questions.

“No. Why would I be mad at you?” she looks up at him innocently.

“Ummm. Because he’s your boyfriend. And I’m his… well I don’t know if I’d really call us exes cause we didn’t actually officially date. A couple of make-out sessions and one absolutely disastrous date that pretty much clinched the fact that we’re better as bandmates,” he tries to explain, and is more or less caught off guard by the fact that Julie seems completely unfazed by this new development.

“Oh my god. I have to know about this date!” she squeals again, bouncing on the mattress.

“You’re seriously not mad?” Alex questions again.

“No, Alex please. You two were friends long before I ever knew either of you. I’d be a pretty crappy person if I somehow claimed ownership over either of your feelings before we even met.”

Alex tries to process the genuine and soothing expression on her face, “And you really want to know what it was like, for me to… to kiss Luke?”

Julie lays her hand on his leg, “Only if you want to. If it makes you uncomfortable that’s okay. It’s just that Flynn is always talking to me about the people she kisses. It’s kind of refreshing to have someone else to gossip with.”

Alex nods attempting understanding, “And it doesn’t weird you out that we’ve kissed?”

Julie shakes her head fervently, “No. I totally get it. Like I said. You’ve seen his arms.”

Alex finally lets out a laugh and relaxes, “Yeah, I know. It’s not like he’s really trying to hide them is he?”

Julie cackles again, “Right?! It’s like, ‘We get it dude. Sleeves cover the merchandise.’ But does it have to be every single outfit he wears?”

Alex shakes his head and raises a finger, “No, no. I distinctly remember he once wore sleeves on a particularly cold day in December of ’94. He pouted the whole time.”

They’re both leaning against one another now as they guffaw at their bandmate’s wardrobe choices. Neither noticing the door to the bedroom bursting open until they’re called to attention by a surprised Ray. They look over at the noise, to her dad’s look of confusion.

“Oh, hey dad,” Julie calls with a wave as she and Alex regain their composure.

Ray relaxes a little, “Sorry, I heard voices and thought you had Luke in here. When we’ve distinctly talked about an open door policy.”

Julie shoots her dad a look, “Daaaad. Come on. I already told Luke I had to study.”

Ray crosses his arms with a smirk, “And what do you call this then?”

Alex looks sheepish, “Sorry Ray. That was my fault. I just walked through the door. I had to tell Julie something,” Julie looks at him and gives a gentle nod. At lunch Alex and the guys hadn’t been visible, so he’d never actually told Ray that he was gay. It was just sort of implied. He shoots a half-smile at Julie before turning to Ray, “I had to tell her that I’m gay.”

Ray sends him a soft smile in return, dropping his hands to his elbows to mellow his posture, “That’s wonderful mijo. I’m so glad you’ve told us.” Alex’s smile grows as he beams back at Ray. Grateful to have a father figure who was supportive rather than shaming.

Julie squeezes Alex’s leg. “Yeah, and we were just having some girl talk about his cute ghost boy.” Alex rolls his eyes at her lovingly.

Ray chuckles by the door, “Cute huh? I’ve not seen him, so I’ll have to take your word.”

Alex blushes and looks down at his legs, “Pretty much the cutest actually,” he takes a breath before he looks back up at Ray, “Is it okay if he stays here for a little while? It’s not exactly safe for him to go back…” he looks up at Ray, his eyes imploring and hinted with worry. As though afraid that Ray would really say no.

Ray’s gaze toward the boy softens and he takes a few steps forward before kneeling next to the bed to be at eye level with Alex. “Of course mijo. You’re welcome here and so is your boyfriend,” he hesitates for a moment, “Is he your boyfriend? Carlos was asking.”

Alex smiles and his eyes shine brightly, “I heard about that. Yeah. He’s my boyfriend.”

Ray gives him a gentle smile, “Well, what is one more ghostly guest? But I _am_ going to say that there had better not be any funny business between you two. You may be a ghost, but you’re still seventeen. There will be no underage hanky-panky in this house.”

Alex’s eyes go wide as his cheeks flush crimson. “N-no. No of course not Sir,” he stutters out in a rush.

“Daaaad!” Julie says as she playfully swats her father’s shoulder, “Please don’t break Alex.”

Ray stands, looking them both down over his nose, “I’m the dad here. My house, my rules. I’m trusting you both to be responsible with your boyfriends.”

Julie smiles fondly up at him, “We will papí.”

Ray nods his head once firmly at her confirmation, “Alright. Well let’s wrap it up soon mijos. Tonight’s a school night. And I assume by the calculus book at the end of your bed that you’re not finished with your math homework yet?”

Julie shoots a sideways glance to Alex, “Guilty as charged.” Alex for his part looks apologetic. Ray shakes his head with a chuckle and a warm smile.

“Goodnight mijos,” he says as he starts to step away.

“Hey Ray,” Alex calls before he hits the door.

“Yes Alex?” he asks, turning around to face them again.

Alex looks to Julie for a moment before facing Ray, “Do you remember how you asked yesterday about helping us to find our families?”

Ray raises his eyebrows curiously, but affirms the statement, “Yes, of course. You said you wanted to think about it.”

Alex grabs Julie’s hand and laces their fingers, “Yeah. I did. Talking to Julie tonight reminded me of my sister. Do you… do you think you could help me find her?” Julie squeezes their joined hands and smiles at him softly.

Ray eyes the boy fondly, “I will do everything I can to help you mijo. Are you sure? You seemed pretty worried yesterday.”

Alex breathes deeply and raises his head to make eye contact with Ray. “Yeah, I’m sure. Kissing Willie tonight kind of has me questioning my whole ‘over-think literally everything’ approach to life.”

Ray smirks, “You kissed Willie huh? Now I get the need for girl talk.”

Alex buries his face in his hands with a groan, “Why did I say that?”

Ray chuckles, “Didn’t you just say you were going to try not to over-think things? Now that you have a boyfriend, you get subjected to fatherly teasing. It’s part of the deal.”

Alex leans his head against Julie’s shoulder, “I regret everything.”

“There there,” she coos, patting his back. “I promise it’s teasing with love.”

Ray smiles at the two, grateful once again that these boys had found their way to Julie. “Alright mijos. Wrap it up, finish homework, go to bed, and follow the rules with your boyfriends. Alex we’ll talk more tomorrow about your sister. Buenas noches mijos.” Alex and Julie both call goodnight and with that he steps out of the room, but only closes the door halfway on his way out.

Julie grasps Alex’s hands again. “Are you excited or nervous to see your sister?” she asks softly.

He takes a few slow breaths as he contemplates his answer, “A bit of both?” he questions, and then “A bit of both,” he asserts more solidly.

Julie throws her arms around his shoulders, and he warmly returns the hug. “Well, know that you can always talk to me. Girl talk is always open.” Alex chuckles and kisses her hairline as he pulls away.

“Maybe next time I’ll tell you that awful date with Luke story,” he jokes with a laugh.

Julie nods feverishly, “Yes. I have to know what happened there. With you and then the little,” Julie raises two fingers to her lips, laying a kiss before holding them up in the air between them, “that he gave Reggie. Should I be concerned that Luke’s making out with the whole band?” she asks with a giggle.

Alex chuckles, and pulls her into his side again, “No. Not at all. He’s like, stupidly in love with you. Once Luke gets that single minded passionate focus of his, it's impossible to break him. You're good. He won't even be physically or mentally capable of looking at another person romantically again. I’ve never seen him with anybody the way he is with you."

“Awww,” Julie says as she presses into his side hug, “That may be the nicest thing you’ve ever said about him.”

“What can I say? I’ve got a soft spot for making sure my surrogate little sister feels loved. Even if that means I have to compliment Luke.”

Julie presses her lips against his cheek, “Aren’t you sweet? I can see why Willie likes you,” she adds with a wink.

“Yeah yeah,” he says pulling away from her, “But you can’t tell anyone. I have an image to maintain.” He shoots her a stoic look that quickly breaks into a smile. “Don’t you have homework to get back to?”

“Uggh. Yes. Calculus,” she says with a groan as she reaches for her textbook.

“You know,” Alex says as he rises from the bed, “If you want help with that, you should really talk to Reggie. He’s like, a math genius.”

“So I’ve heard. You’re really dishing out the compliments today aren’t you?”

“Yeah. I guess that’s what happens when you’ve been kissed senseless by a cute boy.”

“Then you better get back to him,” she chuckles, “and remember, no hanky-panky,” she adds with faux severity as she waggles a finger back and forth.

“Get back to your homework young lady,” he quips back, but he’s smiling ear to ear.

Julie beams at him, “Goodnight Alex.”

“Goodnight Julie. Thank you for understanding.” The last thing he hears as he poofs away is Julie adding “I love you,” to their farewell exchange.

The smile on his face doesn’t fade. Not even when he learns that Willie and Luke are conspiring against him to become best friends over skate punk. Nor when he and Reggie have to physically restrain Luke from poofing into her room after he admits and apologizes for his technical reversal of Luke outing him when he’d told Julie they’d made out. Then not during the subsequent reassurance that she still loves him regardless (because she’s Julie. Of course she does. How had he even questioned that earlier?) And his smile only grows wider when the drama’s died down and he’s back to snuggling Willie on the couch where the two discuss that yes, it probably was Luke’s arms after all and no, Willie’s crop-tops are ever more distracting. And while he may be tempted by those shirts, he keeps to his word and is a very responsible boyfriend. Even so, there’ll still be plenty of juicy deep dish to share with Julie at their next ‘girl talk.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Willex. Ahhhh. They are so cute. I love Willie's teasing and Alex's embarrassment. *squeals* 
> 
> \- I don't think I will ever have enough Reggie and the Molina family. It warms my whole heart. <3
> 
> \- Luke is a dweeb. That is all. 
> 
> \- I have appreciated in interviews how Kenny Ortega talks about Alex's storyline. That he has always had a comfort in being gay, and an agonizing coming out of the shadows story was not what they wanted for the character. I tried to capture that vibe here. That Alex knows and accepts that he is gay, but just gets anxious because other people don't.
> 
> \- I couldn't resist "deep dish." Hands down the best ad lib ever of all time.
> 
> \- How could I not include pre-canon Luke x Alex?! If it's head canon for Charlie and Owen, then to me that makes it true. (and come on. The hand holding?! COME ON...) (Also also did anyone catch Paul Becker's BTS video the other day where Charlie went in for a kiss? GET ME A FAN AND A FAINTING COUCH)


	12. Cover Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments of uncovering truths and obfuscating others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year folks! I hope you enjoy this newest installment as we take steps to move the plot forward. 2020 has been a ride. But finding this show and finding my joy in writing again has been a serious bright light in the darkness. Here’s hoping 2021 will bring us a season 2 announcement. That would pretty much make my year. Thank you so much for your love and support for this story. I’m glad that something which brings me such joy and creative fulfillment has been positive for so many others as well.

“Morning Ray!” Reggie greeted as the Molina patriarch stepped into the kitchen.

“Good morning Reggie. What’s all this?” Ray asked as he eyed the impressive display on the counter. Reggie had clearly been busy. The kitchen island was laden down with plates of bacon, sausage, and eggs. And Reggie was working on a fairly impressive stack of pancakes that looked as though it was about to topple over.

“Oh, just a little breakfast,” Reggie explained with a grin as he expertly gripped the skillet in his hand and flipped the pancake inside with a flick of his wrist.

“A little?” Ray questioned with a chuckle as he eyed the overflowing plates.

Reggie’s eyes widened minutely as he followed Ray’s gaze to the counter. “Did I overdo it?” he questioned meekly after a moment.

Ray shot him a disarming smile, “Let’s just say that not everyone has the appetite of a seventeen-year-old boy.”

Reggie relaxed slightly and returned Ray’s smile, “Carlos is getting there though. He practically inhaled his pasta last night.”

Ray smiled fondly, “You’re not wrong. So I’m sure the inevitable leftovers will not go uneaten. But, maybe ease up on the pancakes for now.”

Reggie dutifully tipped the current pancake out onto the stack, surprisingly keeping its structure, and clicked off the stove. He looked to Ray as he set the pan back on the burner. “I’m sorry. I came from a big family. And big family means big breakfasts.”

Ray stepped around the counter, “ _We_ have a big family mijo,” Ray said, not missing how Reggie visibly brightened at the words. He looked back at the mountainous portions, “No need to apologize, but I do think a recalibration about who can actually eat is probably in order.” Reggie nodded in agreement, looking a little sheepish. “Now, what about coffee?”

Reggie beamed, “Already made. In the pot. And I left out the honey, since I know you like that instead of sugar.”

Ray hovered a hand over Reggie’s arm before moving to the coffee pot on the other counter. “Gracias. You’re a godsend mijo.” Ray reveled in Reggie’s bright smile as he soaked in the praise.

Reggie started working to get the kitchen cleared down after his breakfast mess. “So, I hope it’s not too much. I mean I probably made too much…” Reggie mumbled, “But I got bored last night and we had a lot of leftovers from dinner the other night still. Tomatoes, and beans, and onions and stuff. So I made some soup.” He gestured to the fridge. “I made up Julie and Carlos’ lunch boxes, and there’s a few extra containers so you can take some to work.”

“Thank you mijo,” Ray said as he stepped over and opened the door to the fridge. A “few” containers was an understatement. By the appearance of the fridge shelves, he’d be having soup for the next few days. “That’s very thoughtful of you.”

“I just hope it tastes good,” Reggie said as he worked to rinse out the skillet at the sink, “I can’t exactly taste as I go, so I was just following the recipe.”

Ray served himself, and walked over with his plate and coffee to sit at the round table in the breakfast nook. “What recipe did you use?”

Reggie set down the pan in the sink and moved over to the bookshelf against the wall in the nook; pulling a familiar and well-worn cookbook from the shelf. “This one, ‘La Cocina de Reyes.’ It fell off the shelf last night when I was going through the cookbooks for something to do. And I don’t know, I was flipping through it when I picked it up and everything just sounded so good. It looked like you’ve used it a lot, so I figured anything I picked out of it would be a safe bet.”

Ray reached his hand out for the book, running his fingers along the cover, “Reyes was my wife’s maiden name. This is her family cookbook.”

Reggie’s eyes went wide as saucers, “I’m sorry. I – I didn’t know.”

Ray looked up warmly, “It’s alright Reggie. Rose would be so happy to know this book was getting some use again. If she were here, I’m sure she’d love to teach you how to cook these herself. I think she would really have liked you.” Ray held the book back out to him and Reggie took it from his outstretched hand; hugging the book to his chest.

“Really?” he asked softly

“Really. You’re funny and kind. And you’re a wonderful big brother to Julie and Carlos. She would have eaten you up.” Reggie pulled the book in even tighter. “You can keep that to look at if you want. That cookbook is full of trade secrets. My wife’s family is from Puerto Rico. They have a restaurant that Julie’s Tía now runs. Everything in those pages is guaranteed delicioso. I’m sure the soup you made will be wonderful.”

Reggie pulled the book down and ran his hand along the cover as though it contained some secret mystery to be marveled. After a moment, he looked back up to see Ray still smiling at him warmly. “Thanks Ray. It means a lot. I remember how important it was when I cooked with my mom. I understand how special it is that you’re letting me use this.”

A bittersweet smile crossed Ray’s features, “Alex told me last night that he wants my help in finding his sister. How about we make that our project today? Getting started on finding them?” Reggie nodded his assent enthusiastically and Ray chuckled, “Alright, but breakfast first. I don’t want these pancakes to get cold.”

As Ray tucked in, Reggie set the cookbook down on the round table and took up the seat next to him. A special family treasure he could explore later. Everything that Ray did for them reminded Reggie of that first time they passed through one another; Ray Molina had a kind heart.

“I wasn’t aware you could read Spanish,” Ray commented between bites.

Reggie chuckled, and pulled the boys’ shared phone out of his jacket pocket. He waved the device in the air, “I can’t, but Siri can. But maybe you could teach me something sometime?”

Before they could continue the line of conversation, Julie stepped into the kitchen, Luke trailing behind like a puppy dog.

“Come ooooonnnnn Jules.”

She shook her head, turning to him as she tapped his nose, “Nope! What happens at girl talk, stays at girl talk.”

“Please Jules. What did Alex say about me?” Luke pressed, looking positively forlorn.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Julie chuckled, ignoring Luke in favor of dishing herself up a plate after her eyes landed on the bounty in the kitchen.

Luke raked his hand through his hair, “Yes! That’s _why_ I’m asking.”

“Dude. Even _I_ can tell that question was rhetorical,” Reggie chuckled across the room. Luke turned to him with narrowed eyes.

“Why are you two allowed to talk about me, but I’m not allowed to know what you said. That seems unfair,” Luke pouted.

Julie came around the counter and patted Luke’s cheek as she passed on her way to join Reggie and her dad at the table. “Because girl talk gossip is a sacred thing. You can’t share it with the gossipee. That defeats the purpose.” Julie turned to face him before sitting down, “Plus it’s fun watching you squirm.”

Reggie had devolved into giggles by that point as Luke threw himself dramatically in the last open chair, his forehead crashing onto the table with a solid thump. Julie merely rolled her eyes and started into her breakfast. Ray eyed the exchange curiously.

“Do I want to know?” he questioned, eyes flicking between the three teenagers.

Julie swallowed the bite in her mouth before looking up at her dad, “Only if Alex says it’s okay.”

Luke turned his face to her, but didn’t raise it from the table. “And why is Alex’s comfort the only one being considered here?”

Julie ruffled his hair, “Because you lack any shame whatsoever.” Luke responded with a groan and turned his head to crush his face back into the surface of the table.

Ray didn’t have the full context, but knowing what Julie and Alex had talked about the night before, along with the fragments of conversation between Luke and Julie he had his suspicions. He shot a questioning look to his daughter around his coffee cup as he took a long sip. Julie just shrugged with a faux innocent expression on her face.

The rest of breakfast was otherwise uneventful. Carlos arrived a few minutes later, showering Reggie with praise for breakfast and easily taking in several portions of pancakes. Both Julie and Carlos thanked him for making them lunch and Reggie beamed; giving a warm hug to Julie, along with a hug sandwich to Carlos. Despite their earlier squabble, Luke and Julie still exchanged a heartfelt kiss goodbye with affirmations of love. Once she was gone however, Luke immediately poofed out to the studio, mumbling something about leaving to write. Ray helped Reggie to clear up the mess from breakfast, and was more prepared this time when Reggie faded from view a few minutes later. The plates that he’d been loading into the dishwasher continuing to load themselves. Despite the oddity of the sight, Ray found himself smiling as he reflected on the happiness brought about by the warm intimacy of his family. Thinking, not for the first time, how much more complete the morning would have been if someone else had been with them too.

* * *

Having to redirect targets was frustratingly troublesome. And the stupid blonde jock was even less forthcoming with information about Caroline Wilson than he was with Julie. Caleb was looking forward to when the boy was fully broken, because the intermediate phase where he still had his protective spirit was already growing tiresome.

It had become clear yesterday that his attempts to woo Julie with the guise of this boy would be ineffective. She was set on them being “friends.” An unexpected inconvenience. She was stubbornly set on those ghost boys. Sure, she could see them, but as a Lifer their interactions would always be less than whole. But even with him dangling the blonde in front of her she barely reacted. Something he hadn’t anticipated when he jumped into the boy after he’d seen the romantic gesture of flowers brought to her doorstep. They may not have had an existent romance, but with his charm that shouldn’t have mattered. How was it she wasn’t even tempted by the boy? He would have to reevaluate the best approach at gaining access to the girl. Then, he could begin the work of unraveling her.

But in the meantime, he’d shift focus. Dear Caroline was already more promising. A gaudy drama queen with abandonment issues and an inferiority complex all hidden behind a façade of false confidence and a shield of sarcasm. Easy. And whatever reaction her father had to the Orpheum performance seemed to indicate an even deeper connection to Julie and the boys. True to his word, Nicolas didn’t know anything else about Trevor Wilson of any use. It had taken some… _coaxing,_ but he was fairly certain by now of Nicolas’ ignorance on the matter. It would be an interesting mystery to explore to its fullest. But he would need to get back into Caroline’s good graces to examine further.

And while Julie seemed immune to his charms, Caroline was already proving more easy to manipulate. It seems she was expecting Nicolas to come crawling back, and Caleb had no shame in playing a part to get what he wanted. After all it wasn’t he who would be dealing with the fallout in the end. So he’d do what she wanted, say what she wanted to hear. He’d wring all of the useful information out of her he could before he cut her loose.

“What’cha thinking about baby?” the insufferable woman asked from behind the wheel of the car. He had been looking out the window as they drove, just barely able to focus enough to drown out the brat’s off-key singing in the backseat.

“Just something for class. Nothing big,” he replied smoothly as he shot the woman a smile.

“Okay. You just seemed a little… I don’t know. Not yourself last night.”

Caleb had to almost physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes in exasperation. “It’s nothing mom. I’ve just been having some girl troubles.” That should do enough to explain his behavior and throw her off the scent.

“I know you and Carrie broke up honey. But it’ll be okay soon. I promise. Heartbreak doesn’t last forever,” she explained calmly as she laid a hand on his leg. It took everything in him not to recoil at her touch. “I mean, just look at me and your father. At first I didn’t think I’d be able to talk to him again without tears or a fight. But now we can actually get along pretty well. You know, we were always better friends than we were spouses. It’s not easy for a while, but it does get better.” 

Caleb shifts his eyes to the rearview mirror and raises his brow in question. All it takes is a quick hand to cover hers against his thigh for Nicolas to perk up.

_“They’ve been divorced for almost four years. Mom says they drifted apart, but I know it was because he was seeing my step-mom behind her back. It was all of half a minute for them to get married after my folks split.”_

He shoots his reflection a sly grin, having more information to lord over the boy certainly didn’t hurt. He squeezes her hand. “I know mom. You’ve always been so strong.” The words were a painful lie, but he was always the best at telling people what they wanted to hear.

“And you’ll get there too sweetie.” They had arrived at the school, and Caleb couldn’t wait to get out of the car and get onto the real task for the day. Stringing Nicolas’ family along with saccharine words was tiresome and diverted his energy from what really mattered. But it wouldn’t do for anyone to get suspicious. And keeping them placated was yet another way he could manipulate Nicolas into giving him everything he wanted. “Have a good day honey,” she called as he stepped out of the car once she stopped at the curb.

“Bye mom. Bye Sarah,” he added a wave to the tiny little vermin in the backseat.

He began to make his way up to the school, saying low under his breath as he walked, “Well isn’t it sweet? Your mom is worried about you. Says you haven’t been yourself.”

 _“And I_ wonder _what gave her that idea…”_ Nicholas mumbled inside his mind. Caleb slammed a fist into his thigh, the same place that was still raw and barely bandaged from yesterday. Caleb had only done enough to keep his little puppet from getting an infection. His toy was still useful; he needed it to last until he was done with it.

“Now Nicolas. She’s your mother and she’s worried about you. What a thing to say.” The hit has the intended impact based on the boy’s wince in response.

 _“You’re right. I’m sorry.”_ The apology came quickly. A promising turn in his compliance.

“Yes, we don’t want her getting any ideas do we. It would be such a shame if she were to learn too much. We can’t have that.”

There’s a pregnant pause before Nicolas responds. _“No, we can’t have that.”_

Caleb finally made his way through the throng and bee-lined straight to Caroline’s locker from yesterday. Sure enough, she was leaning against the wall, giggling over the top at something one of her little peons had said. His eyes narrowed in a sneer before he turned his smile bright and toothy as he walked over.

“Good morning babe,” he greeted as he approached, leaning in to kiss her temple. She put up a hand to stop him.

“Woah. We’re not there yet. You still haven’t groveled nearly enough to be back on good terms,” she bit back with a snarky tone.

Groveling he could do. He could speak whatever words she wanted to hear. He would turn every knob, push every button, flip every switch needed to milk Caroline Wilson of everything he wanted from her. With a flourish Caleb lowered himself to one knee, scooping up her hand as he did so. Several students in the hallway, including her friends stilled and murmured at his dramatic gesture. He _was_ a performer after all. If this dumb little girl wanted a show, he would give her a show.

“I would throw myself at your feet every day for a chance that you’ll forgive me.” He brought her hand to his lips, barely raising his eyes to meet hers. “You are a queen Carrie Wilson.” His efforts appear to work. He knows from Nicolas’ explanation of her harsh self-criticism and personal motivations, she’ll eat up any compliment he gives her. Her cheeks color as she takes in a shuddering breath.

“Oh get up,” she chides as she tugs at his hand a few moments later, but the smile on her lips betrays the annoyance in her voice. She doesn’t let his hand go even after he’s standing, “You can walk me to English,” she commands without preamble. Predictably like putty in his hands. Caleb tries to bite back his smirk into something more charming. He brushes another kiss to the back of her hand, linking fingers as he drops their hands between them.

“Whatever her majesty wants.”

* * *

After making his way through the urgent emails he had to address after his impromptu day off, Ray was finally at a decent stopping point. He pushed back his chair from his desk and spoke out to the air in the room, aware that he wasn’t actually alone.

“Alright,” he began rubbing his hands together, “Reggie, did you get Alex like I asked you to?”

Rose’s old phone appeared out of thin air and the screen lit up for a moment before his own phone buzzed with a reply.

 _“yeah. he and Willie are both on the couch - Reg”_ As he got the message, as if on cue, a pillow from the couch floated up and into the air, hovering above the sofa cushion.

“Good morning boys. Willie, I hope you’re feeling better today,” Ray spoke to his best guess of where they were sitting. The phone floated in the air to the spot on the couch, and after another moment:

_“He says he is. – Alex”_

_“And he says to thank you for your hospitality. – Alex”_

Ray smiles down at the messages on his phone before looking up. “Of course Willie. You’re family now too.” There’s a shuffle over the phone before he gets another message.

_“they’re totally cuddling and its super cute – Reg”_

“Seriously dude, what did you write that has Ray making that face?” Alex admonished from the couch where he was sitting snuggled against Willie. Ray was looking a mixture of proud, and the face he made when he was teasing him or Julie about their respective boyfriends.

“I just said you were cute!” Reggie explains with a chuckle. Alex groans.

“He’s got a point,” Willie comments as he nuzzles into the taller boy’s neck.

Alex groaned again. “I hate you both.”

Willie pressed a kiss behind Alex’s ear, causing the blonde’s whole face to color pink. “We all know that’s a lie,” he teased with a whisper.

“Too. Damn. Cute.” Reggie bit back past his giggling.

Willie pulls back, “You do both realize Ray’s been talking right?” The bandmates exchange a rueful look. Reggie quickly tapping out an apology.

_“sorry Ray. we got distracted by the cuteness. what did you say? – Reg”_

Ray chuckled despite himself. “I suppose the invisibility thing makes it hard for me to make sure you’re listening. I was saying,” Ray begins as he turns back to his desk and returns to the couch with a notepad, “That we should start with some basic information. Names. Birthdays. That sort of thing. A couple of years ago, I was part of a team that filmed a series of documentaries for the Los Angeles Historical Society’s YouTube channel. I made some friends there. Some great resources on history and genealogy. And since you boys died a quarter century ago, you’re clearly history. If they can’t help us directly, then they can at least get us in the right direction of where we can look from there.”

“Woah,” Reggie whistles, “I hadn’t thought of it in terms of centuries. Twenty-five years suddenly feels like a long time…”

“It _is_ a long time Reg,” Alex chides as he pulls the offered pen and notepad out of Ray’s hands to begin writing down the information asked.

Reggie shook his head, before typing and sending _“how detailed did you need us to be? – Reg”_

“As detailed as you can be. The more you give me, the more we have to work from,” Ray explained as he took to his computer. Returning to his email to start sorting through the back-log; seeking out his contacts from the historical society.

Alex’s hand freezes from where he’s writing, “But… but we don’t have to write down any information if we don’t want to see them right?”

Willie wraps his hand around Alex’s on the stilled pen. “Hey babe. Things have changed a lot since you guys died. You don’t know how your parents may have changed too.”

Alex took a steadying breath, “Yeah, maybe. But I think I’d still like to see just Ali first. Maybe after her I could… I could see my parents. But not before,” his eyes are glassy as he turns to Willie, “I wouldn’t be able to see them before.”

Willie took his hand from the pen and placed it on the side of Alex’s face, pulling him down to kiss the top of his hair, “Whatever you need baby. I know it can be hard to see your family like that. After you’re gone.” His eyes cloud over a little as he pulls away, “But it’s good too. Because the grieving has to happen on both sides.” Alex met Willie’s gaze with an anxious half smile before leaning in to lay a feather light kiss to his lips.

_“Alex wants to know if you need all the information about our parents – Reg”_

_“cause he doesn’t want to see his folks and i don’t really want to see my dad – Reg”_

Ray regards the messages contemplatively as he considers how best to continue the dialogue without either boy fully shutting down.

“Well mijos,” he speaks to the open couch, “Ultimately what you choose to share is up to you. But I can tell you that there are almost four-million people currently living in Los Angeles, and who knows how many more since the time you died. The more information we have the better chance we’ll have to find your families. And you get to choose what happens with the information once you have it. If you learn about your parents and decide you don’t want to see them that’s your choice.”

He counts the pep talk a success when the pen starts scratching against the notepad again. Turning back to the computer to continue his search. After several silent, at least for him, minutes the notepad is making its way back over to his desk, the first few pages scrawled across.

“Thanks Reggie,” he says as he grabs for the pad, starting on the first page. “Okay, Alexander Owen Mercer and Alison Claudia Mercer. Born May 2nd 1978 to Sebastien and Deborah Mercer,” he looked to the couch, “Oklahoma huh?”

Alex nodded even though he knew Ray couldn’t see him. It was gut wrenching to sit here watching him read what he’d written. Willie circled his arms around his waist and planted a kiss to his neck. Alex knew he was trying to use touch to sooth him, but damn if he would let show that it was working. After all, there were only _mild_ things wrong with wallowing in anxiety...

“Aww. My little mid-western Spring baby,” Alex willed himself not to blush, but as always was unsuccessful.

“Uh huh, and I’m sure you were born in the high heat of summer in the middle of a half-pipe,” Alex mumbled to cover his bashful reaction.

“No, middle of January actually. But in Hawaii, so it’s not like winter even matters there.”

Alex turned to him with curiosity, “You’re Hawaiian?”

“And Japanese. Where else do you think this hair comes from?” Willie said swatting it over his shoulder in a flourish.

Reggie is bouncing excitedly behind the couch between Ray and the guys, “You were born in January? So was I! When’s your birthday?”

Willie turned over his shoulder as if just only noticing Reggie was there, “The twenty-first.”

Reggie’s eyes bug out of his face, “What?! Seriously?! That’s my birthday too!” The bassist practically started buzzing where he stood before holding his arm out for a fist bump. “Birthday buddies!” Willie chuckled as he acquiesced and knocked knuckles against Reggie’s outstretched hand. Alex rolled his eyes dramatically at Reggie’s enthusiasm. A fact Willie didn’t miss as he turned back to the boy in his arms.

“Oh, you’re just jealous because you’re not the only one with a twin anymore,” Willie asserted playfully as he stuck out his tongue. Reggie’s response was to gasp and giggle, quickly shooting off a message to Ray of his and Willie’s newfound connection.

“You may be born on the same day, but not the _same_ day. I think we’re technically older than you,” Alex pointed out.

“Well if you were born in ’78 than you’re ten years older than me. Or, like nine and two thirds,” Willie worked out the math in is head.

“And you keep calling _me_ baby,” Alex added snarkily.

Willie leaned in, “Yeah. Cradle robber,” he teased before planting a kiss to the blonde’s lips.

Ray had finished reading through Alex’s page and a half of notes. For being hesitant at first to share details, he had actually been fairly thorough about his family’s history. Including details like former addresses and towns they’d lived in before coming to LA, his parent’s work and church history, his sister’s high school and planned college, names of grandparents and other extended family. They had a lot to go on. Reggie’s page was only half filled. Perhaps he wasn’t as well versed in the details of his family as Alex had been, or perhaps there just weren’t as many details to start with.

“Reginald Fredrick Peters. Huh. That’s sort of similar to Patterson isn’t it?” Ray questioned the resemblance. His phone buzzed a moment later.

_“yeah. that’s kinda how we met actually – Reg”_

_“our 2 nd grade teacher had us seated by last name. so Luke and me were at the same table - Reg”_

“Yeah,” remarked Alex, “But it didn’t last long. Apparently they were both so energetic and out of control that they drove the poor woman crazy.” Willie chortled at the vision of a miniature Reggie and Luke tearing apart the classroom belting classic rock anthems off-key while a poor old lady had a heart attack chasing them down.

Even without hearing Alex’s contributions to the conversation, Ray seemed to make the same connection. “I’m sure you two must have been quite the handful,” he chuckled, “So when did you meet Alex?”

Alex curved his hand to Reggie in a gesture for the phone before sending his answer to Ray, narrating to Willie as he typed.

_“I moved here in middle school. We met in 7 th grade. I was in percussion in band. Our other bandmate was in the class too. He introduced me to Reggie and Luke. We started Sunset Curve that summer before 8th grade. – Alex”_

Ray nodded. He finished reading the message, along with what Reggie had written out. Most of the information he provided was details about each of his siblings.

“Reggie, do you know anything else about your parents? I know you’re not interested in seeing your dad, but it would be helpful to know things like where they worked or information about extended family, or even your mom’s maiden name. Anything that could help us narrow things down.”

The phone passed between the boys again as Reggie replied, _“sorry Ray. I just don’t know. I was the dumb middle kid. And my parents weren’t really the most open people”_

Ray noticed Reggie hadn’t signed his name on that message, and could imagine the dejected look he would be shooting his own feet. Despite what his home life may have been like, he was one of the most genuine young people Ray had the pleasure to know. His parents by his own admission weren’t open, but he most certainly was. About the good and the bad. He walked over to where the phone was floating.

“You’re not dumb Reggie. It’s okay if you don’t know. You were a kid. It wasn’t your responsibility to take care of them. That was their job. And I’m sorry if that ever made you feel like you were stupid.” Reggie was sniffling at Ray. He was so good at making Reggie feel loved and wanted, an experience he’d never had with his own father.

“Oh get over here,” Alex called from the couch, reaching behind Willie’s shoulder for Reggie’s hand. Reggie took it, and barely had enough time to process phasing through the couch rather than toppling over it as Alex forced him roughly onto the couch on his other side. Crushing him into a hug, Alex whispered into his hair, “You’re not an idiot. Except when you think you are. Dum dum.”

Reggie wrapped his arms around Alex and squeezed him back tightly. “You know that’s not really a pep talk, right?” he added with a wet laugh.

“There’s a difference between me saying it and you saying it about yourself,” Alex muttered. Willie took the opportunity to grab the phone from Reggie’s slack hand and shot off a quick message to Ray.

_“They’ve turned into gooey emotional support buddies. They’re both hopeless. – W”_

Ray smirked and shook his head, “Just make sure you give him a hug from me Alex.” With a sigh, Ray picked up the notepad and glanced at the email he had pulled up with his contact from the Historical Society. He typed the number from the signature line into his phone. “Alright, how about we make this call then?” He turned back to look at the invisible three boys taking up his couch. With a smile he added, “I’d say keep quiet, but it doesn’t really matter, does it?”

The guys looked on curiously as Ray made the call, pacing the space between his desk and the couch with notepad in hand. Reggie was fully turned, his arms braced on the back of the sofa with his head laid atop. Alex and Willie sat cuddled, Willie holding Alex’s hand firmly in his as the blonde anxiously tapped his leg repeatedly against the floor. It only took a few moments for the call to connect.

“Hey Connie. Good morning. I don’t know if you remember me, but this is Ray Molina… Yes. Yes. The videographer that helped with your internet movie… Yes, and I brought in all those homemade Mexican dishes. Well, Puerto Rican actually… No, umm. Unfortunately, my wife passed away last year.” Ray looked up at the couch and Reggie’s face fell when he took in Ray’s expression. Carlos was right in what he had said the night before. Not being able to hug was so stupid.

There were small delays in a conversation that the guys could only half hear. Willie took the opportunity during a lull to pull up the phone app on the device still in his hand. He toggled on the speakerphone icon before holding the device back up to Ray.

“That’s quite all right, you had no way to know. I appreciate your condolences. Yes. Yes. Thank you.” He caught on to the message and mouthed a quick “sorry” as he turned the speaker on. “So the reason I was calling was actually about needing some help with a project.”

“Oh. I would be happy to help how I can. What’s the project?” asked the voice of an elderly sounding woman through the phone. The guys on the couch all leaned in.

“Well, I’m working on a piece for one of those unsolved mystery shows. We’re looking at bizarre deaths in the history of Hollywood.” Ray raised his eyebrows down at where the guys would be. Hopeful that the older woman would not seek to ask too many questions about his cover story.

“That sounds interesting. There’s a lot of fascinating history there. Were you looking for some general reference material? Or a specific case study? I think one of my favorites is this man from a traveling medicine show back in the 19th century. No one really knows what happened. You see, he was putting on this show and –”

“Actually,” Ray cut off, “I’m looking into a specific case. And it’s a little more recent - 1995. A few young boys died the night they were supposed to perform with their band.”

“Well that’s just tragic. It’s always sad to hear about young ones going.”

“Yes, it is.” Ray shot a somber look to the couch; he set his notepad down on his desk before putting his hand on the back of the furniture. A moment later he felt against his hand the familiar chill he was starting to associate with the boys.

“Well, anyway the reason I was calling was because I’m needing to track down some living relatives in order to do some interviews. You know, for the video. I was wondering if you might be able to help me, or at least direct me to the resource who can.”

“Oh, you know. Janine is absolutely perfect at this sort of thing. She volunteers in genealogy and has some ties to the county records office. I mean, her hobby is more tracking family lineages in old Hollywood, but I’m sure she’s just the woman to help you out. I can get her number for you. Can you hold for me for just a minute?”

“Perfect. Yes, I can hold. Not a problem.” Ray patted his hand over the couch, assuming it was Reggie’s hand covering his. They might not have answers yet, but it was a start. These boys brought his niña back to herself, back to music. The least he could do was spend the next few hours jumping phone calls to help them get back to their own families too.

* * *

Julie had pulled out her phone as soon as she got to lunch, shooting a quick text off to the guys. The last she’d heard from Reggie before slipping into her math class was that her dad was in phone tree hell.

**_“Everything going ok?”_**

_“yeah. i think your dad is a superhero. he has so much damn patience – Reg”_

**_“Yeah. That sounds like him. Is Luke there? I haven’t heard from him.”_** She didn’t want to sound needy or worried. But she was his girlfriend. She was allowed to be curious about him, right?

_“he’s been pouting and in full writing mode since you left –Reg”_

**_“Is he mad at me about this morning? He knows I was just teasing right?”_ **

_“He’ll be fine. Luke only has one dial that’s permanently set to 11. Just give him time to process his emotions with the one brain cell he shares with Reg. – Alex”_

**_“Did Willie teach you that one?”_ **

_“Yes. He seemed to imply that I share the brain cell too. I disagree. – Alex”_

**_“I don’t. Willie’s spot on.”_ **

_“I thought we became closer as friends last night Molina. Why are you doing me dirty like this? – Alex”_

“Uuuuuuggggggggggghhhhhhhh,” Flynn groaned as she slammed her lunch tray against the table with a little more force than was really necessary.

Julie laughed shaking her head, “Bad day?” she asked as she shot off a quick message to the guys that Flynn had arrived and they’d chat later; ignoring the buzzing of her phone as the boys continued the conversation without her.

“Sweden. Sweden? SWEDEN?!” Each time she said the word her exasperation and volume rose until Julie had to all but slam her hand across the other girl’s mouth.

“Flynn!” Julie wheezed out through gritted teeth, “Keep your voice down.” Julie looked across the lunchroom to see if Flynn’s outburst had attracted any unwanted attention. Julie had purposefully chosen a table far and away from the rest of the room. Off in the undesirable corner by the trash cans. Hoping for a place where they wouldn’t be bothered. They had a lot to talk about that they weren’t able to discuss that morning on the crowded bus. It seemed the plan was working as no one appeared near enough to have heard.

“Seriously Jules. You had to BS Sweden of all places? Are you aware of just how hard it is to craft a believable reason for why three fully American teenage boys are living in Sweden? Cause we both know none of them could fake an accent to save their lives. Not that _that_ matters of course. You couldn’t have picked Germany? Germany has dozens of US Army bases. Or Canada? At least with Canada the accent is more or less the same. Can we just talk about the hours… **_hours_** I spent last night in a research spiral on this? I spent more time on this than I have for some serious assignments.”

“Woah woah. Calm down Flynn. We could always change it,” Julie said trying to placate her friend.

“No, we can’t,” Flynn explained with little patience, “Because you didn’t just tell me. You told Nick. Which means now Carrie and her whole demon army all have to know. One crack in the surface of this story and Carrie will eat you alive.”

Julie swallowed thickly, more than aware of how Carrie would scrutinize any flaw in their story through a magnifying glass. “I mean, she might not. They broke up remember. I doubt he’ll say anything.” Julie started playing with her spoon in her thermos of soup, not actually moving to take a bite.

Flynn’s gaze toward her softened, “Oh Jules. Sweetie. You haven’t heard, have you?”

Julie looked up, “Heard what?” she asked confused.

Flynn closed her eyes as she let a deep breath out through her nose, “Nick and Carrie are back together. He made a big show of it this morning in the hallway.”

Julie tilted her head, “What?” Leaning forward slightly, she craned her neck toward Carrie’s usual table across the lunchroom. Sure enough, Nick was sitting there among the members of Dirty Candy and some of the jocks from the lacrosse team. Nick had his arm around Carrie as they sat together. As Julie gawked at the scene, his eyes locked with hers for an instant, and he shot her what could only be described as a sneer. His eyes were still on her as she turned back, feeling unsettled.

Julie’s face was a picture of confusion. “But… but that doesn’t make any sense. He told me just last week in dance class. He said he broke up with her because she wasn't nice. Why would he go back to her after the scene she made yesterday?"

"Do you think he really felt that, or was he just telling you what he thought you wanted to hear?" Flynn scoffed harshly.

"No, Nick's not like that,” Julie quickly defended. The sweet boy who brought her flowers, came to her show even after she turned him down, sent her self-deprecating photoshopped images of himself in dancewear, and had princess dance parties with his little sister was not the kind of guy who would do this.

"Are you sure about that? How much do you really know about him outside of his willingness to date a demon?" Flynn clapped back with little softness to her tone.

“I… I guess I don’t know. I just thought he was different is all.” Julie returned to playing with her spoon. Nick had been acting differently since he showed up on her doorstep on Sunday. But as she thought more to Flynn’s points how much of that was him acting differently, and how much was Julie just starting to see who he really was without the rose-colored lenses of her crush clouding her vision?

“He’s always had an eye out for the alpha-female. For a while that was Carrie, but then you and the band took off. He probably thought he could get with you in five seconds. Cause your crush… painfully obvious,” Flynn held up a hand at the declaration and Julie hid her face behind her hair, “But since you’re so caught up with Luke now, he probably realized he didn’t have a chance anymore and went crawling back to Demon Queen Carrie.”

Julie took a steadying breath, hands raised in surrender. “You know what. It doesn’t matter. I don’t own him. I made it very clear we were just friends, nothing more. If he wants to be with her, then that’s his decision.”

“More like his own funeral…” Flynn muttered.

Julie rolled her eyes at her friend before actually taking a meaningful bite of her soup. Reggie did a great job, it was delicious and she moaned around the spoon. She’d have to send him a text after lunch to let him know.

After a moment, Julie returned to the conversation with a shake of her head, “Besides. Their relationship doesn’t matter. You were talking about making the Sweden story believable. That’s more important to me. And afterwards, I can fill you in on all the drama from last night.”

Flynn wiggled her eyebrows, “Ooooh. With you and Luke?”

Julie huffed out a laugh as her eyes rolled up, “Kind of. There’s some weird magic stuff going on with all of us. And there may or may not be an angry ghost magician out for revenge on the boys.”

Flynn’s eyes went wide, “And here I thought you were supposed to be the boring friend…”

* * *

Based on the events of the morning, and the texts back and forth with the guys throughout the day (Willie had taught Reggie how to use the emoji keyboard, and Julie was certain her phone was going to implode as a result) she shouldn’t be surprised at the image she sees when she opens the door to her room. Luke, acoustic in hand, splayed out over her bed; song notebook open across the pillows. She’s pleased to see that her concerns from the other day about shoes on the bed has at least been taken to heart.

“Let me guess. Looking for the kitchen?” Julie asks with a smirk, snapping Luke out of his reverie.

“Julie!” he cried, slamming his notebook shut and dropping his guitar on the bed as he rushed to stand up, a guilty look marring his face. “Sorry. I was just… writing.”

She took a small step closer, “In my room?”

Luke awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck, “Sorry. It’s just. You’re kinda the inspiration, and since I can’t poof to you at school anymore without risking being seen, I needed to be… inspired.” He swallowed thickly as she stepped right in front of him, staring up at him through her lashes.

“Can I see?” she asked innocently.

“It’s not ready yet,” he supplied with a wince. He and Julie had been fairly open with sharing their music, so he’s expecting a bit of a fallout from the statement. But instead she pops up on her toes and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“I suppose that’s fair. You needed your own time with ‘Unsaid Emily’, and I didn’t show you ‘Perfect Harmony’ until after I was done with it.” Her face glows with a beaming smile, “I’m assuming you’re writing me a sappy love song of course.”

“Hey. Not sappy,” he defends with a pout.

“You’re not denying it’s a love song I see,” Julie chuckled as she stepped over to deposit her backpack across the room by her desk. He doesn’t answer, but the bashful blush on his cheek spreads even deeper. “Just as long as you weren’t peeking through my dreambox again.”

Luke shook his head roughly, then flipped his bangs out of his eyes, “Nope. Untouched. These words are all mine.” Free of her bag, Julie made her way back over to stand with Luke. Her arms snaking to wrap around his neck as his made their way around her waist.

“So if you’re writing me a love song, does that mean we’re okay? I’m sorry if I upset you this morning,” Julie looked up at him, hesitant and nervous.

Luke sighed deeply, closing his eyes and dropping his head, “I wasn’t mad.” Luke paused for a moment before raising his face to meet her eyes, “I could never be mad at you Julie.”

“But?” she questioned knowingly.

“But,” he concedes, “I guess I was annoyed at the thought that you two were talking about me.” Luke suddenly can’t meet her gaze, looking embarrassed, “About _that._ ”

Julie smiled softly, “You know that I think it’s totally okay right? I have no problems with the fact that you were with Alex,” she pulls her hand away from his neck for a moment to gesture to the room, “This is a judgement free zone. And if it really bothers you, I promise Alex and I won’t talk about it anymore. We won’t gossip about you if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Luke’s eyes meet Julie’s to regard her fondly, “Have I told you I love you today?” he asked, mirroring her same question from the other day.

Julie popped on her toes to press a quick kiss to his lips, “You did. But I will never get tired of hearing it.”

Luke let out a huffed laugh, “I love you. And it’s not that I am embarrassed or regret anything with Alex. Because I don’t. We were good together for a while. But now anything other than friendship between us is in the past. Okay? Probably best to leave it in the 90’s.”

Julie shot him a half-smile, “Probably. Which is a shame. I really wanted to hear about that date of yours.”

Luke groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder, “Please don’t…”

Julie chuckled, lifting a hand from his neck to run fingers through his hair. “With a reaction like that, can you really blame me for wanting to know?”

Luke refused to raise his head, “So…” he began with a sigh, “You may have noticed that I can get a bit…” he paused, as though he was trying to find the right word before finally settling on “enthusiastic.”

Julie tried to hold back her amusement as she continued her soothing strokes in Luke’s hair. “Yeah, you’re pretty extra.”

“Extra what?” Luke questioned, turning his face into her neck.

“Just extra,” Julie explained rolling her eyes, “You can be a lot.”

"Yeeaaah" he agrees after a moment, "and Alex can deal with that as bandmates and friends, but I think I was a little much for him in the romance department."

"That makes sense. We’ve been together all of three days and you’re already composing me a love song. I’m sure you were murder on his anxiety.”

Luke finally relaxed minutely against her, “Pretty sure I still am.”

Julie laughs throatily, turning to kiss the top of Luke’s head. Glancing up, she sees the guitar still on the bed, so instead she takes Luke’s hand and steers the two toward the mustard colored velvet couch in the corner by the door.

Settling herself with one leg tucked underneath her, Julie asks, “So I get that you two didn’t really go anywhere. Would it be too much to ask why you got together in the first place? I mean, like I said, no judgements. I just didn’t know you were into guys too.”

Luke relaxed against the arm of the loveseat facing her. “I think that question falls outside the realm of ‘leave it in the 90’s’”

“That’s fair,” Julie nods in understanding.

“But the other half. I don’t know. I guess I never really thought about labels and stuff. Alex found a lot of solace in being able to say he was gay. Like a reaffirmation or something. For me it’s never been about whether the other person was a guy or a girl. Pretty is pretty, you know?” he explained with a shrug.

Julie leaned over and laid her head against Luke’s shoulder. “Yeah, I get that. Lots of people can be pretty. So…” Julie begins as she pressed a kiss to his jawline, “What exactly constitutes pretty to you?”

Luke smiled down at her with that soft grin that he seemed to reserve just for her. “You’re not just pretty Julie. You’re beautiful.” As he says the word, he leans forward to quickly peck her cheek before adding, “And stunning… And radiant… And gorgeous… And angelic.” Each word punctuated with another peppered kiss across her face and hairline until Julie has fallen back against the other arm of the couch.

She giggles beneath him as he continues the barrage of compliments and kisses. Pressing her hands against his chest to hold him back as she looks up at his eyes, dancing with mirth above her. “Then it’s a good thing I think you’re pretty too,” she chuckles out.

“A very good thing,” he said, voice barely a whisper. Dipping his head down, he caught her lips gently. Julie kept one hand on his chest, while the other moved to snake around the back of his neck, pulling him in closer. Luke kept one arm propped up to the side, holding his weight off of her. At first the kiss is gentle and sweet on the back of the teasing words of affection. But it doesn’t take much for the kiss to become heated. Luke’s arm around Julie’s waist pulling in more tightly. Her shirt has pulled up slightly, and Luke finds his hand splayed across the skin of her lower back. Luke smiles against her lips as he once more revels in the ability to feel her.

Julie has enough sense to pull away a few minutes later as she feels the urgency building between them. Luke practically pouts at her as she breaks the kiss. Her eyes flitting to the open door, knowing full well her father, or brother, or any number of ghosts could come in at any moment. Luke follows her line of sight turning over his own shoulder, groaning as he sat up. Offering a hand to lift her as well. Pulling her up, Luke settled Julie against him, practically seated in his lap as they relaxed into the loveseat. 

“So yeah. Alex is pretty. I’m pretty. But you’re prettiest. No contest.” Luke chuckled, and Julie could feel the vibration of the laugh where she pressed against his chest.

“Alright, but what about…” Julie trailed off as she pressed two fingers to her lips and held them out in front of both their faces. Luke’s laughter rumbled through her again.

“What can I say? Our whole band is undeniably attractive. But like I said, it’s no contest Jules. You’re the most beautiful. I don’t have eyes for anyone else. I promise.”

Julie turned over her shoulder to meet his gaze, “I wasn’t worried about that. But the confirmation is appreciated,” she nodded before turning in his arms to join their lips again.

They sit curled up on the couch in silence for another few minutes, just enjoying the feeling of being together. Julie’s mind starting to get away from her as she thought back to her lunchtime conversation with Flynn and the events of the prior evening.

“Hey Luke,” she piped in, breaking the companionable silence.

“Let me guess,” he contributed ruefully, “Homework?”

Julie let out a small laugh, “Yeah, that too.” She took in a steadying breath before lifting her head from his chest to gaze into his eyes. “I wanted to ask you about something that came up last night. About how you got away from Caleb.”

Luke stiffened against her arms almost as soon as the other ghost’s name left her mouth; his lips drawing together in a thin line, brow furrowing. “Julie…” he cautioned, tension in his voice.

“It’s no secret you don’t like him Luke. But I think we should talk about it.” Julie pushed her hands against his chest, rising to sit more fully on the couch. “Please Luke,” she added, gentling her tone and running her fingertips softly against his jaw. After a moment, and accompanied by a sigh thick with frustration, Luke rose to meet her.

Julie repositioned slightly as she thought of how to begin. Slinging her legs over Luke’s, and tucking her chin on the arms crossed atop her bent knees. “Liz said that what he did to you hurt. That that was why you flickered in an out instead of just poofing in like Alex and Reggie.” She hasn’t really asked a question, but her eyes flit over his face, searching for confirmation. Luke hesitates, at last closing his eyes in an effort to escape her questioning gaze.

“Luke,” she entreats, “If you’re trying to protect me, don’t. I can take it. Please just tell me what happened.” Julie pulled her chin away to free her arm. Reaching across to press her palm against his cheek, running her thumb against his skin. Luke leaned into the touch, then after a moment turned his head to lay a kiss to her palm.

“You’re the strongest person I know Julie,” he confessed at last, opening his eyes to finally meet hers. A small smile quirked the edges of his mouth, “Liz was right. We couldn’t have gotten out of there if it wasn’t for your strength. You saved us.” Luke pulled Julie’s hand from his cheek, entwining their fingers as he leaned forward, crossing his own arms and pressing against her knees as well.

“It hurt like hell Jules. Worse than the jolts. Worse than dying.” Julie’s eyes started to well with tears at his admission. She squeezed their joined hands, nodding for him to continue. He took a laden breath before beginning again, “I don’t know if there’s really a way for me to describe it… Have you ever, like, torn up a piece of paper into itty bitty pieces of confetti? Just taking each piece and tearing it apart again and again until you can’t see them anymore?”

At Julie’s nod of understanding Luke added, “Well, in this metaphor, I was the paper. And every time Caleb tried to pull me back again, he ripped a little more of me away.” Luke looked off to the side of the room, his eyes hazy as he recalled the pain of Caleb’s tethering pull against him.

“Luke,” Julie called, running her thumb against the back of their joined hands; head coming to rest against his arms still propped up on her knees.

Luke shook off the putrid memory and turned back to Julie. Her expression sorrowful, but still sympathetic and supportive. “But you Julie. Like I said last night. As soon as you started singing. You were like this lighthouse among all the crashing dark waves. You just burned so bright. And I could see you, but I couldn’t get to you, because he wouldn’t let me.” By that point, the tears Luke had been holding back had finally slipped out. Julie raised her free hand to caress his cheek, brushing them away. “I had to get to you Jules. Because the thought of not getting to you, of letting you down again… That hurt more than whatever fucking magic he was doing to me.”

Julie’s voice breaks slightly as she cuts in, “I didn’t think you had let me down. I knew you wouldn’t do that to me again. I thought…” Julie choked in a breath, “I thought you were gone. You had been getting those jolts so bad, so when you didn’t show up… I just thought that was it.”

“Come here.” Luke tugged on their joined hands, pulling Julie toward him. She dutifully shifted her legs from their bent position, draping her body into the arms he wrapped around her. Holding onto her tightly, Luke whispered, “I’m right here Jules. And I’m not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. You’re stuck with me.” She laughed wetly as she squeezed him back in earnest.

Face pressed against her ear, Luke continued, “I was so proud of you when we heard you start to play. You went out there and you performed. Even without us; thinking we were gone. You faced your fears.”

Julie nuzzled into his neck, “I couldn’t have done that without you Luke. Even if you weren’t there. You still gave me so much. I wouldn’t have been able to stand tall if it hadn’t been for you guys.” They both laugh lightly at the reference to the lyric. “And… and my mom.”

Luke pulled away slightly, looking down at her with a questioning glance, “When you guys didn’t show up, I tried to run away,” Julie shivered and Luke pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I ran out into the alley and just screamed at the world. I was so sad and so mad. I lost her, and then I lost you guys. But then this lady gave me a dahlia, and I just knew things would be okay.”

“A dahlia?” Luke asked, moving his chin to the top of her head.

“My mom’s favorite flower. It felt like another sign from her. Telling me I would be okay. And that I could do it. And that you were still with me, even if I couldn’t see you. Just like she is. So I went back inside and I went onstage.”

“I am so glad you did Jules. Because if you hadn’t gone up there I don’t know what would have happened to us. Liz was right, we couldn’t get away from that place on our own. Believe me, we tried. You sang and you saved us and you did it on your own. And I am so fucking proud of you Julie.” Luke pulled away, cupping his hands to Julie’s face and directing their eyes to meet. “I love you so fucking much Julie. I quite literally wouldn’t exist without you. _Twice._ ” Julie leaned in and the two met in a tender kiss; Luke smiling against her lips.

“I love you too Luke,” she said as they pulled away, “And I don’t know how we’re connected, but I’m so glad that however it works you were able to get away.”

“Me too. You sing, and we can all just feel it. From that very first time you sang ‘Bright.’ Being up there with you just feels right.”

Julie cuddled into Luke’s chest again, “Yeah. Alex was saying last night that when you poof you just kinda picture where you want to be and then ‘poof’ there.”

“Then you can sort of imagine how much self-control it takes for me not to be at your side constantly,” he said with a chuckle. “But really. Moth. Flame,” he says as he points first to himself and then her, “I wasn’t kidding when I said you were like the sun. You’re a bright, shining star. Magically, musically, everything.” Julie raised her head and shot a beaming smile up at him which only served to confirm to him her celestial nature.

“Hey Jules?”

“Yeah?”

“What’s ‘star’ in Spanish?”

Julie looked a bit surprised by the question, “Oh, it’s ‘estrella.’”

Luke’s face broke in a broad smile. “I love you, and I am so happy that you saved us mi estrella.” Julie giggled as he brought his lips to hers again.

“Well if I’m your star, then you get to be my sky.” Luke quirked an eyebrow, “Because you’re always there to hold me up. Te amo mi cielo.” Luke kissed her again, loving the sound of the words. True, he loved every sound that passed through Julie’s lips, but these words were just for him.

“Hey Luke?”

“Yeah?”

She leaned her head against his chest again, looping her arms around him tightly, “Thank you for talking to me about this. I know it wasn’t easy. I’m just happy you’re safe.”

“I love you,” he repeated, kissing her curls, “And I will always come for you as long as you keep singing to me.”

They stayed curled around one another for several more minutes, before voices down the hall reminded them of the rest of the world. A knock at the door a moment later brought their attention to Carlos and Reggie. Reggie bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

“Luke!” he chirped excitedly, “Carlos says they still have Mario Kart and he’s gonna teach me how to play on…” he turned to Carlos, “What was it?”

“The Switch.” Carlos answered brightly. “Alex and Willie were up in the guys’ room and they said they would be down in a couple minutes. Did you want to come? Or were you busy?” he questioned, shooting a teasing look at his sister still sprawled across Luke’s lap.

“Go on,” Julie said, pushing off of the couch as she caught the twinkle of excitement in Luke’s eyes. “I should get to my homework anyway. Speaking of which…” she directed with a glare at her brother.

“I already finished. Reggie is a lot less distracting than Luke apparently.”

“Uh huh. And how much of that time was spent talking about Mario Kart?” Julie questioned, crossing her arms. Luke rising from the couch behind her.

“Not a lot!” Carlos answered defensively.

“Yeah, we also talked about something called Smash Bros. Which apparently came out after we died. But get this Luke. You can fight Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Star Fox, Kirby, and also this little yellow electric mouse thing. Like all of them. Just…ppppuuuuussshhhhaaaa” Reggie made an explosion sound as he curved his hands into claws and clapped repeatedly. “Like just mashing together every arcade game ever!”

Luke looked intrigued, “That sounds gnarly. I’m in!” Luke kissed Julie’s temple. “You good?”

“I’m good. Have fun. I’ll see you at dinner,” she answered as he made for the door.

Julie turned back to her room as she heard the sound of heavy footsteps pounding down the stairs. Her eyes caught the guitar and notebook still splayed across her bed. Part of her itched to open the songbook and see what Luke had written for her. But the better part of her stayed back. The knowledge that he would show her what he wrote when he was ready. And when he did she would sing it with him. And she would shine, bright and luminous, drawing him in with her always and forever. And he would hold her up by the waist, lifting her to her highest and helping to hang the stars that would twinkle in his eyes with her light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Happy to have officially gotten Reggie and Alex’s surnames ahead of this chapter. I had to actually re-work a portion of it I had already written. I was a little annoyed at first, cause I liked the names I chose, but the official ones are growing on me. Glad that aspect is now canon and I can work with it. It also allowed me the cute head canon of munchkin Peters/Patterson being troublemakers with their teacher.
> 
> \- So I’ve taken some liberties in adopting aspects of reality as well as my own head canon. Just the laundry list:  
> ** Stole Madison’s surname for Rose. I like the idea of Rose Reyes. And I like paying homage.  
> ** I also stole Owen’s name. Alexander Owen just sounds so nice and alliterative. And I liked the idea of him being from the central US, so I’m borrowing Oklahoma from reality too. Since I’m leaning into the head canon of Alex’s parents taking issue with his homosexuality for religious reasons, it made sense to me to have them come from a Bible Belt state. The May birthday is my own head canon. Alex just strikes me as a Spring baby.  
> ** I don’t know what it is about Willie, but he gives me just laid-back Hawaiian culture vibes. Booboo is a little bit of everything, so Japanese-Hawaiian made sense to me for the character. So head cannoned.  
> ** Jeremy and Booboo actually do both share January 21st as their birthday! When I learned that when writing this chapter, I got too excited. How could I not make them birthday buddies?! Additionally, I am also a January baby. Mine is the 12th. Since it’s the same numbers, I get to be a birthday buddy too, right?!  
> ** Head cannoning Willie to have been born in January 1988, then died at 16 in 2004. His style seems just a little more contemporary than the guys, but still not so far out of the 90’s that it feels modern. So early aughts it is. 
> 
> \- Did I insert a rant from Flynn about the frustrations of Sweden as a cover story country to mirror my own internal tirade? Yes. Yes I did. *mumble grumble* 
> 
> \- I concur with the head canon shared by a lot of other writers in this community. Pansexual Luke. Pretty is pretty. ;)
> 
> \- The first 60K words and 11 chapters covered two full days and a night. Did I just write a single 10k chapter that is one day all in and of itself? What ghost possessed me?!


	13. Author's Note - Luna's Rant About Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not an actual chapter, just an author's note tirade about my take on the official timeline of the show. It was far too long to include as a footnote on the most recent chapter. But I had feelings and they needed to be shared. Feel free to skip if speculation about the universe is not your cup of tea. If you too have thoughts and feelings about the show's timeline, I would be glad to discuss with you in the comments. 
> 
> Also, fair warning that a fair bit of this is the rantings of a teacher going off the rails on how media FULL OUT IGNORES HOW SCHOOLS WORK. (Like I said, I had emotions...)

So, my journey to ascertain the official timeline of the show came from me trying to figure out what time of year in which it took place. As a teacher and as someone who values logical consistency, it was important to me to pick a time and stick to it. But also to ensure that that time was in alignment with what would be real in a modern-day school setting.

**Step 1 –** **Become disillusioned with the ability of LAUSD to provide timeline clarity when it comes to consistency in the show's narrative**

You may not know this, but since US public schools are publically and federally funded, all of their documentation is subject to public record. This includes academic calendars. So the first place I went was the website for the Los Angeles Unified School District. Evidently the 2nd largest school district in the country behind NYC. They serve ~735,000 students. For contextual scale, the population of the city of Charlotte NC is ~731,000 people. Charlotte NC is the 17th largest city in the US. Hot damn that is a lot of small humans. So you’d think, that as a result of so many students, and so many served families, and so much infrastructure, that the district’s website would be accessible, user-friendly, and easy to navigate. AND YOU WOULD BE WRONG.

Ultimately, I spent HOURS conducting research. Combing through LAUSD’s Academic and Athletic calendars to try and find a timeframe for this story that made logically consistent sense. I also explored websites of several high schools within the district (both standard schools and performing arts magnet schools) to try and deduce reasonable daily bell schedules and academic course offerings. (I also most certainly did not spend a fair bit of time on the CA Superintendent of Public Instruction website to ensure proper grade level course alignment for classes referenced… That would be too obsessive, right?)

I was finally able to settle on some details, such as accessing the LAUSD 2020-2021 Academic calendar as a jumping-off point for fixing my story within the reality of an actual academic year.

**Step 2 – Grow ever frustrated at sportsball and the lack of alignment to reality.**

Now, something you should know about me is that I do not sportsball. I know none of the things. Don’t play, don’t watch, not interested. I have had many an instance of opening the floodgates for student derision about my lack of knowledge on these matters. But one thing I do know is that sports have seasons. Perfect! Lacrosse and Baseball are both mentioned in the show. Surely that would allow me a basis for affixing my story to a realistic feeling timeline.

But as mentioned in step 1, the Athletic calendars of the LAUSD website(s) were frustrating at best and blank at worst. I don’t know how much of it is the fact that sports seasons have been severely impacted by Covid, or if these sites are always hard to navigate, but it was infuriating none the less.

Then we hit the point where my ire shifted from LAUSD to the JatP show-runners. Because the thing I did glean both in looking at LAUSD and elsewhere on the good ‘ol interwebs is that the two sports specifically mentioned in the show are SPRING sports. Which you might say “Oh, well of course. The show must take place in the Spring then! Done and dusted!” Except no, _no_ , _NO!_ The show is frustratingly inconsistent on this point, or at least in a way which matters to anyone who cares about the logical consistency with which real live schools function. And my teacher brain exploded and I started tearing my hair out.

No school which offers credit bearing classes would demand a student change courses at the END of the year, that would not be feasible to ensure Julie had the instruction necessary to earn course credit. The ultimatum that Julie sing in class “or else” would not be given at the end of the school year. If it was, she wouldn’t earn credit for any of her classes, music or otherwise and that would put her in the position of needing to either take summer classes or taking a 5th year. Even in the event of bereavement, they wouldn’t put her in this position.

So, by that logic, the class change would either have to happen at the semester (January, so no way. The show was definitely not in the Winter. Not even a CA winter…) or at the very beginning of the year. Additionally, in episode 2, Mrs. Harrison clearly states that Julie will have to reapply next semester, again indicative that this is the first part of the school year. Were it spring semester, she would have said "next year"

**Step 3 – Begrudgingly attempt to reconcile the logic of the beginning of an academic year with the existence of Spring sports.**

Why show-runners? Why?! All you needed to do was stick Nick in Football and we wouldn’t be having this problem… Okay. So trying to fit a square peg in a round hole it is.

So, while in schools lacrosse is traditionally a spring sport, professionally it's played until the end of Sept, so **_feasibly_** Nick could be at the end of a summer season. And it is never explained that Carlos plays baseball at school (in my district, they don't even have school baseball teams at the middle level) so in this timeline head canon I am frustratedly crafting for myself, Carlos plays with an outside team. Many of which play spring-summer seasons hence Carlos also feasibly concluding his season in mid-late September.

**Step 4 – Fight through tears to firm up when other major events take place within this janky ramshackle mess of a timeline.**

Okay, so by this point (with much effort) I landed on the fact that Julie’s ultimatum is given in the Fall. Madison Reyes turned 16 in the summer of 2020, so if Julie is a comparable age then she would logically be entering her Junior year within the timeline of the show.

Backtracking then, the major relevant past plot point is “When did Rose die?” In my story, I’ve already pegged down that she died in the Spring. Okay. So I’ve made that bed and need to lie in it. Spring of her Sophomore year would not allow enough time to meet the “Julie didn’t sing for a year” requirement of the show timeline. So then Spring of her Freshman year. Got it. That still fits the timeline so far as I’ve worked it out. Now to apply the logic.

The way I picture things aligning with the timeline I’ve set-up for myself, Julie got a free pass for her Sophomore year, probably a Pass/Fail 504 Accommodation due to her bereavement. (504 plans are a federal student protection that allow for reasonable adjustments to academic or behavioral expectations for students in the events of things like temporary disabilities [like needing to leave class early if you’re on crutches for a broken leg] or mental health needs [like having the option for extended time on tests due to anxiety]) But you can't carry a P/F accommodation forever. So they gave her the beginning of the year to show she could play, but a month in if she couldn't perform at the performing arts school then she’d be transferred programs to allow her the instructional time necessary to earn course credit for other classes in her Junior year.

So that would mean that in my narrative, Rose passes in mid-May. Julie and Carlos took off the rest of the year (about 3 weeks according to the LAUSD academic calendar) and then had the summer. That summer was the fallout between Julie and Carrie (to be explored later. Stick around if this rant hasn’t scared you off yet…) Julie got the free pass in Sophomore year, but then was told by Junior year she had to perform or she was out of the program. So far so good on the logical consistency.

Having the timeline of the show take place in mid-September also aligns with the release date as well, which at least checks out.

**Step 5 – Compulsively re-watch the show for any scene which makes even the slightest hint or mention of anything related to the passage of time.**

I watched the show through again through the lens of identifying exactly how much time passed in universe. It's a bit inconsistent. And of course from a teacher perspective I am annoyed with the glaring inconsistencies.

Such as a school dance being on a school night (I run the dances at my school, that would NEVER happen... Always Friday/Saturday), but weirder still is when Julie oversleeps before dance class and then the teacher indicates that the lacrosse team will practice and perform on Friday and later Nick says "after three classes I got worse" So does that then mean the dance happened on a Monday? The fuck? That's coo-coo bananas.

But then, they have school the day after Julie’s performance with Nick which would mean school would have to either be happening on a Saturday or they didn’t do their dance on Friday after all.

And when you start to follow that little white bastard down the rabbit hole, you realize that that would then put their Eats and Beats performance on a Tuesday. And what talent scout really thinks they'll be finding anyone at a coffee shop on a Tuesday?

**Step 6 – Cry.**

Why Kenny Ortega?! Why?! All I'm asking for is a little logical consistency. Can you give me that please?! I am _dying_ over here. T_T

**Step 7 – Pick up the pieces of your broken heart and try to justify when the hell things in the show actually happen.**

So this is the outline of the Head Canon Timeline I settled on after much distress. Obviously like the show is Covid-less:

LAUSD 20-21 Academic year starts 8/18/20. We already know from the earlier steps that we’re dealing with September here. I’m choosing to start this timeline on September 16th for reasons which will be further elaborated upon below. An argument could be made for the 9th, which more closely aligns with the actual release date of the show. But there's a very specific story beat planned for Saturday, October 10th in my story, which backtracking aligns the show timeline beginning on the 16th instead. It’s my story, and I’m sticking to it!

** Ep. 1 - Wed Sept 16th - Thurs Sept 17th **

This gives Julie an academic month from the start of term to re-earn her spot. It's enough time for instruction to take place, allow for adequate planning/practice, and still allow her to be switched out for another class track in the event she doesn’t perform where she can still earn course credit for instructional hours.

The week before might also be feasible, but with Labor Day the Monday prior, it would throw off the vibe of the instructional week. I know _I_ don't like giving important assessments on weird weeks because it makes the kids all bonkers. So the following week, at least to me as a teacher, makes more sense (plus the whole event on Oct 10th I have planned…) So this is where I choose to begin my head canon timeline.

** Ep. 2 - Thurs Sept 17th - Fri Sept 18th **

Because believe me, as someone who has been the responsible party for planning assemblies at my school for three years, you always have pep assemblies on Fridays. This logic is really what sets the start date for the show on the 16th. The assembly on a Friday means the two days prior we see in episode 1 track to starting the timeline on a Wednesday.

** Ep. 3 - Fri Sept 18th **

Same day as the prior episode, so the timeline is at least consistent here. Thank fuck for small favors…

** Ep. 4 - Mon Sept 21st **

Julie references writing the whole weekend with Luke. So this would imply a Monday as they’re coming in from a weekend. Could it be a mid-week day? It could, but how many folk who have a single good friend at school would wait for days to excitedly tell said friend about what they had been up to over the weekend? None. Exactly. So Monday.

Now, could this be some time after the boys arrive? It could be. And there’s certainly room for that if you, dear reader, are more inclined toward the boys and Julie knowing one another for longer (cause, damn. By the time I worked this out I was suddenly surprised) But for me at least, especially with Flynn’s reaction at the locker, it seemed to feel to me that this was the immediate next week. Ghosts are still new and different to the both of them.

So, later in the music room, Flynn shows off the flyer that Julie and her Hologram band will perform "tonight." I still have several strong feelings about a school dance on a Monday. *harumph* But we’ll go with it. For some reason. Cause apparently show-runners on magical musical ghost shows don’t do much thinking about the realities around the planning of school events.

** Ep. 5 - Mon Sept 21st **

I also take issue with Caleb’s party being a Monday as well. And yet I find myself stuck by the logic tracked in the dialogue of the prior episode. But I suppose clubs _can_ be open any night of the week... It's just another of those things that feels like a weird inconsistency.

And speaking of inconsistency Nick tells Julie when he's talking to her backstage that her song has been "stuck in his head for weeks." Where have these weeks come from Nick? WHERE DID THEY COME FROM?! I am choosing to ignore this line as meaning to say "days" if for nothing else than there are no additional lines backing Nick’s comment up, and far more supporting the more accelerated timeline I've identified.

Also since I'm bitching about show-runners ignoring how schools work NO SCHOOL WOULD EVER LEAVE A STUDENT UNATTENDED WITH A BUILDING KEY. No matter how wonderful Flynn might be, that's just a lawsuit waiting to happen...

** Ep. 6 - Tue Sept 22nd **

Dance teacher annoyingly says the lacrosse boys will join the dance class for "a few weeks" and then asserts that they'll do the dance "this Friday" Ummm. No. Y'all don't give assessments meant for multiple weeks after less than one. The timeline contradicts itself literally within the Same. Damn. Minute. I am rage.

Also, why is the lacrosse team a class? That is not how school athletics work. Also also, why are the gym classes gendered. Fuck that. Hi, screenwriters unfamiliar with all things related to education. Please meet my friend, Title IX.

But ultimately Nick says "about last night's dance" when he and Julie practice, so that makes this the following Tuesday. _Apparently_. Still mad about a dance on a Monday...

Anywho, this then puts Luke’s birthday in my head canon timeline on Sept 22nd 1977 (I actually back edited him saying it was 1978 in an earlier chapter because with a late-September birthday and a high energy boy his parents would have been advised to wait a year before starting him in school, as was the common practice at that time. Some places still push it. This puts him as older than the other guys. [Reggie: Jan 21st ’78, Alex: May 2nd ‘78] Also explains the "he's technically 18 now" variance, but not really since he skipped two months via this timeline between death and birthday).

** Ep 7. Thurs Sept 24th **

Indeterminate days pass, but in the kitchen scene Ray says "the other day" and Reggie says "stress eating all week" Given Ray’s penchant for "school first" and the dance teacher's earlier declaration that the performance would be Friday, it would make more sense for this to be Friday, but Ep. 8 **_HAS_** to be the following day at school because Nick says "after last night's performance" Meaning both the music teacher lied about the final day of performance and Nick lied about getting three practices in (that or they just didn't have a script supervisor paying ANY AMOUNT OF ATTENTION TO THIS TIMELINE. Or maybe that I'm just crazy and WAAAAAY over thinking it...) In either case, that would make this Thursday.

** Ep 8. Fri Sept 25th **

Has to be the end of the week for reasons stated in Episode 7. So Julie meets the in-laws on a Friday!

** Ep 9. Sat Sept 26th **

Saturday, the next day after Unsaid Emily all up in here breaking every heart on a Friday. This day of the week is also consistent with a concert performance and when Caleb would be having a party at the HGC.

** After the Orpheum - Chapter 1 – Sat Sept 26th **

And after all of this to-do we arrive at the beginning of my fic on Sat Sept. 26th, picking up right at the end of the show. So by Chapter 12 we're now on Tuesday, Sept. 29th.

**Step 8 – Begin to contemplate quantum mechanics due to unexpected compression of space and time.**

So, yeah. Based on the timeline of the show, per my rabbit hole freefall, when you start to break it down, the whole show happens over eleven days (provided you pass over Nick’s one "songs in my head for weeks" comment which DOES NOT FIT with other established information) Which to me is bonkers, cause it felt longer when I watched it. But when you really start to track the dialogue and story beats, nope. It's really less than two weeks. Kooky.

**Step 9 – Finally reach the “Acceptance” phase… Or wait. Isn’t that grief?**

And that, dear friends, is how I arrived at my head canon timeline of late September. Both for the events of the show, and how it leads into my fiction. I have spent far, FAR, too many hours researching and justifying this. This is my head canon and we’re sticking to it. Rant concluded. Thank you for joining me on this ride.

Feel free to leave comments if you have thoughts, interpretations, or additions. I’m curious to see if anyone else is as crazy about this as I am…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. How is it that this rant ended up longer than some of my earlier chapters? *sigh*


	14. Ghostsperiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots and lots of ghost questions. Some which are answered, and others which join the mountain. The best way to figure it out is to experiment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am seriously in awe of the conversation which was born from my crazy timeline rant. Thank you so much to those of you who took the time to write (sometimes rather lengthy) comments to further discuss my conspiracy theories. It’s heartening to know that even if I’m being driven mad by trying to apply real-world logic to a decidedly fictional fantasy universe that at least I’m in good company. Cheers!
> 
> Sorry for the extreme delay since I last posted. The semester change in virtual teaching was absolutely brutal. Now that we’re a few weeks into the new term, I’ve finally been able to feel like my life is settled enough to have the motivation to write. In apology, please enjoy the longest chapter yet! (It was gonna be longer, but I hit the point where a 20k update would be bonkers so I elected to split the chapter)

Carlos had a hard time getting to sleep the night before. After interrupting _whatever_ it was Julie and Luke had been up to in her room (yuck. It might be fun to tease the dude, but what did he see in his sister of all people? Maybe he’d understand when he was older?) the guys had all gone downstairs to play video games.

They did play a few rounds of Mario Kart before moving to Smash at the guys’ insistence. They knew some of the characters, but a lot of them were brand new. Reggie was, unsurprisingly, the most excited. He kept changing characters every match, unable to settle on a single one. This of course meant that he wasn’t getting much better as they played and often came in last place in matches. But he didn’t seem to care too much and was laughing the whole time he was getting totally annihilated.

Luke decided to main Link, one of the only characters he actually knew. By the time dad broke up the game for dinner, he had actually been getting pretty good. Alex had offered to sit out, since there were only enough controllers for four players. They got him in on a couple matches, but he said he was happy to be on a team with Willie, letting the other ghost take the lead.

And that was the part that Carlos had been fitfully thinking about as he tried to slow his mind enough to sleep. Ghosts were so new to all of them. Yeah, he’d conducted a ton of research in the last couple weeks, but it was a totally different thing to have actual ghosts in his family room. There was something both thrilling and off-putting about playing a video game against a floating controller hovering over the couch.

It turned out Willie was actually really good at the game. Carlos thought when he picked Peach in the first match and made some comment that had Luke and Reggie falling off the couch laughing and Alex turning a bright shade of pink that it had been some sort of joke. But Willie had pretty much schooled them all. Carlos thought he was pretty good with Joker, but Willie was a beast.

And it was weird for Carlos to see the princess moving around the various stages, and not be attached to anyone on the other side. Sure Carlos had played online before and not been in the same room with the other players, but this was different. He _knew_ the ghost sat laid back against Alex on the other couch; the Joy-Con floating and dancing in the air above them both. Weirder still was when the older guys would all engage in playful banter. Even though Reggie would translate when Willie said something, it still felt to Carlos like he was being left out of the conversation.

Julie joined them when they had come back after dinner, her homework finished, and slaughtered everyone with Zero-Suit Samus. And it was even weirder to Carlos as he continued to catalogue the oddities of ghost magic. Julie could see Willie and joke around with him about both being “powerful ladies.” But Carlos couldn’t hear the other side, and he couldn’t high five Reggie after a particularly good team match-up, or shove Luke when he made a bad joke, or throw popcorn at Alex when he started to get too lovey-dovey with his boyfriend (and man was that bizarre… he would much rather they _all_ be invisible than only seeing half of it. Blech).

Why did Julie get to be special? Why was she the one who got to see ghosts, when he was the one who really wanted to believe? And just how did all of her powers work? Were there limits? Were there other powers the guys or Julie could have that they didn’t know about? And the idea that excited him most of all: if they could figure out exactly how Julie could do what she could do, was there a way for Carlos to learn as well? Could he also have cool ghost powers?

He had a million questions and hardly any satisfying answers. Sleep came with great difficulty, and he woke up ahead of his alarm. Simultaneously exhausted and full of energy. Dressing quickly, he bounded down the stairs to try and find the guys. They might be Julie’s friends and band, but after last night he had started to feel like maybe they could be his friends too.

Stepping into the family room, Carlos found Reggie and Luke almost exactly where he’d left them the night before. The volume on the TV had been turned down, but the guys are still going at it. Link and Mr. Game and Watch duking it out on Umbra’s Clock Tower. Reggie let out a small cheer under his breath when he managed to knock Luke off the stage, Luke mumbling a curse in reply.

“Umm. Have you guys even moved?” Carlos asked as he came up behind the couch.

“Carlos! Buddy!” Reggie cheered quietly as he looked over his shoulder. In a loud attempt at a whisper he added, “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

Carlos rolled his eyes, “It’s morning dude. It’s time for me to go to school.”

Reggie’s eyes went wide. “Woah. Really? We’ve been playing all night, huh? I didn’t even notice.”

Luke stood and stretched, dropping his controller to the coffee table, “Yeah. Since we’ve been ghosts, time always seems to pass weirdly. Like sometimes too slow, and sometimes blink and you miss it.” Luke turned, looking at Carlos like an eager Golden Retriever. “Is Julie up yet?”

Carlos gave Reggie a knowing, conspiratorial glance, “Haven’t seen her. Why? Sad you haven’t been in her presence for a whole eight hours?” Luke shot him a pout which didn’t last long. As soon as he heard his sister’s footsteps in the hall upstairs, her boyfriend was off in a flash with only a small salute.

Carlos crossed his arms, shaking his head. “I am very concerned for that boy…” before turning to a giggling Reggie and asking, “So where are Willie and Alex?”

Reggie jutted his chin toward the stairs, “They went up, gosh, I guess a few hours ago. Apparently the mental effort of holding the controller was getting a little much for Willie. Alex forced him up to bed the second time it went through his hands.”

Huh. Another oddity to add to the list of ghost questions. How much was too much as far as energy was concerned? How much effort did it take to interact with physical objects? Was it like some sort of game mechanic? Did the ghosts have, like, a ghost energy bar where Willie’s was totally depleted? Was there a refresh rate? Exhaustion cool-down?

Carlos was knocked out of his musings when Reggie broke into his train of thought, “Hey bud. How about we go to the kitchen and I get you something for breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Carlos agreed, shaking the fog of never-ending questions from his head, “That sounds good. Thanks.” As crazy as their new ghost reality was, he knew there would be time to experiment, and test, and find answers. For now, he enjoyed just hanging with the guys. They were really cool friends.

Reggie went to stand, making for the kitchen, but Carlos ran around the couch; nabbing the Switch from the dock and clipping in a set of Joy-Cons before joining him. “So, did you guys have Animal Crossing when you were alive?”

* * *

Carrie knocked on the door hesitantly, “Dad?” when she heard no answer, she cracked it open a sliver. “I’m coming in okay?”

Carrie bumped the door open the rest of the way with her hip. Balancing a yoghurt parfait and green tea smoothie on the tray in her hands. Carrie hit the dimmer switch with her elbow, bathing the room in light. A groan sounded from the direction of the bed, so at least he was somewhat awake this time. Carrie stepped gingerly over to the dresser, setting down the tray. With a sigh she started to trade out her proffered breakfast items for the completely uneaten dinner plate she had brought up the night before.

“Come on dad. You have to eat something.” After setting out the food, Carrie made her way over to the wall of glass windows and pulled back one of the curtains to let in a shaft of light. Turning to the bed, she could see her dad pulling a pillow over his head. “Do I need to call Dr. Crystal again?” Carrie asked with concern in her voice as she sat at the end of her father’s oversized mattress.

Carrie had been on the phone with the doctor daily since finding her dad in a state Sunday morning. The night before at the Orpheum he had been an anxious and blithering mess. But she hadn’t expected him to fully fall off the bandwagon again. He’d been doing fairly well in the last few months. So to find him the following morning, passed out drunk in his bathroom with an empty bottle of Jack Daniels had terrified her.

It was harder this time than the last. Last time, they had been grieving together. But this time, she didn’t actually know what was wrong. There was no way to provide solace and comfort, because no matter what she did he wasn’t talking. He’d said something Sunday morning, slurring words as she dragged him to his bed. Something about losing his friends back when he was a kid. She didn’t know the story, and didn’t know how Julie and her hologram band were related, but she knew it had to be something. It was no coincidence that her dad was having his freak-out immediately after the show. It had been _weird_ that he had called to get them into the Orpheum for the show just after seeing Julie’s YouTube video. What was it about them?

Carrie had tried asking Sunday afternoon, once her dad was awake again, and after she’d had a long conversation with Dr. Crystal. When she questioned about his friends as she handed over Advil and a glass of water, her dad had completely clammed up. Muttering that he couldn’t tell her, and that she should forget that she’d heard anything, and that he needed to protect her. Whatever the hell that meant.

Leaving for school on Monday, Carrie knew exactly who to blame for everything going wrong. Again. How was it that damn family seemed to completely fuck everything up for her and her dad? Carrie ignored the voice in the back of her mind that tried to remind her that there was a time when the Molinas were her family too.

Dr. Crystal paid a house call on Monday, but when they talked after she got home from school the therapist did not have many good things to report. Her dad was regressing fast. Dr. Crystal recommended a few things, including getting him to eat the food he was presently refusing. But warned that if her dad couldn’t get it together in a few days, that it might be better for him to check himself into a mental healthcare facility. Carrie knew it wasn’t a threat, but there was a thinly veiled promise that if it came to the point where her dad had to go to a facility and wouldn’t do it on his own, then Dr. Crystal would see to it that he got the help he needed. She’d even had the audacity to suggest that Carrie call her mother to stay with her for a while. Like hell.

And she couldn’t stay with her grandma. There was no way she would uproot herself to Phoenix, even for a little while. Nana Patty asked if she needed to come back out to California to help with her son. Carrie assured her that they had things under control. Carrie loved her Nana, but she was in an assisted living center (the best her dad could afford). There was no way she could ask her to strain herself coming out here for the two of them. When Carrie asked about the friends her dad had talked about, Nana tried her hardest to remember, but as expected the line of questioning ended before it began. When Nana ended the call saying “It was so nice to talk to you again Angelica,” Carrie thought she would be sick before correcting her.

Her dad was an anxiety riddled catastrophe, her grandmother’s senility made it impossible to hold a conversation, her mom may as well be dead for all the fucks the woman gave about her, her boyfriend had broken up with her, and her oldest friends were complete strangers. She couldn’t exactly turn to Dirty Candy either. The only thing she did have for certain was her image. And letting any of them know how broken she felt only spelled disaster. So Carrie was alone. Again. How she always seemed to be.

She had been feeling pretty hopeless on the whole front until Tuesday morning. Nick had come crawling back, as expected. The plan was not to get back together. He had been the one to do the breaking and he had asked out Julie for fuck’s sake! The plan was to make him beg, and pine, and lament, and regret ever having let her go to begin with. But then he swooped in, more charming than she had expected. And the hollow place in her chest that had felt vacant for days suddenly felt more whole. He made her feel special and wanted. And she couldn’t deny that it was exactly what she needed to keep her from following her father into that dark place.

She didn’t exactly know where this new thing with Nick would go, but she did know she wanted to take it slow. She was still pretty shaken from the initial break-up, everything with her dad, and fucking “Julie and the Phantoms”. Normal was a bit too much to ask for right now. And Nick was kind, and sweet, and just the right type of reliable to lean on with everything. To tell the truth, Carrie was exceptionally grateful that he’d changed his mind. But she would never let him know that. She _did_ have her reputation to maintain. The image that started to feel more and more like a mask than her actual face.

Carrie shook her head to clear the cloud of thoughts. She might be feeling alone, but she didn’t want her dad to feel that way. He needed her right now. For whatever reason he couldn’t explain. Carrie reached across the bed and nudged her dad’s leg, “Please daddy. Can you just _try_ breakfast today?”

Her dad finally pulled the pillow off of his head. He didn’t look at her, just up, drawing connection lines in his mind on the textured ceiling. After what felt like an eternity he finally spoke, “I’m not feeling hungry baby. I don’t know if I could ever eat again.”

 _“The hell?”_ she thought. That sounded extreme. “Why not?”

He finally looked to her then, and his eyes were sunken; black bags fully setting into his face. The lack of food for the last few days made his skin cling unnaturally to his bones; the hollows of his cheeks looking gaunt and sickly. “Because…” and he looks like he might actually say something this time; his mouth drifting open and closed as if searching for the words. Carrie leaned in, and the action seemed to snap her dad out of whatever hungered delirium had made him inclined to share. “I can’t tell you baby. I’m just not hungry.”

Carrie breathed out a labored sigh. “Okay. No food then,” she said as she stood and made her way over to the dresser again. She put the yoghurt on the tray and picked up the green tea smoothie to walk it to her dad’s bedside table. Setting the glass down, she said firmly, “But smoothies are technically a drink. And we know you’ve had a few of those in the last couple days. Please just drink it daddy. I’m worried about you.” Carrie leaned down and kissed her father’s forehead.

“I’ve got to get to school. It’s Wednesday, so Gabby will be here to make her cleaning rounds at eleven. I’ve already told her not to disturb you. You have your appointment with Dr. Crystal at one. If you can’t make it out of the house, then she’ll be calling you. Make sure you pick up, because I’m going to be checking in with Dr. Crystal that you did. And drink the smoothie.”

Trevor Wilson managed to pull together a half-hearted nod for his daughter. Taking it as a small victory, Carrie patted her dad’s leg before making her way out of his room. Dropping the tray full of uneaten food unceremoniously on the kitchen counter as she made for her car in the garage; stopping to look at herself in the mirror in the entryway as she left. Carrie plastered a smile to her face. She didn’t believe her reflection, but hopefully it would be enough to fool everyone else.

* * *

The twinkle lights hung around the loft cast a soft glare against the screen in his hands. Ray had a photoshoot today, so he couldn’t stay home to hang out again. Luke had gone back into Julie’s room to write as soon as she went off to school. Alex and Willie were presumably still up in the guys’ room since retreating there last night. Reggie felt happy for his friends, but nevertheless felt a little like a fifth wheel at the moment. So, to not be in the way, Reggie had poofed out to the studio and settled into the cushy softness of the pillows once the Molinas had left for the day.

Carlos had showed him all about how to navigate the controls in Animal Crossing. The graphics were cute, so while it looked a whole lot more fancy than the games he had played as a kid, it still felt easy enough to get the hang of. Reggie had spent the last couple of hours really getting into playing around on Carlos’ island. There was something very satisfying about going through and collecting everything he needed to build up the little community. And all the animals were goofy and fun.

When he heard the sound of a ghost poofing into the studio beneath him, he assumed it was Luke coming to grab his electric and settle in for another deep dive into his song writing session. So he didn’t really look up from his game, distractedly working on catching a particularly elusive butterfly.

“Hello? Is anyone home?”

At the sound of her voice, Reggie’s head whipped up. Dropping the game, he rolled off the beanbag chair on which he’d been sitting. Propped on his elbows, Reggie shoved his face between the slats of the railing, calling down to the studio below, “Liz?”

The ghost in question looked up toward where his voice echoed from the loft, a small smile spreading across her face. A grin spread across his to match, his cheeks pressing uncomfortably against the wooden beams. Gathering his senses, Reggie took the opportunity to poof down from the loft to join her in the studio proper. In his haste however, he completely failed to remember to adjust his posture when he poofed. Landing, fully splayed out on his belly, with a thud on the floor of the studio rather than standing like a reasonable person. Liz snorted out a peal of laughter, pressing a hand to her mouth to cover her sniggering. Reggie groaned then grinned sheepishly as he got to his feet. Patting down his ratty black jeans to shake away any dust, and trying to avoid her gaze as she continued her cute little snorting laugh behind her hand.

“Very graceful,” she teased, attempting to regain her composure.

“You just ummm…” he said as he took her in, “you caught me off guard is all.” If she detected the little way his voice cracked as he spoke, she didn’t let on.

“I’m sure,” she nods, looking around the rest of the studio. “Where is everyone else?”

“Oh. They’re all in the house. Luke’s sulking because Julie’s at school and Alex is resting with Willie,” he said, distractedly scuffing the leather of his shoe against the floor.

Liz brought her gaze back to him and his breath caught a little in his throat. She was wearing another old fashioned looking shirt and skirt combo. This one a light teal short sleeve blouse with white lines around the sleeves and collar. Her skirt sat at her waist with a wide white belt, and flared out big around her knees. Also teal, but with big pink flowers all over. Her hair was in large, ringed curls like the other night, but today it was held up high on the back of her head with a white hair ribbon. He thought she looked pretty, but wasn’t sure if it would be alright to say that, so he didn’t.

“Are you okay?” he asks instead, concern in his eyes as he glances over her face again.

She smiles at him softly, “I’m fine. No repercussions so far. But then again, Caleb hasn’t actually come back in days. So take that with a grain of salt,” she concluded, expression souring.

Reggie swallows thickly, “I was feeling better up until that last part.”

Liz huffed out a laugh, “Why? Were you worried about me?”

“Of course,” he answered without a second thought, eyes searching her face once more.

“Oh,” she whispered, a bit taken aback. The genuine intensity of his reply was not something Liz had been expecting. She barely knew these ghosts. He didn’t have cause to care about her. At least not in a way which felt so soft and familiar. After probably a moment too long meeting his gaze, Liz cleared her throat and the two seemed to snap out of whatever private moment they had been sharing.

Reggie shot her a half smile, “So, what brings you back? Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine for now. Nothing new to report. Like I said, Caleb hasn’t returned. So it’s just kind of business as usual without him back at the club.”

“Oh. Is that something he does? Just leave for days without a word.”

Liz took a heavy breath before shaking her head, “No. Never that I can remember. He’ll sometimes leave for a night. But he’s never been gone for days at a time like this. He’s around somewhere though. I can still feel him. I just don’t know when he’ll be back.”

Reggie blinked at her a moment with wide eyes, taking in her full statement. “Is it safe for you to be here? What happens if he comes back and you’re not there?” He looks at her again with that same genuine worry in his eyes, and Liz has a hard time meeting them this time. She turns on her heels and starts to make her way slowly around the studio, taking in all the details in the room that she hadn’t had the time or light to make out the other night.

“It’ll be fine,” she hazarded a glance to shoot what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Getting one in return, Liz diverted her gaze to the room again. “As long as I’m back for the weekend performance I’ll be okay. If we’ve been on good behavior, we generally have a fair amount of freedom to come and go as we please around the shows.”

“Why is that?” Reggie asked, falling into step just behind her as she circled the room. “I thought Caleb was all about control?”

Liz sighed deeply, “The illusion of freedom is just another form of control. Letting us feel like we have certain privileges means that we’re far less likely to do the things that would get them taken away. He might let us on a long leash, but it’s still a leash. And the threat of having the chain jerked back is a pretty effective deterrent for misbehavior.” Liz avoided his eyes, dragging a finger across the seam on the back of the piano.

“I’m sorry,” Reggie spoke up quietly from behind her. She could feel his gaze burning a hole in the back of her head.

“Please don’t feel sorry for me. I think I’m a bit beyond pity at this point,” Liz laughed dryly.

“It’s not pity,” Reggie explained gently. Liz turned over her shoulder to find the bassist just a step away from her. “Can’t I be worried about a friend?”

“You’re too sweet,” she said softly, melancholy eyes taking him in up and down.

He sent her another of his genuine and innocent smiles, “Not possible.”’ Whether he was referring to the concept of a person being too sweet, or about himself specifically, she didn’t know. But she couldn’t help thinking it was cute in either case.

Liz chuckled under her breath, turning around to face him fully. Back to the piano, she propped her arms up behind her. Jumping slightly to lift up and settle herself onto the wood of the instrument. “I actually came to check up on you,” she said as she leaned forward.

Eye level to her as she sits on the piano, Reggie gulped, “Me?”

Liz laughed lightly, rolling her eyes, “All of you. Mostly Willie though.”

“Oh,” Reggie said looking dejected at the realization, “That makes more sense.”

“Is he doing better?” she questioned, shooting a concerned look in the direction of the house.

“Yeah. I haven’t really seen him today. But he was doing better last night. We were playing video games. But after a while he couldn’t hold the controller anymore, so Alex made him go rest.”

Liz nodded, a pensive expression on her features, “That makes sense. Caleb took a lot out of him. Even manipulating small objects might be hard for a few more days. He shouldn’t overdo it if he can help it.” Reggie nodded with her, his mouth round and open as he processed her statement. “So how goes learning about your and Julie’s ghost powers? Made any progress?”

Reggie’s face contorted in chagrin, “Well, no. Not really. We kinda just hung out yesterday. We didn’t even have band practice.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Liz commented, tapping her fingers against the lid of the piano. “Figuring out about how your powers work is going to be the only way we have any chance at taking down Caleb.”

Reggie rocked back on his heels, “Well. Since you’re here and all. Maybe we could do some ghostsperiments together?”

Liz tilted her head to the side, “Ghostsperiments?”

Reggie was eagerly bouncing in place as he explained, “Yeah. Carlos came up with it. Ghost. Experiments. Ghostsperiments.”

“And Carlos is the kid right?”

“Yeah. He’s Julie’s little brother. And my buddy.” Reggie grinned dopily.

Liz quirked her lip at his child-like display. “And he can see you now, right?

Reggie paused his bouncing, eyes searching the ceiling, “Well. Yes and no.” Liz raised an eyebrow in question. “We learned that when Julie goes to school we disappear to Ray and Carlos.”

Liz furrowed her eyebrows. “Curious.” Liz swung her legs after a moment, pushing back on her hands to jump down from the piano. “Okay. So ghostsperiments it is then. Can you try something for me?”

“Yeah, what do you… wait! Hold that thought!” Reggie announced eagerly before poofing out. Liz blinked in surprise at the vacant space in front of her for a moment before the boy was flashing back in; a grin on his face and a tablet in his hands. “Carlos will kill me again if I don’t document this.”

“Alright,” Liz concedes, reaching for the device, “We can write things down. The camera won’t work though. Ghosts just show up as blurs on film or digital cameras.”

“Unless we’re playing with Julie,” Reggie contributed, then seeming to almost immediately have another thought added, “Does it work the same way at Caleb’s club?”

Liz looked at him dumbfounded once more at his statement. “I don’t know. Caleb doesn’t permit cameras at the club. What do you mean you show up with Julie?”

“Oh. Well. Julie’s dad, Ray, is a photographer. He’s made a few videos for us for Julie’s YouTubes. Is it YouTube or YouTubes? Singular? Plural? Is, like, each individual one a YouTube? Or, like, all of them collectively?” he questioned with scrunched eyebrows.

“It’s just YouTube. And you can be seen? In the videos?” Liz blew passed his ramblings to get back to the point.

Reggie leaned over Liz’s shoulder and started flicking over the apps on the tablet to try and find the red square with the white triangle. “Yeah. When we play. Though, I don’t know if it works the same since we can be seen now when we’re around Julie.” Reggie finally located what he wanted in the app, clicking on it to start the video. “Here. Take a look.”

Liz watched in fascination. It was the video Ray took of them at the garage party. The one that had secured them their gig at the Orpheum. Liz’s eyes went wide once the boys poofed into view after Julie’s introduction. Continuing to scrutinize the video as they played. At the moment when Luke came in with his guitar riff, she mumbled under her breath. “And he was playing to her like this _before_ you could touch? Damn. That boy has it bad.” A statement which had Reggie devolving into giggles and attempting and failing to explain the concept of “oozing chemistry” before Liz shushed him, biting back her own laughter.

Reggie eagerly bounced beside her waiting for her assessment at the conclusion of the video. “You lot are pretty good. I mean, I knew you could play from your night in the club. But you’re actually a half decent singer too.”

Reggie dramatically placed a hand over his heart, gasping. “Only _half?”_

Liz scoffed playfully, “Okay. _Maybe_ three-quarters. The point is, the fact that Julie can manifest you to being visible both to Lifers and to cameras. It’s remarkable, and something I have never seen before. Reggie,” she turned to address him, face serious. “I need you to tell me exactly how you came to be seen by Julie. And what happened that led you to be able to touch her.”

Nodding solemnly to match her expression, Reggie animatedly launched into the story of how the guys had met Julie, starting from the day she played their demo CD. How she could see them all of the time, even without music. That until that night she had hugged them after the Orpheum they hadn’t been able to touch. But her hug had been magic, and caused Caleb’s stamp to fade from their arms. And here they were now, able to touch Julie and be seen by others when they were around her.

They’ve relocated to the couch during the story. Liz jotting down relevant notes onto Carlos’ tablet as Reggie shared their experience.

“And I take it you have no idea how exactly it was she was able to remove the stamps?” Reggie shook his head in answer. “Alright. I’ll just add that to the never-ending list of questions. Something along the way must have tied you three to Julie. Before you went out to grab the tablet you remember I asked you to do something?”

“Yeah. What did you need me to do?” Reggie asked, resolutely resettling himself on the couch cushions.

“So, Caleb is connected to Willie and I, as you know. That’s how he controls us and draws the energy out of us. Well, we can feel that connection. It’s how I know Caleb is still around even though he hasn’t been back to the club. I can feel him when I reach for the tether that binds our souls together.”

The brightness in Reggie’s eyes clouds over as she explains. “The collar around your throat?” he questions, reaching a hand out across the expanse of the couch. His fingers brush across her collar bone; keeping an inch or two of actual distance, but they both feel the gesture anyway.

“Yes,” she answers softly, eyes dropping to the tablet in her hands. His own hand drops to cover hers against the screen. They sit in silence for a moment before Liz clears her throat and looks back at him, “But enough about me. You were saying the other night that it’s different between you and Julie. What is it like when you perform together? Or when the curse broke?”

Reggie is acutely aware of the fact that Liz didn’t pull her hand away from his. He decides to keep his hand over hers; savoring the moment as he takes probably a bit too long to fully process the questions she had asked. “Ummm. Well. Like Luke said. It’s warm. Like that feeling you get on a cold winter day and you get to drink a mug of hot chocolate. Just all over.”

“And does it feel like a tugging or a pulling sensation?”

Reggie furrows his brows, really trying to remember what it felt like every time he had poofed in when performing with Julie. “I guess maybe a little. But not like what you described. Not like that. More like she sings and we just know that up on stage with her is where we’re supposed to be. It feels right. Did you have any little brothers or sisters?”

Liz is a little caught off guard by the diversion in the conversation. “I… yes. I did. Why does that matter exactly?”

“Well. Did you ever have a time when they were so excited to show you something? And then they grabbed your hand and pulled you along. And you smiled and went because they were just so happy to show you whatever it was. It’s like that. A good pulling, not a bad kind.”

Liz nods her understanding, a small smile curling at the corners of her mouth at his analogy. Almost begrudgingly, she drew her hand away from Reggie’s at last to jot down some more notes on the tablet. “I see what you mean. Okay. So here’s what I need you to do now.” He’d drooped a little at the loss of contact, but perks up again at the thought of helping her. “So that connection goes both ways. Or at least it does with ghosts. I want you to see if the connection with Julie is the same for you.”

“Okay,” Reggie nods slowly before his head stops moving and his features are painted with a look of confusion, “I don’t actually have any idea how to do that.”

Liz snorts a laugh, “I didn’t expect that you would. Close your eyes.” Reggie instantly does as he’s told. “Okay. So what I want you to do is to picture Julie. Specifically, to think about exactly how you feel when she calls to you. Think of that warmness and that good pulling. And try to see if you can see her in your mind.”

Reggie listens to Liz’s instructions, trying to picture Julie. Her wild and frizzy hair, her cute gap-toothed smile, her bright and bubbly laugh. He pictures the girl who brought so much love and happiness to his best friend. Who helped his other best friend find friendship and safety and an accepting family. This sweet girl who he was quickly seeing as his own little sister. His family had become hers and vis versa. And as he pictured her, he started to feel his chest warm in the familiar way that could only mean Julie. It was like he knew exactly where she was, and if he wanted to he could be at her side in an instant. He began to feel the tell-tale tingling sensation that he felt whenever they poofed make its way up his fingertips. Gathering enough sense to remember that poofing to Julie in the middle of the school day would probably spell disaster, Reggie instantly stopped what he was thinking and forced open his eyes.

His gaze met Liz. Her brow raised and head tilted in confusion.

“I did it. I could feel Julie!” he exclaimed eagerly.

“Uh huh,” Liz blinked back, “And are you aware at all that you’re glowing?”

“What? I am?” Reggie questioned, drawing his hands in front of his face. Staring first at the backs, then flipping to the palms, eyes wide as the warm yellow glow on his skin slowly started to fade away. Giggling lightly, Reggie whispered, “That is so _cool._ ”

Once the glow had all but left, Reggie looked up to see a still bewildered Liz staring back at him. Shaking off the warm feeling from his hands Reggie added, “I’m guessing from your face that doesn’t happen when you think about your connection with Caleb?”

Liz shook her head with a scoff, “Not at all. Has this ever happened before? The glowing?” she asked as she took more notes.

“Yeah. I guess I didn’t really think about it at the time, but Luke was kind of glowing when he first hugged Julie. I don’t remember if we all did. We were mostly worried about the imminent death thing. And I don’t think it’s happened since. I’ve hugged Julie loads of times and we definitely haven’t glowed.”

“So it’s something to do with how your souls are tethered, which seems to be different to your physical contact. Where is this CD of yours that she played? Maybe there is something about this thing that allowed her to make this connection with you.”

“You think the CD’s magic?” Reggie asked as he stood from the couch, making his way for the stereo in the corner. When the guys had moved out of the studio Sunday, Carlos had returned the CD that he’d found which had clued him off.

“The CD, or you, or Julie, or your music, or your instruments, or this studio, or any number of other factors. It could be anything. That’s what ghostsperiments are for after all, right?”

Liz smiled up at him as he made his way back over to the couch, offering her the CD. She held it experimentally in her hands for a few moments. Then closed her eyes to feel whether or not there was any lingering threads of ghostly energy. Feeling none, her eyes fluttered open and she raised the case to examine it more closely; squinting and scrutinizing at every angle. Finally, she opened the case and looked at the CD proper. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about any of it. She pulled out the insert and passed the case and CD back to Reggie.

“Do you feel anything when you hold it? Anything similar to how you felt when you just reached out to Julie?”

Reggie fiddled with the case for a moment, shaking it back and forth in the air a few times before frowning and shaking his head. “No, nothing.”

Liz had unfurled the CD insert and was looking down at the pictures of Alex, Luke, and Reggie, along with some other boy who must have been their bandmate. “Summer tour ’95. Okay. So what exactly were you guys up to between when you died and when you met Julie?”

Reggie shrugged, “Nothing.”

Liz cut her eyes up to Reggie in disbelief, “Nothing? For twenty-five years? Come on. You can’t tell me you were wandering around for decades doing nothing at all and then suddenly decide you want to be a world renowned rock band in a matter of weeks.”

“No, I mean literally nothing. We just went to that dark room and were there until Julie played the CD.”

Liz held up a hand, “Wait. Hold on. Back up three steps. What dark room?”

Reggie shrugged again, “The dark room we went to after we died. Like, limbo or whatever. It was super creepy. Just shadow and darkness going on and on in every direction for forever. And we were all kind of upset, cause, you know, death. Anyway, we thought we’d been there for, like, an hour. But when Julie played the CD we fell in here and she told us it had actually been twenty-five years.”

Liz is staring at him as though everything he’d just said was a foreign language. Her eyes are stuck wide open; Reggie’s pretty certain she hasn’t blinked for at least a minute.

“Uhhh. Liz?” he questioned, snapping in her face to break her of the trance.

She blinked at him finally, before shaking her head quickly and fixing him with another focused stare, “Everything about you is fascinating.”

Reggie shot her a half-hearted smile, “In a good way I hope.”

“In an ‘any time you tell me something I have an existential afterlife crisis and question everything I thought I knew about ghosts’ kind of way.” Liz lets out a resigned sigh and collapses against the couch in exasperation.

“So, I take it the ‘dark room’ place isn’t a normal experience?” he questioned, worrying his bottom lip.

Liz huffed out a breath, splayed out across the pillows, “I feel as though I keep saying this on repeat, but no. Not that I have ever seen or heard of.” She’s looking at the ceiling, before she rolls her head to meet his gaze again and continues, “I mean, when I died, I floated up right next to my body. I saw my parents there crying. I stayed in the hospital ward for a few days, trying to make sense of things. There are a lot of freshly dead ghosts that mill around hospitals, especially during an epidemic.”

At his questioning look Liz clarified, “I told you I died of polio remember?” Reggie nodded. “There was an outbreak the summer I died. A lot of kids got sick. And back then it was either you got better or you died. There wasn’t much they could do for you. And clearly,” she gestured to herself with her hands, “I didn’t get better. So in the days after I died. I was very lost, and confused, about _a lot_ of things.” Liz let out an incredulous laugh, “I stayed at the hospital for a while to try to get answers, but then I wandered to my home, to my grave, all around the city. But never to an abyssal dark room. I’ve never heard of a ghost just blinking and missing twenty-five whole years.”

Reggie is silent for a moment, taking in her explanation, “That sounds really hard.” He looks toward the center of the studio, his eyes faded and far away, “I’ve thought a little about what it was like to die. Like, I’d made the joke when we were eating that street dogs hadn’t killed us yet. I didn’t think they _actually_ would. I knew food poisoning could make someone sick, but I didn’t know it could kill someone. And honestly, it still feels like it just happened. But we got here and we were suddenly twenty-five years in the future. All of our families were old or gone. I think…” he took in a shuddering breath, “I think it’s still a little too hard to process what it was like to die like that. But I guess I took for granted how important it was that I died with my brothers. I didn’t have to go through it alone. That must have been pretty shitty.”

Liz sits back up as she takes in his distant expression. Setting the tablet on the coffee table, Liz kicks her legs behind her. Shifting closer so that she was sitting beside him rather than across the couch. “Like I said. Epidemic. I wasn’t the only kid that died of it. But it was hard. All of my friends and family… they were still alive. And that was rough, watching them move on without me. Slowly forgetting. In a way, you’re lucky that it happened to you all at once. Ripping off the band-aid instead of a slow, lingering peel.”

Reggie doesn’t say anything in response, just barely nods as his eyes fade out across the studio. Liz bumped her shoulder against his to jostle him out of his trance. “But seriously Reggie, you have something special. You’re lucky to have friends who care about you so much. It’s pretty good all things considered. Even if the whole situation continues to blow my damn mind.”

A small smile danced on his features at that. “Well I’ve got to do something to keep you coming back to visit me.” Liz lets out another of her adorable snorting giggles. His smile broadened as he tapped her shoulder back with his.

“Okay,” Liz chuckles breathily, “Seems like a good time for a break. You’ve had a tough moment, and my brain is way too full of your weird ghost bullshit. We both need to process, and I need to check on Willie.” Liz claps her hands against her thighs as she stands, her skirt kicking up around her legs. “Raincheck on the ghostsperiments for now, deal?” she asks as she turns around to face him, offering her hand.

Reggie smiles broadly as he takes it and allows her to guide him up from the couch. “Deal.”

* * *

Julie wasn’t sure if there was a virtual equivalent for a muzzle, but she was pretty sure she needed one. For a certain ghost boy who would _not_ stop texting her this morning. Her phone had buzzed non-stop throughout the whole of the first two classes, to the point where she eventually had to put it on silent to prevent any suspicious glances from her teachers.

The day before, Luke had been a bit pouty from their fight (was it a fight? Julie suddenly wasn’t sure and was probably fixating on it a little too much…) Plus Reggie and Alex had needed the phone to talk to her dad. But with dad at work today, Luke had been left to his own devices. And despite her better judgement, she found herself smiling down at the phone with every message.

_[7:27am] “I just wanted to say that I miss you. – Luke”_

_[7:28am] “Like, I’m aware you only left 5 minutes ago, but I still miss you. – Luke”_

_[7:42am] “Reggie is sad that your dad left. Do I look like that when I’m thinking of you? – Luke”_

_[7:43am] “Probably - Luke”_

_[7:45am] “Definitely - Luke”_

_[7:50am] “Okay, so just assume it’s me. Cause signing my name each time is stupid”_

_[7:53am] “Reg showed me the emoji keyboard. I could just use this… 🎸”_

_[7:54am] “No. Never mind. Why is it only red? That’s Reg’s color. There should be a blue one…”_

_[7:57am] “No. This one can be for Reggie 🪕”_

_[8:00am] “And then Alex. Obviously. 🥁_ _”_

_[8:07am] “Okay. Those are a fun distraction, but I still miss you.”_

_[8:15am] “Jules. What’s another word for all-encompassing? Like, something just as big, but just one word instead of two?”_

**_[8:16am] “Luke! You almost got me in trouble in homeroom!”_ **

_[8:16am] “Sorry. I miss you.”_

**_[8:17am] “Yeah, you said that.”_ **

**_[8:17am] “What about expansive?”_ **

**_[8:17am] “I miss you too.”_ **

_[8:18am] “I don’t know. It’s not quite right yet.”_

_[8:18am] “You’ll be able to fix it once it’s as close to ready as I can get it.”_

**_[8:19am] “We can fix it together. ❤_** _”_

_[8:19am] “Hey Jules?”_

_[8:19am] “I love you.”_

**_[8:20am] “I love you too. Class is starting. I’ll talk to you later.”_ **

Julie was just catching up on the next _expansive_ string of messages he had sent her during science class. More admissions of love, and missing her, and questions about the lyrics rolling around in his head.

“Girl, you’ve got Luke face.” Flynn told her dryly once they met up in the hallway to head to music.

Julie started at the comment and immediately moved to (unsuccessfully) shove her phone back into her pocket. “What? No,” she dismisses with a sing-song voice and a high-pitched scoff, waving her hand in the air. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Flynn let out an unamused chortle, “Uh huh. I’m sure you don’t. You’d better have a long conversation with your face then, because I’m pretty sure it’s stuck on your boyfriend.”

“Oh wow Julie. I wasn’t aware you were seeing anyone,” a voice dripping with false enthusiasm and insincerity chirped behind them. Julie visibly stiffened, her eyes flickering closed and her hands clenching into fists at her sides.

Turning, Flynn and Julie took in the figures of Carrie and Nick. Standing outside the door to the music room. Nick’s arm was wrapped snugly around Carrie’s waist as she smiled toothily at them; gripping a binder in her arms across her chest so hard her knuckles have gone white. Nick’s smile is charming, but it has that cold edge to it which Julie was starting to recognize; the one that left her feeling unsettled. They looked the perfect pair. Cold and calculating.

“Morning Carrie,” Julie forced out through a tight-lipped smile.

“So who are you seeing?” Carrie questioned; smile still falsely bright, but her eyes narrowing marginally.

“I really don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Flynn said, stepping forward slightly in front of her friend.

“Calm down Flynn,” Nick admonished lightly, “It’s just harmless curiosity. Right babe?”

“It’s fine Flynn,” Julie reassured, placing her hand on Flynn’s arm. The other girl’s posture remained tense and alert, “If you must know Carrie, I just started dating the guitarist from my band. Luke. You’ve seen him before, right?” Julie takes the small victory in stride at the way Carrie’s face falls, shooting a smug grin in return.

Nick’s head quirks to the side in confusion, “But that has to be hard. The long distance thing? You said they lived in Sweden right? How do you make a relationship work when you can’t even touch each other?”

Julie smiles awkwardly. Why did he have to ask about touch of all things? The one thing that had actually made their relationship “interesting” up until a few days ago. “It’s ummm… it’s hard, but we make it work. A lot of people do long distance.”

“Yeah,” Flynn contributed, “It’s the middle of the afternoon over there, and lover boy has been texting her all morning.” Count on Flynn to ground the ghostly boy in the reality of their cover story.

Carrie scoffs, “Sorry to tell you this sweetie, but it’s not going to last. Nick’s right, there’s a lot in a relationship that can’t be done through a phone.” As if on silent command, Nick wraps his arm more securely around Carrie’s waist.

“Eventually the holograms aren’t going to do it for him anymore and he’ll decide to…” she hums as if contemplating, “Write songs with someone else. If you know what I mean,” she added condescendingly as an afterthought.

Julie flushed. Both at the implication of Carrie’s statement, and the knowledge that in reality “writing songs” with Luke was no longer an actual complication in their relationship. As she feels her cheeks burning red, Julie promptly decides in her mind that the regular, good old-fashioned song-writing with Luke was enough for the two of them right now, _thankyouverymuch_. No need to escalate to metaphorical song-writing until they were really, truly ready for that step.

Taking a calming breath, Julie steels herself to face Carrie again more resolutely. “That’s not true. You don’t even know him. Luke and I love each other. We speak a language with our music that is a hell of a lot more than what you think. We’re not superficial or shallow about things. Not like _some_ people.” Julie looks pointedly between the two before turning on her heels and walking into the classroom.

Flynn laughs taking in Carrie’s peeved expression, “I’d say have a nice day, but I don’t actually like you,” she says with a shrug before walking into the music room.

Nick’s gaze follows after the girls and lingers a little too long for Carrie’s liking. “She said that they loved each other.”

“Uh huh,” Carrie confirmed with a curt nod, fingers gripping her binder even more tightly. A part of her worried by Nick’s apparent fascination, weighed against Julie’s newfound romance. That hollow feeling in her chest at being left alone was starting to rear its ugly head again.

“She seemed pretty sure that it was mutual…” he pondered again.

“Yeah, Nick. I got that. Thanks.” Carrie pulled away from his arm sharply and moved to step into the classroom.

“I just thought that was interesting is all,” he said with a sly grin as he turned to follow her.

* * *

Alex was intellectually aware that he had died. But until now, he hadn’t been sure just where he’d ended up. But if his current position was any indication, then he was in heaven. Definitely heaven. Because where else could you be if you were able to spend cumulative hours in the arms of the long-haired skater boy that you lo– liked? Liked _significantly_.

There hasn’t actually been a lot needed in the way of playing nurse. Willie didn’t need food, or water, or a warm blanket. Not even sleep really. Just rest and relaxation while he regained his ghostly strength. But Alex was not complaining about Willie’s preferred treatment. Alex was taller, and Willie had seemingly found the perfect and permanent position of nuzzling his head into his chest. His presence alone was calming, and Alex found even his own omnipresent anxious drumming fading away as he carded gentle fingers through Willie’s hair.

They sat entwined for hours. Sometimes talking, sometimes in companionable silence. After the morning with Ray and starting the search for his family, Alex told Willie all about Ali and their time as rambunctious little kids. About how even though they were the most well-behaved and angelic children, it seemingly hadn’t been enough for the picture-perfect façade his mother and father strictly stuck to.

He talked about how much shit he got into with his parents once he started hanging around the guys. Laughing over the “bad-influence” complaints of his parents met with the words of encouragement of his sister to just “fuck them up already.” Mom and dad never really understanding that Ali was the worst influence of them all.

He explained that Ali was the one who helped him to realize that his nervous tapping could be used in a productive way. That his self-destructive thoughts could be redirected to make something beautiful. She’d been the one to buy him his first snare drum for their eighth birthday. She came to every single football game, not for the sport itself but to cheer him on with the marching band at halftime. Ali was his number one supporter at their first gigs. How up until he came out and his whole family fell apart she didn’t miss a show. And how he in turn went to every one of her ballet recitals. Practicing dance moves along with her in the basement of their home. How comfortable it felt to release his tension with every muscle in his body. Coloring when Willie asked him for a dance when he felt up for it.

Willie told him about his childhood. His parents who were a hell of a lot more laid back and understanding. He told Alex all about how he was at home anytime he was on a board. Skateboarding in the day-to-day, but also about crashing into the waves on the coasts of Maui as he first learned to surf at five years old. And then about moving to California when he was in elementary school and getting to try out snowboarding for the first time in the San Jacinto Mountains. How he’d been nervous at first, never having really seen snow before, but how he felt instantly calm and at home once the wood of the board was strapped against his feet.

The blissful feeling of tranquility he got as the wind whipped passed his head and the ground rumbled away beneath him. Taking in sunrises, and sunsets, and the stunning beauty of the Californian coast. How Willie loved to appreciate the aesthetic beauty of things. The joy he got in art and music. In visiting museums, and concert halls, and scenic outlooks. The idea that line and color and shape could be used to elicit visceral feelings.

Alex was really enjoying getting to know Willie more intimately in those soft quiet moments. And the occasional gentle and tender kiss didn’t hurt either…

He was only mildly annoyed when Reggie and Carlos had bounced to the door the night before asking for them to play video games. He’d wanted to decline, wanting to keep Willie to himself for a little while longer. But the look of bright joy on Willie’s face at the thought of playing had the wind falling out of Alex’s sails before the argument had even really taken off.

But he was back to playing nurse before long. Back to Willie wrapped up in his arms on the queen sized mattress of the guest room to rest in silent bliss against him. The sunlight was streaming through the curtains and casting a golden glow against the warm brown skin of the boy in his arms when Ray had knocked. The older man checking in on them before he left for work for the day. A kind smile on his face as he looked fondly at Alex and his invisible boyfriend. Alex had never thought he would see a father look at him like that.

Ray was kind and offered the boys his laptop for the day so that they could watch something to entertain them while they lounged. Alex almost went into a panic when Willie pulled up a movie called “Love, Simon” explaining the plot. After a long, _long_ conversation about changes in the state of gay rights, and of representation in media, Alex is finally calm enough to actually enjoy the movie. Something special about watching a film that could never have existed in his childhood. A boy loving a boy on screen, and that being okay. And if he missed most of the ending because he was too busy kissing his own boyfriend, then so be it.

They finally pull away from one another, not breathless, cause ghosts didn’t really need to breathe, but a least recognizing where they should be winded. Willie suggests they watch the companion TV series and Alex is about ready to flip out that they made _more_ of this cute gayness. But his excitement is cut off with the sound of a ghost poofing in. Or, rather, two ghosts.

“It should be illegal to be so adorable,” Liz commented, crossing her arms over her chest with a smug smirk across her face. Reggie is a giggling mess as he leans his forehead onto her shoulder.

“It was. It’s not anymore. We’re taking full advantage of the updated social norms,” Willie commented with a kiss to Alex’s temple.

Alex cleared his throat as he sat up straighter against the headboard, looking down to the amused looks being thrown his way from the foot of the bed. “Hi Liz. We ummm,” his voice edges up more in pitch, so he swallows before continuing, “We weren’t expecting you.”

She quirks an eyebrow, “Oh, I can see that. I came to check up on Willie. I’d ask how you were, but clearly…” she teases trailing off as she gestures a hand lazily between the two.

Willie scoffs, “You’re one to talk. You and Reggie are looking pretty chummy to me.” Willie shoots her a shit-eating grin. Reggie darts his head up from her shoulder and looks right at Liz for her reaction. She catches his eyes for a moment before rolling her own.

“Oh calm down. We’ve been busy doing ghostsperiments.”

“We did not agree to that name…” Alex groans, raking the hand not around Willie through his hair.

“Too bad. I think it’s cute. It’s stuck now.” Reggie’s non-existent heart skips a beat when he swears he catches Liz look right at him when she said the word cute.

“Yeah,” Reggie blinks to clear his head before bouncing up on his toes. “And we’ve learned a whole bunch of stuff this morning.”

“Still left with more questions than answers though unfortunately,” Liz mumbles.

“You sound like Carlos,” Alex notes with a huffed laugh.

Liz holds up the boy’s tablet in her hands, “Seems like I need to compare notes with the kid. He’s got some pretty interesting theories on here.”

“Yes!” Reggie cheered softly, excited at the thought of Carlos meeting Liz, “More ghostsperiments!” He holds a hand up in front of Liz’s chest for a high-five which the ghost girl returns with a chuckle.

Alex drops his head to Willie’s, “Oh god. There’s three of them now.” Willie pulls himself up a little straighter in Alex’s arms and lays a quick kiss to his cheek, chuckling softly at the blonde’s discomfort.

“Speaking of threes,” Liz redirects, “Where’s the petulant dumbass?” Reggie tries to hide his giggles behind his hand at Liz’s call-back to her description of Luke from the other night.

Alex inclines his head toward the door, “He’s in Julie’s room. We’ve been hearing half-melodies making their way down the hallway all morning. I haven’t seen him in the writing zone this bad since he wrote ‘Unsaid Emily.’ It’s a good thing we don’t actually need to eat or sleep anymore. He used to make himself sick when all he would do for days was write. At least now he can’t hurt himself when he’s hyper-fixated.”

Reggie nods in understanding, eyes drifting in the direction of Julie’s bedroom, “He’s really trying to make this one perfect for Julie, isn’t he?”

Liz snorted a laugh, “Well, if that video of him playing was anything to go off of, he’s already hopeless.”

“Video?” Willie questioned, turning his face to Alex for confirmation.

“I mean, I assume you’re talking about the one from the garage party,” Alex looks to Reggie who nods, “You know about this babe. It’s the one we showed the promoter at the Orpheum to book the gig.”

Willie sits up straighter on the bed, looking confused, “But… I didn’t think… Luke can be seen in the video?” Alex nods, “You all can?” At last the skater turns his gaze to Liz who plops down on the end of the bed with Carlos’ tablet in hand. Reggie dropping down next to her a beat later.

“Oh man. Do we have some things to catch you up on…”

* * *

It’s confirmed. Flynn is literally the best, _the best,_ manager on the face of the planet. Sure, she should have been paying attention in French class, but it was far more fun to send off the last few emails in the chain needed to secure the band’s newest gig.

Meeting up with Julie after school, the other girl is giddy and eager to get home. Flynn refusing to reveal any details until they can tell the guys too. She’s grateful that Ray had a shoot that just wrapped and was picking them up from school.

“Really? Nothing?” Julie whines beside her where they stand on the front steps of the school.

“Really. I’m looking forward to that whole group adoration at my awesomeness that I’ve never had the chance to experience before,” Flynn replies, flipping her braids over one shoulder.

“You’re evil,” Julie pouts, crossing her arms.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the best,” Flynn counters.

“You are, but you’re still evil…” Before Julie can complain any more, Ray pulls up in the turn-around area and the two girls jump the last few steps to get into the car. They take a detour on the way home to pick up Carlos from his middle school which let out just twenty-minutes after theirs. Flynn had to roll her eyes at the ghost-obsessed siblings. Carlos giddy to hang out with Reggie again, and Julie back to staring down her phone with heart eyes and a dopey smile on her face.

The four are caught off guard when they finally arrive to the Molina house and Ray opens the front door for them. There’s a clattering sound coming from the back of the house, followed sharply by a cry from Alex.

“I swear Reggie, if you break it…”

“We’re not gonna break it!”

There’s silence for a beat as the group at the door look at one another in curiosity before Julie is pulling back “Liz?” she calls as she walks through the living room toward the family den at the back of the house. Flynn looks to Ray and Carlos who both shrug before Ray turns to close the door and Carlos and Flynn follow Julie.

Luke is standing at the open doorway between the two rooms, hands braced on his elbows and chuckling at whatever is happening in the other room. He turns when he hears Julie’s voice, greeting her with a kiss to the temple.

“Ummm,” Julie questions, tucking into Luke’s side for a hug, “What exactly are they doing?”

“Good question. I came down to this a few minutes ago after you’d texted that you were leaving school. Apparently they’ve been at this all day,” Luke supplies with a fond smile.

When Flynn looks passed the couple, she sees an odd sight. On the coffee table are a smattering of random household items and knick-knacks. Standing in the middle of the room is Reggie holding up a towel, the other side of which is floating off to one side apparently of its own volition. A glass jarred candle falls through the air in front of Reggie’s chest, landing softly in the cradle of the towel. Reggie gives his end a flick, and the end of the towel on the other side twists on its own along with it sending the candle sailing into the air another few inches.

Carlos’ tablet is floating facing the towel, also nothing at all holding it up. Julie had called Liz’s name when she walked in, and Willie was also staying with the guys. So that’s two ghosts accounted for apparently. Alex, whom she can see, is sitting on the couch arm, looking very disapprovingly at the air holding the towel.

“Julie! Carlos!” Reggie beamed, gathering up his end of the towel over the candle before dropping both in the air on the other side where the whole bundle just stayed right where it was. Rather than moving through the couch or walking around, Reggie made the choice to plant a hand on the back and throw his feet up and over the furniture in a bouncing jump. “We’ve been doing ghostsperiments!”

“We’re not calling it that…” Luke and Alex say together, sighing as if on cue.

Reggie’s face falls for a bit before he turns over his shoulder to the floating tablet. “Thank you Liz. At least _someone_ understands,” he says with a huff as he sidles up next to Julie and gives her a hug opposite Luke, effectively sandwiching her between them both. Julie’s smile to the boy around her shoulders is fond, if not a little exasperated as she greets him.

Reggie pulls away a beat later to bounce over to Carlos, “Dude! You have to see what we figured out today.” He gestures over his shoulder and the tablet starts to float in the air over toward the two. “You remember Liz, right?” he asks the boy with enthusiasm.

“Yeah, she’s Willie’s friend isn’t she?”

“Yeah. Well she came to visit him today, and we’ve been ghostsperimenting. Check it out!” Reggie pulled the tablet from the air and clicked on it for a moment before he turned it around to Carlos, a video already playing. By that point Ray had come over to the group and he, Flynn, Julie, and Luke all lean over to watch the video along with Carlos.

It doesn’t seem anything special, just an empty frame. Until two blurs of light fade into view from one side of the screen. They dance around a moment before picking up one of the items on the coffee table. Or, it looks like they’re picking them up. The blurs shift downward and then the objects on the table float up in front of them, obscuring the blurs slightly.

“Cool,” Carlos breathes, eyes wide as he takes in the image on the tablet.

“Wait, you haven’t seen the best bit yet,” Reggie all but sings as he leans around Carlos’ shoulder to flick through the videos on the tablet and picks one of the ones right at the top. The video plays and it’s much the same display, until after a moment when the figure of Reggie slowly fades into view. Everyone’s eyes, including Luke’s, go wide.

Video Reggie is just messing around, thumbing his fingers through a book before his head juts up and he looks right at the camera.

“What? Really?!” he chirps with excitement before he rushes over and his body obscures the frame. The image jostles slightly before Reggie is heard from off screen, “Wait. I can’t see me if I’m the one holding the tablet…” then the camera is swinging to the couch where Alex is sat, perched on the arm like he was now. “Smile Alex!” video Reggie says again.

“I told you I was not participating if you kept being silly about it,” video Alex stated as he crossed his arms.

“We’re not being silly! This is serious science stuff!” There’s a pause before Reggie says, “Yes. Thank you!”

“I couldn’t hear. What did they say?” Flynn questioned, turning to Julie.

“I couldn’t hear anything either…” Julie answered, looking in turn to Flynn.

“Exactly!” real Reggie said, “You can’t hear anything in the video until we actually show up on the screen. It doesn’t pick up anything from invisible ghosts. No picture, no sound, nothing.”

On the screen, the exchange between Reggie and Alex goes on a beat longer before the camera is turning at the sound of heavy footsteps on the stairs and video Luke is calling that Julie would be home soon.

“How long ago did you take this?” Carlos asks, attention still completely caught up on what he is seeing.

“Maybe, like, ten minutes ago. We’d been filming for a little bit before we actually showed up on the camera. We’ve only done a few tests since we could be seen, cause you just got home and everything.”

Julie is turning to the air behind Reggie, “And that’s all ghosts? What about at Caleb’s club when he makes them visible to Lifers?” there’s a long pause before she answers with a nod, “I guess that makes sense. He probably doesn’t want anyone to know about what he can do with ghosts at the club. It’s not like he’d want what happens at that place advertised all over YouTube.” Julie turns to her three living companions, “Liz says ghosts don’t show up on film, just as the blurs we saw. They decided to test things out when they learned the guys showed up in videos with me. They don’t know if Caleb can make ghosts show up because he doesn’t allow cameras in the club.”

Flynn could have gotten most of that from context, but appreciated the way Julie was always willing to be the go-between for ghostly communication.

“Is this all you’ve been up to today?” Flynn questioned, hands drifting to her hips.

“No,” Reggie replied, turning to her, “We learned a few other things too. Check this out!”

As he closes his eyes, Alex calls from the couch, “Oh yeah. This is weird.” Alex had turned to face the group and his hand was drifting out to the air beside him, likely wrapped around Willie’s waist.

After a few moments there’s a collective gasp in the room as Reggie begins glowing lightly.

Julie and Ray both seem to just be blinking in confusion. Carlos is bouncing up and down in place. Luke looks like his eyes are set to pop from his face. Flynn stares disbelievingly, shaking her head.

“The actual fu… heck. The actual heck?” Luke says, quickly correcting himself mid-sentence, eyes darting briefly to Ray.

Reggie’s eyes drift open, and he bounces giddily from foot to foot, “It’s cool, right?”

Luke and Julie both turn to the spot behind Reggie, presumably where Liz is standing. As they look, the glow around Reggie begins to fade.

“So it’s somehow related to how our souls are connected?” Julie asks after a moment. There’s another pause before Reggie jumps in again.

“Yeah, and I just had to think about what it feels like to be pulled on stage with you when we play.” He gestures wildly with his hands, creating a square with his fingers and then pulling it to his face as though pulling focus for a camera, “I just had to think about you and picture you in my mind and not think about anything else and then boom! Glowing!”

Luke is nodding slowly at the spot behind Reggie, “I mean, I guess I could try,” he says after a moment. Then he too closes his eyes. A gentle smile quirks the corners of his mouth; the arm he had around Julie’s waist pulling her to him more closely. It took a few seconds, but before long Luke is glowing a soft, golden light as well.

“Dang son,” Flynn exclaims, stepping back to appraise the shining boy. At her declaration, Luke’s eyes burst open and he looks down in fascination at his own shimmering palms. In a moment reaching out with his free hand to clasp Julie’s before he brings it to his lips; dropping a kiss to the back of her knuckles as the glow fades away.

“This is the coolest thing I have ever seen in my entire life,” Carlos says with wide eyes.

“Among the coolest things at the very least,” Reggie contributes giddily beside him. “But dude, we’ve been taking notes all day!” he adds before flicking to another app on the tablet.

“Okay,” says Ray, catching the attention of everyone in the room, “So let me see if I’ve followed along correctly. Ghosts can’t be seen on video, except for you guys with Julie. And you didn’t show up on the screen until you faded in when Julie got close to home. And then when you think of your connection to her, you glow. Is that about right?”

“Yeah, more or less,” Alex calls from the couch.

“Actually Ray, we were hoping to do one more ghostsperiment today, but we need your help,” Reggie said, turning to Julie’s dad. Ray quirks an eyebrow, nodding his head to indicate Reggie continue. “So we know that we only show up around Julie, but we don’t know when exactly it happens, or how far away we have to be to be seen. Liz had an idea for how we could test it out. You’re gonna love this little dude,” he giggled looking to Carlos.

Reggie proceeded to share the plan with Ray and with some assurances that homework would be addressed later Ray agreed to help with the “ghostsperiments.” This has found Luke, Julie and Ray walking out to the car five minutes later. Carlos has taken up position in the family room to serve as videographer, eagerly talking to Reggie and, by proxy, Liz.

Flynn finds herself plopped down on one of the couches next to Alex, and presumably Willie. Looking on at the exchange in front of her with a teasing smirk. “The three of them are really getting a kick out of this, huh?” she questioned.

Alex rolled his eyes beside her, “God. Right? They are all way too excited by this shit.”

“I mean, don’t you want answers about all of this?” Flynn questioned, turning to face him.

“Yeah, just… not so giddy. I don’t do well with giddiness…” he whips his head around to the other side, then a beat later says, “Yes, I am aware that he’s my best friend. I just feel like there should be some sort of quota.”

The rest of the ghostly boys’ exchange is cut off as Flynn’s phone rings. “Hello, you’ve reached your best friend who is a saint for putting up with your weird ghost magic,” she greets before putting the phone on speaker and holding the device out between herself and Alex.

“Yes Flynn, you are. Thank you. I promise we’ll talk about the band stuff when we get back. Reggie and Liz were just so excited…”

“Yeah,” Flynn said with a smirk, “I could tell that and I can’t even _see_ her.” She turns to Alex, cupping her hand over the microphone of her cell, “I’m assuming they’re stupidly cute looking together?”

Alex gives her a scoff and a nod, “Like, cloyingly adorable.”

Flynn returns his scoff with one of her own, “Like you’re any better buddy.”

He makes something of a noise of protest before he’s turning his head in the opposite direction, and Flynn has very little interest in seeing Julie’s ghost friend making out with thin air. She returns her attention to the call. “So how far away are you now?”

“We just went through the four-way stop at the end of the block. Dad’s taking the route the bus normally follows to the school. Since that’s the path I take most days.”

“Well, if it’s a radial distance thing, the route might not matter,” Reggie chirps from across the room, tuning into the call.

“Radial distance?” Flynn questioned.

“Yeah, as in radius. Like half the diameter of a circle.”

Flynn shot an incredulous look to Alex before looking back to Reggie. “Let’s just say geometry and I are not friends.”

Reggie side eyes the air beside him then scoops the tablet out of Carlos’ hands, “Here, this might help,” he mumbles around the tongue poking out the side of his mouth as he focuses.

In a minute he’s turning the tablet around to her; a rough circle drawn in the middle. There’s a purple dot in the center and a couple of dots on either side of the edge of the circle he’s drawn. The one on the inside of the circle is also purple, but he drew the dot on the outside in grey. “So the dot in the middle of the drawing is Julie. She’s got some sort of ghostly thing going on that lets Lifers see us. But it doesn’t go on forever. Once we hit the edge of the circle from her poof! Ninja! Vanish!” He says the last bit with narrowed eyes and in a weirdly gruff voice. A second later giggling at the air over his shoulder, “I know! I love that movie too! I mean, Mikey’s my favorite turtle. Obviously.”

“Reggie! Less flirting, more explaining,” Flynn tutted with a wave of her hand.

A patchy red flush sweeps across Reggie’s cheeks as he turns back over his shoulder, “Ummm… I didn’t… I wasn’t…”

“Reggie!” Flynn calls again, “Clock’s a-ticking dude.” Alex shoots her a knowing look which she returns in kind.

“Ummm,” he says clearing his throat, “Right. So, if Julie is the center of the circle, then the radius of the circle, the distance between Julie,” he points to the dot in the middle with the stylus, before gesturing outward, “to the outer border of the circle doesn’t change. The radial distance is consistent. So it wouldn’t matter if Ray was driving the route the bus took or not.”

“Right!” Carlos pops in, bouncing beside Reggie and tugging the tablet out of his hands “Once you guys hit the edge of the bubble, you should just disappear. And if our theory is correct, then Luke should still stay visible to dad because they’re both still in Julie’s bubble radius.”

“Exactly! Which should be happening any minute now, so you should get the camera ready!” Carlos moves to walk around the coffee table to pull up the camera and get both Reggie and Alex in the frame.

“Did you hear all that Jules?” Flynn asks into the phone.

“Yeah, we heard it. Seems to makes sense. I guess you weren’t kidding babe when you said Reggie was a math genius.”

“He’s smarter than people give him credit for because he’s such a dork.” Flynn hears Luke contribute on the other end of the line.

Then Julie’s speaking again, “We’re getting to the end of the neighborhood now. We’re just turning onto the boulevard.”

It’s another minute and a half of Julie narrating the car trip before it happens. Reggie and Liz are standing in front of Carlos. Both of them have picked random objects up from the table. In one instant, Reggie is standing beside a floating candle before he is slowly fading from view, the book in his hand the only thing left visible. The conversation he’d been having with Liz and Carlos over which Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle was the best drifting away as his voice disappeared along with him. Flynn glances to Alex who has also vanished from beside her.

“Stop Jules! That’s it. They’re gone.” Flynn listens as she hears Julie convey the news to her dad. While she hears Carlos gush over how cool this was from the other side of the room.

“What about lover boy?” Flynn questions into the phone.

“Testing testing. One two,” she hears Luke’s voice clearly filtering through the speaker.

“Yeah, I can hear you. Alex,” she holds the phone up toward where the ghost was last sitting, “Try saying something.” She sits still for a moment, assuming he had followed her directions. “Anything from your end?” she asks a few seconds later.

“No, nothing at all. That’s strange. It’s like if I’m not there, neither the video or the microphone can pick them up. Even though I can normally hear them, I can’t hear anything at all.” After another moment Carlos and Flynn both start at the sound of drumming against the coffee table, a quick and short rhythm that’s over almost as soon as it had started.

“Okay,” Flynn says in a drawn out breath, “Did you hear that?”

“Yeah, we could hear that. I’m guessing Alex played?” As if in affirmation, the rhythm sounds against the table again. “That makes sense. The guys could be heard when they played even without me. But I guess their actual voices are different.”

“Cool. File that one under mystery for another time. So what’s the ‘radial distance’ then?” Flynn asks, throwing out her tongue to the area where Reggie had been standing.

“Well, we drove a little further because of the neighborhood, but for the actual distance to the house the GPS says about one and a quarter miles,” Flynn hears the distant voice of Ray contribute from the front of the car.

“What a delightfully arbitrary number,” Flynn remarks, “But hey, at least that gives you your answer about how far away you can get. Apparently pretty darn far.”

“Now we need to see it in reverse!” Carlos chirped delightedly from the other end of the room.

“Yeah, y’all ready to come back?” Flynn said, passing along the message.

“Yeah. Dad’s pulling back onto the road. It’s gonna take a sec before we can get turned around.”

In another few moments, after confirmation from Julie about the return trip, Alex and Reggie are drifting back into view.

“– ips and Peeps on pizza is totally good. It gets all gooey and marshmallowey. It’s like dessert pizza!” Reggie is giddily talking to the air in front of him.

Flynn blinks at the air before turning to Alex, “Translation please?”

“It’s like they can’t stop. They’ve been on a TMNT kick and now they’re talking about what is and is not an appropriate topping for pizza. Willie is not helping. He likes pineapple of all things. I might have to break up with him over this.” Alex twists his neck to look over his shoulder, “I’m dead serious. Pineapple on pizza is an abomination. I would eat Reggie’s dessert pizza before I had pineapple.”

“And they’re back,” Flynn says into the phone, “I don’t know about you, but I’d be down for some abomination pizza for dinner. Jules?”

“Dad?” she hears Julie question, at his affirmation she squeals, “Yes! Hawaiian pizza coming right up! I’ll put in the order. We’ll be home in, like, five minutes.”

“I am surrounded by heathens…” Alex laments, dropping his head to the back of the couch.

Flynn finally hangs up the phone, “Oh, poor baby,” she croons.

Across the room, Reggie and Carlos, and presumably Liz, have moved to watch back the footage of the boys’ vanishing and reappearing act. Reggie and Carlos both giddy and excited by whatever they see there, even though they’d lived the experience just minutes ago. Flynn can’t quite keep up with how quickly the two boys are spewing theories back and forth. She’d need to drink a few sodas before she’d be able to do that. But by how Reggie reacts to the air on his left from time to time, it sounds like Liz is able to keep up just fine. They knew more now than they did before, but it didn’t change the fact that ghosts were weird. Julie was lucky that Flynn was the coolest damn friend on the planet to help keep her sane through all of this lunacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Shout-out to my brother (who has very little interest in JatP, but is fabulously supportive of my finding writing again) for sitting down with me and helping me to better understand the nuances of Smash Brothers, Animal Crossing, and the Nintendo Switch. 
> 
> \- This chapter includes PoV of Carlos, Carrie, and Flynn. While I don’t explicitly call out PoV, and often switch viewpoints within a single scene, I realized we’d gone almost the whole fic thusfar without actually hearing much on the internal monologues of these characters. So, there you go.
> 
> \- Honestly, the Carrie section is the bit I am proudest of from this chapter. There’s a lot of ground work there for her character motivations, along with some glimpses of Trevor. There’s more going on here that I am excited to get into once we get there in the narrative (I may or may not have Trevor/Bobby’s backstory chapter almost entirely written out already because I’m impatient for it and jump to it when I need a break from the linear timeline…)
> 
> \- Thoughts, opinions, theories! I have my own ideas for all of the ghostly metaphysics. Fun to really start to dive deep into how I think this universe works. 
> 
> \- Fluff! I love fluff! For all my sweet boys. ❤
> 
> \- If the emojis are not showing on your device, Luke texts a guitar, banjo, and drum. Julie texts a heart. 
> 
> \- *Ominous sounds here* Caleb… Oh dear. 
> 
> \- I just had so much fun putting the characters all together and hitting “blend.” They’re a lot of fun bouncing off one another. I love the idea of the group playing around to figure out just how everything works. And Flynn and Alex need to be sarcastic best friends. Change my mind.
> 
> \- Also, pineapple on pizza is delicious. Call me a heathen if you want Alex, but I love abomination pizza.


End file.
